When He Was Mine
by Mariangela
Summary: Kagome meets InuYasha, her beautiful sister Kikyo's, boyfriend but sparks fly between InuYasha & Kagome & they steal each other's hearts. Before long, they realize they aren't able to hide their feelings and decide to be together no matter what. R
1. Chapter 1

When He Was Mine 

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Summary:** _Kagome meets InuYasha, her beautiful sister- Kikyo's, boyfriend but sparks fly between InuYasha and Kagome and they steal each other's hearts. Before long, they realize they aren't able to hide what they feel for each other and decide to be together no matter what._

**Chapter 1**

It was two years ago... I was in America on a scholarship to study abroad... I had found it exciting and different... never expecting to like it as much as I did even though I had been the main one to push going. I'd left with a big party behind me... my family smiling as I boarded the plane that would take me to the States… nervous but excited as well. 

I did well in the States... made friends... had fun... partied like I had never been allowed to at home and had my first serious boyfriend. All in all it was a growing up experience and it was grand. I found I wasn't just the little girl my family that always treated me like... I was becoming a woman... even if I was acting like a crazy teen. 

When it was time to go back home… I didn't really want to... didn't want to leave my boyfriend of four months, Josh, and didn't want to go back to the restrictions that had been placed on me by a strict family with two 'perfect' daughters. My sister, who was older than me by two years, is named Kikyo. She's the pretty one in the family... I'm the one with the brains. At least that's what we've been told all our lives. It makes for just a bit of competition between us... or for lack of self confidence in the areas that our parents perceived as our weaknesses. 

Kikyo and I were close growing up... but years of teenaged battles separated us slightly. Only when I found that I was ready to go to America did we start to try again as sisters and I felt good about seeing her again as I walked from my plane onto Japanese soil once more. 

I knew that she would be picking me up... so I looked around for her as I walked into the lounging area. My eyes found her before she found me and I grinned. Pretty Kikyo... dressed in jeans and an army green sweater... long dark hair floating down her back. Even 'dressed down' she was dressed up! I cleared my throat and walked over to her... watching as she turned my way. "Kagome!?", she squealed as she hugged me and then pulled me back quickly. "What? what is it?", I said as I watched her critical eye move over me. I was dressed much the same as she... in khaki combat trousers and a navy blue turtle neck, my bag slung over my shoulder. "What are you looking at me like that for?", I said as her eyes narrowed and studied me up and down. "You look different!", she said… "turn around", she commanded and with a loud sigh I resigned myself to turn around for her. I was sure she was going to find something wrong with me... either my hair or my outfit… something... she always did. Holding my arms out, I turned around and then back to her… sticking my tongue out playfully... she was so annoying at times... appearance being everything to her… but I had grown up with her... I knew it and was used to and endured it all.

"Kagome...", she grinned slyly. "WHAT?", I asked her, finally exasperated with her. "You look very nice... you've got the requisite tan... your hair… it's pretty… streaked thru with golden color against your own dark brown... I like it...", she was saying as she walked around and around me... her finger against her lips. "Jeez, Sis... I feel like a mannequin on display… cut it out!", I said and slung my bag up higher on my shoulder. "Have you been working out, too?", she asked as she came to stand directly back in front of me. "Yes, Kikyo... it's called passing time at school... ever heard of it?", I said and then I had to laugh. "C'mon Kikyo… all I wanna do is go HOME... it was a long flight... I wanna sleep in my own bed and eat at our table... simple things…", I said. 

"I'm sorry, Kagome... how thoughtless of me... of course... let's go and claim your baggage... then we're off!", she sang and took my arm, hooking hers through it. We walked to the baggage claim and picked up my bags stuffed full of my clothes and my memories... and out to her car. "Nice...", I said appreciatively as I looked at the sleek red sports car in front of me. "You like? I bought it after my first major modeling assignment...", she smiled and I nodded and waited for her to unlock it so we could sling my bags in. She continued to babble on about her modeling... and the Wild Silver video she had been in... I gave her not a lot of notice… just the appropriate 'yes's' and "uh-huhs" that would let her know I was paying attention to her... it really made no difference to her if I was listening at all, I don't think... my sister loved to talk about herself. 

"Wild Silver video, huh?", I said and yawned. "Yes… it was grand!", she sang as we sank into the plush seats of her new car and spun out of the parking area. If I had paid any attention to her at all, I would have noticed her look of glee as she mentioned the popular  rock band in our country. As it was… my thoughts had already started to drift... drift to Josh and I felt a pang of sadness in the pit of my stomach. I was really going to miss him… we'd grown close in the four months we'd been a couple. 

"Kagome!!!!", rang into my daydream and a thump on my shoulder as well. "Sorry... you were saying?", I smiled at her. "I was telling you something important!", she frowned and I smiled back at her. "Sorry, sis… I'm just so very tired... what was it?", I asked. "Oh… nothing… just forget it!", she said and looked back at the road. I noticed at once that we were NOT anywhere near our home and sat up in the seat straighter. "Where are we going, Kikyo...?", I asked lowly. "Nowhere special... I just have someone I need to see and that I want you to meet!", she giggled. "Shit!", I said under my breath and sank down on my tailbone... my hand covering my eyes. "You won't regret it, baby sister... just wait and see!", she smiled and kept driving... oblivious as ever to my discomfort. 

We pulled up outside a small restaurant and she reached over and pinched my cheek. "Stop that shit!", I frowned and climbed out of the car. I felt tired and hungry and only wanted a bath, some food and my bed... at least one of my needs would be met here... food!

I followed her into the place... one I knew well... and we went to the back of it... to where the room was less crowded, tho it was not so crowded at this time of day even now. From my place behind her… I could tell she must be approaching whomever she had wanted to see, for her walk slowed and her hips swayed seductively from side to side. "Oh good god!", I said under my breath and rolled my eyes… some things never changed… I should have known it was a man she was wanting to see and me to meet. I resigned myself to a long lunch and slowed my pace behind her.

We came to a booth against a wall and I heard her sweet purr of a voice as it poured out of her to whoever was sitting down. I saw him stand... but couldn't make him out... the silver hair visible... and then his arms were around Kikyo, pulling her close and his face became very visible to me then. I stepped back a little... used to her antics with men... but not always comfortable at being the one she liked to put a show on for. 

She stepped back a bit, holding his hand and turning to me. "InuYasha... this is my little sister... come home to Japan after a visit to the States....", she said and smiled at me. If she had wanted to shock me, she had done it... for in front of me was InuYasha Hara of Wild Silver fame.

--------------------

**A/N:** Oh yeah... another one to the list... Some of u woud say: What the hell? Another one? And what happened with the others? Well, new chapters will come soon; it's just that my mind is so overactive and I can't stop thinkin in new stuff... Anyway, hope u liked this one and don't forget to review! Please, make me happy and review!

Thanx to Mom and Kawool for helping me with this... *huggles* Damn, it's so hard to pick a name for a band *lol

See ya next time,

Maggz


	2. Chapter 2

When He Was Mine 

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 2**

I quickly let my confidence push itself to the top and smiled at him... as he smiled back at me and stepped forward. He was wearing khaki combat trousers, himself and a black snug fitting sweater... and his eyes... oh… well, I think they were what I noticed first. Eyes that looked straight into mine and then lowered their way down my body and back up, until I felt the breath was being squeezed from me. He wasn't bold or ungentlemanly... not at all... just very sure of himself and very charming. His eyes climbed back up my body and settled on my own before he spoke. "Well, 'Little Sister That I've Heard So Much About", he said laughing... "it's a pleasure to meet you finally.", he smiled and took my hand. His eyes... again... and then his touch... his fingers on my hand... it felt like lightening bolts shot thru my wrist and I was shocked I hadn't flinched. "Thanks... it's good to be back home.", I said and don't ask me how my voice worked that day... for I have no idea. 

"Sit... please...", he said and led me to the table, where I sat down and then InuYasha turned to my sister to slide an arm around her and pull her in next to him and across from me at the table. "Are you two hungry?", he asked and I nodded and picked up the menu... anything to get my heart to stop drumming against my chest. I knew that his status as a celebrity only played a small part in my reaction to him. I wasn't even a fan of Wild Silver… preferring pop and boybands... especially since I had lived in the States... so as far as being impressed with WHO he was... that only played a small part. What I didn't understand was why he was affecting me at all... he was obviously my sister's newest thing and I still had my heart and head wrapped around Josh... so what was my heart also doing pounding against my ribs?

"Will you excuse me, please?", I said and slid out of the booth to go to the washroom. I had to control my shaking hands and sweaty palms. I let the door close behind me and sank against it... closing my eyes and counting to ten. "You're crazy!... or maybe just tired...", I said and walked to the mirror to look at myself. "No way is he gonna be impressed with you, Kagome… so why can't you just go out there and be a buddy… a pal… one of the guys!", I could hear my sister's voice droning over and over into my head… the same way it had for years and years. "You're right for once, Sis... InuYasha is way out of my league... and so obviously well into your own... so if that don't calm me... then nothing will!", I frowned into the mirror. 

I washed my hands and wet my face… noticing the heat of a blush had crept into my cheeks. "Damn!", I said and wet a towel… putting it against my face and counting to ten once more. "OK… Ok… I'm fine… I can do this… he's just another notch in her lipstick case and he will NOT be around long!", I whispered as I dried my hands and threw away the towels.

I stepped back into the room and walked back to the table… noticing that it was empty but that three pints sat there. Guessing that InuYasha and Kikyo were dancing, I sank down in the booth and slid my back to the wall... grabbing the mug and drinking a generous gulp down. As I was sitting the beer back on the table, I saw them walking back toward me and I smiled. I think for some reason I thought I had it under control then... little did I know.

"Kagome... while I order the sandwiches, why don't you dance with InuYasha and get to know him better?", she said. It was the last thing I wanted or needed… and I started to protest but realized it would be rude... so instead, I smiled and looked at him. "Sure... that would be grand!", he smiled and reached out a hand to me. I took it and let him pull me to my feet and AGAIN… the damning electric shock of his touch. I looked up into his eyes… for he was maybe a good inches taller than myself... and saw something pass thru his eyes as he returned my gaze. Not being extremely experienced with men, I just assumed he was covering up his not wanting to dance with me and was being polite... I felt embarrassed… but not as embarrassed as I would be if I made a scene and refused to dance. 

"Have fun!", Kikyo called from behind us and I groaned silently... I suppose I could've very easily hated her in that one moment of time. InuYasha still held my hand lightly with an arm around my waist as we made our way to the polished wooden dance floor. Turning me to him, he smiled and put both hands around my waist as I put mine to his biceps. I could feel the muscle beneath the softness of the sweater and my mouth suddenly wished desperately for my beer... it had gone dry. I could feel the heat of his hands thru my sweater and his thumbs rubbed up and down against me. 

The dance was to a slow song and he smiled and lowered his head to my ear. "Are you happy to be home, really, Kagome?", he asked. "Yes... I suppose... it's very different in the States… but I got used to it and grew to love it... very much.", I answered him. "Did you not miss your family then?", he asked me. "I did... but you learn to live alone and make friends... isn't that kind of like what you do?", I asked him. "Yes, I suppose it is...", he said. We danced on... he was very good on his feet but I only prayed for the dance to end... I felt like I was melting against him. 

"Did you have a boyfriend there? I'm sure you must've broken at least a hundred hearts in the space of a year!", he smiled. "Hardly, InuYasha... school over there was a bit tough... trying to get used to everyone and everything… not to mention the parties and football games!", I laughed. "So you had a great time and you like to party… that's brilliant!", he smiled at me. His smile… it was beautiful and genuine and it reached into those incredible amber eyes of his. How in hell had my sister landed someone who seemed so truly NICE?

"But a boyfriend? you never answered me.", he said and poked out a lower lip to playfully pout. It made me laugh… I was sure he knew exactly what that look did to a thousand female hearts and here he was using it on little old me. "Yes, I have... had... one...", I said and sighed. "Had or HAVE?", he insisted. "I'm not too sure on that at the moment, InuYasha... long distance romances don't last very often, do they?", I said and looked into those amber eyes once more. "You never can tell... tho you are a bit young to tie yourself down... 19? is that right?", he asked me. "Yes, 19… and you're an OLD man of what age?", I shot back. He laughed at me and pulled me closer to him and I wondered if he even realized what he'd done. 

"I'm 22, Darling… but I feel so damned much older!", he said softly and I felt his cheek rest against my hair. I can't explain it now... nor could I then… but it felt like we just fit together... and even though my brain tried it's best to ignore that and throw me curve balls against it... he just felt so good. Maybe it was because he acted like he really did care about the answers I gave to the simple questions he asked... I have no idea... but it felt good and for just a moment I let myself relax in those strong arms… pulled against that strong chest... feeling his cheek rest against my hair and his hands about my waist. 

The song ended and he pulled back from me... his eyes looking down into mine. "Let's go get you fed, Kagome... you must be fair to starving", he said and grabbed my hand, pulling me back toward our table. The sandwiches had arrived and I sank back down in my booth and slid my leg up under me. The first thing I picked up was my pint and I had downed it before I realized it. I saw InuYasha from the corner of my eye grinning at me and then turn to look at my sister, who was frowning. "I never knew you to drink a beer like that, Kagome!", she said and I looked from the mug toward the two of them. "I'm thirsty, Kikyo... your InuYasha is quite the mad dancer out there!", I smiled and he smiled bigger. InuYasha called the waiter over and ordered another round of beer for us all and then we dug into our meal. Kikyo only picked at hers... as was the norm. Eating maybe half of a half. But I was starving and had eaten half of mine by the time our beer arrived. 

I finished my other sandwich half and drank almost the rest of my beer and finally looked up to see that InuYasha had finished all his drink and food. My sister, of course, had left her plate more full than empty and had not touched her second drink nor finished her first. InuYasha was teasing her with a bit of sandwich… trying to feed her and as soon as she popped a bite, he'd lean down and kiss her quickly. I wondered how long they had been together and was sure I'd get the whole story on our way home. 

Soon it was time to leave and InuYasha stood up… extending his hand first to me... and then to Kikyo. He smiled and winked, kissing my hand and I curtsied, making him roar with laughter. He pulled Kikyo to him and wrapped an arm about her waist, pulling her against him closely as they walked out ahead of me. I watched as he paid the tab and then went outside by myself and stood against Kikyo's car to allow them privacy to say goodbye. It only took minutes and then I was surprised to hear them both walking toward the car... I'd expected him to take off as quickly as he could, considering there would be fans around that would want to ask him for autographs or pictures. But instead he helped Kikyo into the car and gave her a sweet kiss. 

"Hold up, Little Sister...", he sang as he made his way around the car to my window and Kikyo smiled... obviously so happy with him and loving to show him off. He stuck his head in my window and I laughed at him. "I'm glad you're home... and I enjoyed the lunch... hopefully I'll see you soon, darling", he said and leaned into the car to kiss my cheek. "Thanks, InuYasha… nice to meet you too... lunch was great and thanks…", I said. He slipped a hand into the car window and cupped my chin with it. "Be happy, Darling... it'll all work out…', he said and left me wondering what he must think he knew about me.

--------------------

**A/N:** Review! Reviews make me happy! ^_^

Maggz


	3. Chapter 3

When He Was Mine 

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 3**

I was right... on our way home, Kikyo was a regular chatterbox. She told me about how she had done the video for the new Wild Silver single and how she and InuYasha had hit it off at once. I found out that they had been dating for a bit over six months... and that they were pretty serious. She seemed happy... but I never knew what happy was with Kikyo... she never shared much of herself with me... never had. For some reason I felt sorry for InuYasha... he seemed so intense... so into things and his feelings... and I could see he cared very much for Kikyo. Was it wrong to worry about him and not about her? She was, after all, my sister and I had only just met him. 

She informed me that there was to be a nice dinner at our home the next evening and that InuYasha was coming. She said she expected me to be there and not out wandering the streets with my long lost friends. I just smiled at her... she still treated me like I was 13 years old... and she was only two and a half years older than I was! But nothing was ever gained by arguing with her so I just bit my tongue and tuned her out.

"Kagome!!?", I heard again thru my thoughts and I felt her punch my shoulder again. "What is it, Kikyo?", I asked. "You never listen to me... where were you?", she asked. "Here... I was here... I was listening...", I said. "Then tell me...", she said. "Tell you what?", I groaned... she was fast making me lose my patience. "Tell me what you thought of my InuYasha!", she sang and smiled at me. Kikyo was really pretty... in fact, beautiful... I had always thought so. Her hair was long, dark glossy and straight. Unlike mine, that was somewhat wavy that hung down my back and seemed to turn every color imaginable when it got any amount of sunlight on it. I had envied her that hair ever since I could remember. Her eyes were a clear chocolate brow... with natural thick dark lashes... while mine dark gray-blue, although we could both claim those lashes... they were my father's lashes and he had graced us both with them. Her figure was flawless... and her skin was creamy ivory. I could see why InuYasha looked at her like he did... she was perfect. 

I, on the other hand was more curvy than her... but had settled into my adult figure once I had moved away, I suppose my mom would've said I'd shed my baby fat... slimmed down… My skin had turned more olive, taking on the tones of my mother's skin as I had played beach volleyball out in the sun and went to football and baseball games... anything that was happening outside. I adore outside activity.

"Tell me!", she said again as she nearly jumped up and down in her seat. "Kikyo... watch the road!", I said and she laughed and grabbed my hand, squeezing it. "Just tell me... what do you think of InuYasha!?", she said and I realized that she really did want my opinion. It amazed me a bit and made me a bit wary as well... she never asked for something from me that she didn't down my opinion of it as soon as I had uttered the words. 

"I think InuYasha is wonderful... you two are a beautiful couple, Kikyo...", I said softly. "And that's it?", she asked me… rolling her eyes. "I mean, isn't he absolutely gorgeous??? And soooo very sexy??", she grinned and winked at me. "I suppose... yeah... he's very cute", I offered. This conversation was starting to annoy me and I just wanted it to end. I would think about InuYasha in my own time… by myself... for I needed to sort what he had made me feel and reconcile that with the fact that he was very much my sister's boyfriend. "Very CUTE… ok… ok... I realize he's not your type at all… but I think he's luscious… and oh… Kagome… you just would never believe how he can...", she started and I held my hand up... definitely NOT wanting to hear the words that would surely come from her mouth now. If anything... she loved to taunt me with how many guys she had been to bed with... comparing herself to me... and I didn't care to hear how InuYasha stacked up.

"Ok… fine… fine... I just hope you're lucky enough to find someone like him one day… I really do!", she said and turned her attentions...Thankfully!… back to the road. We soon pulled up in front of my parent's home and I jumped out of the car... eager to be home now... and waited for Kikyo to pop the trunk so I could pull out my bags. 

We managed between the two of us to get my things inside and upstairs to my old room and I walked quickly back down to say my hello's to my mom and dad. Both were in the living room and I walked in alone. My dad was reading a newspaper... my mom watching TV... and I stood where I was and waited for them to turn and look at me. I would have thought they had heard the car pull up when we came into the yard but I suppose I was wrong. I moved a bit toward the sofa and cleared my throat... and my dad then looked up and smiled at me. "Look whose home, mom!", he said and got to his feet. He pulled me into a huge hug and nearly picked me up off the floor. "Why... you can't weigh more than a feather, Kagome!", he exclaimed as he sat me down on my feet and held me at arm's length. "Oh Dad... you go a bit far now!", I laughed and turned to my mom. She had stood up as well and was patiently waiting to have her turn to hug me. 

"You look wonderful, Kagome... my goodness… you've changed!… I trust your grades for the last quarter are going to be as wonderful as they were the whole year!", she said and I smiled. "Yes, Mom… I'm sure of it... I studied quite hard!", I said. "Good... you'll know you need to find a good husband by your brains, I'm sure... whereas your sister... well… she seems to have captured the heart of quite the celebrity!", she sang. Her remark stung... but only briefly... I had heard this comparison all my life and was quite used to it by now. "Yes… I met InuYasha... we had lunch with him at the restaurant.", I said. "Isn't he such a gentleman!?", my mom smiled and I nodded. "That he is!", I said. 

"I suppose you know he will be having dinner with us tomorrow... you WILL plan to be here?", she said. "Sure, mum… I'll be here!", I said and hugged her. "Now… I think I'm going to go and have a bit of rest in my room if you both don't mind... I'll be down for dinner later... it's good to be home again...", I said as I kissed both their cheeks and made my way upstairs. Kikyo had remained absent throughout my reunion with our parents and I wondered where she had gotten off to... but heard her chattering away on her phone as soon as I came upstairs to my room.

I went into my room and closed the door... but not before grabbing my "DO NOT DISTURB" sign that I had made as a thirteen year old and hanging it outside. I locked the door and sighed... closing my eyes. Good to be home... but still, some things never changed. I sat down on my bed and picked up my carryon bag… pulling out pictures from school… my memories of the last year... and one of Josh and I fell into my lap. I picked it up and kissed the front. He had been such a sweetheart... such a friend to me at first... and then later... oh... he'd been a wonderful boyfriend. My stomach twisted as I thought about him... I would miss him so much... saying goodbye had been harder than saying goodbye to my family had been. He had helped me to believe in myself… change the way I felt about who I was. I had come into my own while with him and it had felt good.

I placed the picture on my nightstand and slid off my shoes... standing up to unbutton my trousers and slide them down, tossing them aside. Pulling my sweater over my head, I threw it into the growing pile of laundry and then turned to drag my luggage off my bed... unpacking would come later... I wanted to rest now. I lay back on my bed... a thick pillow under my neck... letting my mind go from one thing to another until it landed on InuYasha Hara.

"Shit!", I sputtered and turned over on my side. This would not do... I had to figure out why he was affecting me so... my sister had dated legions of great looking smooth talkers... so why did InuYasha make my tummy flutter and my heart pound?… and what in the hell would I gain by letting myself develop a crush on him except a huge heartache everytime I saw him. 

I soon was fast asleep... and by the time my nap was over and I woke up and sleepily looked at my bedside clock, I realized I had dreamt of InuYasha as well... dreamt of dancing with him… his strong arms holding me close... his thumbs running tiny circles against my waist as he pulled me close and whispered in my ear... his smile... his laugh... his eyes... his hands...

"Oh… Please!!!", I groaned as I got up and made my way to my bathroom to wash my face... deciding to take a shower instead. I climbed into the shower and scrubbed... as if to scrub away some unwanted thought in my head. Stepping from the shower, I dried off and pulled my hair back in a ponytail… grabbed a pair of red track suit pants and a white T-shirt and sat on my bed, digging thru one of my suitcases for a pair of socks. I had pulled these on and grabbed my trainers before I realized that I had already made my mind up to go jogging. 

I opened my door and walked down the stairs to go find my mom and tell her that I would be back within the hour... but the house was empty. A note lay on the kitchen table in my mother's neat script that explained that they had all gone out for dinner, deciding to let me rest... and would bring me back something wonderful from the restaurant. "Good!", I said loudly and it echoed throughout the big house. 

Grabbing an apple, I walked out the front door, grabbing a key and sliding it into my pocket as I started out walking down our road. I ate the apple as I walked along... enjoying the renewed sense of being home on my own street once more after a whole year. Tossing the apple core into a nearby garbage bin, I started to jog slowly and let my body get used to the feeling of movement. I was jogging at a brisk pace by the time I rounded the corner and hit the outer stretches of the town. The weather was cloudy and a bit cool… the breeze hitting my face pleasantly as I jogged thru town and waved at familiar faces. I had made it nearly to an older park where Kikyo and I had played as kids when I heard a car behind me... I immediately ran onto the soft shoulder of the road and paced myself in the grass as I waited for the car to go by... which it did. A lovely Porsche went slowly by and stopped… I could see the brake lights as it backed up slowly and wondering who in the world it could be, I also slowed. 

InuYasha's silver head came out first and then he smiled. "I thought as much…!", he grinned as he stopped beside me. "What brings you out for a run already...?", he asked as he put the car in park. "Just felt like it...", I said as I caught my breath. "Are you done yet?", he asked and I shook my head… wiping my face with the back of my hand. "Second leg is to run back home...", I said and pointed toward the way I had come. "Why don't I change your mind and have you go for a drink with me...?", he asked. "InuYasha... Look at me... I'm a mess!", I said. "No... you're not a mess.... and you've been in the States too long, love... you don't have to get all fancied up to go to a bar here... you're HOME, Darling… home... now c'mon and give me some company!", he smiled. 

Cursing my own beating heart and his engaging smile, I put my hands on my hips and smiled back. "You'll get me in trouble... they're bringing back dinner for me tonight!", I laughed. "So we'll both be in trouble… and for what it's worth... Kikyo will be thrilled you've taken the time to get to know me better… trust me!", he laughed. 

"Ok... but just remember... I told you so!", I said and walked around to climb into the passenger side. The car was sleek and obviously new and I glanced around it appreciatively as he looked at me. "You like the car, I gather!", he smiled. "Yes... very much... it's very... YOU!", I said and he laughed loudly. "I take that as a compliment, Little Sister...", he smiled and pulled off quickly. 

"Where are we going?", I asked him, for we were headed out of town... not back to our local bars. "Just up the road... quieter... much less traffic...", he said and looked over at me. His eyes were shining brightly and he winked and turned back to the road. He drove for perhaps half an hour and we pulled up into an almost deserted parking area. He got out and I opened my door and followed suit. "Whoa... I was gonna open it for you, Love...,", he said and I grinned. "You have to be quicker than that to keep up with me, InuYasha...", I grinned at him. Pulling the elastic from my hair, I bent forward and shook my hair out and let my fingers run through it's cursed tangled length before flipping my head back and pulling the elastic around my wrist. 

I only then looked at him and his face wore a funny expression... something I could not read. "Sorry... that was probably rude of me but it's better this thick tangled mess I've got on top of my head dries out sans pony tail elastic.", I said. "No... it's fine... not rude at all… and I'd never call... THIS... a tangled mess...", he said as he reached out a finger and pulled a lock behind my ear. I have to pride myself on how quick I was on my feet during those early days of meeting that charmer Hara... I could have melted right there in front of him... but I chose not to... instead, I smiled. "You don't have to mess with it, InuYasha… trust me... I curse it every day... I prayed for Kikyo's beautiful silky straight long hair from the time I could speak... but somehow… my prayers never got answered!", I half-joked. "Don't wish it away... it's lovely…", he said and grabbed my hand, taking me into the bar with him. 

I wonder now if this was the start of the unstoppable. Already I wanted him in my deepest secret heart... and I was fighting it… but would find out soon enough that I was fighting a losing battle. In my mind... it was only me that felt the electricity that passed between us... in my mind, it was only me that noticed HIS physical beauty as well as HIS complexity... and in my mind, I was feeling a one-sided feeling... something that could never, WOULD never be returned to me... all I was to him was... Little Sister...

--------------------

**A/N:** Review! Reviews make me happy! ^_^

Maggz


	4. Chapter 4

When He Was Mine 

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 4**

The bar was average size with a small band already assembled on the stage playing different selections of music. I hadn't heard Japanese music much since I had been away from my home and it was nice to remember the beautiful haunting notes as they swept over me. InuYasha glanced at me and smiled..."..the music.., ", he grinned and I nodded and closed my eyes. "You miss it when it's not around, don't you, Kagome?", he said and traced a finger over the top of my hand that he still held in his own. I opened my eyes... and nodded. "Very much, InuYasha", I said. "That's one reason I thought to bring you here... only the 'old-timer's' play here and it's very quiet and kind of private… I thought, but I wasn't sure, that you would love it.", he said.

He took my very breath away from me with that. Nobody that I could ever remember, except Josh, had ever done anything for me like that. Nobody. Just to think of something I would like and DO it... it almost made me cry with the deep feelings that welled inside me. "Hey... what's wrong?", he asked as he looked down into my face... it was dimly lit inside the place and made it hard to see the hand in front of your face, much less the face of the person beside of you. "Nothing, InuYasha… that was really sweet of you... and I DO so love the music… and hadn't realized how much I missed it 'til we walked in here... thank you.", I said and left it at that. There were some things InuYasha just didn't need to hear about my personal life... after all, this was the first time I'd really been alone with him and I had never even told Josh or any of my girlfriends at school how I felt… really felt inside. 

"Let's sit and have a drink… then you're gonna dance with me again!", he laughed as he pulled me behind him to the table. He found an empty one at the back of the place... near enough that the music still washed over us but far enough away that it didn't over power our conversation. I sat down across from him and fingered the thick gold candle that sat on the table to cast a little light there. "Did you get home and get unpacked yet?", he asked me as he sat down. "Well… I got home… but not unpacked... I was so tired I just fell asleep and decided I'd clean up either tonight or tomorrow… I never realized how lucky I had it in my dorm room… my mom would've had a heart attack if she'd ever seen it!", I laughed, thinking of the cozy mess my roommate Shannon and I had preferred. "You mean your mom never saw it... never saw your room?", he asked. "Ahhh... well… no, InuYasha... I was gone for a year...", I said. "I realize that, Kagome... but a year is a long time for no family contact... even I know that... you're telling me that NOBODY in your family came to see you while you were away... not Christmas, not summer break... not anytime?", he asked, frowning. 

How did I answer him and not color his perception of how he had seen my family for the six months he and Kikyo had been together? I had no idea so I sat and looked at him... for a long time... trying to think of something to say that sounded right... and fair... and normal... because to me, it WAS normal. I don't think I had ever thought that it was strange my family hadn't visited until InuYasha pulled it forward in my brain. 

I looked down at the table and then back up at him... and he cocked his head to one side and smiled. "You're not talking to me?", he asked me and I started to open my mouth with something... SOME crack... but was saved by the appearance of our waitress. "Ready for a drink?", she smiled and InuYasha nodded and ordered for the both of us. "Would you want anything to eat now as well?", she asked and looked from InuYasha to myself. "You like steak and chips, Sis...?", he asked and I nodded. "Good then… bring us each steak and chips...", he said and she scribbled on her pad and walked away. 

I let my gaze drift over to the band and my fingers started a dance of their own against the polished oak of the table. My mind was a million miles away... back at school... back to Josh... and that is where I wanted it to be at that moment. Being with InuYasha was stirring up all kinds of things inside me... in my head, and in my body as well. "Let's dance, Darling", he said at once and stood up... pulling me to my feet and leading me to the dance floor. Only one other couple danced there to the slow haunting melody and I sighed as InuYasha slid his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. When I stood there the way I had been, arms by my side… letting him lead me... he reached down and grabbed my hands... putting them up around his neck and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "It's OK if I hold you... we're dancing, Love...", he said and grinned at me. 

What did he know? I wondered. Did he know my heart was triphammering thru my chest like a locomotive…? did he know I could hardly swallow past the lump in my throat as he held me close... so close, that I could smell his cologne, a scent that I would forever recall in my mind each time I thought of him? "Kagome... relax, sweetheart... you're coiled as tight as a spring… I can feel it in every muscle of your body... it's OK... or you don't want to dance with me?, he murmured against my ear. "No, I 'm sorry InuYasha… I'm just miles away... I do want to dance and I'm sorry...", I said. One hand had slid off my waist and up my back… into my hair... stroking thru the damp long tresses as he hummed in my ear. "Take it easy, Love... I'm trying to get your mind of your troubles...", he whispered and I closed my eyes... afraid I would cry right then and there. 

How had Kikyo found and kept him? how could somebody like InuYasha love her enough to stay with her for six months? She wasn't bad... or horrible... and she was beautiful... but she WAS shallow... and sometimes callous... and he was so much more! Was it her beauty? is that what had pulled him to her and kept her there? her body, her touch? I didn't even want to think of it. 

We danced through two more slow songs and I suppose I would have stayed there with him all night until he would've had to carry me off the floor. His hands went from my waist to my back and up into my hair alternately, until I was completely relaxed against him. He let the last song end and then pulled back from me, looking into my eyes. "Don't you realize how special you are, Kagome?", he whispered. "No, InuYasha... I don't suppose I do... but that's not your problem...", I said and turned away from him to walk back to the table. Our drinks sat there along with our food and I realized I could hide behind the drink and the eating without him asking me any more questions that had to do with my family. 

"This looks great... I'm starving", InuYasha said and rubbed his hands together. "Me too... and it does look good!", I said. "But the beers look even better, huh Love?", he smiled and I nodded and picked mine up to take a gulp. The beer was cool on my throat and I relished the taste of it as I closed my eyes. When I set my glass back on the table, I felt his eyes on me and I looked up. "Thirsty?", he grinned and I laughed. "Don't be so cheeky, InuYasha… I've heard that you can put back a few pints quite well on your own!", I said. "Oh you have, have you?...so you're a fan then?", he asked as he picked up his knife and dug into his steak. "Well… not really... I mean... what I'm trying to say is... oh, InuYasha...", I finally gave up and started to laugh. He smiled at me and lifted the first piece of his steak to his mouth. "NO… I need to hear this one… it MUST be good if it's got you speechless... c'mon.. tell me!", he said and started to eat. "I meant… well... that I don't have you guy's CD's nor have I been to a Wild Silver concert, I don't stake out hotels and wait for you to appear... I don't know what your favorite color is or if you prefer boxers or briefs... I'm just very proud of your success because you come from Japan... that's what I was trying to say!", I said. 

"Red and boxers", he said before he started to chew the second bite off his fork. "Say what?", I asked and popped a chip into my mouth. "I said… Red and boxers... you said you had no idea what my favorite color was or if I wore briefs or boxers!", he laughed. "Oh, InuYasha... too much information!", I laughed and picked up my knife and fork to cut my steak. "Really now... well... how about you..?", he asked me. "Me?… what about me?", I laughed and poked a bit of steak into my mouth. "Favorite color and... ehrm... as for your knickers... well, bikinis or thongs?", he asked and picked up his mug... looking at me all innocent. I decided right then to play his game... at least this kept him off the subject of my family and off the subject of me. 

"Well... let's see... black and... well, both actually!", I laughed and he took a long pull from his mug and then sat it down. Those golden eyes were so beautiful, I thought as he looked into mine... and his smile... it could light up a whole room. "Black thongs... what an image I get!", he whistled and I laughed and balled up my napkin, throwing it at him. 

We talked over dinner about everything under the sun... from Wild Silver, to my past year in school to our school days in Japan and plans for the future. Not once, did he mention my sister and it wasn't until I got back home that night and was snug in my bed reliving the evening, that I realized it. 

I looked at my watch and gasped. "InuYasha!… it's well past ten... I should… we should go!", I said and nearly scooted off the seat in my haste. "Hey!... Kagome... hold up...", he said and grabbed my wrist before I could get off the booth seat. "What?", I asked. "You're nineteen years old... you're with me... what safer place is there, except home for you and is that really where you want to be?", he asked me as his fingers tightened on my wrist. "InuYasha... you don't understand... at least I should call... and what about Kikyo...?", it had popped out of my mouth before I thought better of it and I slammed my jaws shut with a snap. "What about Kikyo?", he asked me. "Would she approve of me spending the whole evening with you... like a date?", I said and was instantly ashamed of myself. Why would he EVER consider it a date with me... after all, hadn't he said from the beginning that Kikyo would be happy to know he and I were getting to know each other better?

"I'm not married yet, Kagome... and I do enjoy being with you and getting to know you... just in this short space of time today, I've really enjoyed your company… and if I plan to spend time with Kikyo and your family, isn't it true that I should be getting to know you as well?", he said. "Yes, I suppose...", I mumbled and looked around the place for a phone. "Here... use my mobile and call home... tell them you're with me… I can promise it's ok.", he said. Gratefully, I took the phone and punched in our number… then waited for it to be picked up. My Dad picked up the line and I started to explain. "Dad… it's me... yes, I know... and I did go running... no… I'm here... with InuYasha... we had dinner... yes, you'll tell Kikyo?… ok... I'll be home in a bit.", I rang off and gave him back his phone. 

"See, I told you...", he said softly and replaced the phone back in his pants pocket. "I'm sorry... I just... I feel so...", I said and shrugged my shoulders helplessly. "You feel so what?… guilty... wrong...?", he asked. "Yes... no... I don't know!", I said and looked at him finally. "You've nothing to feel guilty for, Darling... we've done nothing wrong... dinner, a few dances… it wasn't planned and even if it was... it would be ok…", he said. I happen to think you're brilliant company... and as far as Kikyo goes... don't you think she has dinner with other men when I'm away... friends, business associates...?", he asked. "I've no idea, InuYasha... I wouldn't know that...", I said. "Well... just trust me… it's fine... you and I are gonna be close... good friends... I can see that... and if it's ok with you... we'll plan things to do ever so often.", he said. 

My head was swimming now and all I wanted to do was get out of that pub. "Ready to go, Love?", he said and I nodded. He got up first and then walked to my side of the booth, holding out his hands. I placed both mine in his and he pulled me up to stand in front of him... and he just stood there... it seemed forever... and looked at me. "I wish you wouldn't doubt yourself so much... I can see it in your eyes... and it's just not right... whoever put those doubts and fears and that second guessing into your soul... well, it should be a crime... you have no reason to ever feel that way, Kagome… none...", he said. 

Before I knew it... his lips were on mine... soft and sweet... a gentle brush and then off again. "Let's go and get you home now... you must be ready to just crash into bed.", he said and with a smile, he took my hand and led me up to the counter to pay the tab. 

"Have a nice time, InuYasha?', the waitress sang and smiled over at me. "Grand… everything was brilliant.", he said and grabbed my hand once more. "Good... you come back soon...", she smiled and he nodded and put his arm around my waist, leading me out the door.

We were almost to his car... in the near empty parking lot when he pulled me into his arms again and looked into my eyes. "Have you ever really been kissed, Kagome…? have you?", he asked me and his lips covered mine again as he pulled me tight against him. He reached down, as before, when we had been dancing... and pulled my arms up and placed them round his neck. My fingers found their way into his hair, curled against the soft skin there and I stroked thru it's softness as he moaned into my mouth. I was on fire... my body responding strongly to him, knowing it was wrong... but OH GOD… not ever wanting him to stop. 

His hands had moved back to my waist and now settled lower on my hips as he pushed himself against me. I couldn't breathe… not at all... and my body sagged against him. He finally released my mouth and looked at me... my fingers still twined into his hair... his hands still on my hips. "Don't tell me it was wrong... just... don't say a thing...", he said and grabbed my hand, pulling me speechless behind him to the car.

--------------------

**A/N:** Well, here's another chapter here more than When He Was Mine... I bet you all waited eagerly for this moment ^ _ ^ But don't blame ME for leaving you hanging, blame my best friends for taking me out saturday night and my stupid ISP *argh _... Anyway: Eli & Eli I love ya, girlies!  

Now a couple of explanations on the story:  

* It's true that InuYasha is somewhat OOC in this story, but let me to tell you that it has a purpose. However, this doesn't mean he won't be a little violent, jealous and hot-tempered as the original character *lol  

* I must admit I'm not a "Kikyo Hater", however in this story she will be a real pain in the ass to our favorite couple. And it's not like she's trying push InuYasha to Kagome... Not way!, she only wants to show him off to her little sister, to show off that InuYasha is handsome, rich and very famous...  

I only ask you to be patient, 'cause as the story goes on your doubts will be clarified. Without nothing else to add, I only have to say: 

Review! Reviews make me happy! ^_^

Maggz


	5. Chapter 5

When He Was Mine 

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 5**

As I was finishing my shower and brushing my teeth to get ready for bed that night, I heard my bedroom door open and my sister peeked around the corner of the door... a small smile playing about her lips. "Hi there Kagome...", she said and watched as I rinsed my mouth and dried off my face. As I hung the towel back up, she reached for my hand and pulled me to my bed where she flopped down on it, pulling me with her. 

"Ok… spill it…", she said and I feigned innocence. "What…?", I asked and she rolled to her side and grabbed one of my pillows, pushing it up under her head. "You had dinner with InuYasha, right?… that's what Dad said... so how did it go and what did he say... and do you have a more detailed opinion to give me of what you think of him than you did this afternoon?", she asked, studying her nails. "No... I mean… well... I was jogging... and took the turn to go down by Sakura Park... was about halfway down that road when he pulled up... and the car is very nice by the way...", I said and smiled. "I knew you'd like it... I couldn't wait for you to SEE it… he's only had it for a couple of months and it never gets driven until he's home... but isn't it perfect!?", she giggled. "Yeah... it's nice.", I laughed. 

"Then what?", she asked me. "We went to some bar outside town... an older place with a band that played Japanese music.", I offered. "Japanese music in an old bar... Boy!.. InuYasha sure knows how to bring it down to your level... I've never been to that place with him... wouldn't want to go...", she said absently. I ignored the putdown and lay back on my pillow... my hands behind my neck. "Did you eat?", she asked. "Yes... we had steak and chips... it was nice... and we danced and talked... and then he brought me back home.", I said . "So?... did he say anything... anything about me... about US?", she asked, her eyes shining. 

Now how was I supposed to answer that? I already felt guilty enough. I could still feel the weight of his lips against my own… the way his body had pressed into mine... and now my sister was asking me what had he said about her. "Not much... we talked more about Wild Silver... my last year away...", I started but she was onto another subject... anything that would move it back to her. "I love to go places with him, Kagome... it's so great to be recognized... and photographed... do you know we've been in all the tabloid papers not once but several times?", she laughed. "Really? I got the impression InuYasha gets tired of all that... the press...", I said. "Well… he just has to realize… and I DO remind him often… that it comes with the territory... right? it's great!", she sang and rolled off my bed… walking to the door. "I'm glad you went tonight... really.", she smiled and with that… she was gone and I was blessedly alone.

I picked up the pillow she had lain on and crushed it over my face and screamed. How in hell was I supposed to do this? why had he kissed me? and why had I liked it? My heart hammered in my chest and at last I pulled the pillow off my face and wiped at the tears of frustration as they ran down it. I'd never, ever in my life been in competiton with my sister for anything… it was as if we both came from two separate places in the world... and to think that InuYasha might stand between us was crazy. 

She didn't see anything of him that I saw... she was attracted to the glow and the spotlight... I was attracted to everything that wasn't. She'd mentioned his celebrity and his car... I'd loved dancing with him in that old forgotten bar of old gents with his arms wrapped securely around me. 

What was I to do? I had no idea... I wasn't going to hurt my sister… no matter what. She was family and if it meant I had to never see InuYasha again... well, that was just what might have to happen. But could I do that? I thought about it as I tossed in the bed... could I forget the softness of his mouth on mine… or the strength of his body?

I finally drifted off to sleep and slept a deep and dreamless sleep until I was awakened by my mother for breakfast the next morning. 

*****

The day went nicely. Breakfast was a family affair and went off quite well. A few of my friends called that knew I was back in town and I agreed to meet them for lunch. With a promise to both Kikyo and my mom to be back in time for dinner, I pulled out of the drive in my little car that I'd had since I was 16 and went toward town. I met my friends, a group of about eight, and after hugs, tears, and laughter... found myself in a nice restaurat. We sat for hours and gossiped, promising to get together by the end of the week to catch up on anything we might have missed. 

Deciding to go shopping, I went alone to my favorite boutique and looked for something suitable to wear for dinner that night. My stomach turned somersaults as I thought about InuYasha... and I growled at myself to shape up and get him off my mind before I did something I'd regret. 

Shopping took up the rest of my afternoon... truth was... all my clothes were standard college issue... baggy and plain... and I had nothing that would fit me now in my closet. I'd went down two sizes since I'd moved away, so I had a major time finding anything that I liked. I finally settled on a sheer ivory silk overshirt with an ivory camisole underneath. A midthigh black lycra mini skirt with a pair of black leather slides completed the outfit. Looking at my watch, I saw I had enough time to go for new makeup and in another half hour I was on my way home. Kikyo was pacing the front porch as I pulled my car into the garage.

"Where have you BEEN?", she hissed as she looked at my shopping bags. "I went to find something suitable for dinner tonight, I've nothing in my closet I can wear now.", I said. "Jeez! couldn't you have at least called!?", she cried and went inside, slamming the door behind her. "Kikyo… I told you I would be home… it will only take me a bit to get dressed!", I yelled as I followed her inside. "You didn't have to make me worry!", she said and her brown eyes blazed at me. "I'm sorry, OK?", I said and started up the steps to my room. "InuYasha will be here in half an hour... hurry UP!", she said and stalked to her room to finish getting ready.

I showered quickly and applied my makeup. Getting dressed and twisting my hair up into a loose twist, I grabbed my shoes and looked at the clock. It had been 45 minutes and I was sure Kikyo was ready to take my bedroom door down. I sighed and checked myself in the mirror before leaving the room. For some reason, the girl in the mirror didn't look like me at all... and I smiled. I didn't feel like me either. 

I walked down the steps, hearing voices in the living room... making out InuYasha's low laughter and my Dad's voice along with Kikyo's. Stepping into the living room, I smiled when everyone's eyes swung to me. "Sorry, if I held everybody up.", I said, noticing Kikyo's frown. "It's OK, Kagome... you look very lovely.", my Dad commented. I don't think he'd seen me dressed up since I was a little girl and if he had… it had only been for a short while. "Yes… very lovely, Kagome", InuYasha said softly and my eyes swung to him as he moved off the sofa to stand in front of me. His eyes... again... unreadable and I swallowed past the lump in my throat… as I remembered the kiss. Kikyo had stood by then and came to stand next to InuYasha... and I turned and smiled at her as I thanked InuYasha for his compliment. 

"Dinner's ready!", my mom sang and we all walked into the dining room together. Kikyo had chosen a pale green sheath that hit her just above the knee with matching strappy sandals. She stood just a bit taller than InuYasha and walked with her arm linked thru his. InuYasha had dressed nicely, I noticed. He wore charcoal gray trousers and a cream colored sweater... he looked divine, I thought as I studied him from behind and smiled. My Dad pulled out my chair, across from InuYasha and Kikyo while he and my mom sat at either end. The dinner table was loaded with all sorts of goodies and InuYasha complimented every dish. 

It was hard to eat with him sitting across from me... for every time I would raise my eyes to answer a question or take a sip of my water, he'd be looking at me. Kikyo hung on his every word and I listened to the two of them unobserved… or at least that's what I thought. Conversation soon turned to my schooling and my mom started at once where she always liked to tread.

"It's such a good thing Kagome's so smart!", she sang. "Oh yes? why is that?", InuYasha asked, taking her bait and I groaned inwardly. "Well, InuYasha... you can see the difference in my two girls, I'm sure... Kikyo's the beautiful one... and Kagome has the brains...", she announced happily… as if she were bragging. InuYasha's eyes shot to me and I looked down at once, reaching for my water glass and knocking it over. "Oh, Kagome!", my mom cried and hopped up from the table to grab a towel. My face felt like it was on fire... if I could've sunk into the floor at that moment, I would have... gratefully. InuYasha had jumped up to help my mom and took the offered towel... coming to my side of the table. I reached for it… a sob catching in my throat and he must've heard... for his eyes swung back to mine again. "It's ok, Darling... I've got it...", he said and soaked up the water on the linen tablecloth. "I think I'm finished, mom... Dad... may I be excused for now.", I said. "Sure", my Dad said and I pushed back my chair... headed for the front porch. I felt InuYasha's eyes on my back as I swung open the door and went to the nearest place for comfort I could find... the giant shade tree in the back yard that I'd always gone to as a child when the pain and hurt grew too harsh. 

I wrapped my arms around the tree and sank my forehead into it's bark... worn smooth from years of my love and need. Sliding my shoes off, I let my feet sink into the cool green grass and waited for the blood to quit rushing to my head. I never heard him approach from behind me until he was at my side, his arm propped on the tree. "Kagome... I'm so sorry.", he said and I shook my head. "No… it's not your fault InuYasha... and I'm sorry I let it affect me in front of you…", I said. "But... your mother...?', he said softly and I looked at him. "She has no idea how it affects me... and my Dad… he won't say a thing to her… even if he noticed.", I said. "But it's so untrue… and so unfair... I just don't understand why it doesn't offend Kikyo... she never acted as if it bothered her.", he said. "It doesn't, InuYasha... because my mom has drilled it into her head all these years… she's the pretty one... I'm the smart good girl...", I said. 

He walked in front of me and stood there... until I looked up at him. "Dear God...", he said softly..."and you believe it... you actually believe you're not beautiful... dear God!", he said and reached out a hand to brush a tear from my cheek. "I'm brilliant, InuYasha… smart... a good girl...", I said and he shook his head. "That's not all... no... that's not all, Kagome... it amazes me that you don't see it when you look in the mirror... do you NOT see it?", he asked me. "See what, InuYasha...?', I asked him, puzzled now. "Sweetheart, you're beyond lovely... I could take you with me to meet the rest of the guys and they'd fall all over themselves to impress you!", he said. "Oh… InuYasha... please… don't...", I said softly and looked down. "No… I won't… I won't stop until I get you to see the beauty you are... you must promise me something.", he said and I looked up again... curious as to what he would say. "Promise me when you go inside tonight... when you're all alone in your room... that you'll look in that mirror and you'll see… really SEE who you are and what you are!", he said. 

"I was going to tell you tonight that I was sorry for the kiss...", he said softly and I blushed. "It's OK, InuYasha... I think I understand... you were trying to make me feel better...", I said and smiled. "NO…", he said emphatically and I raised a brow at him. "NO?", I echoed. "No... I kissed you... because I wanted to... because I felt like it...because you made me do it just by being with you and being close to you...", he said. "I don't understand...", I said. "You don't have to... just know it wasn't wrong and that I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat... you're lovely, Kagome... please see that...", he said softly and ran a finger underneath my chin. 

"I'm off with Kikyo now... a party... do you want to come?", he asked me. "No... no... go on... I've got plans...", I said and he nodded and put his hands in his pockets. "You looked like an angel coming down those stairsteps tonight... you fair took me breath away.", he smiled. "You're too sweet, InuYasha Hara... for your own good... too sweet... don't get hurt.", I said softly and he frowned at me… cocking his head to the side. "I won't, Kagome... trust me...", he said. 

Kikyo appeared around the edge of the house and called for InuYasha. He pushed out his lower lip and pouted at me... and I had to laugh. "You use that one when you want to get your way, right?", I grinned. "Sometimes...", he said and backed away from me slowly... going to my sister... leaving. I saw him hook an arm around her shoulders and pull her close to him... as I mentioned before, they made a beautiful couple. At that moment, I decided to try to compose my feelings for InuYasha as they should be... as a good friend... how was I supposed to know what would happen between us... what was in store for us that it seemed neither of us had control over...??

--------------------

**A/N:** Review! Reviews make me happy! ^_^

Maggz


	6. Chapter 6

When He Was Mine 

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 6**

I had a long talk with myself that evening. A long talk with myself about InuYasha Hara and what kind of situation I was getting myself into. I say "MYSELF" because I still thought InuYasha was only being nice to me… trying to make me "feel better" about myself and I in turn felt horrible about that. Somehow he had read me good enough to know who I was... what was inside... and I vowed to draw on the strength I had found in the last year of school and push my school girl crush on him away. He was my sister's boyfriend and it WAS possible for me to be around him without losing my head.

I went back inside the house after they left for the party and changed my clothes, then started unpacking and sorting my things. That took most of the night, along with a phone call from a good friend of mine that hadn't been in the group that I'd been to lunch with previously. We ended up talking way into the night and I fell asleep across my bed and didn't wake 'til the next day. 

Kikyo burst into the room much too early and way too happy for me and I rolled over at the first sound of her voice and pulled a pillow over my head. "Get UP, Kagome… I've got a surprise day for you... come ON!", she growled as she tugged at my feet as they hung off the bed. "...OUT OF HERE NOW!", I shouted thru the pillow and kicked at her. "NO... I mean it... we have plans today... and they start early... so come on and get up!", she said and grabbed the pillow, jerking it off my face.

"Can I please have at least one day home that you haven't planned for me?", I frowned and sat up in bed, my hands digging thru my mussed hair. "I thought you were having fun!", she pouted and sank onto the edge of my bed. "Kikyo... I just want to be home... nothing special… just home...", I said softly and she looked at me. "Will you at least go with InuYasha and I today?", she asked and I balked. "NO… I'm not going... look… I look like an ass and I feel like worse... does 'third wheel' have any meaning for you at all?", I said and she blinked and looked at me. "How can you say that? InuYasha was full of questions about you last night after we left here… he really likes you, Kagome and I'd really like it if you put some effort into getting to know him."

Oh man!… if you only knew, I thought and dug my hands into my hair again. "Well answer his questions within reason, of course… that is, what you know... and the rest… don't worry about...", I said and looked down at my lap. "What is wrong with you, Kagome? This would be a perfect day and InuYasha specifically set it up... just for you... you can't say NO... please!", she begged and reached for my hands. I looked into her brown eyes and sighed... what was I going to do?

So that was how I ended up on the road with InuYasha and Kikyo... going to a huge indoor water park that InuYasha had apparently rented for 'my' benefit days before. It was cool and crisp outside but I had been instructed to bring a bathing suit for loads of fun.

InuYasha had picked us up shortly after breakfast in another car of his, a sleek black BMW... and I accepted a swift kiss on the cheek and a grumbled "good mornin' as we headed out the door to his car. Kikyo settled in next to him and I climbed in the back... mornings were NOT my thing and I was still trying to wake up... seemed a certain Mr. Hara felt basically the same. But Kikyo held up the conversation and it went off nicely. I looked up a few times in the rearview mirror... feeling his eyes on me... and I smiled big as I could... and pulled my strength from God knew where. 

We pulled up outside the park a little before 11:00 and I got out, stretching and yawning. We made it into the park and inside found the other members of Wild Silver hanging about the lobby waiting for us… joking that InuYasha was late as usual and doubly so with two females hanging about. I looked about me in confusion, I suppose. I felt kind of like I was in the middle of the twilight zone, here with a famous rock band, and still not quite myself. 

InuYasha was grinning at me from ear to ear... watching my reaction. "Not starstuck are you, sis?", he laughed softly and I punched him in the arm. "No… just not awake!", I grumbled. "Good… let's get changed and have some fun!", he said and pulled Kikyo with him toward the other boys. He motioned me over and I witnessed all the guys greeting my sister familiarly. Soon he had pulled me by my elbow to his other side and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Guys this is Kagome, Kikyo's sister... be NICE!", he warned and then laughed. They all stepped forward and I got a hug and a kiss from each one as they introduced themselves. 

"I have questions for you about the States...", Kouga grinned and I smiled back. He was lovely... his smile was gorgeous and it was impossible NOT to react to him. "Anything I can tell you, I will... I loved the normal college life there...", I smiled. "Good...", he said and then Shippo was asking me all sorts of questions about fans and music and TV and such. I was laughing and chatting easily now and walked with them to the dressing rooms to change. 

"Bikini is required!", Shippo smiled and winked at me. "Would that be for you or for me, Shippo?", I grinned back and he laughed. "Not me, sweetheart! off you go! I'm gonna slide down the longest, curviest, most dangerous slide with you… so be prepared!", he said and ran for the dressing room. Kikyo had already left to change, I realized as I looked around for her. InuYasha stood a few feet from me... digging in his bag... and then walked over once he saw that Shippo was gone and we were alone. 

"Kagome... I just... I need to tell you... I never meant to confuse you with that... well… the kiss the other night... I care for you... and I want to get to know you better... I just don't want you to think I was trying to pull both you and Kikyo… please... it's just... I'm worried... you'll think of me the wrong way... and ", he was trying so hard and I put my hand to his arm and stopped him. "It's OK, InuYasha... I DO understand… and even tho it was a nice kiss... you can save them all for Kikyo, ok? I'm fine... don't worry... we're ok... just make sure I get some time alone with Kouga... that is if he's not taken... and please keep Shippo away from me on any waterslide!", I laughed. I could see the relief flood his face at once and I felt instantly better about my decision to put him in his proper place in my life... no matter how frustrating it might be… he was only a crush to me... and I could live over broken crush... especially if he belonged to my sister.

He smiled and kissed my cheek... squeezed my hand and nodded toward the dressing rooms. "Go get changed and I'll dunk you in the pool!", he laughed. 

I shifted my bag on my shoulder and walked off in the opposite direction he was going… thinking I had seen Kikyo going that way. I was right and soon I found the dressing area and slipped inside. Kikyo was already dressed in a deep purple bikini that looked amazing on her and I grinned and whistled at her. "You like it?", she asked me and turned in a circle. "Yes… I do... it's beautiful!", I said. "I just bought it a few weeks ago and didn't dare dream I'd have the chance to wear it so soon... but I suppose you never know!", she giggled and hung her other clothes up in one of the row of lockers that stood against one wall. 

"Hurry!", she said and pushed me into a dressing stall... "Get dressed, this will be so fun!", she sang and with that she was out the door with a big thick beach towel in her hands. I waited 'til she was out of the room and then sat my bag down on a bench and pulled my bathing suit out of it. I had bought the suit a few months previous, I'd seen it on sale at one of my favorite stores when I was back in the States. I hadn't worn a bikini in ages... since I was a little girl. As I've said, I am curvier than my sister Kikyo and have always been a bit self-conscious about my... erm... cleavage. But Josh had insisted I try it on... and had waited patiently for me outside the dressing room as I pulled it on. To say I was amazed at how it looked on me… at how my body had 'transformed' without me really knowing it... would have been the understatement of the year. It fit me perfectly... and I had poked my head out of the curtained off area and walked out to Josh. 

He had been busy poking through racks of clothes, passing time and I walked up and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned with a start and grinned at me… before stepping back and making a 'turn-around' motion with his finger. "Baby!!!!", he had said and I had laughed. "Get it… NOW! it was made for you!", he said and pushed me back to the dressing area before I could change my mind. 

Now I looked at myself in the mirror... and wondered again at the girl I saw looking back at me. Days in the Florida sunshine had turned my skin a nice bronzed color. My hair... that dreaded combination of colors... was highlighted and streaked thru with blond and gold... and the bronze color of the bikini just seemed to match with my hair and skin. I sighed… not sure I liked debuting my body to a famous rock band... but then I took a deep breath and hung up my clothing… tucking it into a locker beside of Kikyo's... and grabbed my towel... ready to go out the door.

Walking out… I hoped somebody had waited on me... and not that the full contingent would be there to stare at me as I emerged. My wish was granted... for Kouga sat on a small circular bench... fiddling with his mobile. He looked up at me and I smiled. His eyes traveled over me and then back up to my face and he grinned now. "Kikyo should be ashamed of hiding you in the States... I'll have to speak to her about that!", he laughed and got up to come toward me. He took both my hands in his and held them wide... his eyes traveling me once more and I blushed, I'm sure. "Forgive me for being sooooo... well... so MALE… but this suit... YOU... you're beautiful!", he smiled. 

"Remind me to pay you before the day is out, Kouga... and by the way... you don't look so bad yourself!", I said. He wore a pair of royal blue Nautica swim trunks and his chest was bare. He smiled and grabbed my towel... which was my only means of security at the moment... and slung both his and mine over his shoulder. I wanted so badly to ask him for my towel back, if only to tie around my waist or hang over my shoulders… but I realized I would sound pretty foolish doing that... so I plucked up my courage and smiled.

We made it to the first pool there… just a regular Olympic styled pool... and there met up with the rest of the boys and my sister. They had already dove in a were having a blast, so nobody recognized that Kouga and I had walked up. I slid off my sandals and turned to Kouga... waiting for him to go in with me. 

A loud wolf whistle went up behind me and I turned. Shippo was climbing out of the pool... and coming toward me... and I saw Miroku, InuYasha and Kikyo turn to look too. "Awww... Shippo… don't!!!!", Kouga said and started laughing. "Don't… what??", I said and looked at Kouga... my first mistake! Shippo growled playfully and picked me up... swinging me forward and jumping with me into the pool. We both went under and I grabbed for his hands as we kicked to the surface. We broke the surface together and I pushed my hair out of my eyes so I could see around me. Seems Shippo and I were the center of attention at the moment and everyone was either laughing or giving Shippo hell. 

Kouga dove in and smoothly came up behind me... his hands on my shoulders. "I should have never left you so close to the edge! sorry!", he laughed and I turned and smiled at him. "It's ok… I'll pay you back someway!", I said. 

I tried my best to steer clear of InuYasha and Kikyo in the pool and just concentrate on getting to know the guys. They were a fun bunch together and getting to know them and their brand of humor was fun. Kouga cocked his head sideways… asking me if I'd like to get out of the pool and I nodded and followed him. He reached for a beer and handed me one... then grabbed my towel and draped it over my head. I set my drink down and started to drag the towel across my hair… then started toweling myself dry. With one leg placed up on the lounging chair... I started at my foot and had worked my way up to my knee when I heard Shippo let out another whoop of joy. Wondering what he must be doing now, I looked up and right into InuYasha's eyes. He was still in the water... his back against the far side of the pool… facing me... and his eyes... his golden eyes... were steadfast on me. I glanced around quickly and saw Kikyo had swam to the deeper end of the pool and was talking to Miroku. 

Looking quickly back toward InuYasha… I found his eyes still riveted on me and I smiled and then turned to Kouga... needing to keep my promise to myself about InuYasha... because something in those amber eyes spoke to me. Kouga was already sitting down in one lounger and I quickly spread my towel on the lounger I had been propping on and sank down next to him. He handed me my beer and I lay my head back and took a swallow. 

I heard the sound of someone getting out of the pool from behind Kouga and I and then footsteps as whoever it was walked toward us. My eyes were still closed and so it was quite the shock when I felt cold pool water being poured onto my breasts and belly. I gasped and looked up to see InuYasha's grin from behind my chair. Laughing, Kouga grabbed another towel and handed it to me as InuYasha pulled up a chair beside of us to sit in. His was the typical upright chair and he propped his feet on my chair and looked at me. "You look better wet.", he said and I threw my towel at him.

We sat and talked for a bit and then Kikyo edged up out of the pool with Miroku close behind. She walked behind InuYasha and placed her hands on his shoulders and he reached up with one hand and took one of hers. "Where to next?", Shippo grinned and I groaned... something told me waterslides were next and that I was very unprepared for what was to come.

We did indeed decide to walk over to the waterslides and I found that Kouga kept me by his side as much as he could. He sure knew how to make a girl feel good and I totally enjoyed getting to know him. We talked all afternoon as we climbed up long stairways to get to the tops of the waterslides and then flew down them together. He wanted to know what I'd studied in the States… how my life had been there... everything... and he really seemed interested... like he really wanted to know. Before the day was done, he'd made plans with me to get together later in the week and go out alone... something I looked very forward to.

It was a tired group that made it's way to the front of the park by late afternoon and Kouga had grabbed my hand as we walked along. I saw InuYasha looking at us... his eyes as always shuttered to me... and I smiled and winked at him... making him smile back. 

We changed clothes and walked to our cars. "Do you wanna ride back with me, Kagome?', Kouga asked and InuYasha turned swiftly and spoke before I could answer. "She's with us, mate... maybe next time... I need to get them to dinner and home...", he said. Kouga looked at me and shrugged his shoulders... smiling. "Good… ok then, I'll call you tomorrow, Kagome, ok? and we'll discuss our plans...", he said. "Thanks... I'll be waiting…", I grinned and on tiptoe... I put my hands on his shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 

I turned back around and saw that InuYasha had his eyes on me once again... and that Kikyo was settling herself into the car. I walked back to the boot of the car and handed him my bag... and started to walk around him and back to my side of the car to get in. "Kagome...", he said softly and I turned and looked at him. "Yes?', I said and smiled. "Be careful... just... well...", he started. "InuYasha... look… I appreciate you 'big-brother' concern… it's very sweet... but as you said before, I'm 19... I can do as I please, really... and Kouga pleases me right now... we got on great... thanks so much for today... I had a blast!", I said and kissed his cheek. 

I felt his eyes on me as he closed the trunk and I climbed in the backseat... InuYasha was quite the complex guy, alright... but I was determined to put him where he belonged... at least his place in my heart and mind. And I had to say... I was very proud of how I'd done so far.

--------------------

**A/N:** Just in case you are wondering:

Wild Silver:

* InuYasha (22 years old): Lead singer and 1st guitar.

* Kouga (22 years old): 2nd guitar.

* Miroku (23 years old): Vocals and bass

* Shippo (19 years old): Drums

Now u better review! Cuz reviews make me happy! ^_^

Maggz


	7. Chapter 7

When He Was Mine 

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 7 

Home the next several days was finally back to normal and as Kikyo had a modeling assignment in a nearby town, she was gone for at least two of those days at least. Kouga had called as promised and we had decided to get together the next evening for dinner and a movie. We had ended up on the phone for over two hours and found we had several things in common. I looked forward to going out with him... a real date. 

When Thursday evening arrived, I was ready... and Kouga was right on time. Nobody was home but me and he smiled as he led me to the car. "Should I call and get permission from InuYasha before I take you out? Man! you would've thought he was your Lord and Protector!", Kouga laughed. "Oh no, it's fine... he likes being my Big Brother'.", I said, hopping in the car. "If you say so...", Kouga said as he closed my door. 

We drove to a cinema out of town and watched a movie... a comedy... that had he and I both laughing and nudging each other... and then he took me to a beautiful seafood restaurant that overlooked the water. We both ate hungrily and sipped nearly a whole bottle of wine... then he took me for a walk along the beach... and there, he kissed me. It was sweet and soft, and his arms felt good around me. 

But it didn't feel like InuYasha., my brain shouted at me and I drew back from the kiss and looked up at him ."What's wrong, Kagome?", he asked me as his fingers traced my collar bone. "Nothing, Kouga... it was nice...", I said and took a deep breath. "Nice... yeah... it was...", he said and moved his hand behind my neck, lifting up my hair and placing his palm flat there to pull me to him again. This time the kiss was deeper... and I fought with myself to get InuYasha's touch and feel off my mind... his fire!

Kouga's mouth was like heaven... he was an excellent kisser and I did try to enjoy it so much. He had kissed down my neck and was softly sucking the sensitive skin of my neck into his mouth as his fingers slid around on my collar bone and down to where my shirt opened at the throat. His fingers encountered the thin gold chain that hung there with the heart pendant on it... Josh had given that to me as a going-away present and Kouga stopped kissing me and looked down at the necklace in his hand. 

"Boyfriend?", he asked me and looked into my eyes. "He... was.", I answered slowly... "back in the States...", I explained. "Special to you, yes?", he asked as his fingers slid across the heart pendant. "He is... was... whatever...", I said. "Did I move too quick on you, Kagome?", he asked me and pushed a finger up under my chin so I was looking into his eyes. "No, Kouga...", I said and he ran a finger along my jaw. "Maybe... I should just take it a bit slower... no harm in that....", he smiled and reached for my hand. I took a deep breath in relief... I didn't want to hurt him... or lead him on... BUT I really DIDN'T want to move very fast at all... I needed to be sure. 

You see, at this point in my 19 year old sheltered life, I was still a virgin... even with having had Josh there I still was, and I wanted it to be special... for me to be special to the man I finally went to bed with for the first time. It could very well BE Kouga... I didn't know but I'd need to know him alot better and alot longer before I made the choice... and I wasn't going to bring it up unless I had to. 

He drove me home and kissed me softly at the door, promising to call me as soon as he could. I thanked him for the evening and told him what fun I'd had, hoping he didn't regret being with me and not getting to go any further than he had... but if he did... there wasn't much I could do about it. 

I undressed and climbed into my soft, childhood bed... pulling one of my stuffed ragdolls against me as sleep started to take me over. It wasn't until I was almost over the edge of consciousness that I remembered the thought that had pounded it's way into my brain the first time Kouga had really kissed me... why didn't it feel like InuYasha's kiss?????????

*****

The weeks went by quicker than I had thought they would. Kikyo was still at her modeling assignment... a new layout had been added and she would be home sometime within the next week. I knew I hadn't very long until I had to continue my classes for the spring at college and I was savoring my stress-free life as much as was possible. Kouga had called me several times and we had went out at least three more times since the very first alone date and it was great. We were still finding things we had in common and he was an excellent listener as well as talker. I found he talked more when he was alone with me than when we had been in a group. As for InuYasha... well, I hadn't heard anything from him since Kikyo had left town and I didn't really expect to... it was kind of like, out of sight-out of mind. If I didn't see him I could get over him quicker... though I thought I was pretty much over him already, thanks to the attentions of Kouga.

The last week went by and Kikyo was home... but tired and cranky and I got the general idea that she and InuYasha had experienced a major argument. Only because I knew her so well and heard her end of several conversations when she finally came home. I didn't question her or ask anything, I just knew.

The day came when I supposed she could stand it no more and she came into my bedroom and sat on the end of my bed. I was writing an email to Josh at the time and immediately closed my computer, turning it off. I had no ideas of showing her what I had written and answering her questions just so she could tease me later on. It was best for me to keep my business to myself in this house... in my home... I had learned that pretty early on.

"Kagome... do you think InuYasha loves me?', she asked at once and I shot her a look and waited. Whatever I said, I'd be wrong , that much was true. She was famous for asking my opinion and then slapping it back down. "Well?", she asked and slid up on my bed to lie down on her tummy. "Why are you asking me this first of all?", I said. "Because... I want to know what you think... really.", she said. "Well, yes... I suppose I do think InuYasha loves you... you've been together long enough for me to think that would be logical... but Kikyo, I've not been around the two of you very much, not enough to base an opinion on that!", I said. She sighed and studied her nails. 

"I'm getting impatient with him... but I don't want to lose him.", she said and looked up at me. "Impatient?', I questioned. "Yes... he's never around... always on tour or out promoting... I haven't got one piece of jewelry from him yet... he won't commit and for the last month I've had to practically BEG him to sleep with me!", she said. I sat stunned on my bed... never had Kikyo shared this much with me... and why InuYasha?

"So I gave him an ultimatum... either he commit to me... we become pre-engaged .I'll accept a pre-engagement ring if it's suitable enough... we go very public with it... or else...", she said offhandedly. I still sat there with no words for her... how could she be so shallow? so callous? so thoughtless of him? She looked at me as if waiting for an answer but I had nothing to give her. "Well?", she said. "Kikyo... how... how could you do that? you must know he cares for you... do Mom and Dad KNOW you did this?", I asked her. "Mom does... and she approves... it doesn't matter with Dad cause he'll just agree with Mom... you know that!", Kikyo said. "But InuYasha...", I said. I couldn't imagine how he had reacted to this from her.

"He's not happy... he doesn't like to be pushed into the corner and made to do something... at least that's what HE'S calling it but what can I say... he frustrates me... he wants to hide me... but then he wants the comforts of having a girl he can call while he's traveling the road doing God knows what!", she complained. "What am I getting out of it?", she said. "Love?", I asked her and she looked at me as if I was crazy. "Love? we haven't slept together in three weeks... he won't even initiate it and I sure as hell am not going to.", she said. 

 "Oh... Kikyo... I don't think...", I started but she broke in on me. "You'd never understand anyway... I mean, how many boyfriends have you even had?", she said and got up to get a nail file from my vanity. "Not many, Kikyo, but I know how to treat people or at least I try my best.", I said. She laughed. "You have to look out for yourself, Kagome... being with InuYasha has gotten me into a lot of doors I wouldn't have gotten into otherwise.", she stated and my heart fell. He had promised me he wouldn't let himself get hurt. I hoped he knew what he was doing. 

"Why are you looking me like that? don't you see my side of it?", she frowned and sat down at the vanity bench as she filed across her nails. "I just... you two... you are good together... at least from what I saw... and I think you should just sit back and give it a chance... don't push him into something... you might be sorry.", I said. "You would say that... and I AM giving it a chance... we either pre-engage or it's over.", she said. I sighed... that was the problem with Kikyo... she only saw her side of it... what she wanted... and what if she hurt over this more than she realized. I had to try once more. "Kikyo... if InuYasha gave up his career for you to prove his love... would you still want him? I mean, if he was not InuYasha from Wild Silver anymore?", I asked. "I... well... sure... I mean... well I don't know, Kagome!", she bit out. "I don't like you confusing me!", she said. "Do you LOVE, InuYasha, Kikyo? really love him!?", I asked. "I love being with him... of course I do!", she said but never even realized that was not what I had asked her. 

"Well... there's a party planned for this weekend... up at a farmhouse in the upper country. We'll just see what happens there, OK?", she said. I could only nod my head and hope she would come to her senses... losing InuYasha would've been major heartbreak in my book... but then... I wasn't Kikyo, was I?

--------------------

**A/N:** Review! Reviews make me happy! ^_^

Maggz


	8. Chapter 8

When He Was Mine 

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

Chapter 8 

The day of the party came and it was a nice, sunny day... a bit cool but otherwise perfect. Kouga had called to tell me he'd pick me up in the early evening for the drive to the farmhouse and I was dressed and waiting outside on the porch when InuYasha's car came into our drive. It was the first time I had seen him since the water park and I watched him as he got out of the car and came up the steps toward me. I still thought him gorgeous; he wore a dark red and white striped long sleeved shirt with the sleeves pulled up so that I noticed his silver bracelet and watch. The shirt, paired with a baggy pair of washed out, frayed bottomed jeans and white trainers made him look casual but so sexy, and his hair was picked up in a low ponytail. A silver necklace winked from around his neck as he made his way across the wide front porch to sit by my side on the swing. 

"Long time no see, Sis!", he grinned and I smiled back. "You look really nice!", he said and as was his custom, his eyes traveled down me... from my dark green short sweater to my dark jeans and boots. 

"Thanks, InuYasha", I said when his eyes reached mine again. He studied me for a moment and then smiled. "You still think you're not the pretty one?', he asked me and his hand came to rest on my knee where he gave it a light squeeze. "...ahh... but I'm the intelligent one! and that's what counts, Hara!", I laughed. He laughed too and got up to start inside for Kikyo. "So I hear Kouga is picking you up for the party... sure you won't change your mind and ride with me... us...?", he asked. "Nope... already taken care of for the evening... thanks tho...", I said. "Ok, last chance...", he said and raised a brow at me. "Don't worry so much... I'll be fine!", I said..."and I'll see you when we get there.", I answered. "Save a dance for me... or two... or three...", he said as he opened the front door and went to get Kikyo. 

She followed him back out at once and I smiled. She LOOKED happy, relaxed, sure of herself... maybe they had already talked it out and come to some sort of agreement. I hoped so... She waved at me and they walked to his car... he opened the door for her and then turned to walk back around to his side... sliding his sunglasses over his eyes and looking at me once again. "Damn you, InuYasha...", I said through my frozen smile and I waved at him as he waved back at me.

Kouga arrived shortly after and ran up the steps to pull me to my feet. "You look excellent in green!", he smiled as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, Kouga...", I smiled and let him pull me swiftly down the steps and to his car. The drive was about a two hour one and we talked or listened to his new CD's as we wound our way thru the countryside. It wasn't long before we pulled up out in front of a huge old farmhouse and I saw maybe thirty cars already parked there. "Wow! big party!", I said and got out of the car, smoothing my jeans. 

"You'll know some already... the guys should be here; the rest are crew or old friends... new friends!", he laughed and pulled me with him to the house. I could hear music blasting already and smelled food being cooked outside on an open pit, the closer we got. Once inside, Kouga moved with me thru the crowd until we came to a few familiar faces. Miroku and Shippo stood with their backs against the railing of the outside deck and I smiled when I saw them . "Hello, Babe!", Shippo grinned and introduced me to his girl, Anna... a pretty blond. Miroku moved forward and did the same with Koharu, his own steady girl and we all chatted for a bit. Pretty soon I spotted my sister and InuYasha leaned against a wall inside the house... and neither looked very happy. I suppressed an urge to go and get her and try to talk some sense into her but I knew it would do no good... still, it wasn't fair to ruin the party for InuYasha. 

InuYasha had a beer in his hand and as I watched he drained it, crushed the can, and started looking for another. Since he was walking our way, I turned my back to him so he wouldn't know I had 'caught' him arguing with my sister. I felt Kouga slide his arms around my waist from behind and I leaned back against him. He was warm and comfortable... safe. 

InuYasha must've spotted us for he came out onto the deck, turning up his beer and joining in our small group. "Where's Kikyo?", Miroku asked. InuYasha jerked his thumb backward and took another swallow of beer. "Ladies room...", he said and then his amber eyes blazed into mine. I saw him look down, taking in Kouga's arms around me and then back up. "Dance with me, 'Kagome?", he asked and set his beer down on the railing. Kouga unhooked his arms from around me and with a smile up and back at Kouga, I let InuYasha take my hand and lead me onto a crowded dance floor. It was a fast song and I was half surprised as he grabbed me round my waist and pulled me to him. "Like this song...", he stated and I nodded. He didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation at the moment and I didn't push it. It didn't seem like he was the same InuYasha that I had seen only hours before at my house. His hands had worked their way down to the back pockets of my jeans and he slid his hands in and kept up his grind. "You dance good...", he said and I smiled. "I dance better to the slow stuff...", I said. "Well... we can do that too!", he laughed. I was very aware of the heat of our bodies pressed together on the floor and I wondered where in hell Kikyo was now. My eyes scanned the room and I saw her... dancing with a very cute tall guy several feet away from us... laughing up at him... totally unaware of the pain or anger she was leaving InuYasha in. When I took in all the couples on the dance floor, I felt some relief for everyone was dancing just as InuYasha and I were: bodies pressed together, slow grind, arms held close. 

The song ended and we stopped dancing. "Want a drink?", he asked me as we walked back toward the deck. "Yes, very much...", I said and he grinned and went to grab me a beer as well as one for himself. We made it back to the deck and rejoined the group I had left. Some had left and some had stayed and I found myself between InuYasha and Kouga as the conversation livened and chairs were pulled up. I declined a chair and offered to sit on the floor of the deck... not realizing I had caused a bit of commotion. Kouga had turned to pull a chair up for himself just the same time as InuYasha and as Kouga set his chair down directly behind me, InuYasha also swung his around and knocked it into Kouga's. "Sorry, InuYasha...", Kouga said but slid into the chair behind me and put his hands on my shoulders, lifting my hair and rubbing my neck with his hands. 

Beer flowed freely as well as liquor and wine... as far as I could tell, nobody was feeling any pain. I realized InuYasha had gotten up at some point and left his chair vacant... and I breathed a sigh of relief... I hoped he was back inside... trying to make up with my sister.

The night had grown darker and Kouga had slid his chair back, electing to sit on the floor behind me. His hands had worked their way from my hips back to my back and were even now sliding against the skin of my back underneath my sweater. I was feeling good... his hands were feeling better... and I leaned back into him and closed my eyes. I felt someone sit down near me in the chair and a foot push up against my bottom... then push again... and I turned to look and saw InuYasha sitting there but not looking at me. I reached my hand back... sure it was him... and found his trainer pressed into my bottom. Shrugging my shoulders, I settled back against Kouga once more and within a minute, I felt the same pushing on me. "Kouga, let's dance...", I said and he pulled me up. InuYasha's hand slipped down and against my leg as I passed by him and I felt a gentle squeeze there as I walked by. 

I wasn't thinking too clearly now and had decided on no more drink for the rest of the night. Looking around I couldn't see my sister anywhere... and I began to wonder where she could be. When my eyes glanced out on the deck, I still saw InuYasha there... his back to us... joining into the laughter caused by a joke someone had told. "What is it, Kagome?', Kouga asked as his hands worked up into the back of my sweater once more. "I'm looking for Kikyo... I haven't seen her all evening since we first got here!", I said and continued looking around the room. "Don't worry... she's probably out front.", he breathed into my ear and I nodded. I felt him pull me closer against him... and at the same time, saw that the crowd at the party had thinned out considerably. The dance slowed and so did we but we didn't leave the floor. 

Kouga had worked us back into a corner of the room and before I realized it, we were alone in that corner... he had worked his hands to the front of my sweater and was squeezing my breasts thru the fabric of my sweater. Then one hand moved to my waist and he was slowly unbuttoning my jeans, his hand working down the front of them... to the waistband of my panties. "Kagome... so soft...", he whispered in my ear and I felt his mouth slip against my ear and then he sucked on the lobe. The other hand had moved back to the hem of my sweater and I felt his fingers work up my tummy and almost to my breasts before I heard InuYasha's voice. 

"Kagome, let's go!", InuYasha said firmly and I opened my eyes to see InuYasha standing by my side. "I'm not ready, InuYasha...", I said and he gripped my arm above my elbow. "You're ready... so am I... let's go!", he said. "Look, Man... she came with me... you've got her sister or have you forgotten that?", Kouga shot. "Kouga, I don't want any trouble from you, understand? Kagome just needs to come with me... you and I will work this out later... don't cause a scene", InuYasha said. "Me cause a scene? how about YOU?", Kouga asked and his hand snaked out to pull back around my waist. InuYasha tugged on my arm and I realized that if I didn't stop this very soon... there really would be a scene that would embarrass the three of us.

"Kouga... look... I'll just catch a ride back with InuYasha, ok... it's fine... trust me... I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?", I asked. His bright blue eyes looked into mine and then he smiled. "Ok, I'll call you later tomorrow... you're ok with this?", he asked and cocked his head toward InuYasha. "Yes, it's fine...", I said. "Then tomorrow it is... I had a good time, Kagome...", he said and I took that moment to button up my jeans and fix my sweater... none of which InuYasha missed as I felt his fingers tighten their grip on me. "Ok... enough... let's go!', he said gruffly and with a wave back at Kouga... I let InuYasha tug me with him past the rest of the dancers and outside to his car. He opened the door and pushed me a bit roughly into the passenger seat and then quickly ran around and got into the drivers side. 

"Where is my sister?', I asked him. "Hell if I know... three people said she left with Bankotsu... that's enough for me...", he said and I nodded... I suppose he had turned down her ultimatum. 

I laid my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. When I opened them again, we were going thru unfamiliar territory, certainly not the way Kouga and I had come and I looked over at InuYasha... his face grim in the glow of the dash board. "Where are we? Kouga and I didn't come this way.", I said. "Well, Kouga and I don't do things the same way, 'Kagome... just be patient... this way will get us home quicker." he said. 

"Fine" , I said and let my head sink back into the seat once more. He wasn't saying a word to me and I didn't know if he was upset with me because of Kouga... or because of he and Kikyo's problems. Either way, I had learned early on to just keep my mouth shut. 

The ride went on and I suppose I dozed for it was InuYasha waking me, shaking my shoulder, that I felt next. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around me but all I saw was dark... and dark forest on either side of an empty road. "Wake up, Kagome...", he said and I rubbed my eyes. "Not home...", I said and sat up on the seat straighter. "I know... I know... car won't start... we need to walk back a ways... I saw a mailbox... and get some help... my damned mobile is out.", he said and I looked over at him. "Is this a joke, InuYasha?', I asked. "Hell no... it's not a joke!', he said. "Good... coz I don't have a good feeling about this if it is. Ever heard of Urban Legend?", I said and he laughed. "Yes but I'm not leaving you here... we're locking up the car and you're coming with me.", he said. "You bet your fine ass I'm coming with you!", I said firmly and unhooked my seatbelt. 

He locked the car and we met up at the back of the car. "How far back is that mail box, InuYasha?", I asked him. "Not far... here... hold onto my hand... it's as dark as anything... and I can't believe there aren't any cars on the road!, he said. "Just where did you take us, InuYasha?", I said and I felt his hand tighten on my own. "It WAS a short-cut... I don't know what happened to my car.", he said and I believed him. 

Sure enough, a mailbox loomed in front of us and he pointed at it with a smile. "Back to civilization!", he grinned and we walked up the drive and to the cabin that sat there. "InuYasha... I hate to tell you this but it does NOT look lived in or civilized!", I said. "Maybe they're asleep, Kagome... it's very late!", he said and I followed him onto the porch. 

Being civilized ourselves, we knocked several times before we gave up and realized nobody was home. I turned my back to him and looked out the way we had come... pitch black was all I saw. "I am NOT walking back!", I said and he laughed and came to stand beside me, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. "I know... I don't want to either... I suppose the only choice we have is to break the damned door down and stay here 'til morning when there are bound to be cars on the road!", he said. 

"Ok, Superman... be my hero and get us inside there before I wet my pants from fright!", I said and he laughed and walked up to the door. "Maybe breaking a window...", he said and pulled his sweater over his head. "What are you doing?", I asked him as he wrapped his hand up in his sweater and looked at the little pane of glass in front of him. "I saw it on the TV once... in a movie... should work!", he said and brought his fist back... then forward to punch thru the window. It did break and with a grin, he slid his arm inside and fiddled with the window lock... then pushed it up. "I'll go in and then open up for you...", he said and with that he climbed in the window and disappeared. 

"InuYasha?", I said a bit afraid... I did NOT like being out here alone at all. I heard the lock turn and soon the door swung open... and InuYasha's head came into view. "Welcome home, sweetheart!", he sang and I shook my head... this guy had a weird sense of humor if you asked me...

So now I will begin to tell you how my life changed... with that one night... that single night... how I went from being a girl who thought she was a woman... to a woman in every sense of the word... and how my heart and soul became forever tied to InuYasha Hara.

--------------------

**A/N:** Review! Reviews make me happy! ^_^

Maggz


	9. Chapter 9

When He Was Mine 

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

****Warning:**** Lime content

Chapter 9 

I walked into the empty dark cabin and InuYasha shut and locked the door behind us. "Did you ever at any time think that you should have brought a flashlight from the car with us?", I asked him as my hands slid along the walls... I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face, much less see InuYasha. "Well, did YOU?", he shot back and I bit back a reply. 

Moonlight sifted thru the trees and illuminated the little cabin's living room, where we were... and the tiny kitchen where we were headed. "Thank God for the moon!", I whispered and snagged my fingers into InuYasha's beltloops so he would not stray far from me. He started to dig into the drawers in the dark kitchen and I took his hint and with one hand hooked firmly to his jeans, I searched the drawers on my side. We both came up with packs of matches and after InuYasha found a small lantern under the sink to light, things seemed to look up a bit. 

We took the lantern from room to room and looked for candles, which we found many of since the cabin did not have any type of electricity at all... and just the general state of affairs there since we would both be spending the night. There was only one tiny bedroom and a small bathroom... and both seemed clean enough... just not very lived in for quite a while. I took matches from InuYasha and lit candles along our path as we moved from room to room. He even found another small lantern and lit it, placing it in the living room. 

"I need to patch up that broken window somehow and get a fire started, Kagome... can you check outside on the back for wood while I fix the window?", he asked. I nodded... I felt a bit braver now and so I went out the back kitchen door and spied the wood by the back steps... stacked all nice and neat. I went back in and grabbed a heavily woven large basket by the fireplace and let InuYasha know I had found what we were looking for. Filling it quickly with wood... I ran back up the steps and shut and locked the back door. InuYasha had fit a piece of cardboard over the tiny broken pane and was waiting for me as I walked in with the wood. 

"It's cold in here... are you very cold?", he asked me. "Yes but InuYasha... your shirt... here!', I said and reached around behind me... I had tucked his shirt into my back pocket after we entered the cabin... then forgot to give it back to him. He pulled the shirt over his head and moved to the fireplace to start the fire. By now I was shivering, my own adrenalin rush had kept me warm for the first moments we had walked the road and found the cabin but now the cold seeped into me, under my sweater and I shivered. I left him tending the fire, while I went in search of blankets of some type in the bedroom. 

The full sized bed took up most of the space in the room and as I set my candle down on a small dresser, I looked into the closet and saw many blankets and quilts folded and stacked there. The bed had been stripped and I set to making it... not even thinking, just doing something to keep my mind and my hands occupied while InuYasha worked on getting the cabin warm. 

Soon the bed was made... pillows fluffed and freshened as best I could do and I took two warm soft blankets into the living room to find InuYasha. He was finished with the fire... standing in front of it with his back to me... his hands in his pockets and I approached him from behind and placed a blanket around him. He startled and I gave him a squeeze from behind. "Sorry... I just found these and they'll keep off the chill until the fire gets going good.", I said. "It won't take long, Kagome... this place is very small.", he said and the glow of the fire got caught in his golden eyes... making me hold his gaze far too long.

"So... we're here for the night, eh?", he said and looked back into the fire. I only nodded and looked back at the sofa that lined the wall behind us. I backed up and pulled my blanket around me... going to sit on the sofa and wait for either sleep or warmth to find me. I toed off my boots and slid them to the side, then wrapped my legs around me and sank fully into the blanket. 

I was lost in my thoughts and not even thinking clearly when InuYasha came to stand in front of me... his eyes blazing into mine. I could see him clearly enough in the light of the fire as well as the lantern he had sat upon the mantle that I knew he was angry and my heart skipped a beat. 

"What the fuck were you doing back there at the party?", he asked me and folded his arms across his chest. "What?", I asked, not fully alert to his anger... how or why. "You heard me... you thought I'd forget it when all this happened... but how could I?", he fumed. "InuYasha... I have no idea what you're on about... if you want me to answer your questions, you'll have to turn down your temper and make yourself clear.", I said. "Fuck THAT!", he yelled and I sat up on the sofa... angry myself now. 

"You can either calm down... or I go to another room...", I said and felt my breath coming fast. My blanket had slipped off my shoulders as I had stood and I was standing directly in front of him. "You really like Kouga, don't you?", he smirked and I felt the blood rush to my face and color it. "I do...", I answered simply and he nodded. "Let him get into your pants tonight, Kagome?", he taunted me and I blinked. "What?", I asked. "Oh... you don't think I've seen how you two carry on... please!", he spat. "Carry ON!?", I shouted back. "Yes... carry ON!", he shouted back. "I saw and I've seen everything, Kagome... from how he looks at you to how you let him put his damned hands all over you. I know you've been on dates... at least four... and his hands were all over you at the fucking party tonight!", he shouted.

His eyes blazed into mine as he yelled and my heart was pounding out of my chest. What right did he have, of all people, to shout at me about Kouga? what had I been doing for the last three weeks but putting HIM, InuYasha... out of my innermost thoughts? and Kouga had been there... as a friend... and a bit more... to help me... without me ever having to open my mouth to him about InuYasha... he had NO right to do this to me and I felt myself begin to shake with an uncontrollable rage that had simmered since the day I had met him and had him dance with me. 

"I saw you, Kagome... I saw what was going on between you two tonight and if I hadn't MADE you leave with me... you would still be in bed fucking Kouga senseless with that hot body of yours!", he shouted. "Kiss my ass, InuYasha! kiss it!", I yelled and spun from him. He caught my arm and pulled it back... hard and I turned to face him again. "Just who in HELL do you think you are, anyway?", I shouted. Now I was on a rampage and I couldn't stop myself. What did he want of me? and why did I fight it so bad?

"Kikyo was with YOU, InuYasha... not ME. I came with Kouga to that party and I let him leave without me just to soothe your ruffled feathers and hurt feelings... why did you let my sister go off with someone else, InuYasha...?", I asked and he flinched as if slapped. "Your sister wanted to be with someone else, Kagome! she gave me a choice... commit to her or tonight was it and I don't deal well with being pushed around... especially by spoiled bitches like her!", he said. "So she wasn't a spoiled bitch for six months while you were getting all you could off her... but now she's suddenly spoiled... is that how you treat them ALL, InuYasha?", I shouted back. "I haven't gotten 'any' off her in over three weeks, Kagome... just ask her... she'll tell you… she's driven my crazy... I just wanted an excuse to get out of it...!', he said. "No thanks, Hara. I'd rather not know your sexual escapades... really... so why didn't you just 'get out of it' then… why did you let it drag on for over three weeks longer and let her think you wanted her?", I asked. 

His chest rose and fell with each breath... much the same as mine... and then his hand grabbed my own and he gripped it tightly. "I wanted you... I wanted every chance to be with you... and if I broke it with her... that meant never seeing you again... and even if it was wrong... I'm sorry... I couldn't help it." he said and his voice dropped an octave as his eyes looked into mine. I had no words... damned if it seemed that every time the subject came to InuYasha I could have no words. But I dug down... and I tried.

"InuYasha... you let me think that kiss was nothing to you... you had me wondering at your every move with me... if something was wrong with me... if I was feeling something for you that would never be returned to me... I've fought like hell for three good weeks to get you out of my mind... and tonight... for the first time since we went to the water park... you were there again... and I fought it harder. But the dance... and your body language... and InuYasha, I knew what Kikyo was planning... and I felt guilty as hell...", I said and he put his arms around my waist then. "Guilty? you? why?", he asked me and I couldn't look up at him. "Guilty because I had feelings for you I couldn't drop and because you belonged to my sister... but I wanted so badly in my deepest heart to have her do exactly what she did to you... because then you'd be free... only I never expected you to feel the same about me... I really thought you were just being super nice is all... so I pulled my feelings back... and I went out with Kouga... and I had a good time...", I said. He had pulled me close against him now and I looked up into his eyes. "You and Kouga... did you?", he asked and I frowned... what did he mean? the question could have so many sides and I wanted to answer correctly. 

"Kagome... baby... did you and Kouga have sex?", he asked me. I felt myself blush all over from that question and I suppose he knew it. "Tell me... please!" he said. "What difference would it make to you, InuYasha... and better still... would you believe me?", I asked him. "I just need to know... and I'll believe whatever you tell me.", he said softly. "No... I didn't... we talked about it but no, it just wasn't right... I care for him... have fun with him but no, we didn't", I said. "Then why in hell did you let him have his hands down your jeans and up your sweater tonight?", he started to frown once more and I felt myself bristle too... he was causing too many emotions to fly within me and I didn't know how to deal with any of them. "I wanted it... that's why!", I said and he pulled my hands over my head and backed me toward the sofa once more. "You WANTED it... really?", he asked and I could see naked desire reflected in his eyes. 

He pushed me down onto that old sofa that had probably known many lovers way before us... and I was soon trapped under him as his hands lifted up my sweater. "Black... ah... I knew it..." he said as his fingers traced over the silken material of the bra. My nipples tingled already... dear God... and he wasn't even started yet. His hands stroked over the material and then back down my tummy... and I heard him grunt and felt him slide himself against my spread legs. We were fully clothed... but I felt everything he had... and I could already swear that I was very wet even thru my jeans. 

"InuYasha... NO... not like this!", I moaned and tried to move away from him. Not with all his anger surrounding me... no misunderstandings... it couldn't be done this way or we would both regret it... somehow I knew. He seemed beyond understanding or hearing me. His mouth was already sliding along the soft flesh of my upper breasts and I felt a warm tongue slide into my cleavage. I arched up off the sofa, unable to control my body... and what it wanted... craved. "InuYasha... please!", I had to try once more... I only had one more left in me. I could feel his hips grinding into me... pushing himself up and into me as if we were already deeply into sex... but we were not naked... only his moans were growing louder and louder... and I wanted it to stop... not like this!

"INUYASHA!!!!!", I yelled out into the cabin and he shot up off me as quickly as he had come to me. "What?", he asked, his eyes wide looking around the cabin. "Please... don't...", I said and pulled my legs to me. He hopped up off the sofa and went back to the fireplace... his hands thrust into his jean pockets once more... and I knew he had misunderstood me... but how did I tell him what I had to tell him... that I was a virgin... and I wanted it to be slow and special... only my body craved hard and fast. 

I walked up behind him and pulled my arms around his waist... laying my head against his back. My fingers stroked him thru the softness of his shirt and I let my hands wander up under the hem until my fingers were in contact with his soft skin. I could feel the trail of hair that ran down the middle of his tummy and I let my fingers rub up and down it... feeling his tummy contract with each stroke. 

"Oh... Kagome, baby... what do you want from me?", he groaned as he turned to me and took me in his arms in the light of the fire. "I... need you to go slow, InuYasha... for my sake, ok? do you understand?", I asked him. "You've not made love, is that it Kagome?', he asked and I nodded and hid my face against his chest. "No... no... don't do that... don't be ashamed... it's only what I needed to know... and you were right to tell me...", he said. "I just... I want it to be real... and special... I've never...", I said and he smiled down at me as his lips lowered to meet mine. The kiss... oh.... what can I say about that kiss? If I live to be an ancient old woman, I'll never forget the first 'real' kiss he gave me. My lips had never been blessed that way... my senses never awakened... my deep sexual feelings never brought forward... not until he kissed me that night in that abandoned cabin. 

He started out slowly... his hands on either side of my face... and not once did those hands leave me face. He kissed me simply at first... slow and easy... and then he let his tongue poke against my lips until with a sigh, I opened my mouth to him. His tongue... Oh dear God!... it shyly entered my mouth and slid across the roof of it... then down to caress my own inexperienced tongue. I let my own tongue rise up to slide with his... and was rewarded with a moan from him. Then his tongue was back to my lips... tracing upper then lower lips and firmly kissing me once more. 

He held me there... looking into my eyes... for a long moment in time... and he asked me one simple question. "Are you sure?"

I gripped his waist... digging my fingers in... and nodded at him. "No, Kagome... you have to say the words, baby... tell me...", he said. "But... I can't...", I whispered. "You have to... or WE can't... it's what I need to hear, ok?", he asked me as his thumbs caressed my cheeks. "Oh, InuYasha... can't you just TELL... can't you SEE? why do you have to make me SAY it?", I said. "It needs to be said... YOU need to hear it from your own mouth to your own ears... say it, sweetheart... just say: 'InuYasha, I want to make love with you... I want you to be my first... I'm sure...", he said. 

I'm not even sure how I did it. But I did... and I looked up into his eyes so he would know... so I could be really sure... and I said it. "InuYasha, I want you to be my first... I want to make love with you... I'm more sure of this than anything I've ever been sure of... and I want you so badly it hurts.", I said. I didn't realize until I had finished that I must've cried... for he was wiping tears from my cheeks and kissing where the tears had fell. 

He held my hand and walked with me to the sofa... reaching down to grab the blanket that had fallen from my shoulders... and picking up the other one that had covered him. We walked into the bedroom and he turned and smiled at me as he looked at the bed I had tidied. "You somehow knew, didn't you?", he asked me softly and drew me to him once more... to hold and kiss me softly. I thought he was headed toward the bed... but he was going to the closet... pulling out more blankets and quilts and piling them into his arms. He nodded at the bed and told me to grab the pillows and I did... and followed him back in front of the fire. 

"Special...", he murmured and spread at least six blankets onto the floor directly in front of the fire. These he covered with two thick quilts and then took the pillows from my arms and threw them down there too. "You look beautiful in this light, Kagome... I want it to be here... your first time... with me...", he said. "Ok...", I answered back softly and he smiled. 

"Don't be nervous or afraid... and don't look back on this with anything but pleasure.", he said. "If I could make you believe that I love you right now... I'd do it, but I know you, I think... and you'd say I was trying to make it more precious than it is... that I was trying to paint you a prettier picture for you to keep with you always... but Kagome... I DO love you... somehow... someway it's there... and I know you love me too... and right now that's enough for the both of us... so let me show you how I can love you... and you show me how you want to love me...", he said and he started to unbutton my sweater... slowly undressing me in front of the fire... taking me inch by inch into my womanhood... I'd never be a girl again...

--------------------

**A/N:** Review! Reviews make me happy! ^_^

Maggz


	10. Chapter 10

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

****Warning:**** LEMON CONTENT!!!! If you are UNDERAGE or don't like this type of content, u better leave now…

**Chapter 10**

His eyes never left mine... I think we kept them open the entire time we made love for the first time and just looked at each other. His fingers made quick work of my sweater and he eased it off my shoulders and turned slightly... one hand on my waist... and lay it on the chair by the side of the fireplace. His hands moved to my shoulders and he stroked softly up and down them as he looked into my eyes. I was unable to say anything... no words could leave my lips... 

He slid his hands down my sides and to the waistband of my jeans... slipping his fingers into the inside and pushing the button thru the hole. My breath caught in my throat as I felt his hands ease into my jeans and then slide them quickly down my hips. He went to his knees in front of me and pushed the jeans passed my knees and then off my feet. Then slid a sock from each foot. His hand stayed around my ankle as he turned once more toward the chair and placed my jeans and socks with my sweater. I was still looking at him... and my hands... they wanted so badly to touch his hair... his long silvery hair… so silky and soft… and he looked somewhat innocent, like a little boy, while at the same time, being a very sexy man. The entire combination was enough to make the room spin for me. 

He was still on his knees and I felt him moving his hands up and down my legs, his lips kissing where his hands left. "Kagome...?", he asked softly and I could only nod. "Do you want me to touch you?", he asked and I nodded again. He chuckled softly at my sudden loss of voice and wrapped his arms around my bottom , pulling me to him... my center against his face. I felt my whole world tilt sideways as he kissed me... THERE... thru the silky fabric of my black bikini panties. 

I must've made a noise... or a movement for he looked up at me and waited. "Are you ok, baby?", he asked and I nodded and then I did reach out my hand and touch his hair. It was soft... silken... and thick and he closed his eyes as I let my fingers trail from the front, to the sides, to the back... my fingers entangling in his long tresses He moved up slowly, kissing up my stomach and then to the bottom band of my bra. Soon he was on his feet again and his mouth was on mine... kissing me softly at first... then deeper... his fingers plunged into my hair. "Kagome... please...", he moaned and I burned for him... wanted him... wanted him to want me.

He pulled back and stared at me. And I put my fingers to his shirt hem and pulled it over his head at once. I'd seen his chest once... while swimming and it was NOT one to be ignored or forgotten. I reached around him... my breasts brushing his arm and laid the shirt on top of my things in the chair. I let my hands reach out and touch his skin... the tops of his shoulders... down to his arms... then to his finger tips, where he laced his hands thru mine and held them up between the two of us. 

"I want you, Kagome... so badly... so much!", he whispered to me and I shivered... for I knew of nothing I wanted more than to experience with InuYasha what I'd heard of, dreamt of, read of... for so long. To think of him being inside of me was much more than I could bear... to even imagine his body moving against mine and to think I could give him such pleasure as to hear him moan as he had when he'd been moving against me fully clothed on that sofa was unimaginable. 

I moved my hands down his chest... running fingers over both nipples and then feeling them harden under my fingertips... hearing his breath quicken each time I made a rotation. He had lain his head back... his mouth slightly parted as I continued to explore him and I let my hands move to his tummy and run up and down it until he was pulling me by hips toward him and pressing in on me. 

Keep in mind that we were both still standing... and it was making me weak with want just to touch InuYasha. 

I moved my fingers to his jeans and slipped my hands down in a moment of bravery to cup him... feel him... and he shot his head forward and took my mouth again with his own. This kiss was hungry... wanting... and I returned it with as much hunger as what I'd been given. "Kagome... slow... please... not over...", he panted and I nodded. He knew how I felt... I knew how he felt... it was all we needed. 

I moved back to his snap and zip and worked them down, his eyes on me the whole time. I looked up as I started to slide his jeans down and saw how very beautiful a man he was... much more so than I had ever let myself imagine. Big amber eyes... intense eyes... looked at me... full lips moist with kisses and parted waited for me... I was heady with the power and excitement of it. 

I sank down to MY knees now and heard his cry of near pain... his fingers pushed into my hair... pushing on my head... and I slid the jeans down past his knees and off him... along with his socks... and turned to throw them in the chair behind me. 

I took my time and rubbed his calves... then up behind his knees... my mouth level with the straining of his manhood encased in a pair of midnight blue silk boxers. I tried to keep my eyes off him... off his growing excitement but found it impossible... I wanted to touch him and I wondered if it would be ok. 

Tentatively, I reached out my hand and ran it up his thigh... then to the outside of those soft boxer shorts... and to his hard length. He sucked in a breath and moaned... his fingers tightening their hold in my hair... pushing himself against my face... and I kissed him thru the fabric... hearing a strangled cry from above me. 

"Kagome... baby, come up here to me, sweetheart...", he groaned and reached for my hands. I took his hands and let him pull me to stand in front of him once more. His face looked different. He was a mixture of pain, excitement, happiness, and worry...

"InuYasha, are you... OK?', I asked and he pulled both hands around my waist and held me to him... rocking me back and forth as he held me. "I'm fine, baby... better than OK... you?", he asked. "Nervous... just a bit but... I'm happy, InuYasha... so happy...", I said and he pulled back and looked at me. "I want you to be happy... and I'm gonna do everything I can to make sure you stay happy... OK?", he said. I nodded and he stepped back from me.

"I want to undress you now... completely… and let you finish undressing me... then we'll lay together and I'll make love to you... ok?", he said softly and ran his fingers into my hair. "Ok, InuYasha... I trust you...", I said and he smiled and kissed me softly on my mouth. 

He moved his fingers to my bra and slid it off my shoulders... then his hands made their way to my back and he found the closure of my bra and quickly undid it. This was what made me more nervous than anything... nobody... not even my sister... had I allowed to see my bare breasts since I had turned a teen... I felt they were too full... too much... and I was very shy with them... so I held my breath... and yes, maybe I did close my eyes for a second or two while he removed the garment and threw it to the chair. 

I held my breath still... closed my eyes still... and began to worry he would think me ugly.... or that they were too big... my breasts. "Oh... sweet Darling...", he said softly as I bit my lip and screwed my eyes shut tighter. "Kagome... open your eyes... look at me...", he said and I did... because it was true... I DID trust him. I wanted to make him happy...

He stood right in front of me and his eyes were on my eyes now... trying to get some kind of feeling out of me, I supposed. "What's wrong, baby?", he asked as his hands tugged on my waist. "Nothing...", I barely got out and I couldn't help myself... I moved my arms up and let my hands cover as much of my offending breasts as they could. He moved his hands quickly to mine and held them there. "What are you doing?", he asked me and ran his fingers over my hands. "I... just... nothing, InuYasha...", I said. "You're actually covering up yourself... why?", he asked and gently pulled on my hands, urging me to move them. "I... yes...", I said softly. "No... don't do that... here... let me help you...', he said and pushed my hands and arms down... and I looked into his eyes as he let his own eyes lower to my body. "Kagome, you're beautiful... so very lovely... so... forgive me, Kagome... please... but so SEXY!", he said and I stood rooted to the spot. 

He brought his palms up and looking at my face, he let his hands first lay on the upper portion of my breasts... then slowly, slowly he slid them down and lightly rubbed my nipples round and round with just his palms. The feeling was one of pure pleasure... so exquisite that I nearly cried with want. He then let his hands lower to the undersides and he cupped them... as if weighing them in each hand... and his thumbs then began a sweet torture on my nipples again. Rubbing over them back and forth... as his hands squeezed me. I moaned in spite of my every resolve not to and he moved his fingers quickly to the nipples and began to pull and tug on them... and I watched him... helpless not to. "Lovely, sweetheart... lovely...", he said softly and leaned forward to kiss me. He pulled me to him tightly... pressing my breasts against him... and I heard him sigh. "Feels so good!", he said and lowered his mouth to kiss my neck. 

His hands made quick work now of my panties... sliding down inside of them while he kissed my neck and to my collar bone. I felt him slide them down and quickly... almost a whisper of a touch... he slid his finger against my wetness... making me gasp and jump. 

Not saying a word, he tugged my panties to my knees and then off and let them join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. I was completely naked now... and he sat back on his heels and looked at me... "More than I ever imagined...", he murmured. "Kagome... pull off my boxers... I can't wait much longer and I want to go slowly with you... but I'm afraid I have to tell you... this one will end quickly baby, ok? then we'll make love over and over again if you want?", he said.

I tugged on his boxers and pulled them down... watching as his manhood sprang to life away from any constraints. He even pulled one foot up and tugged at them to get them off quicker and flung them, himself, behind him in the general direction of the chair. His hands now pulled at me... his mouth kissing me... and I felt his hardness against my belly... moist... and hot. 

Lowering me to the blankets, he made sure I was comfortable, that the pillow was underneath my head just right and he eased my legs apart. "I'm gonna feel you baby... just touch you... get you ready, ok?", he explained to me and I nodded. I felt his fingers go to my center... then push me apart... until his finger was inside the wetness... and one finger was prodding gently at my very core. He lay down partially on me... partially off... and let his face lay against my breasts as he worked his finger in and out of me. 

"InuYasha...", I moaned... the feeling... oh! so good! and he sped up a bit... then he'd slow down and rub his fingers all around in the wetness he had created in me. I felt him touch me near the tip and I stiffened... never had I felt anything like this... he chuckled softly and pulled me closer to him. "It's OK, baby... it's fine... you're doing just what you're supposed to... feeling what you're supposed to...", he whispered and kissed the soft skin on the side of my breast. 

One finger was soon joined by two and I felt the stretching... but it wasn't bad... and as he continued to pull them in and out of me... it began to take me for a ride. I felt wonderful... and I wanted more... more...

"Kagome, I... I can't wait any more... we have to...", InuYasha moaned and I felt him rise up off me... and dig for his jeans. He dumped his wallet on the floor and then picked it back up... digging for something there. I knew what it was... and I waited for him... my legs pulled up at the knees... parted... wanting him. 

He tore the foil package open with his teeth and put on the condom... then looked up at me. "You're beautiful...", he said and slid up to his place between my legs. "I want to make love now, Kagome... do you?", he asked. "I do, InuYasha... please... now!", I said. 

He moved his fingers to my center again... letting them slide into my wetness and thus sliding my wetness around on me and over me. "So WET... baby!...", he moaned and I opened my legs wider for him. "Sweet girl... you DO want it, don't you?", he whispered and I arched my hips up to him... my only answer.

I felt him guide himself to me, felt him slide the tip of his penis to my opening... "Relax, Kagome... it'll all be so good... I promise you that...", he said and so I tried. He was raised up on his arms... his hands flat on the blankets... to either side of me... and with one hand he held me open... then pushed himself gently home. "God!', he uttered and pulled out then back in... slowly... so very slowly...

"InuYasha!!!", I cried again and he looked down at me... the pupils of his eyes very dark... his face very intense. "Baby... yes... baby... yes...", he was moaning in rhythm to his movement inside of me. "Ok… Ba… baby?", he choked out and I nodded and pulled my legs around him... wanting more of him. Taking that as his signal, I suppose, he moved deeper up into me and I moaned... it felt so good... I was full of InuYasha... so very full. "Ahhh... Kagome... honey...", he moaned and began to move a bit faster. "I... can't... help it…! feels so good... so fucking good... so tight... pussy so tight... my GOD, Kagome... ohhhhhhhhh...", he was muttering and mumbling and every single word from his sexy mouth just drove me wild. 

"InuYasha!!!", I cried out as I felt myself soar... like I was looking down on us from above... like no other feeling in the world... and I pulled him to me... grabbing to his bum for it was easier to hold him that way and just ride with him. He was pumping furiously now... his breath against my skin... his words becoming more naughty and louder. "So fucking good... good pussy... sweet pussy... HOT fucking PUSSY!!! Kagomeeeeeeee... wanna cum... so bad... let me... ohhhhh... Kagome...", he cried and drove deeply into me as I clung to him... my legs hiked up his waist as he sucked the skin of my neck into his mouth and bit me. "InuYasha!!!!!!", I cried and the feeling washed over me then... sweet and hard and fast. 

"Again...", I whispered against his hair as he relaxed against me and rolled to the side, holding me close. "Again... soon...", he answered and chuckled weakly. I turned toward him and lay my leg across him... my cheek resting on his chest... looking into the dancing flames...

--------------------

**A/N:** Ok, so now is time to make a STOP! Yeah, what you just read… But hey, hey… Let me explain before you start throwing things at me… I just need a short break BUT… I could be back sooner, it all depends on you… *smirks* Let's make a deal… uhm, how about I post chp 11 when I get to the 150 reviews? Is that much to ask?

*Lol I was just kidding ^_^ But it'd be awesome if I get that much of reviews ^_^ Thank u sooooo much for your comments, like I always say: Reviews make me happy! ^_^ And they do, it encourages me to go on… Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so much

So, see you sooner than u expect!

Lots of love

Maggz


	11. Chapter 15

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 15**

I could tell from the light changing outside the cabin window that it was growing later in the morning and reluctantly I moved my head from InuYasha's chest and looked down into his face. His hand had been absently stroking my hair and it had felt good, relaxing, so I hadn't moved one inch since we had lain together on the bed. His eyes moved from the window to my own face and he smiled softly and twirled a strand of my hair around his finger. "I know... you are gonna tell me it's time to go and I don't want to...", he said and sighed. "Neither do I but we HAVE to see to your car InuYasha. And nobody knows where we're at right now...", I said. "..and that's the good part..", he whispered and pulled my head down to kiss me. 

"Kagome, do you regret any of this...?", he asked me as he broke the kiss. I was surprised by the question. InuYasha asking me if I regretted being with him. "Think before you say...", he said and turned his head to look back out the window leaving me wondering about his words. Did HE regret it?

I decided to be honest with him, take him at his word and just answer the question, not reading anything into what he had asked me. Taking a breath, I rolled off him and sat up in the bed, pulling the blanket around me and over his naked body, the chill in the cabin was quite noticeable.

He turned his head to look at me again as I covered him and waited... his eyes big, amber, and serious on me. "No, InuYasha. No matter where I go... where YOU and I go or what we do when we leave here, I'll never regret having sex with you, making love for the first time with you. I would change nothing. It felt RIGHT, it felt good, and making you my first it was the first of many good choices I plan to make in my life from now on.", I said. I picked up his hand that lay across his tummy and held it in both of mine rubbing against his long, tanned fingers, turning his silver ring round and round as I nervously waited for him to respond. When it looked like he wasn't going to say anything, I placed a kiss on his opened palm and started to climb off the bed and go for my clothes into the cold living room. 

He made a sound and reached out to grab my thigh as I moved and I stopped and sat back... all I wanted, needed was one word, anything that said he didn't regret making love to me…

"Sit back...", he said and I did. He reached for my hand and held it loosely bringing it to his lips to kiss each finger. "What you just said... is it true?", he asked me, keeping his eyes on my fingers. "True? of course, why would I ever tell something like that to you if it wasn't?', I said. "I don't know. I just... something tells me that once we're back in the 'real' world all this will be just a hot, sexy, sweet dream...", he said and I smiled. "You getting all soft and mushy-gushy on me Hara?", I grinned. "Stop that, Kagome, you know what I mean...", he said. "I can tell you from the soreness in my body that it isn't a dream, InuYasha, and like I said, we play it by ear when we leave this place... take it as it comes, enjoy each moment... just take it easy, InuYasha...", I said. 

Did I want more of him? Sure. I suppose I did... but did I TELL him that? well, that was another chapter entirely in my life. InuYasha had a busy, hectic lifestyle, on the road more than home, girls and women by the thousands to choose from. I just wanted the move to be his and I wanted to go slowly. I was going to have so much to deal with once I returned home and Kikyo, along with my parents would not be very happy, I knew that at once. Not to mention, school would be starting up in a month and a half and I'd be very busy. I couldn't just pin all my hopes and dreams on one night with InuYasha... even if I had given him my virginity I wasn't going to go all helpless and hopeless on him.

"And if I want more...?", he asked me and I sighed... was this man never satisfied? "Then we talk about it...", I said. "Fine, I'll take that. Now let's get dressed and out of here, it's fucking COLD!", he said and slid out of bed going into the bathroom to clean up. I wrapped the blanket around me and went to the living room to grab my clothes. Just looking at that pile of clothing made me blush and quiver. InuYasha had loved me there first... changed me... changed who and what I was and that I could keep to myself.

I dropped the blanket and started to dress hearing him come out of the bathroom and down the short hallway to me. "Black bikinis... you should be illegal in those!", he smiled as his hand smacked my bottom lightly. I giggled and reached for my jeans and sweater while he pulled on boxers and tugged on his own jeans . I went into the bathroom and washed my face brushing my hair out of my eyes with my fingers as InuYasha tidied up the blankets we had pulled down as well as the bed. 

We soon found ourselves outside on the small front porch; InuYasha locking the door and looking at me at the same time. "You know I don't want to leave here yet...", he said and I nodded. "It was nice... thank you for taking care of me...", I smiled and stood on tiptoe to place a soft kiss on his lips. He grabbed my hand and we walked back toward the car. Everything looked fine and he popped the hood and messed about inside for a bit then threw the keys to me and asked me to try to crank it. It turned over on the first try and I laughed and clapped my hands. 

He looked around the front of the hood and then shut it, coming to the driver's door as I slid to the passenger side. He got in and smiled at me. "I'll bet you think I'm lying about last night, that I told you a lie and took you to that cabin with every intent of making love to you...", he said. I could only laugh as I thought about the scenario. It did seem rather suspicious but who was I to complain?

We drove on in the same direction we were headed when the car had stopped on us and I watched out the window as the houses and farms and fields rushed past us. I don't think I was seeing those things. I was seeing InuYasha, InuYasha kissing me, reliving it all. InuYasha undressing me, InuYasha pulling me down on the blankets as his hands moved over me. InuYasha's sweet words of love, his touch, his gentleness, but his firmness as well... his need and desire, all of that wrapped up into one incredible looking package and he was wanting a relationship with ME... me of all people. 

I felt fingers on my thigh, squeezing me there. I turned and looked at him and he smiled. "What in hell are you thinking of, Kagome? I've sat here driving and watched you for the past thirty minutes. Is it ME. Is it US? what is it?", he asked and bit his lower lip. "Just thinking about you... yeah... you and me and quit looking so worried...", I said. 

We drove along for another short bit and I turned my head eventually and looked out the window once more. "Kagome, we need to talk... talk about the US that will be when we get back home. And I know it's not easy for you but we need to... and now..", he insisted. I turned in the seat, my leg pulled up on the seat and looked at him. "Ok, InuYasha... let's talk...", I said. 

He looked at me then back at the road and then back to me and I waited. "I need to know you believe I didn't just fuck you for the sake of fucking you...", he said and I almost laughed at him. His use of rude words was cute to me. I'd heard him do it several times and when he just brought them up in normal conversations and said them in a normal tone of voice. I thought he was even cuter. "I don't think that you just DID that, InuYasha...", I said softly. "I won't say that you haven't made me crazy since the first day I saw you, since the first time I touched you in that old restaurant. I won't say I haven't gone to bed many nights since then wishing you were in my bed with me, and I won't say I don't dream of you constantly because I DO. I've craved your body since the first time but getting to know you like that night I picked you up when you were jogging, and spending time with you I've gotten to know you more, and the more I know the more I like.", he said. 

"There's so much to you, so much I want and need to know. Do you understand that and believe me, Kagome?", he asked. 'I WANT to InuYasha, but I'm afraid my emotions just get in the way... you... overwhelm me at times. You're so intense, so centered and I can't see for the life of me WHAT you want or need or SEE in me!", I said honestly. "If there's one thing I need for you to do for me, Kagome, it's that I want you to see YOU for what YOU are beautiful, selfless, intelligent, funny...", he said. I picked up his hand and squeezed it. "Did these big boobs of mine get you all blinded?", I asked him and his mouth dropped open, his eyes going from the road to me and back. "NO!", he bellowed and I threw my head back and laughed. "I was only teasing you, InuYasha!", I smiled and he looked at me for a second and then shook his head and smiled. 

"Erm... InuYasha... Kikyo isn't he only person I have to talk to...", I said... and damn, how I hated to even bring up the subject. "I know... your mom and your dad... I know, they'll hate me, and it shouldn't be blamed on you...", he said. "NO, I'm not talking about them either but you are right, they will be pretty angry...", I said. His eyes looked into mine and I could see he was trying to read me, wondering who or what I was talking about. 

"It's Kouga, InuYasha...", I said and I felt his body stiffen next to mine. He didn't SAY anything but his body language could be read loud and clear. "I can't just act like we haven't been together. I can't just show up somewhere and at some point all cozy with you and expect HIM to understand it so easily.", I said. He pulled his hand from mine and clamped it onto the steering wheel and his jaw tightened. "I fucking HATE that his hands were all over you, Kagome...", he growled and frowned at the road. "But InuYasha, there was NOTHING between you and I then... nothing, no hint of anything... only a kiss that you explained away as being innocent, remember?", I said. "He had his fucking hands all OVER you at that party, and when I caught you in the corner... DAMN! Kagome... his hands were down you fucking jeans. He might've already felt your pussy!", he bellowed. "INUYASHA! that's enough!", I said and blushed a thousand shades of red. "Would IT have been enough? Tell me, Kagome, just tell me. I have to know... If I hadn't stopped you, would it have been Kouga that you gave your virginity to?", he asked me and I noticed he was putting his foot on the brake and slowing the car, pulling onto the side of the road. 

I stubbornly pushed out my lip and turned away from him. InuYasha was a dream... a beautiful, sexually charged dream to me and I didn't for the life of me know how to handle him when he became angry. Now he had made ME angry and I didn't trust myself to speak to him. "ANSWER me, Kagome!!", he said and turned off the car throwing his keys with a force into the back seat where they hit the leather interior with a thud and bounced to the floor. I closed my eyes and willed his anger away, willed mine away...

"Kouga wants you, he talked of you nonstop the last time we all were together and you two were seeing each other. Said you were one hot piece and that he'd wait for you as long as it took... made me fucking crazy!!! ", he shouted and I turned completely away from him now, my back to him. "Is that what you wanted...? is it? to make Kouga HOT for you... 'cause he IS already. One more minute and he would've been fingering you in that living room... was THAT what you wanted?", he yelled even louder. 

"Stop it, InuYasha, just stop it!!", I said and covered my ears. "You seem to forget you were with MY sister at that party, playing up both of us, as it were, Kouga and I went out at least five times, he was wonderful to me, he has been since the beginning and I won't let you sit here and go on about him like this... about me!", I said.

"'Cause you want HIM to fuck you. That's it, isn't it? that's why you can't give me a straight answer as far as what will happen when we get back home... you have to make your mind up, is that it?", he thundered and I'd had enough. I grabbed the handle of the door and pulled at it flinging it open and throwing myself out of the car. I could hear him behind me, shouting at me to come back and the more I heard him the faster I walked into the woods, away from InuYasha and his anger... as far away as I could get. 

I have no idea how far I walked; my breath came and went in gasps and I just walked further. Tears were streaming down my face and I angrily brushed them aside and continued on. Soon, I found a big tree and I leaned against it, my forehead dug into the bark of it. I sobbed, sobbed for what I had done and what I would do, not knowing how to feel anymore... and not liking InuYasha's anger with me at all. It had come upon him at once and I hadn't even been prepared. Was he really so jealous of Kouga and I?

I heard his voice through the thicket and went around to the other side of the tree not wanting to see him yet. "For Godsakes, Kagome... just tell me where you ARE..!!", he was shouting and I could hear him crashing thru the brush and bushes. He must've spotted me... it was quiet and I dare not look around. I still had no desire to see him.

I heard him closer now... fast, furious steps coming at me and his hand suddenly reached for my elbow as he pulled me around roughly. "Don't EVER walk away from me like that... EVER!", he said and his golden eyes blazed into mine. "Then don't ever talk that way to me again, EVER!", I said firmly and tried to pull my arm from his grasp. "Stop it, Kagome... now!", he shouted and used his other hand to push me against the tree by my shoulder. 

He now had me pinned there and I had no choice but to look into those amber pools. He was breathing hard as was I, and before I knew or realized his mouth had crushed into mine, his body had pinned me even harder, tighter against the tree and his hands had pulled both of my arms above my head. The kiss was savage, hard, full of many things and I tried to fight him off at first still angry, but his hands soon moved down my side and to my waist, and he started to grind into me pushing me against the tree and moaning. My hands... oh dear God... I was helpless to him when he kissed me, I knew... but I couldn't help it. My hands moved down and rested on his shoulders as the kiss relaxed and his tongue started to slide around my lips. 

Opening my mouth I allowed him in and he groaned loudly and grinded himself into me again. I could feel him, he was so hard, and his breath came fast. His hands moved up under my sweater and to my skin and quicker than lightening he was sliding his hands to my bra and then pushing the band up and over them, his fingers kneading me, holding me, wanting me...

I let my hands move to his waist and pulled his shirt from his jeans. It was almost like we were incapable of any other communication, no words were spoken, only a gasp here, a sigh there, a moan or a grunt. I pushed my fingers across his tummy, sliding around the trail of hair the disappeared into his jeans and I moaned now taking my fingers and unbuttoning his jeans. His kiss had bruised my mouth and he lifted his face from mine and looked at me as his fingers pulled at my nipples. "I want to fuck you!", he whispered to me and I nodded. "I want you to...", I said. 

*****

He held me there, his face in my hair, his fingers now gently rubbing my bum where he had squeezed so hard... "Damn you, Kagome... like some kind of spell... can't... get you out of me system...", he moaned and searched for my mouth, found it and kissed me. 

Soon, he released me, let me down and I slid down him and stood with my back propped up against the tree, looking at him through strands of my hair that had fallen into my face. He pushed the hair back from my face and looked at me. "We have to be together, somehow, someway. YOU know that, don't you? can't you SEE...?", he asked and I nodded blindly, feeling like I needed to cry. I DID want him and only him but I was afraid... so afraid of depending on him, needing him, giving him some kind of control over me... but what could I do? It had already begun...

--------------------

**A/N:** OK, here's chapter 15… Yeah, I know u r wondering what the hell just happened… Well, due to the  *erhm* content of chapters 11-14, I decided to post them only in AFF.net, so if wanna read them then go here: http : / / adultfan . nexcess . net / aff / story . php ? no = 21509

And of course don't forget to review! U know reviews make me happy! ^_^ 

Maggz


	12. Chapter 16

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 16**

InuYasha and I didn't talk about Kouga... or Kikyo... or my parents... or even US as we rode home. He wanted me cuddled by his side for as long as the remainder of our ride took and that was just where I wanted to be. His arm was draped around my shoulders... my head on his shoulder as we drove on toward home. I closed my eyes... only letting thoughts of InuYasha enter my brain... not worrying with what I would face once I got home... or once he had to leave me to go back out on tour... and we hadn't even gotten around to discussing THAT.

I dozed lightly, my hand on his thigh... his fingers moved up into my hair to lightly run through and stroke it. If I slept, I never knew it... but I soon heard him calling for me... "Kagome... Kagome... wake up... we're almost to your house...", he was saying. I opened my eyes and raised my head looking at him. He turned to me and smiled a sad smile and gently pulled on my hair. "It'll be OK... I'm as HERE for you as I can be... just tell me what you want me to do... how you want to handle this.", he said. "You don't worry, InuYasha... I'll handle it... just call me later, ok?", I said as he pulled into the circular drive in front of my house. "No... I'm at least bringing you inside and explaining why you were not home all night... no fuss from you, Kagome... I mean it.", he said and he leaned over and kissed me quickly... then got out of the car and came around to my side. I had already opened my door and gotten one leg out and he grabbed my hand and pulled me all the way out. 

As we walked up the steps to the front porch... the front door opened and my mother ran out... followed closely by Kikyo... and soon after... by my dad who slowly followed. I felt InuYasha's hand tighten on mine and I was grateful at once that he HAD come up with me to explain. "Where have you BEEN, Kagome?", my mom wailed... pulling a fist to her mouth. "We've been worried sick... Kikyo said you were still at the party when she left... and that Kouga said you left with InuYasha just a bit after she left. "She did leave with me, Mrs. Higurashi... but my car stopped quite a few miles from the house where the party was held... luckily we were near a section of road that has several seasonal cabins... and we were able to stay there for the night until we could make our way back. "And the car... is it OK, now, InuYasha?", my dad asked. "Yes, Mr. Higurashi... it is... it was this morning... and I apologize... my cell phone battery was out... Kagome's cell phone was here, she had forgotten it and we had no way to communicate at that hour of the night." 

"Kagome... you've nothing to say... to add?", my mother said and I looked from her to my dad. "I'm sorry... what InuYasha said was true... car trouble on an empty road, no cell phones... and we found shelter for the night... that's all... and I'm sorry I worried you... if there had been anything we could have done... we would have... we came home as quickly as possible so as not to worry you more.", I said. I had purposefully avoided Kikyo's eyes during all of this but as I swung my eyes away from my mom and looked at her finally... I sucked in a breath... for her eyes were on InuYasha... strange and unreadable and then they swung back to me and she smirked as she turned away and went back into the house. My mom's eyes followed her and then went back to me... an accusing look on her face... and I felt dirty, like some kind of common whore... and tried to move my hand from InuYasha's grasp but he held tight to me and put his other arm around me. 

"Please accept my apologies, Sir...", InuYasha said and my father smiled and moved toward us... allowing InuYasha to release me and for them to shake hands. "Apology accepted, InuYasha... just glad you two were safe...", he said lowly. I could hear my mom take in a breath as if she was ready to say something else but my dad, for once, put up a hand as if to silence her. "Thanks, Dad... thanks to InuYasha we were...", I said and looked at InuYasha with a smile. He smiled back and tightened his grip on my waist. "I must go, Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi... we have some studio time coming up in the next few days... I'd love for Kagome to come and see what goes on behind the scenes if I may...", he said and I felt my heart nearly drop to my feet. I'd had no idea he would go this far. "I don't think...", my mom started but my dad broke in once again for me... something I would never understand and something I was extremely grateful for. 

"That will be fine, InuYasha... I'm sure Kagome can talk further with you about this... but I'm sure she'd love to go...", he said. InuYasha nodded and smiled at me. "Now... I'll be going...", he said and I felt him tug on my waist... wanting me to go with him back to the car. "Mom, Dad... I'm going to walk InuYasha back to the car... I'll be right in...", I said and my dad took my mom's arm and led her back inside. I could hear her insistent hissing... and his answering murmurs and I sighed and slunk back against InuYasha's body. "Now... that wasn't so bad, was it Kagome...?", he said and hugged me to him. "No... it was ok... thanks for breaking the ice... I owe you one!", I smiled. "Come on, walk back with me...", he said and I held fast to his hand and walked back down the steps to his car. 

He stopped just outside his car... leaning up against it and making me stand in front of him... his hands loosely holding mine. "I need to be with you as much as possible during the next week... can you... do you... want that too?", he asked as his thumbs stroked the sides of my hands. "You know I want to be with you, InuYasha..", I answered. "Good... I'll call you tomorrow... arrange a time for the next day... and I'll see you then?", he asked. "That would be nice... I have to go and make sure my classes are lined up for next quarter tomorrow... so it's a busy day for me.", I said. "Leave some time for me", he said and I smiled at him. "I'll try, InuYasha...", I laughed, because he was poking out his lower lip at me... darting his eyes to the ground and then back up at me. 

"Kiss me, Kagome... kiss me...", he whispered and his hand went to my neck... underneath my hair... a soft gentle stroking... and he pulled me to him and kissed me... so soft and easy... so simple and sweet. "Amazing girl...", he said as he pulled back and smiled at me. "Amazing guy...", I said back and put one finger to his face... tracing down his cheek bone. "Dream of us, Kagome... until we can be together again...", he murmured and reached for my hand... squeezing it and kissing the top of my knuckles.

I didn't want him to go... didn't want him to leave... afraid he'd never come back... and afraid he would. InuYasha had changed me forever... just how much and in what ways, I'd find out over time.

"Talk to you, later?", he asked and I nodded. "Ok... good... I... I had a great time... being with you... like nothing else... ever... call me if you need me...", he said and I could only nod past the lump in my throat. He stepped forward... kissing my nose... and then moved to open his door and get in. I stood there... watching him... not wanting to move... and he waved and left .

I stood for a few moments... collecting myself and then walked back up to the house and just outside the door. I could hear the TV on in the living room and knew my dad was watching it... as sure as I knew my mom was in the kitchen. I walked past and up the stairs... to my room... closing the door behind me...

Taking off my sweater and then sliding out of my bra and jeans... along with shoes and socks... I went into my bathroom and started a shower... I walked back out and picked up my clothes... throwing them into a hamper... and then back to a warm shower. I was going to lie down and sleep once I finished my shower... emotionally and physically... I was worn out. 

I washed my hair... soaped my body and rinsed... turning off the water and grabbing towels to wrap my hair in and to dry off with. I looked at myself in the full length mirror... wiping a mist of steam off to better see. I wondered what InuYasha saw in me... I couldn't see it , not even if I looked closely. As I examined myself I noticed a place here and there... and with a smile realized that it was where InuYasha had bit my shoulder... sucked the soft skin of my neck... or bit down on my breasts. A sweet reminder... all my own... of what we had shared.

I slid the towel off my hair and ran my fingers through it... then reached round and hung up both towels... opened the bathroom door... and gasped... for my sister was sitting on my bed... legs crossed... waiting on me. 

It never occurred to me to cover my body first... this was MY room... and my door had been closed... what right did she have?

"Washing InuYasha off you?", she smirked and I stood still... looking at her. "My God, Kagome... LOOK at you... just look at you...", she said and I turned to reach for my robe, where it hung on the closet. "Good God!", she spat and I refused to turn to her until I had grabbed my robe and pulled it on and around me. "What the hell did you two do? your back... it's COVERED in scratches... what DID YOU DO?", she screamed at me as she rose up off my bed.

"I slept with InuYasha, Kikyo...", I said and it felt good to say it... she'd smirked at me enough. "You let him FUCK you?", she asked and I stood my ground as she walked up to me and slapped my face... tears stinging my eyes. "I hate you, Kagome... I hate you!", she spat. "Why... because he didn't want you anymore, Kikyo... is that it? because he turned down your ultimatum?", I asked. "You little bitch! you think you come back home from the States and you're everything... you think you KNOW everything... you know NOTHING.", she hissed. "I've been with InuYasha for over six months... SIX MONTHS , little sister... I can tell you things that will make your head spin about InuYasha... what he likes to do... how he likes to do it... how many times... and how far he'll go... you're just a sweet little virgin diversion... something to make me jealous... and you're my own sister... just too stupid to even see what he's done.", she said. 

I said nothing... what good would it do... even if I tried to ignore what she said... it would come back later and haunt me... for I already had doubts about InuYasha... even if I didn't want to. "And you're supposed to be the 'smart one'", she laughed. "Now you are NOTHING... NOTHING!", she said. "If I wanted him back... I'd take him right now... trust me... and it wouldn't be hard... you wouldn't believe how easy it would be...", she sang as she moved away from me and toward the door. "You're stupid, Kagome... you fell for a stupid trick... a thousand girls would have seen it coming... tell me... did the car start up immediately this morning...?", she asked and backed out the door... slamming it shut behind her. 

I stood there for perhaps two seconds... lost in myself... and in her words... in my humiliation and pain... and then I walked over to my door and locked it tight... and I tumbled into my bed and cried... my face stuck into my pillow... my fists beating the mattress... until the tears would not come anymore. 

If she'd wanted to attack me in the right place... she had... but she had always known how to. And oh!... I'd been so smug... so sure... and now... I felt stupid... like a child... and I had even begun to wonder and worry about InuYasha... his meanings... his place with me... if I WAS only a temporary diversion... everything had happened so fast... I'd let my body do the talking... I hadn't been smart... only went with the feeling between my legs. 

I thought back to us in the woods... his taking me against the tree... his body against mine... his mouth on mine... and God help me... I wanted him again. Part of me not caring if he was true to me or if I WAS just a diversion. The other part... mortified that I'd let him taste me... that I'd tried my hand at tasting him... that I'd let him screw me outside against a tree, ripping my panties from me... and me... me wrapping my legs around him... urging him on... dear God, what had gotten into me?

I snuffled and hiccupped... tried to sleep and only tossed and turned... cried some more and cursed myself... and then my mobile rung on my night table... and I looked at the clock and sighed. It was late... who would be calling me... so late... and I didn't want to talk to anyone... nobody at all.

I reached for the phone... and answered it. "Yeah...", I said. "Kagome?", I heard and my heart thundered... it was InuYasha. "Kagome... are you OK. You don't sound so good... did I wake you?", he asked. "I'm Ok... no... I was just lying here... you didn't wake me...", I said. "Good... I wanted to get to you before you went to sleep... wish I was lying beside of you...", his deep baritone sounded and I shivered but said nothing. "Kagome, what's wrong?... did it all blow up after I left you?", he asked me. "No... it's OK... nothing I can't deal with... don't worry, InuYasha..", I said and screwed my eyes shut... feeling tears roll down my face. "Kagome, I just wanna hold you...", he said softly and I turned over in the bed and looked out at the full moon outside my window. "I wish you could, InuYasha...", I said softly. 

"I can't wait two days, baby... can I see you tomorrow night...?", he asked me. How did one tell InuYasha Hara 'NO'?.", I wondered. My body cried for him... ached for him... and I was too weak to say no. "Maybe... I'll call you...", I said. "That doesn't sound promising...", he said softly. "Kagome... are you crying?", he asked at once and I caught a sob in my throat and swallowed hard. Taking a breath I answered him. "No... not crying... just... tired, a bit tired... aren't you?", I asked him. "No... I could have you in my arms all night long... make love to you to all night... that's what I want... not this damned phone... we'll have to do that soon enough when I leave... why can't we be together now?", he asked me. 

"Let me come pick you up...", he said and I sat up in my bed. "It's not that late... we can be together for several hours and then I'll get you back home... before anyone notices... please, Kagome... I need you..", he said. My heart pounded in my throat... I wanted him too... so badly... so what if what my sister said was true...? it was me he wanted right now... and shameless as I was at this moment... I wanted him as much. 

"Do you mean that?", I asked and brushed the tears from my face. "More than my life... please... meet you at the end of the drive... wait for me...", he said and hung up. I got up and washed my face... pulled my hair back in a pony tail and slipped into a track suit and tee shirt... along with my trainers. I couldn't believe I was sneaking out of my own house to be with InuYasha... well, let's be honest... to screw with InuYasha for several hours... it was mad... crazy... and I loved every minute of it. 

I made it to the end of the drive and stood there... my arms wrapped around my body... shivering in the cold night air. What in hell was I doing? making myself more of a whore? I had just turned to go back inside when his car turned the corner and he slowed and stopped in front of the mail box for me. "Get in, it's cold!", he said and smiled at me. "What's wrong, Kagome?", he asked and frowned. "Nothing... InuYasha... maybe...", I started. "OH, no... uh un... no... c'mon, get in... let's go someplace alone... get in the car, Kagome..", he said softly and I did as he said... rounded the front of the car and climbed into the passenger side. The lights from the dash board illuminated the inside of the car and he pulled off quickly... not saying a thing. "Get over here and sit next to me...", he said and I did that too... without a word. His arm went around me and I snuggled against him... pressed myself against him... not wanting to ever leave him. 

He was taking me somewhere quiet... just for us... to be alone... alone with him... again... and I fell deeply asleep against his side... those words ringing in my ear.

--------------------

**A/N:** Review! Reviews make me happy! ^_^ 

Maggz


	13. Chapter 17

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 17**

I was awakened by a gentle soft kiss on my lips, and I opened my eyes and saw InuYasha. I slid my arms around his neck and kissed him back, firmly. He pulled back and smiled at me. "Let's get inside... c'mon.", he said and he opened the door of the car and pulled me out on his side to the sidewalk. We stood in front of a row of apartment houses. All looked basically the same, the street mostly dark except for the lights hanging from the lamp posts by each apartment. 

I looked up at him as he started to pull me with him toward an apartment and I hung back a bit. "What is it, Kagome?", he asked me and stopped, turning toward me. "Where are we, InuYasha, whose house? who?", I asked. I felt very uneasy going with InuYasha to a stranger's house just so we could sleep together once more. "Don't worry, Kagome. It's my friend's place. I've been staying here since last week, since I knew we'd be doing the studio work. It's OK, he's not here, he travels alot and won't be back til next month... trust me... I wouldn't have brought you here like THAT..", he said and leaned down to kiss me. "Now, are you coming inside with me? or don't you trust me anymore?", he asked me, joking. But he must've noticed something in my eyes because he stopped again and looked deeply into them. "We're talking when we get inside... you look like shit... something went down at your house and you're telling me what it is...", he said and with that he pulled me behind him once more down a set of steps and to the apartment's front door where he fished for a key in his pocket. 

He unlocked the door and pulled me in, his hand fumbling for a light switch and finding one and letting the light flood the room. He set the key on the table and turned to look at me...

"You think I'm using you, don't you?", he asked at once and I looked down at the floor, afraid of what he'd see in my eyes. "Look at me, Kagome. Is that what it is? You got home, you started thinking about us, how fast it all happened, losing your virginity to me... something that I know you held dear and maybe... ahhhh... yes, that's it, isn't it? your damned sister KIKYO... She said something to you, something to undermine your confidence, something about me... Because if I know her then she knows you slept with me; and she knows, doesn't she? She said something horrible to you that made you doubt me, doubt yourself? is that it or is there more?", he said. 

He hadn't made a move toward me yet and I wrapped my arms around my upper body and looked everywhere but at him. "Look at me and say what needs to be said in order for you to be the same girl that I had with me at that damned cabin... the girl that was sexy and happy and so full of life and love... please, tell me what happened to that girl that I took back home today?", he begged. "I don't know, InuYasha...", I said at last and I didn't. I was always a different girl in my own house, with my family, and not neccessarily a happy one. But that wasn't InuYasha's worry, it was mine. And I needed to dig myself up out of the pit I'd put myself in with my family's help. What InuYasha needed, wanted, was a self-confident, happy, upbeat girl... and if I wanted him then I'd better get my ass in gear. 

"Let me help you, then...', he said and walked toward me. Finally I looked at him, lifted my eyes to him and he pulled me tight against him as he stroked down the length of my hair and then to my back. "I wish I knew how I could make you see what you have locked so deep inside yourself... And damn it, Kagome. I don't even KNOW you THAT well, just what I sense and what you've let me see in the little time we've spent together. I very much like what I see and what I know about you. I want to be with you, I want more than just your damned body...", he whispered against my ear. 

"Do you?", I asked quietly and he pulled back, his hands on my shoulders. "Fuck! what is that supposed to mean?", he asked. "You think I used you, is that it? I asked you that before. I want to know, is that it?", he asked and his eyes grew wide, his breathing hard. "If you used me then I used you too, InuYasha, because I don't regret a bit of it. I wanted you again, that's why I came with you tonight... yeah, I want to know you better, find out more about the 'real' InuYasha Hara but I'd be lying to you if I told you I didn't need your body, want you to make love to me again..", I said and looked him straight in the face. 

"Then what's the problem?", he asked. "There is none, not really..", I answered. "Not if you make love to me right now, you can make it all go away...", I said softly. He turned silently and pulled me by my hand down a carpeted hallway to a bedroom on the right. He walked to the bed and turned on a lamp and I saw that he had in fact made this apartment his home for just awhile. His shoes, his clothing, his watch, it all lay in various places about the room. He pulled off his jacket and threw it into the chair by the door then slid off his trainers. When he started to unbutton his shirt, slowly… his eyes on his own hands the whole time... I just stood there and watched him. He looked up at me as he pulled the last button thru the hole and I felt my stomach quiver, my knees grow weak with want for him. 

His shirt hung open around his chest and he walked over to me, never letting his eyes leave my face. "You want me to make love to you again, is that it? you want my hands all over your wonderful body, pulling thru that beautiful head of hair...", he said and he reached a hand behind my head, bringing his body very close to mine, and pulled the elastic out of my hair, taking down the pony tail and flinging the elastic aside. "Want me to touch you, Kagome? Kiss you?", he asked as his mouth moved nearer and nearer my own, just the barest hint of a kiss on the corner of my mouth.

*****

He was sweating, still over me and I unhooked one leg from his shoulder and moved to unhook the other. "What are you doing ta me?", he moaned as he rolled to my side and pulled me along with him so that I lay on top of him now. "Doing? Nothing...", I smiled innocently and he reached up and squeezed my nipple hard. "I would have killed Kouga AND you if I had ever thought he was doing you... I mean it. I knew you were worth waiting for... knew it...", he said and I looked down into his eyes. 

"And what was that you were saying about NOT just wanting my body?", I said. 

--------------------

**A/N:** This chapter has been edited… If u want to read it complete, go here:

http : / / adultfan . nexcess . net / aff /story . php ? no = 21509 & chapter = 17

And of course don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy! ^_^ 

Maggz


	14. Chapter 18

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 18**

InuYasha laughed loudly at my remark and squeezed the other nipple in between his fingers. "OW!", I cried and lowered my mouth to his and he, expecting a kiss, formed the perfect pout and I bit his lips gently. "Kagome!", he complained and rolled me to my back. "How did you learn to tease like that? You wouldn't be a virgin for long if you teased anyone else that way!", he laughed. "I didn't learn anything anywhere. I was teasing you, paying you back for teasing me...", I pouted and he growled and lowered his head to me, licking across my mouth. "You know... I could get very naughty with you... that is, if you wanted to...', he murmured against my throat. I froze; something in what he had just said to me rang around in my head and I turned away from him and toward the wall. 

"Hey, Kagome, what is it…? I was only joking with you...", he said and pulled warm arms around my waist. I only shook my head, tears stinging my eyes as the words of my sister rang in my head, round and round… her telling me how she knew what InuYasha liked, how he liked it and how far he would go...

"Kagome, baby... Talk to me. How can you change moods so quickly, like night and day?", he asked me and tugged on me hard enough to turn me back toward him. He cupped my chin in his hand and brought my face forward as hot tears rolled down my cheeks. "Shit, Kagome... what's up?", he asked and thumbed the tears away. I only shook my head and tried to bury my face in the pillow. "Kagome, if you don't talk to me how can I help? It's about home, about today? About Kikyo, right?", he asked me and I simply nodded. 

"Let me think... what did I say to you just now that made you change... hmmmmm...", he surmised and I waited, wanting him to bring it up. "I only said I could get very naughty with you if you... oh my God!", he said and sat up in the bed. "She told you things, things that happened between she and I after she found out you slept with me, is that it?", he asked and his eyes widened. I nodded again and he exploded then. "Fucking BITCH!!", he yelled as he sprang off the bed, grabbing his boxers and shoving them up his legs to his waist. 

"It's got nothing to do with me and you, Kagome, nothing but your damned sister... I'm sorry but she's twisted, a cold bitch...", he spat as he paced the room up and down. "God, for your sake I wish I hadn't been so fast on you, let it settle down between she and I... though really I don't think that would have made any difference. She only wanted the spotlight, Kagome; never me, not the real me... DAMN it!", he swore as he picked up a hairbrush and threw it at the wall where it crashed and then bounced off. 

I sat up on the bed and grabbed at the blanket that covered it trying to cover myself. He was pacing madly about the room and I didn't know what to do or say. I supposed I should have kept my mouth shut but I hadn't really told him anything, only answered his questions. 

His eyes swung to mine and he stopped in midstride and came to me, sitting down on the bed quickly. "Kagome, I'm sorry, so sorry. I just... it makes me crazy to think of losing you so soon. How can I talk to you about your sister without it hurting you...? destroying the relationship between you and her; or hurting you and I... I know you don't want to hear about any of it, you've told me that plenty but damn, how do I get you to see that with you. I have so much more... how?", he asked as he picked up my hands. 

"I hate to think you touched her, InuYasha... I hate it... I hate to think you kissed her, told her you loved her and God help me, fucked her!", I said lowly and looked at my hands twisted in my lap. "Ah, baby. If I could take it all away I would... but then, I'd never have met you... never...", he said. "I look at you. I feel your body under mine. I feel your kiss on my lips and your hands on me. And it's nothing... NOTHING like it was with her, NOTHING. You're not even in the same bracket, in the same group.", he said. "I know, InuYasha. I know. I've known that all my life and if I didn't know... well, I was constantly reminded.", I said. "NO... I didn't mean it like that... YOU, Kagome... YOU are so much more of a woman, so beautiful, so alive and free and fun. It's YOU that should have been getting all the accolades and yet, you never do. And you believe in how they make you feel, I see that...", he said and he blew out a breath in frustration. 

"Can I tell you... would you understand this and take it the way I mean it if I told you that I was a thousand times more satisfied, excited by you in bed than with her?", he asked and my eyes looked up into his. I didn't know whether to be offended or overjoyed, because I could tell by his voice that he was very serious. Only.... WAS it just my newness? my virginity that turned him on? and what after that? when it grew more familiar...? But as my eyes found his I saw how very hard he was trying, and just what he was trying to say to me. 

He pulled me onto his lap and we sat there like that for a few long silent minutes. "She'll make it worse, Kagome. You'll begin to hate me if you can't learn to trust me. Because the bottom line is I did sleep with her, and she'll end up telling you everything and then some to make it sound more enticing than it was.", he said softly. "Can't you trust me? Believe me when I say you're my girlfriend now, you're who I want, who I need in my life?", he asked. "If I was so close to her, needed her so badly... why in hell did you steal my heart from the very first? why did I kiss you that night.? why did I take you from Kouga and make you mine?", he asked. 

"To prove something to her? to yourself, maybe? I don't know InuYasha. I've wracked my brains for hours wondering what you see in me. I'm not special, not beautiful. You're accustomed to being with girls that look like Kikyo, act like Kikyo... Why in hell would you even want me? And even if it sounds like I'm knocking myself, I'm really not. I accept what I am. I don't think at all that I'm ugly but I'm not a glamour girl, not a stick thin model, not suave and worldly and sophisticated. I get around those people and my tongue jams up...", I said. 

"Baby, come here...", he said and pulled me up off the bed, taking me down the hallway to the bathroom where a full length mirror hung on the door. I tried to turn toward him and away from my naked form in the mirror. It was one thing to be naked with him and tease him in bed, quite another to stand and look at that nakedness with him right behind me and confront myself. 

"I've told you to do this, you won't. But now you and I are gonna... so open those pretty eyes for me..", he said and I did. I looked and then looked away, into his eyes. He remained locked behind me, his arms around my waist. 

His hands reached for my hair and he pulled it thru his fingers and let it fall. "You see this hair? do you know how many prima donnas I work with that beg for this look, the color, the sexy tresses, the smell of it.", he sighed and buried his nose in the strands he held there. Then his hands moved to my shoulders and his face lifted from my hair and looked into my eyes in the mirror.

"God! How can you not be proud of and know how beautiful your breasts are?", he asked as he worked his hands to them and held them there. "I get an instant hard-on just thinking about them... so curvy, so fucking sexy... and your nipples... oh man! you'll never have another man make love to your tits like me. I could lick and suck on them all day. You see how you affected me at the cabin...? I messed you up with my cum all over you, and all that over these beautiful babies!," he smiled at me. 

His hands moved to my waist and he slid his fingers to my tummy, then back to my hips. "So sexy... Whoever told you that your body isn't fantastic is crazy, Kagome... crazy. It's a body built for loving up... I can't get enough of you..", he said and bit my neck playfully. His hands ran up and down my hips and I watched them as they slid against my skin. His eyes were full on me when I looked back at him and a smile lit up his whole face. 

"You want me to get into how beautiful... THIS is?", he laughed and ran his fingers quickly between my legs and I gasped as his longest finger found me and opened me quickly, his mouth on my neck already, sucking the skin there. "InuYasha... nooooooooo...", I moaned as his fingers moved swiftly over the sensitive flesh. Why was it that he could shut me up, make me do whatever he wanted with a kiss or a touch?

****

"Got the strength for a clean up, a shower?", he smiled and I nodded. He helped me off his lap and I stood, my back against the wall as he adjusted the knobs on the shower and motioned for me to come on in after him. I climbed in and we showered, we bathed each other off, we washed each other's hair and we kissed but that was it. 

Wrapped in towels we went back to his room and lay across his bed, my head resting on his arm. His hand running softly down my arm. "Kagome? would you think on something?", he asked me and I turned on my side and looked at him. "What's that InuYasha?", I asked. "Going back to school... could you get your own apartment? live on campus maybe?", he asked me. "You mean HERE, at home?", I asked, for the thought had never crossed my mind. "Yes, here. Give you... well, US a bit of privacy. I'd love to maybe lease an apartment in the next few days and wondered how you would feel staying there in it?", he asked. "Well, I don't know about THAT InuYasha. Wouldn't I look like… well... a whore, worse than...", I started and he put a hand over my mouth. "You think you look like a whore now?", he asked and removed his hand. "No, well... some people... I just...", I tried and the words would not come. 

"I was just thinking that if you had your own place, if we had our own place it would be so nice to come home to you when I get off the road. To know you were there for me and that you were getting no hassle...", he said. "You think I'd get no hassle from my family if I had you putting me up in an apartment, InuYasha?", I asked him and let out a nervous giggle. "I'm sorry, Kagome... I guess... I should've thought it out more..", he said. "No. It's OK, InuYasha. Don't be hurt. Let me think on this. Next time you come back home we'll have something figured out, ok?", I asked. 

He kissed me again and pulled me into his arms. "Don't want you to hurt..." he said. "I won't. I'll handle it... I've been handling it for 19 years, InuYasha. This just adds something to it that hasn't been there before...", I explained. 

"Wish you could spend the night here in my arms all night. Making love every time we wake...", he whispered as his fingers moved over my skin, tracing patterns there. "Me too, InuYasha. Me too...", I said and added silently to myself... 'It's the only time I feel safe and loved...'

--------------------

**A/N:** This chapter has been edited. If u want to read it complete: 

http : / / adultfan . nexcess . net / aff / story . php ? no = 21509

Review! Reviews make me happy! ^_^ 

Maggz


	15. Chapter 19

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 19**

I woke up in a panic and couldn't figure out why, looking around me in the dark, I couldn't see anything that looked familiar to me and I struggled in the blanket that had somehow wrapped itself around my legs. Warm arms pulled me tight and it still took me a minute to realize I was with InuYasha... with InuYasha, in his friend's apartment, in the middle of the night... or in the very early morning, at least. 

"Kagome...", he mumbled and pulled a leg across my lower body to keep me still and close to him. In effect, drawing me toward his own body. We were both still naked and I knew he was just barely awake. I relaxed, knowing where I was and who I was with helped. Then I chanced a look at the glow on my watch face and saw it was nearly 4:00am. I moaned... why did time seem to fly when I was with him? Why couldn't I just stay with him? I was sure Kikyo had spent her share of overnight trips with him.

"What is it, Kagome?", he mumbled as his hands moved down my belly and to my center. Willingly, I spread my legs... helpless NOT to as his fingers searched and stroked and he nuzzled my neck with his lips. "Inu, it's nearly 4:00am. I gotta get home...", I whispered into the darkness of the room. "Noooooo... let's just stay like this, please...", I heard him mutter and so I threw all caution to the wind and turned toward him, pulling his face into my hands and trying to see him in the darkness of the room. "Is that YOU, InuYasha?", I asked softly, teasing him as my hands moved over his face from his brow, to his cheekbones, over his nose and then to his soft, full lips. " It's me...", he mumbled and bit my finger as it ran along those soft lips. 

"I can't see you...", I whispered again and felt his hands moved to my bum and press me closer to him. "You don't need to SEE me, Kagome... just FEEL me..", he whispered into my ear, his warm breath making me shiver. He pulled my thigh over his hip and nudged himself up against me close. His body pressed tightly to mine, he moaned softly and pulled me to him, holding me close. "Do you really have to go, Kagome? why can't you just stay here?", he whispered. "You know the answer there, InuYasha. If they get up, mom and dad, and I'm not there… and then I drive up with you there will be no question of where I was, nor what I was doing with you...", I smiled and kissed him. 

"This is crazy, nuts, pure torture...", he groaned. "But InuYasha, it's only been... what? two days?", I said and giggled. "Two days me ass!", he grumbled. "You think I've only had you on my mind for two days? please! Kagome. It's been nearly two MONTHS now...!", he cried. "Oh InuYasha, poor deprived baby... I'm so sorry for you, no girls at all to satisfy the desire and need building in your body... what must we do?", I teased. "You know very well what we have to do... and lots of it before I leave you on Friday...", he said and spanked my bum. "I have to go to  school today and check my scheduling. I'll start back soon...", I said and moved up off him to sit up in bed. "You'll have me a walking zombie before long!", I said and rubbed my eyes with my fists, pulling my fingers then back thru my tangled hair. "As long as you're a walking, satisfied, sexy zombie!", he grinned. 

I groaned and moved off the bed, picking up my scattered clothing and going into the bathroom to clean up and get dressed. I could hear him muttering to himself as I did my business but I didn't listen too close to him. All I could make out was my name a couple of times and the grumpy sound of his voice. I smiled into the mirror and then ran water into the sink and splashed my face. In ten minutes, I was cleaned up and re-dressed and I wandered into the living room to find him pulling on his trainers. 

"I'll call you this afternoon, OK?', he said as he looked up at me. "Yes, that's fine...", I said ."Dinner tonight?", he laughed. "Maybe... depends on how tired you've made me..", I smiled and walked over to him. "If you were here all the time, we wouldn't have to...", he started. "InuYasha, remember what I said. I'll think about it and we'll decide when you get back from this tour and promotion what to do, ok? There's just not enough time right now to do all that thinking and planning and believe me, I have lots of thinking and planning to do.", I said. "Do you mean it takes THAT much thought to think about whether you want to stay with me or not... to have our own time and space?', he frowned. I leaned down to kiss him quickly and he grabbed my hand. "Answer me, Kagome...", he said firmly. "I... well... YES, InuYasha; it does. I'm sorry, but it does. I can't just jump at that after two days of US. I mean, what sense would that make? And my family, things have to be done the right way... how about YOUR family? I mean, don't you understand? We can't just DO this without question!", I said and he frowned deeper and looked hard at the floor. 

"You DO understand, don't you InuYasha?", I said softly. "Yes, I do... I just...", he started and I smiled. He was like an impatient little boy, that was exactly what he reminded me of at that moment. His lip pushed out, his brow furrowed in a frown, his apparent refusal to meet my eyes. "InuYasha Hara, what a beautiful angry little boy you must have made!", I laughed and pulled on his lower lip. "Any further and I could walk back home on this one!", I laughed. He had no choice but to look at me and smile then and he was even more beautiful when he smiled. 

"Take me home, InuYasha. It's getting later and later...", I said and kissed him quickly on the mouth once more. He moved off the sofa and grabbed his keys off the table then holding the door for me, locked it behind us and grabbed my hand as we walked into the quiet darkness of the early morning. I sat on my side of the car, my head pressed against the cool, clear glass, eyes closed. I wanted to make him happy but I was going to have to watch it. It would be way too easy to lose myself, my own identity to InuYasha. He was that strong a personality; and he affected me that much! He was unlike any other person I had ever known... or ever would.

He reached over and squeezed my shoulder and I turned to look at him. "What are you thinking?", he asked and motioned for me to move against him. "Nothing special, just about how much needs to be done today on about... well... erm... let's see...", and I looked at my watch. "about three hours sleep...", I smiled and yawned. He put his arm around my shoulder and eased my head down against him so that I could rest. "It's easy to forget that you aren't used to running on so little sleep, Kagome. You'll have to remind me...", he said and stroked his hand up and down my arm until I fell into a light doze. 

We were pulling quietly into my drive when I lifted my head from his shoulder and he put the car in park and turned in his seat toward me. "I want to see you tonight. Do you think there's any way you could make some excuse? Anything? just so we can spend the night together? All night. I need you all night with me once more before we go back out on the road... please, Kagome. I wouldn't ask you otherwise...", he said and his hands moved up to my jaw, stroking it softly as his mouth met mine and he kissed me deeply, his tongue probing my lips into my mouth, sliding in and out of it. "InuYashaaahhhh...", I sighed, breathless. Could I never control what effect he had on my body?

"Just say yes. Think of something, please...", he begged and he grabbed my hand and put it over the crotch of his jeans. "I want you... so bad...", he moaned as his mouth searched again for mine. "Ok... Ok. I'll think of something, I promise. Just give me some time and call me late this afternoon, ok?", I whispered into his ear as soon as the kiss ended. "Promise?", he asked me, grabbing both my hands and kissing them. "On my heart, InuYasha... on my heart...", I said and opened the car door. "Talk with you later?", he said softly as he held to my hand. "Sure, just call...", I said and pulled my hand from his grasp, backing away from him and off the seat. I softly shut the car door and walked around in front of it, waving my fingers at him and blowing him a kiss. He caught the kiss and pressed his fingers to his mouth making me laugh. Sentimental and romantic…? nah! Hot and ready was more like it. I shivered when I remembered the feel of him inside his jeans just now... hard, hot, and ready....!

I heard his car drive off slowly as I went inside the house, everything dark, everything quiet. I made my way slowly upstairs and to my room opening and then closing the door behind me and locking it. I had no more turned toward my bed, when the soft light of my bedside lamp flicked on and I fought the scream that threatened to burst from my throat.

"Slut...", Kikyo spat at me and I flinched. She was sitting in the middle of my bed, fully awake, apparently waiting for me. "Get out of here, Kikyo. I don't feel like another row with you, please..", I said wearily and started for my bathroom to shower and dress. 

"You met InuYasha last night, didn't you Kagome?", she asked and then laughed. "You actually snuck out of here and went to fuck him, didn't you?", she said, her big eyes glittering. "No, Kikyo. I didn't. InuYasha and I played Monopoly all night...", I said sarcastically. I was so tired of this, so very tired. "Cute, Kagome... very cute. Isn't he fabulous in bed, though?", she sighed and stretched out on my bed. "Isn't he such a good fuck?", she asked and closed her eyes, smiling. "He loves for me to touch him, you know when I go down...", she started.

"Stop it, Kikyo. Just stop it! The operative word here and you used the WRONG one as a matter of fact is 'loves'. He no longer 'loves' for YOU to do anything to or with him, got it?", I said and went to grab my robe off the bed. Her hand snaked out and grabbed my wrist, giving it a painful twist. "Don't mess around with me, little sister...", she said lowly. "I'd never dream of it...", I bit back.

"You should just step back and let InuYasha and I work out what was obviously a misunderstanding. What we have is good, very good. He wouldn't want to give it up. I'm sure of that and you're just a temporary diversion to him anyway... Look how soon he fucked you, look how he's treating you now… like some kind of whore, asking you to meet him and sneak off? Is that how you WANT it?", she asked me. 

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Kikyo... ANYTHING about InuYasha or me, or US... NOTHING! Got it!?", I said and went into my bathroom to take my shower. I let the water roll off of my body as I cried. How she knew to get to me every time, I don't know but she did. And it cut me to the quick, cut me deeply. In my heart, I felt like... FELT like... I KNEW what InuYasha and I had started was more than what she made it sound like. But when she put it out on the table as she had it sounded so, so WRONG, so matter of fact... so naughty. 

And I knew, God how I knew the way my body reacted to him. It wasn't all pure and innocent. I'd NEVER let anyone affect me like him, never allowed anybody to touch or see me like he did, never talked the way I talked or acted the way I did with anyone except InuYasha. He made me feel reckless, on the edge, sexy. Like a totally different person, somebody I had never been and I liked it. Maybe that's why I felt so strange... because I WAS so different with him. 

I finished my shower, got dressed, grabbed my back pack and cell phone, sticking a change of clothes into the pack and made my way downstairs for coffee. I was glad to see Kikyo was gone... An early call somewhere I was sure...

I opened the front door and grabbed the newspaper off the porch, then went to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee, sitting at the table to read. My mom and dad woke soon after and came down together. My dad giving me a kiss on the head, my mom saying a quiet 'good morning' to me. "Do you want breakfast, Kagome?", she asked me. "No, no thanks, Mom... I have to be at school first thing and I'll stop by for a bagel, meet the girls... maybe have a latte...", I said as I finished my coffee. 

She nodded and proceeded to fix my Dad his usual morning fare and I got up and grabbed my keys and my pack, headed for the door. Almost as an afterthought, I turned and smiled. "Oh, by the way. I'll be staying over at Sango's this evening. We've some catching up to do...", I said and my Dad smiled and nodded. My mom, looking over his head at me with a slight frown. "I thought your Dad said you were going with InuYasha to some kind of studio behind the scenes thing...", she said. "Not tonight, maybe tomorrow. He has to leave on Friday so probably tomorrow. Just call me on my mobile if you need me...", I said and swung out the door to my car. 

Funny thing was. I didn't feel guilty at all about the lie. Only mad that I had to have a lie in order to do what Kikyo could do every day. I started my car and backed out of the garage then picked up my cell and dialed Sango's number. I had to remember to call her and let her in on my 'plans' just in case she might call my house in the meantime. She answered her mobile on the second ring and I smiled when I heard her sing-song voice over the phone.

"Sango, hi… It's me, Kagome...", I said. "SWEETHEART!...", she sang and I grinned. "Come by here and pick my sorry ass UP. I NEED to SEE you... I've MISSED you and we have classes to see to today. As well as breakfast, c'mon!", she laughed and I agreed, told her I'd be there in a few minutes, and rang off. 

I had it taken care of. When he called I'd be ready to tell him that tonight was set and I'd be in his arms all night long. It was a prospect I looked forward to...

--------------------

**A/N:** Whew! That was chapter 19, did u like it??? I'm sure u did… Anyway, I'm planing on posting chapter 20 tonight or maybe tomorrow morning, before I go… Yeah, finally! My well-deserved vacations! ^_^ Please review and let me know what u think… cuz somehow I feel like I'm stuck in the plot… So any suggestions or ideas are welcomed.

Take care, see ya next time

And remember: Reviews make me happy! ^_^ 

Maggz

P.S. I know that I'm always asking for reviews and never answer to ur questions or emails (bad, maggz bad) It's just that I don't wanna spoil the fun, cuz all ur questions will be answered as the story continues (plus I'm a BIG FAT LAZY ASS *ahem*) Anyway, for those who love me ♥ and those who don't L… THANK U! THANK U SO MUCH!


	16. Chapter 20

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Warning: *****LEMON – LEMON – LEMON – LEMON – LEMON – Everyone run!!!!*******

**Chapter 20**

The day had went very good. All in all a very busy and active day from the time I picked Sango up, to breakfast in the café and on to school where we met up with the rest of my old crowd, some who I had not seen in over a year, since the time I had been in the States. We all agreed on lunch at a new bar in town and went as a group of about ten guys and girls finding a roomy spot quickly. 

Sango was on my left, Hojo on my right; we had all three been friends since forever and soon we were laughing and joking along with everyone else at the table. Everyone ordered burgers and chips all around with drinks and soon our food came and we were eating and talking at the same time. 

Someone's cell phone went off and Sango dug into her bag to see if it was hers. "Not mine. Whose mobile is ringing?", she shouted over our noise. I was in a debate with Hojo over foreign politics when Sango punched me and handed me my mobile. "For YOU, since you can't seem to HEAR your own ring! And he sounds vvvveeeerrryyyyy sexy!!", she teased and wiggled her brows at me. "Oh Stop!", I said and laughed. Hojo grabbed for my phone and holding it to his ear, said loudly into it. "She can't talk now. She's very busy being hard-headed and liberal, please call back...", but I had grabbed the phone from him before he could finish and climbed over my seat so that I could hear better going toward the restrooms. 

"Hello...", I said, laughing. I had forgotten how very good it felt to be among my friends and was feeling really good at the moment. "Shit, Kagome... what the hell is going on there?", I heard InuYasha say and I laughed and walked into the relative quiet of the bathroom. "Lunchtime for the school crowd...", I giggled and sank down into a chair to catch my breath. "You sound happy...", he said and I laughed again. "Yes. I've missed these guys. It's been a year since I saw them...", I said. "That's good, that's good. Look, I don't have a very long break right now. I just wanted to check and see if we were on this evening and where to find you... say around seven?", he asked.

"We are on, InuYasha. And, well. I'll meet you at a bar if you want. Just tell me where..", I said. "Great! You can meet me at Joe's at seven. I'll see you there, wear something sexy for me...", he smiled into the phone. "That gives me an excuse to shop. Good!. 'll see you at seven", I grinned and rang off. I realized he hadn't asked me about staying the night and decided I would just leave it as a surprise. 

Lunch was over soon and I took Sango back home with a thousand questions about my mystery phone caller. I kept silent though and was soon depositing her at her front door. "You can't hide him forever, Kagome. You really can't. You always tell me everything and you'll break sooner or later!", she teased. "No. I won't. Look, I'll see you this weekend. I missed you!", I said as she waved at me from her drive. "It's excellent to have you back!. I missed you more!", she yelled as I drove away.

I took my time. I had a couple of hours to spare and I went shopping. It had been a long time since I'd bought anything really girly and pretty, not since the dinner party with InuYasha and my family, so I spent hours shopping and spending, picking and choosing. I bought sexy underwear, matching bikini bras and panties, sweet camisoles, stockings, the works. Then I went to a dress shop and found several nice outfits: short skirts and form fitting tops, then funky jeans and brightly colored sweaters. Shoes were next and I bought a pair of sexy strappy heels as well as a new pair of boots and some trainers. 

I had thrown it all into the back of my car and then went to a nice salon to have my nails done as well as my hair washed, cut and dried. I looked at my watch quickly and realized I needed to get dressed for my date with InuYasha. I called another friend, Ayumi, and asked her if it was OK if I changed there. I had no reason to go home to change.

Going to her house, I pulled an outfit and shoes out of my car and went to her door. She grinned at me as soon as she saw the clothes hung over my shoulder, letting me come inside. I took my time, pulling on sheer black stockings first along with a sheer black lace bikini set. I looked at myself in the mirror and blushed. The bra wasn't lined at all and I knew at once that InuYasha would love it. I pulled on a sheer black blouse and a black lycra mini that hit my mid thigh. 

Fastening the shoes, I applied my make up and fluffed out my hair, and walked out. Ayumi whistled from her seat in the living room and I grinned. "So sex-ay!", she giggled and got up to walk around me. "Kagome, you look wonderful. I've never seen you DO this, dress this way. Damn!", she laughed and pulled me into a hug. "He better be worth it!", she said as she held my hands and grinned at me. "Don't worry, he IS!", I said. 

I grabbed my bags and my keys and made my way back to my car. I had only a few minutes to get to the bar and knew InuYasha would probably beat me there, but this would be worth it. I felt sexy, on the edge, very daring and tonight was to be perfect. 

I found parking and locked my car, taking my keys with me. Smoothing my skirt and stepping inside the place, I stopped just inside the door and let my eyes get adjusted to the inside. I saw him at the bar, his hands wrapped around a mug of beer, and I smiled and walked slowly toward him. I was stopped about halfway to the bar by a guy asking for a dance and smiled politely down at him, saying I was meeting someone. When I looked back up, InuYasha was looking at me and the fire in those amber eyes almost made my knees give way. He had a clear shot at me as I walked toward him and I smiled, making him smile back. I took my time enjoying every minute and soon I was at his side standing by the empty stool to his right. "This seat taken?", I asked as my hand reached up to his knee and gave it a squeeze. He looked incredible. Tight, red T-shirt, black leather jacket and black jeans. He nearly made me forget my resolve to stay in control that night. 

My hand moved up to his thigh and I felt him shift in the seat. His eyes looked into mine and then traveled from my face, to my throat, to the open collar of my sheer blouse and down to where he could barely see the bra that peeked thru the material of the blouse. "Oh Dear God!", he moaned softly and his hand reached for me, pulling itself behind one thigh, pulling me closer and between his opened legs. "Been waiting long, lover?", I asked him and he shook his head. "Don't remember, Kagome... Can't think straight..", he choked. "Ahhh, you must've been here too long... too many drinks, huh?", I said, deliberately misunderstanding him. "No, too little you... and now... my GOD, Kagome... Everybody, every man in here... when you walked in... could you see? Damn, baby... the whole room was yours!", he hissed into my ear, a warm tongue finding it's way there. 

"I missed you today...", I said and he groaned, pulling both hands to the backs of my thighs, rubbing the silk stockings with his thumbs up and down, up and down. I had known this was gonna be hard but damn he was making it impossible. "Can I sit?", I asked him and he grinned and let go of me as I hoisted myself up onto the barstool. His eyes went to my legs and watched with silence as I crossed one over the other and leaned to the counter to order myself a drink. "We need to leave...", he said softly and his hand reached out to rub up my knee and to my thigh. He couldn't keep his hands away. I grabbed his hand and held it, accepted my drink from the bartender and took a long pull. 

"How was your day?", I asked him. "It was good, got a lot done. Now can we go?", he asked me. I laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "No, not yet. I just GOT here!", I smiled. "But...", he started and I laughed some more. "Dance with me, InuYasha...", I said and hopped down off the stool, pulling him with me. His hands went to my waist as we found the cleared dance floor and I turned in his arms and put my arms around his neck. "You naughty wench!", he hissed into my ear and I smiled. "You SAID to find something sexy, did I do good then?", I asked him. "Never, I repeat, ever wear that out anywhere when I'm not here...", he said and peeked down my blouse. "You're showing the world your bits!", he whimpered. "But they're only for InuYasha Hara...", I explained patiently. "Shit!", he said and pulled me against him. "Do you feel MY bits?", he asked me and I did... Oh dear God, I did. I shimmied against him and he let his hands slip to my lower back and pressed me into him. "You keep doing that, Kagome and I'm liable to embarrass myself out here!", he moaned. 

We finished our dance, finished our drinks and made our way out of the bar and toward parking. "Where did you park at, Kagome?", InuYasha asked as his hand slid from my waist to cup my bum. I smiled to myself, he was definitely a tiger tonight. He was all over me and I could feel his desire nearly through the air itself. 

"I'm over here. Look, are we going to dinner? should I just follow you or...?", I asked as I backed my way toward my car but he followed, a sly smile appearing on his handsome face. He soon had me backed against my car, his hands pinning my shoulders, his knee spreading my legs. "I could just do you out here...", he whispered against my neck as his hands worked down my blouse, unbuttoning first one, then another of my buttons. His lips blazed their way down against the hollow of my throat and to the tops of my breasts where another button stopped him. "InuYasha... out... here??", I breathed, for his hands were pushing up under the bottom of my skirt, busily pushing it up. "InuYasha???", I finally got out and he stopped and looked up at me. "Kagome? you were saying?", he laughed. "People out here… somebody might see you, see us... pictures...", I panted for one hand was finally tucked fully up under my skirt and brushing my panties. 

"You want me to stop, then?", he asked and cocked an eyebrow at me. "I... NO... well... YES... out HERE... somebody....", I looked at him, helpless now....

He moved his hand from underneath my skirt, stood up and started to button the buttons he had undone. I could still feel the hotness of his mouth on my skin there and I shivered. "Follow me to the apartment, we'll order in. I can't do this much longer..", he said firmly. "Fine..", I said and turned to get in my car, feeling his eyes on me the entire time. 

We made it to the apartment in record time, him wheeling into a parking space, leaving room for my car behind him. I got out and grabbed my bag, then shut the door of my car and turned to run smack into InuYasha's arms. I stifled a scream, not expecting him so close, so soon. His arms came up around me and he smoothed my hair back and said a very soft. "Ssssshhhhh... s'only me...", into my hair. 

Leading me to the apartment, he opened the door and I followed him in; he had already turned on a light before I could lay my bag down and I looked at him and grinned. "Just stand there and let me look at you, just like that...", he said softly and I stood still and waited as his eyes moved from my hair to my toes and slowly back up. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be nice, very nice...", as his eyes slowly moved up to my own. 

"Are you hungry?", he asked me and I nodded. I WAS hungry. All the running around I had done all day, the excitement of seeing my friends again, then getting to play 'dress-up' for InuYasha was enough to make me drag; but my adrenalin was on high and I was more than ready for whatever he wanted of me. 

"Want me to order in Chinese? Won't take long...", he said and moved to the telephone. "Yeah, that would be good...", I said. He flipped the phone book to look for a number and found it quickly. It wasn't long before he had a nice sized dinner ordered and was told it would be there within thirty minutes. Putting the phone down, he looked back at me and peeled off his leather jacket. His biceps in the tight red t-shirt he wore made my mouth go dry and the way the shirt hugged his hard chest was just an added bonus. "You look great, InuYasha. Did you have a photo shoot today, too?", I asked, my mouth stumbling over my words. I found I couldn't even say a simple sentence to him. His eyes held a measure of devilish amusement in them as he walked toward the sofa and sat down, unlacing his boots and then slipping them both off along with his socks. 

"No, no photo shoot, only a radio interview and a long-assed meeting with the record company. Now I just wanna relax. I had a very stressed day, Kagome... very and then I called my girl hoping for a little stress relief, and some GUY grabs her cell phone and tells me she can't talk. And I'm about jump thru the fucking phone until I hear my sweet Kagome's voice come to me and I'm then feeling much better... only... I'm assuming she could do so much more to make me destress further, what do YOU think?", he asked me and looked up at me, his eyes serious. 

I moved around behind him, behind where he sat on the sofa and let my hands move to his hair, running thru it's silky thick length. He lay his head back and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply and I let one finger move to his lips, those lips, and gently smooth over them. He smiled but kept his eyes closed. "You smell nice, baby...", he said softly and I moved my hands down his neck, watching as his head now fell forward and kneaded the tight muscles there until I could feel him relax for me. Soon I was to his shoulders and I let my fingers work deeply into them, letting him relax even more. 

I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Take your shirt, off...", and he lifted it from his body and over his head quickly, throwing it across the room. My hands moved down his chest and centered on his nipples. He had AMAZING nipples and I hadn't realized how much they really turned me on until I had touched and tasted of him there. I let my fingers run lightly over them and heard his sharp intake of breath. And he almost grabbed my hands but thought better of it, I suppose and just let them fall back into his lap. I leaned forward and began to kiss his ear, small kisses, and saw him squirm in his seat and smiled. Sucking on his earlobe was the final bit, for he did reach for and grab my hands then and pull me over his shoulders from behind him and to his lap in a heap. 

I laughed and fought his hands as he moved them all over me until at last I lay in his arms and he was looking down at me. "If we start now, the food will come and interrupt and I won't answer that fucking door once we start this but we can play, and we can be as naughty as you'd like until it gets here.", he said. I brought one leg up and his hand smoothed down my knee to my calf and stroked up and down the length of it. "I want you to leave the shoes on. I started to just take them off but I want you to leave them on for me. I think I'll just be feeling of you and taking my time driving myself crazy for right now...", he said and bent forward as he pushed me up toward him, his lips finding mine. 

We kissed endlessly. Sometimes, I thought when I was by myself and thought of InuYasha, just kissing him could be enough with me. It kindled a deep fire and it satisfied a need in me but I suppose I always would want more of him than just that kiss. Still, he was an excellent kisser, excellent. His hands never moved from my waist only the slow rotation of his thumbs against my blouse, and when a kiss would break, he would cover my mouth with many tiny kisses and then dive back down for another long one. I was breathless. If THAT was his intention with me, well, he'd certainly accomplished what he set out to do. 

The door bell rang before we realized it and after two rings, he broke the kiss and looked at me. "Coming!", he yelled toward the door and I couldn't help it. I burst out into helpless giggles. It wouldn't be very long until his deep voice shouted he was 'coming' for me! He laughed and pinched my nose and I swung my legs off him and let him go to the door. InuYasha stood blocking the door and me, and I folded my hands behind my head and watched him. His upper torso was bare, where he had taken off his shirt and his black jeans hugged his bum nicely. He had reached for his wallet and with a grin back at me, paid the delivery guy and took the food, saying his thanks and shutting and locking the door behind him. 

"Now, food or fucking first!", he smiled as he walked past me to the kitchen table. "INUYASHA!", I complained and got up to follow him into the dining room. "I know, food but damn... you ever tried to hide a stiffy when you're paying the delivery guy?", he groaned and touched himself. "I can't say I ever have, Hara. You probably have that down to a science by now.", I laughed and he spanked my bottom with a quick hand before walking past me and getting plates and utensils in the kitchen along with a two cans of beer. 

We sat at the table, across from each other and ate our meal, mostly in silence. I reckoned we were both hungry and had our minds on other things. I had nearly finished and I put my foot up on his chair between his legs, unseen but definitely felt by him. He jerked forward in the chair, his eyes on me and grabbed my foot still shorn in it's strappy sandal. His fingers worked up my ankle to my calf and I continued to eat, paying no attention to him.

"Finished?", I asked as I took my last sip of beer and looked across at him. "With the food, yeah...", he smirked. "Can I please have my foot back?", I asked him sweetly and he laughed and released it. I stood and started to clear the table closing containers and grabbing beer cans, taking things to the garbage and putting other things into the fridge.

I came back to wipe up the table and saw he had moved onto the sofa, his legs stretched out in front of him, his bare feet up on the coffee table. Taking the soiled rag back into the kitchen, I rinsed it out and made my way back to him. He looked at me and motioned for me to wait, as his eyes looked me up and down once more. "Undress for me, Kagome..", he said and I smiled. "Where to start?", I asked him. "Your skirt. Leave the shoes, then your blouse. We'll go from there. Did you get your hair cut today too?", he asked. I nodded my head and heard him puff out a breath. "It looks great...", he commented and settled himself more firmly down into the sofa. 

"Thanks", I said softly and moved my hands behind me to unzip the skirt, pulling it down my hips and off my feet, flinging it to the floor. Then I started to unbutton the sheer blouse and when I got to the last buttons, I slid it off and flung it aside too. "Damn you, Kagome. It WAS your nipples I saw through the damned shirt... Damn! You wanna show EVERYBODY what you give me?", he asked. I smiled and stood there, now dressed only in my bikini panties, sheer bra and sheer black hose with my sandals on. "You can turn for me now...", he said and I did, slowly, feeling more sexy than I ever had in my life but a bit nervous too. 

"Kagome..", he said slowly and I finally turned back to him and looked into his eyes. "You did this for me?", he asked. "You told me to get something sexy, InuYasha. I did the best I could...", I said. "You did better than the best. How beautiful you are!", he said lowly and I smiled at him. "Now, I undress my girl..", he said and I walked over to him, letting my foot come to rest on the sofa, allowing him to unbuckle the sandal and pull it off me, then the other one. "Stockings?", he smiled and his hands rolled them down my thigh, his fingers burning me, his eyes on my legs. "I love a woman in stockings...", he whispered as he finally took off the last one and kissed the top of my thigh.

"Look at you. Look at your sexy black bikinis... Good God, Kagome!", he grinned. "You want me to go insane over you, don't you?", he laughed. "I want you to want me, InuYasha... just the way I want you....", I said softly and he looked up quickly at me. "And you think I don't?", he asked. "Alls I do is think of you, want you, need you...", he said and his voice sounded strange, making me look down at him. "Good...", I said and he smiled again. 

His hands reached for me and then slid into my panties, pulling them down over my hips and to my knees then off my body. "It just gets better, don't it Kagome?", he said and I nodded. He stood then and I looked at him, his fingers went to the front of my bra and he rubbed gentle circles on the front where he could see my nipples thru the sheer fabric. The friction of his fingers rubbing the fabric over them made them sit up high and at attention and I gasped as he pulled at them. "I might want you to keep this on...", he groaned and I let my head lay back as he continued to pull and pinch at me then rub me. "How fucking LONG will they get, Kagome? Shall we see? I've no idea", he whispered and lowered his mouth to one nipple, sliding his tongue on it and then biting down.

I cried out and felt the hotness of his mouth cover and suck many times before I realized I was grasping at his hair and feeling weak. "What is it, Princess?", he asked me. "Need... please...", I cried and he lowered me to the sofa and parted my legs before laying down on top of me. "Need, what?", he teased and pulled his head to the other breast where he sucked until I was squirming under him. "NOW, INUYASHA... now!", I moaned and felt him raise up, unbutton his jeans and slide his jeans and boxers down, not even allowing them to hit the floor. 

He entered me smoothly, quick strokes, strong strokes and I wrapped my legs around him, pulling my own hips off the sofa and sliding with him. I don't know how long it lasted. It could have been three minutes, it could have been thirty. Time stood still and I only remember my cries, his loud groan falling back onto the sofa and feeling him ease himself gently to my side, his head pillowed on my breasts as we both drifted into a deep sleep...

--------------------

**A/N:** Whoa! I'm back… Sorry I didn't post before but I had problems with my comp, plus I was on vacations baby… Ya I'm tired, I'm sore, I'm burnt and my face has a nice red color *lol* but guess what? I feel GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT

Thanks for the huge amounts of reviews and e-mails… and like I am a such good writer, I'm gonna post chapter 21 in a few J, but don't forget to review… U know that reviews make me happy! ^_^ 

Maggz


	17. Chapter 21

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 21**

InuYasha woke me up, his hands woke me up. I felt them move over my breasts, slide down my tummy and then go between my legs. He was being quiet and otherwise still but the movement of those hands had caused me to wake up. I moved slightly, looking at my watch from behind his back where I had held him as he fell asleep against me and noticed we had only been asleep a little over two hours. His head was still down on me, not looking into my face, so therefore, I thought he probably thought me asleep myself still. "Awake?", he whispered into the darkness and I grinned. "Yes, awake. Seems you woke up first!", I said. "Just missed you is all...", he said quietly and let his fingers roam further down between my legs. "InuYasha?", I said softly and he lifted his head then and looked up at me. 

"Yeah?", he grinned lazily, turning over on his tummy and moved his hand away, folding both hands under his chin; placing them on my tummy to look at me with big-puppy dog eyes. I smiled at him. He was a contradiction in terms in every way to me. His 'stage persona' being intense, direct and professional even when having his fun. Then his playful side, shown more intently when we were alone, but sometimes when we were out for some fun too. And his very sexy side, the way he loved to be in control, but the way he loved to be touched and kissed and taken care of at the same time. What a lucky woman that would have him for her very own for the rest of her life!, I thought to myself as he looked at me. 

"You're gonna ask me something?", he smiled again and I nodded. "Yeah... well... ummm... do you ever get tired of well... when we...? I mean, not just ME... but do you ever get tired... ah shit, InuYasha!", I blushed and ruffled his hair to hide my embarrassment. "Ask me, Kagome, anything... anything at all, especially about sex..", he laughed and kissed my tummy. "Ok, fine. Do you ever, have you ever gotten tired of sex? You seem so ready, so UP for it all the time...", I said and he burst out with a loud laugh, startling me. "Great choice of words, Kagome...", he grinned and I groaned and put a hand over my eyes. "I didn't MEAN it that way, InuYasha!", I mumbled as he continued to laugh. "I know, sweetheart, I know but it was priceless. Now, let's see..", he murmured and kissed my tummy once again. "You're asking me if I ever get tired of sex. Let me answer it by using JUST us as the example. I don't like bringing anybody else into a discussion about sex when I'm with you...", he smiled. 

"No, I never tire of it with you. I told you before and maybe I should be ashamed of this, but the very first time I spied you at that restaurant, when we danced on that little wooden dance floor, I knew somehow, that you and I would bed each other. I knew if I was patient and worked things out, that someday, somehow we would taste each other, feel of each other and love each other... and was I wrong?", he grinned. "Nope, you weren't WRONG, InuYasha but...", I said and my heart fluttered in my chest. 

He lifted himself up a bit, his hands on either side of me now peering at my face. "Why do I feel like this is going to turn into something I won't like?", he asked me and his face grew thoughtful. "Damned if we don't need to get you out of that house of yours and to a place of your own... This is crazy! Everytime you go home and you've been with me for awhile, Kikyo gets to you. So just tell me, Kagome, once and for all just tell me what the fuck she's saying to you. TELL ME!", he shouted and I slid my legs up against my chest, my arms wrapped around me, and waited for him to finish his tirade with me. 

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's just... your sister makes this very complicated between us. And I know, it's my fault too. I just want to be with YOU though I KNOW this, in my heart. I just don't think you believe me or trust me, or maybe you do while we're together but when we're apart you start doubting me again. And what happens when I go out on the road again? What happens then? Can't you just trust me?", he asked and slid around on the sofa, facing me, pulling his arms around me.

"Talk to me, Kagome. Tell me what you need to say...", he said and put his forehead against my own. I closed my eyes. One perfect night, to be ruined by me just because my head couldn't shut out the ugly things my sister brought to fore within me. 

He leaned back and gave me room, and I lifted my eyes to his. I hoped he would understand, was all. 

"Didn't we go a little fast? Shouldn't we have waited before we made love, InuYasha?", I asked him and he blinked and looked away for a split second, then back to me. "I don't mean that I never wanted it, that I don't cherish every little thing about that night but... If I knew that I was only satisfying some baser instinct within you, just the need for sex with someone, I'd just die because I promised myself I'd never be with anyone that didn't love me, that didn't want to cherish and protect that love.", I said. 

"You don't think I love you...", he stated and looked hard at me. "How could you?", I asked him. "Well, answer me this... Do you love ME, Kagome?", he asked softly and I looked down. Yes, I loved him, with all my heart. Silly girl that I was but did I really want HIM to know that? I decided I'd be honest. We WERE talking here so I looked back up at him and swallowed past the lump in my throat the size of Japan. 

"I love you, InuYasha. I love you fast, hard and furious. I love you slow, sweet and intense. Yes, InuYasha... I love you...", I said. I waited, not sure what he would say, my heart nearly dropping to my knees and still I waited, not daring to take my eyes away from him. "God.", he whispered and dropped onto his knees on the floor, maneuvering himself until he was in front of where I sat on the sofa. 

"You love me so much, do you?", he whispered. "Yes, at least that's what I think it is, InuYasha. I've never really been in love, never felt like THIS for sure.", I said. "And how would you be feeling, Kagome?", he asked and I took a breath. "Like a different person, free, easy, sexy, daring. My heart thundering in my ears every time I know I'm going to see you, willing to push my family aside to have you in my life, willing and wanting to sneak out and make love with you somewhere, anywhere just to have you, wanting pleasure from you and giving you pleasure as well. InuYasha, maybe it's because it's the first time for me, maybe that explains it all.", I said hopefully, lest I had run him off with my intensity.

"NO, Kagome, that's not it. And if it is, it's not ALL of it...", he said. "Oh?", I answered in a small voice, ready for him to tell me how wrong I was, that I should've just enjoyed the feelings, let them go with the flow. I'd gotten too damned caught up in him...

"Kagome, look at me. And don't be scared or shy...", he said and his finger hooked under my jaw and pulled it up and forward to look into his eyes. "Do you know how much it means to me for you to say that?", he asked. "I was so afraid it was just ME. And I had to play it cool in case you only wanted me for the sex, in case you weren't interested in me as a boyfriend. And yes, I suppose we did move very fast but, Kagome, if you feel right about it, if it makes you smile and you can take the memory out and let it warm you from time to time then who cares? who matters but US?', he asked. 

"Kikyo, your sister... Damn, this is hard... If it were any other girl it would be hard but because she is your sister it makes it damned near impossible. And the way she's handling it, it doesn't make it better so it's always gonna be touchy with us on this subject... always.", he said. 

"I know that, InuYasha but you don't understand. All my life, she's done this to me, put me down, thrown little sly comments my way until I've thought nothing of it, just taken it as that was how it was supposed to be. I'll never look like her, InuYasha, never. I'll never be what she could be to you, someone to take and show off. That's just not me! You talk now like it doesn't matter but obviously at some point in your life, it did. And it really wasn't a passing fling. It lasted, at least for half a year. If it was so wrong, then why did it last like that?", I asked. 

"She says you're using me. That fucking you so soon just shows that... that I need to step aside and let you both work out your problems. And InuYasha, God help me, if that is what it is then please tell me and let me save face, please... don't let it drag on and have me love you until I couldn't bear it without you... please..", I said. 

"God damn it!", he swore softly and looked away from me to a point over my shoulder. I could see the wheels turning in his mind and I waited, wondering what he would say and not just a tiny bit worried. 

"First let me say, it's a fucking shame how she thinks she's far superior to you. And even more of a shame that you believe it. You're NOT far beneath her, Kagome. You know what I saw and what I heard when you two were together. Hell, even before you came back to Japan from the States?," he asked me. I shook my head and waited...

"She WANTS to be YOU!. You think it's the other way but she's very jealous of you. And when you came back all grown up and beautiful it scared the shit  out of her. She became a very ugly person inside. That's what I saw...", he said. 

"And you're wrong, Kagome. I'd take you anywhere I ever took her. I'd be chuffed to have you on my arm, believe me. I'm the envy of many now! Just think back to the bar tonight!", he smiled and tugged on my lower lip. "Why can't you see your beauty? You know what? I think you can! I think you dressed for me tonight and looked at yourself and were amazed but then, you let Kikyo into your head and you lose that sparkle I saw back there... that sparkle I saw when you undressed for me tonight... Baby, don't LOSE it!", he said. 

"It's true. I did stay with her for six months. I did like her very much at first but it didn't take long to realize what she wanted me for... only, I didn't have the time to break it with her quickly. Please, believe me. I never wanted to hurt her but then she started pushing me, pushing for an engagement, for more time, for a ring for WHATEVER. And I knew it couldn't last. And what proved it to me was YOU. Being with you and seeing how it could be with someone like you. And I wanted that more than anything. Damned why did she have to be your sister?", he said lowly and I smiled at him. 

"I'd never use you, Kagome. God, I fought myself the first night I kissed you, fought myself hard... I wanted you even then. Do you know how much shit e I put myself thru the day I brought you back home after we'd made love at the cabin? I was afraid I'd lost you for good, that you would get home and think about what I'd done, taking your virginity and you'd hate me. But I needed you and if I had to beg to get you to spend more time with me then that was OK. I'd do it.", he said. 

"I'm in love with YOU so hard! And if you can't believe it... well, I'll give you time. And I'll prove it to you. I'll show you over and over again, in so many ways but I know what's in MY heart and I won't let you push that away. But Kagome, I have to have you do something for ME.", he said. "OK..", I answered softly. "Try to believe, know you are my girlfriend, know it's you I'm missing out on the road and know it's you I want to be with. No questions asked.", he said. "Ok", I said again and he smiled. "Is that all I get... just OK?", he said softly. "Yeah. Right now...", I said and he nodded. "Then that's it. I love you...", he said and surrounded me with his arms, holding me close. "I love you too...", I mumbled against his shoulder and heard him breathe deeply and nod his head. 

The doorbell rang then and I jumped out of my skin. "Here..", he said softly and threw me his shirt to pull on as I reached for my panties, pulling them on quickly and grabbing our clothes that lay in a heap on the floor. The doorbell rang once again and he stood pulling up his jeans over his boxers and frowning. "Who in FUCK could that be? I should just ignore it!", he complained. I stuffed the clothes into my bag and sat down on the sofa, my knees pulled around me, a soft blanket across them. 

He was bare chested, his hair tousled as he opened the door and I heard him swear as he started to close it. When I heard the next bit of conversation coming from the other side of the door I knew why...

It was my sister...

It was Kikyo...

--------------------

**A/N:** Review… Reviews make me happy! ^_^ 

Maggz


	18. Chapter 22

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 22**

"Well, aren't YOU the well and truly fucked!", I heard Kikyo say loudly from outside the front door and I closed my eyes and bit my lip. This was what I had hoped with all my heart to avoid. "Say your piece and be gone, Kikyo...", InuYasha said and I saw him close the door against him, his hip holding it slightly open, his one hand on the outside of it. "You shouldn't answer the door looking like THAT, InuYasha. People will know what you've been up to...", she smirked and laughed softly. I had no idea what was going on with them, I couldn't see anything and the only light on in the room was the dimmed lamp by the other end of the sofa. "Is Kagome, my LITTLE sister here? I know she is. I saw the damned car, HER car...", she said loudly. "None of your business... now off with you if you have no idea what you needed to say...", InuYasha said and I heard the anger in his voice now, underlying and low. I dug into my bag and found my jeans, hopping up off the sofa and sliding them on but before I could get them zipped and snapped. I heard the commotion at the front door and turning, saw that Kikyo had pushed her way against InuYasha and left him standing furious at the door, looking after her. She strode into the room looking like a million bucks, her hair just so, her makeup perfect, her outfit sexy and slim. 

My fingers stilled on my zipper and I looked at her before sliding the zip up and snapping the button closed. "Good God, Kagome. I thought we talked about this. You're still fucking him aren't you? Hell, I could've told anybody that just by how HE looks right now. Damn you, Kagome!", she screeched and took a step toward me, her hand raised over her head and her fingernails like bright crimson talons on the tips of her fingers. InuYasha had somehow moved swiftly away from the door and was behind her in an instant, his hand grabbing her arm just above the elbow. 

"Look at the two of you. What cute little love birds you make... LET ME GO, INUYASHA!... Oooohhhh, I forgot how rough you always liked it. Is he like that with YOU, Kagome? Is he? Or is he sloooowwww and sweet?? Huh? tell me!", she spat as she stepped toward me again. I kept my spot, my eyes never leaving her, InuYasha's hand still holding her back. "I said to let me go, InuYasha... Protecting the sweet innocent lamb, is that it? Is that what draws you to her. Her unspoiled beauty, I mean, BODY!?", she smirked and laughed loudly. "She was a fucking virgin, InuYasha and you just couldn't STAND it. You HAD to have her but you never asked her if she let Kouga fuck her before you, did you... Never asked... And she and Kouga were out on plenty of late, late nights. Isn't that right, Kagome?", she smiled sweetly. 

"That has nothing to do with you, Kikyo. Why can't you just let it go. You don't want me, you never did. And I certainly don't want you...", InuYasha said. "You want... what? HER? You have to be kidding, please! Just look at her, InuYasha. Is she polished? Would she photograph well with you? How do you look together? Do people stop you and tell you what a lovely couple you are? Tell me, InuYasha. Tell me...", she said and turned in his arms, her back to me and her body against his, her free hand going to the long, soft hair at the base of his skull and I watched her helpless. I felt the blood drain from my face as he released her arm and let her put the other arm around his neck. 

My mouth opened then closed... opened again and nothing came out... "Say you don't miss me, say you don't think about us in BED and I'll know you lie. It was never better than when we were together..", she whispered as her lips moved to his. 

I turned away unable to watch, physically sick now, and started to grab my bag putting it onto my shoulder and fishing for my keys. It was then that I heard her explosion of anger and turned to see my sister had been firmly pushed back into the sofa, her legs sprawled before her, her hair in her face, her angry eyes on InuYasha. 

He looked at me, his eyes wide, taking in my bag and my keys in my hand. "Kagome...", he whispered to me and Kikyo turned to look too. "See, InuYasha? She knows when she's beaten, trust me. It happens all the time..", she said and I made a small sound, like a choking sob trying to work it's way out of my throat and started toward the door. "NO, Kagome... NO... not you... not ever you. Come here, baby.", he said and grabbed my arm, pulling me into his embrace. 

"Baby? you've a pet name for her? Well, how sweet InuYasha. How very fucking sweet of you!", she spat and moved to get up off the sofa. "Have some class, Kikyo and leave, please..", he said and his hand rubbed comforting circles on my back. My heart must've beat a thousand beats in the space of a minute and I couldn't look at him or at her, tears pooled in my eyes and I waited for them to spill over. 

"You'll never be what she is, Kikyo. Never. No matter how hard you try. Even though I don't think you try VERY damned hard or you'd be a better person. Take a good look at her. Just look. Tell me you don't see how beautiful she is and how men look at her, tell me you don't see what she's becoming right in front of your eyes and tell me that it isn't killing you to see it. Leave her alone, leave me alone... leave US alone!", he shouted and she moved up off the sofa and made her way past us to go back to the door. 

"He'll disappoint you, Kagome. He'll give you big dreams while you're together just to stick his fucking dick in you. Then when he's on the road he'll fuck anything he can get his hands to. Just wait. Don't pin your dreams on him, he won't make you happy... He can't... He can't keep his pants up long enough. He's always gotta be fucking something!", she screamed at him, her eyes glittering hatefully. 

"Get out of here!", he said and she smiled. "Don't worry. I'm gone. But mom will know where you are, little girl. And she's gonna know you lied to her and what you were doing. It'll kill Dad but what do you care as long as InuYasha was getting you off, right?", she sang and opened the door. "Better find you somewhere to live, Kagome. I don't think Mom is gonna be a happy lady by tomorrow. Ask InuYasha, I'm sure he's kept his share of sluts up in the city, haven't you, InuYasha? All Kagome will have to do is have her legs spread for you when you get home. She can probably make a living at that. No need for school. I'm sure you'd pay quite well!", she said. This time it was ME that screamed at her, broke out of InuYasha's arms and ran toward her where she shut the door firmly in my face and I lay my head against the oak panel and cried. Cried as I slid down it and huddled on the floor. InuYasha came to me, his hands reaching for me and I slapped his hands away and wrapped them around my body, sobs rocking my body back and forth... 

--------------------

**A/N:** Ahhh, I know this was short, but GOOOOOOOD ~_^ Ya, it was a evil cliffy but I promise I won't do it anymore… *ahem* Ya right! Mmm I wonder how many Kikyo haters will post a review? Cuz I'm pretty sure u're gonna hate her more after this *hehe*

Well, don't forget to review and let me know what u think… U know reviews make me happy! ^_^ 

Maggz


	19. Chapter 23

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 23**

I have no idea how long I sat there and cried. I don't think I'd ever cried that much and I couldn't seem to staunch the flow of tears as they made their way down my face. I left my face buried on my knees and rocked myself back and forth, not caring where I was, not hearing anything else in my ears except her hateful words that stuck to me. 

InuYasha could've been anywhere. I had no idea where he was at in the apartment and at the time, didn't have the energy to care. When I did at last lift my head, he was sitting on the carpet right by my side, his eyes on me, worried. I rubbed my hand across my eyes and made to get up off the floor by the door to go to the bathroom. I needed to get out of the apartment and away from InuYasha, that was all I knew. As soon as I pulled myself up, he was by my side, his arms going around me and I wriggled gently until I could get myself pulled away from him. "What?", he asked quietly and reached for me again. 

"I... can't, InuYasha... sorry...", I said and walked around him and toward the bathroom. "You can't WHAT, Kagome?", he asked and I could hear something, something creeping into his voice, something that sounded like pain and fear. "Do this. I just can't... She's right, my mom will be a screaming ghost. If you think Kikyo was bad, you don't have any idea how my mom is. And my poor dad... what will I ever say to him?", I cried and stumbled toward the bathroom, so that I could wash my face and get myself together before I left. He grabbed my hand before I could close the door and turned me to face him, my back to the wall. 

"Please... Please don't go... Please, Kagome..", he said and his hands moved to my hair to smooth it off my tear stained face. "I love you. I can't let you go like this. Are you throwing us away, is that it?", he asked as his fingers pushed strands of hair behind my ears. "I... this... you know this can't be right, InuYasha. Or none of this would've happened. Do you think she'll stop at my mom and dad? Don't you realize she'll tell everybody? She'll go to the tabloids, she'll not just hurt ME, she'll destroy YOU!", I said and started to cry again. 

He pulled me into his arms and walked with me into the loo, where he pushed me gently down on the toilet seat and then wet a cool cloth to clean my face with. 

"I'm not concerned about Kikyo anymore. I told her AGAIN what I've already told her before. I want nothing to DO with her at all. My only concern is that YOU are in that house... a house where something is horribly wrong, unbalanced. And if you don't get out, it's gonna fuck you up good. Is that what you want? what you need? When you're just getting ready to go back to school? is it?", he asked and picked up a hair brush off the sink to pull through my hair. 

"I can't run away, InuYasha. I have to go back home. What I've done isn't wrong!", I said. "So you know that...", he said simply and continued long, slow strokes with the brush down the length of my hair. "Yes, I know that. I'm 19, I'm not a baby. Kikyo has been "doing it" for years and nothing was ever said. I know I'm not wrong but they will turn it around until it sounds like I'm just a slut.", I said and closed my eyes. 

He finished with the brush and laid it back onto the counter top, then reached down and pulled my up by my hands, leading me from there and into the bedroom. He sat on the bed and held my hands in his as I stood in front of him. 

"Don't let them ruin this... us...", he said and kissed my hands. "You let all that nasty talk from Kikyo color how you feel for me, feel about us being together, what we do with and for each other and Kagome..., he said and squeezed each hand now "You'll hate me, you'll hate yourself... Please, think about it..." , he said. 

"InuYasha, what I feel for you can't be colored ugly, no matter how hard anybody tries. I don't feel like we're wrong at all but the circumstances of us, the fact that my sister was involved with you just until a very short time ago. She had plans to be engaged to you before the night was finished at that party, the night we...", I said and he nodded. "I know. I know, Kagome. That's what finally made me finish it,  but it made her furious and she's taken that out on you now. I can't bear it...", he said. 

"It's a good thing you're going away on Friday...", I said and he looked surprised and a little hurt. "NO, I don't mean that I won't miss you or want you, but I need to grab my space back to breathe in my space alone, InuYasha. I've let you invade every pore in my body and I don't know who or what I am anymore...", I said at last. 

"But isn't that love, Kagome?", he asked me and his fingers moved to my button and zip and with deliberate slowness. He popped the button thru and slid the zipper down. "Love? I don't know. I've never been in love... not really, InuYasha. I feel like this has taken over everything in my life and I can't breathe...", I said as he slid my jeans down my hips and pushed them to the floor all without taking his eyes off me. 

"I think about you all the time, Kagome. It drives me wild to think of not being with you. I WANT you to invade every pore of me. I feel good with you..", he said and worked his fingers into the front of my panties, sliding them down now. I stepped out of them and stood in front of him still. His hands went to my bum and he squeezed each cheek firmly and pulled me to him. 

"I can't get enough of you... ever. You're so beautiful, so sweet and sexy. And I'm not gonna have you with me for over a month. I need you. Please, don't go away. Not now, not like this..", he said and his hands moved back to my waist and grabbed the hem of the his black T-shirt that I now wore, pulling on it and he stood and pulled it over my head, kissing me as he threw the shirt down on the floor. His fingers brushed thru my hair, soft and easy, trailed down my back and finally unfastened the sheer black bra that he had refused earlier to remove. Taking it off, he threw it down and moved his mouth down my throat to my chest and I felt soft kisses trail down until he was at my nipple and sucking on it furiously as he sat himself back down on the bed in front of me. 

I loved him so much and my body already knew what it wanted. It wanted HIM. Every single time and every single way it could have him. He had one hand wrapped around my waist keeping me close; the other hand had moved between my legs and was stroking me gently there, making me weak. I pulled away from him and he looked up at me, his big, amber eyes wide. "I can't love you properly if you don't take off your clothes too, InuYasha..", I said softly and his face lit up with a wide 'InuYasha-smile'. He stood and shucked his jeans and boxers in one quick move and flung them to the corner then pulled me down to straddle his lap. 

His lips sought mine and his kisses were hungry and intense as he found me. His hands plunged back into my hair and as he kissed me, he turned sideways and lay me back on his bed. He had climbed in between my legs now and planted himself there as he moved his mouth down me to my breasts once more. "InuYasha....", I said softly as my hands brushed thru his beautiful hair. "Mmmmmm?", he answered me, unwilling to look up at me now. He was busy and had no intentions of more distracting conversation from me. "Love me up good, sweetheart... Please...", I whispered and he moaned low and soft, moving to the other nipple and sucking on it hard until I felt I would explode. 

He had worked his hand down between us and was busy trying to rub there now so he edged off me a bit and let his fingers work their magic on me as his mouth continued to comfort him. He had me squirming underneath him, his fingers had found 'home' and he was busy sliding a slow hand over my little pearly bead of desire. I arched my hips up as soon as his fingers found it and he smiled against my breast. I could actually FEEL his smile as he drove me quietly insane. 

"InuYasha... love me... love me...", I moaned as I stretched over him like a cat. My legs, my arms were everywhere, my hips dancing on their own. He grabbed me, captured me, putting his arm around my waist to hold me steady to him and then he looked down into my face. "Love ME, Kagome... sweet angel, love me....", he murmured and turned me over so that I was on top of him now. I was wild for him by this point. I knew no self control existed in me and I was nearly crying as I raised up on him and searched for his member. My hand closed around it at once and I closed my eyes. His hands held to my nipples and he rubbed them, pulled at them all the while I was finding my way with him. I sank down on top of him, feeling him fill me and he moved his hands down to my hips and pushed me furiously back and forth when I did not move as quickly as he wanted. "Harder, Kagome... faster...", he moaned and I felt his hips start to grind against me. 

I looked down and found his eyes on me, sparkling and happy. "So good with you....", he groaned and bit his lower lip, closing his eyes as the feeling swept him away. I felt him grow larger in me, push up off the bed and then fill me with his hot fluid. His arms had wrapped around me now and held me prisoner as he continued to buck up against me, letting me get a feel of him as the hotness poured out of me and made me wetter. It felt good, his cock rubbing against me, rubbing into his own semen, and I cried out as I felt myself spinning toward him... "Ahhhhh... Inu... good!", I cried out and he pushed my head to his, found my lips once more and kissed me hard as I came. 

Lots of times since we had started to make love, one or the other of us was quick to jump up and grab a warm cloth to clean up with when the lovemaking had finished. Now we didn't. We lay there totally exhausted, spent in each others arms, drifting toward a deep sleep that we both needed more than we knew. We both lay on our backs spread across the bed, the air cooling our sweat, cooling our bodies. The last thing I remember before I drifted into blissful sleep with InuYasha beside of me, was his whisper soft and low. " I love you, Kagome...", and then his fingers laced through mine and he was snoring softly beside of me. 

--------------------

**A/N:** Hey guys! Still remember me??? Hope u do… Sorry for not having updated sooner, it's just that I've spent the whole week ill… Ya, I even had fever for two days… so I suppose I'm forgiven, right??? RIGHT???? *ahem* Thanx for the bunch of reviews! Now it's a fact: 99,9 % of the reviewers are truly Kikyo haters (I'm proud of u, kids *lol*) Actually it gave me some cool ideas… I didn't know there were so many ways to kill a undead bitch made of clay *LMAO*

Now for this one, don't forget to review! Reviews make me happy! ^_^ 

Maggz


	20. Chapter 24

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 24**

We slept until morning. I had never told him I was going to spend the night with him but I suppose he either figured it out for himself or took it for granted. Either way, the sleep was sound and restful, and as I stirred in bed and stretched my arms above my head, I smiled. No matter how things went at home, I'd always have THIS to go back to, the way he made my body sing made me happier than I had ever been.

"What are YOU smiling at this morning?", I heard him ask from the doorway and I slid up in bed and held my arms out to him. "Look at you, like a little girl needing a morning hug...", he grinned and came to me. His hair was damp and his bare back had droplets of water clinging to the skin. He smelled of clean body soap and shampoo, of toothpaste and aftershave; and as he hugged me to him, I felt the smoothness of his cheek against my own. 

"I missed you in bed...", I said and hugged him hard. "You DID, did you? Well, you looked so peaceful laying there, I just couldn't help it. It was either take you again or go and get a cold shower, so I got the cold shower. You owe me one this evening...", he smiled and kissed my nose. "I need a shower, Inu. Really bad..", I grimaced and he laughed and pulled me out of bed. "Privacy is a thing of the past, I assume?", I giggled as he led me to the shower and put on the water. "I'm making tea, want some?", he said as he backed toward the door and leered at me. "Yeah, that would be good and necessary, I think. Thanks, naughty boy!", I laughed and dove behind the curtain when he made to grab at me. He was laughing as he closed the door and walked away. I felt OK, not anxious or nervous about today, about facing my parents. Sooner or later it had to be done and I felt like they more than likely already knew that InuYasha and I were seeing each other. 

I showered, taking my time and got out, wrapping a towel around me and wiping a clear space off on the mirror so that I could see myself. Grabbing the brush, I smoothed my hair down and then looked down in my bag, for InuYasha had placed it on the floor in the bathroom, found my toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I slid into my clean panties and bra and pulled my jeans on, zipping them up. Grabbing a T-shirt, I pulled it on and then padded on bare feet out into the kitchen to see what InuYasha was up to. "Morning", he said and handed me a cup of tea as he busied himself around the kitchen table, looking through stacks of papers and then back to his laptop that was setup on the table. I noticed he wore glasses... wire frames. I hadn't known. He smiled at me and I grinned back. "What's so funny?", he asked me and tugged his glasses off, laying them on the table as he looked at me. "Nothing, you just look adorable. Soooo sexy in those glasses, are they a ploy? a pickup?", I laughed. "NOOOOO, they are NOT. I need them for close work only... are you making fun of me now, Kagome?", he asked. 

"Never! Never! I just... YOU and glasses... soooooooo many different sides to this lover of mine..", I smiled and walked behind his chair, my arms draping over his shoulders and I snatched a quick kiss from the side of his neck. "What are you doing?", I asked him softly and let my mouth trail down his neck, to his shoulder. "I'm working... stop!", he laughed and continued typing into his laptop. "Put the glasses back on..", I said and he sighed and picked them up off the table, put them on and took a sip of his tea, then looked up at me. "Satisfied?", he asked and grinned at me. "Ohhhhhhhh, I guess. But I could be made MORE satisfied...", I laughed and he widened his eyes and then grabbed me, pulling me into his lap and pushing his chair back at once. "And you ask me if I'M insatiable?", he growled as his fingers made their way quickly up inside my T-shirt. "I can't help it. Something about a man and glasses... yum! and something about YOU and glasses? double yum-yum!", I giggled as his fingers dug into my ribs, tickling me. "But you wear them! I heard you say something one time, or else I've seen you wearing them...!", he argued. "So?", I giggled and he stopped the tickling and looked down at me, sprawled across his lap. "I love you to bits, Kagome!", he said and squeezed me to him. 

"Where's breakfast, Hara?", I said and hopped up off his lap to look around the kitchen. "You won't find anything here. We'll go out and get a bite to eat, nothing here, I checked..", he said. "OK, then c'mon!", I said and went to grab my trainers then realized that the only pair I had were the new ones I had bought the day before and that they lay in my car, so I opened the door to run out and get them. 

He was standing at the table, stuffing papers into a folder and sticking them into his laptop case when I came back in. He then took his glasses off and put them away, looking back up at me thru his lashes. "Ohhhhhhhhh, Hara... You know how to work it, don't you!?", I laughed and he shook his head and took in the shoes I held in my hands. "Damn Kagome, you went on a spree yesterday, didn't you?", he smiled at me. "I did, but it was all your fault.", I said as I sat down on the sofa to lace the shoes and put them on. "My fault?", he frowned and grabbed his own trainers, sitting beside of me. "Yeah, you told me to go find something sexy. I tried but I found other stuff too!", I grinned. 

He reached for me suddenly, his arm around my neck and I snuggled against him. "Remember what I said about the outfit you wore last night? I mean that, Kagome. I really don't want you wearing that kinda thing out anywhere without me, ok?", he said and I bit back a grin and nodded my head. "So quit laughing. I mean it, you were top sexy last night. I hated every bastard in that bar that looked at you... It would drive me mad to think of you going anywhere with that shirt on...", he said. "Awww, Inu. I promise... Unless of course you're still out of town for the Bizarre Puppets concert that will be here at the end of the month...", I grinned. He pulled back from me and smiled. 

"Bizarre Puppets, really?", he asked. "Yes. I've wanted to see them forever...", I grinned and bounced on the sofa cushion. "But... but you said you weren't IN to rockbands the first time I met you...", he frowned at me. Damn him for remembering everything I'd ever said! "No, I said I wasn't IN to Wild Silver, not like most people here in Japan and Asia...", I said and he frowned again then pouted, his lower lip sticking out. "Ah NO. No please, InuYasha... don't!", I giggled and he smiled at me. "So you ARE into Bizarre Puppets then...", he said. "Yes, I saw them in the States. They were amazing! I loved Na...", I started and noticed InuYasha's fierce gaze on me. "You love who?", he said. "...them all! I love them all, the show, the music...", I sang and he narrowed his eyes and looked hard at me. "Yeah, ok... Well, what has Bizarre Puppets and your naughty blouse have to do with each other?", he asked me. "Nothing. Only I plan on wearing it and getting front row tickets when they come. I want to be the one that one of them pulls up on stage to sing to...", I said and hugged my knees to my chest. "Sango and I have plans to go already, but if you're back and want to go I'd love to go with YOU!", I grinned. "What are you playing at, Kagome. Trying to make me jealous? Is that it? Well, it's working!", he said and pulled me up from the sofa. "But I love YOU!, InuYasha!", I said and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my head in his neck. "Yeah, yeah. Just until NARAKU comes along, then what?", he said. "Ahhhh InuYasha, as IF. I was only teasing. I mean it. What chance would we have of ever getting front row tickets or being called up onstage? Huh? Tell me. I mean, I'm sure you guys do that as well. And how many girls out of thousands get to come up and be onstage with you? Meet you up close?", I asked. 

He smiled at me, a small secret grin and I punched him lightly in the arm and then kissed him. "Just be back before the end of the month...", I said and went to find my bag so that I could join him in his car for our trip to the studio. I was gonna be able to see first hand what my gorgeous, tempermental, japanese rockstar boyfriend really did... 

--------------------

**A/N:** *Sigh* A light-hearted moment between our favorite couple… But like they say, the calm before the storm… or is it the calm after the storm??? O_o Anyway, you'll have to wait 'til next chapter to know (don't worry, I'm gonna post chapter 25 right away ^_^). As for Bizarre Puppets… Sawry, that was the best name I could think of for Naraku's band… Ya, he's coming to cause trouble *insert evil grin here* A hot sexy devilish rock star *drool* Wait for him… Very soon

Thanx for the bunch of amazing reviews, I love u guys…

Maggz


	21. Chapter 25

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 25**

We stopped for breakfast and ate on the way to the studio. Actually, I half-fed InuYasha as he had no coordination to drive and eat at the same time! It was cute to stick bits of ham and egg in his mouth and have him try to chew and not laugh at me. "I spoil you, already..", I said and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "It's OK. I'm not complaining. Do you see me complaining?", he grinned as he reached out a hand for a sip of Coke. 

I finished my breakfast quickly and soon enough we were at the studio. "So...?", I smiled and leaned over the seat to kiss him fully on the mouth. "Mmmmm... So?", he answered back. "I get to see you in action, right? Will it show me another side to you? Will I get soooooooo turned on that we might have to take a detour back to the apartment, InuYasha?", I grinned. "You ever get THAT turned on and all you have to do is TELL me and we'll find a closet!", he laughed and kissed my nose. "Let's go. I'm excited!", I smiled and climbed out of the car. I knew I would be seeing Kouga but I had no idea if InuYasha had spoken to Kouga at all about us, so I was a bit nervous as I walked in. InuYasha grabbed my hand as we neared the back entrance doors and then put his arm around me after that. "I'll show you where you can see best, where you can watch and then you can wander around until we get ready to start if you want...", he whispered in my ear, blowing a warm breath in it. I turned to look at him and he laughed. "Sorry, Kagome. I'm incorrigible around you, I can't help it!", he laughed. 

InuYasha took me on a mini tour and then showed me a place, side stage, where I could wait. He introduced me to several crew people and told me I wouldn't be alone once taping started in the studio. With a quick kiss, he bounded off and I looked at my watch. Taping wouldn't begin for another hour so I wandered round, looking at pictures of celebrities studding the walls around me. It wasn't long before I heard voices coming through the back entrance door and I looked up just as Kouga and Miroku made their way in. Kouga's eyes met mine and looked away, then back and he smiled. Miroku smiled and kissed my cheek, making small talk and then wandered off in the same direction InuYasha had gone. "Hi...", I said as Kouga moved toward me, closer. "Hi, Kagome... Look, if it makes you feel any better InuYasha already talked to me... about you two...", he said lowly and reached for my hand. "But that was my place to do that...", I said, I never wanted to hurt him. He'd been so good to me and I'd been powerfully attracted to him. It was just... just... He wasn't InuYasha. And InuYasha had been who I wanted with everything in me. 

"You want to talk? We can talk now. I've got awhile before I have to go back and somebody'll come and get me when they're ready for me, for sure. C'mon, let's go talk...", he said and squeezed my hand, taking me further back in the studio. It was obvious he knew where he was going as he wound his way back thru a maze of hallways and doors and soon he had taken me to a small room with just a table and a few chairs scattered there. I went to a chair and sat down, watching him as he took the chair across from me at the table. 

"I want to know first that you're really with InuYasha. It's not just some jealousy thing with him. He was pretty shitty at that party, really pissed me off. I couldn't tell with you, Kagome. I thought you wanted to be with me and I thought you were only going with InuYasha to make peace between us all. But then, when you didn't come back, when you never called and your sister Kikyo... She told me that you and InuYasha had a... a THING going... Well, I just... Hell, I don't know, but InuYasha, he told me several days ago, that the two of YOU were together now. I just didn't... no, I couldn't understand why you didn't come to me and tell me.", he said. 

I had been looking at him the whole time. Those big, blue eyes of his held mine as he talked and I felt horrible, so bad. I had no excuses to give him, not really, at least none that sounded right to my own ears. My only thoughts, night and day, had been filled with InuYasha Hara. I had lost myself completely to him. 

"Kouga... I... I don't know what to say. You're right about most of what you say. I did want to make peace between the two of you. I didn't want trouble that night at the party, and I knew InuYasha was steaming mainly because he and Kikyo had had a row. I DO like you. I loved going out with you. You are one of the easiest people to get to know that I've ever met and you made me feel so good when we went out", I said. "InuYasha... he... I don't know... I don't know how all this happened so quickly. I've thought it through over and over and I still don't understand. He and Kikyo were having problems before I came back home and then I met him. There was this something, this spark there from the very beginning. But I wasn't gonna act on it. It was like he and I danced around the whole thing and then, after the party, he was taking me home... his car, it stopped... we were alone and found this cabin, it was late. We stayed there and Kouga, I... we...", I said and he took my hand in his and smiled. "Kagome, you don't have to tell me, you don't. I don't want to know about you sleeping with InuYasha, I don't. I just wish it had been me...", he said. 

"Oh, Kouga. I'm not such a prize. God knows I've hurt you now and I never meant to. I can't ever make up to you what I did to you. It's like I led you on but I had no plans to be with InuYasha, it just happened. And when it happened, it changed my world. Does that make you angrier with me? Do I sound any less the slut?", I asked him. "No, it's OK... really. I have to adjust is all. And I don't really have much love for InuYasha at the moment but I can deal. I just know, or rather I feel like you have alot to go thru with this relationship. Your sister, she doesn't want to give InuYasha up to you. She might not WANT him but she sure as hell don't want YOU to have him either...", He said. 

"You got that from talking to her?", I asked. "Yeah, she didn't hide it very well. She couldn't wait to run to me and tell me, trust me...", he said. "AH... God, Kouga. I'm so sorry. It should have been me...", I said and I felt the tears start to burn the back of my eyes. "Look, nobody HAS InuYasha. I should think you know that better than anyone, at least better than me or Kikyo. InuYasha is his own person. I have no hold on him. I just like to be with him. If it grew to anything... well, I won't let myself think that far ahead, ok? It's just, let's say I have no illusions about him, whether it be his job, or him or whatever. I won't ever hold him back or hold him down...", I said. 

"God, Kagome. Don't you see?", Kouga said and walked around to my side of the table, my hand still held in his. "See WHAT, Kouga? That I wrecked Kikyo and InuYasha, that I wrecked you and InuYasha's friendship just on the basis of a whim, for want, NEED of sex. I don't know what I see...", I cried. He squatted down by my chair and held my hands, both of them, in his lap. "No, not that at all. And I don't think it's a whim at all. I may not know you really, really well but I feel I know you well enough that I know you do nothing on a whim... and InuYasha... Look, just say I know him very well and the word 'whim' is not in his vocabulary. If he wanted you, and he does, then he knew it long before he made a move with you. And he made sure it was what you wanted too. He wouldn't use you, Kagome. This is so hard for me, I'm talking you into InuYasha when it's me I want you to BE with...", he breathed. 

"It's OK Kouga, you don't need to reassure me, really...", I said and he reached up and wiped the tears from my face. "Do you disappear from my life then, is that it?", he asked me, his eyes wide. "No, no you don't..", I said. "But InuYasha, he's really possessive... And with you I can just tell, he's laid quite the claim on you. He told me in no uncertain terms that you belonged to him now.", Kouga said. "He SAID that!", I burst out and stood up, Kouga standing with me. "He... well, yeah... he told me as of now there would be no Kouga and Kagome, that you and he had decided to be together. And Kagome, really, it's not like it sounds!", he said. "Then how is it, Kouga!?", I said, my heart pounding. I didn't know if I liked this or if I hated InuYasha for it. His fierceness, his pride, his intensity. They were all strong parts of him. But to go to Kouga before I'd even had the chance to talk to him, when I had specifically told InuYasha on our way back from the cabin that I needed to talk to Kouga? It was almost too much to comprehend! 

"He obviously is in love with you...", Kouga said softly and looked down at me. "Do you love him?", he asked. "Kouga... I... how can we be in love when we've only been together this amount of time?", I asked. "It can happen, Kagome. And he acts so different with you than he acted with your sister, he seems so different...", Kouga said. "Do you love him?", he asked again. I stood there, my heart aching; knowing I did love InuYasha but scared to commit to it, to tell it to anyone, afraid if I did, that it would just disappear on me. That he'd laugh at me and turn away. I still wasn't trusting him. It was like he'd said as long as he was in front of my eyes, I had no problem saying I loved him, loved the idea of US. But away from him my heart began to wonder and I didn't know why. "Kagome?", Kouga asked softly and put his hand to my face. I turned my face to look up at him, my eyes filled with tears, not wanting to hurt him but wanting to be true to InuYasha. "Yes, Kouga. I do love him... I do...", I said and felt the tears start to roll down my face. He brushed them away... and then I felt his arms tighten around my waist, his lips on mine, his warm kiss brush across my lips and I let him kiss me... kiss me as I cried. 

"What in the FUCK is going on????", I heard InuYasha bellow from the doorway and I jumped apart from Kouga, my eyes going from InuYasha to Kouga. InuYasha was looking at Kouga and Kouga turned toward him. "Just saying Good-bye InuYasha, that's all.", Kouga shrugged. "Kagome?", InuYasha asked, his face red, his eyes big. I just shook my head and started to walk past him. He reached out to grab my arm and pulled me back to him. Kouga edged past me to go out the door and InuYasha drug me away from the door. "This is not finished, Shimura...", InuYasha growled and Kouga didn't even act like he heard as he walked out. 

"Kagome, tell me... What the hell was THAT?", he said, his face down nearly against my own and I could only stand there and look at him... Where did I begin??? 

--------------------

**A/N: **Oooohh! Evil cliffy! Oops, I did it again O_O 

Review! Reviews make me happy!

Maggz


	22. Chapter 26

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 26**

"No. Not now. We don't have time to get into this here and I won't do it here. But we DO obviously need to talk, InuYasha... And for many reasons...", I said and looked up at him, lifting my chin. He wasn't going to use his temper on me without hearing something from me first but I could see he wasn't going to back down on me. His hand was still gripping my elbow and he was squeezing it hard. "You have a really bad habit of DOING that!", I said as I glared down at his hand and he looked down and back up at me, not moving an inch. "You have a really bad habit of letting Shimura get into your pants!", he spat and I jerked on my arm, pulling myself to get away from him. "Fuck off, InuYasha...", I said and swung away from him, moving out into the hallway. 

I walked quickly down the hall toward the doors. I knew I couldn't very well get home from here but I could get to a phone and call any friend of mine to pick me up. I wasn't surprised to feel his arm grip me around my waist and swing me back toward him, taking my breath. "I told you not to fucking walk away from me again, Kagome. You don't listen very well... Damn you!", he growled as he held on tight. Miroku happened to walk by at the end of the hallway at that minute and his eyes swung quickly back to us. Me trying to get out of InuYasha's hold and InuYasha holding me prisoner. 

"S'okay, man... Be there in a bit..", InuYasha said between clenched teeth as I dug my feet into his and pushed my bum against his front, trying to maneuver myself out of his arms. "You keep moving like that, I'll take your ass in the next room and fuck you 'til you can't see straight. You got that, Kagome?", he whispered loudly into my ear. "Fuck if you will. I'm through with this, InuYasha, all of it. I'm calling Sango to pick me up and I'm leaving here. I'll pick my car up before you're even half done here..", I said lowly and continued to fight him. 

"Stop it, Kagome... now!", he said into my ear and I could feel him reaching behind him, opening a door I had not seen and pushing he and I into it in the darkness. He shut the door firmly standing against it and pulled me up against him. From what I could tell, it was a small utility closet. It smelled of cleaners and dust and I had seen the mops and brooms lining the walls as we had quickly came in. "Let me go, InuYasha..", I said lowly and he grabbed my chin with one hand and brought it toward him, squeezing it hard. "No..", he said simply and pushed on the back of my head bringing my mouth to his. I wanted to bite his mouth, wanted to pull away, but as soon as that mouth touched my own I was hopelessly lost again. His other arm held me firmly about my waist still and I soon melted against him, all my fire gone. 

His tongue was snaking in and around my mouth and he stopped long enough to say something. I couldn't see him. It was totally dark but I could feel his breath on my face. "Don't you even think of biting me, you hear me? You kiss me and let me kiss you. You're mine, Kagome... No matter how hard you fight it, you are mine!", he said and grabbed my hand pushing it to the crotch of his trousers. "See what the fuck you do to me?", he groaned and I let my hand gently squeeze his length, so obvious in his trousers. "Ah... God help me, Kagome...", he moaned as his mouth found mine again and he kissed me harder. 

"Inu, no. Not here... You need to get back out there...", I said. "Hell, I know that but you're not going anywhere! How do I make sure you stay where I put you?", he said and his mouth went to my neck and sucked hard causing me to cry out and hold to him. "I won't go anywhere, I promise. We need to talk and you're leaving tomorrow. I'll stay. I'll wait for you, ok?", I whispered against him. "You have to...", he said and pushed his hips against me. "I know, we need to talk. Now go...", I said and pushed myself out of his embrace. "Tell me you love me, Kagome..", he said as his hand touched the door knob. "InuYasha, you know I do...", I said, helpless not to because no matter what, I did love him. "Say it to me..", he said and turned the knob. "I love you, InuYasha..." I said softly. 

He opened the door and boldly went out into the hallway while I hung back in the dark closet, a bit more modest than he, waiting. I heard him as he apparently reached the end of the hallway and I had to smile even though part of me despised him at that moment. "Coast is clear, baby. You can come out of your hiding place!", he yelled. I counted to ten and waited, then eased open the door and peeked out, looked right then left, then pushed the door closed behind me. 

I quickly found the bathroom and went in, realizing I was shaking. Was it anger? Or sexual need that had me shaking? I didn't know, probably a combination of both. I went to the mirror and washed my face looking at myself as I grabbed a fistful of paper towels to blot my face with. It was flushed, my eyes bright, my lips dark red and swollen where he had kissed me, and I silently cursed him, even as my heart thundered in my chest. I took a few deep breaths and walked out of the bathroom back toward the area where he had shown me I could sit, and finding it, took a seat with a few other people that had come in as well as five or six that I had already met. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes, willing my heart to slow down, calm to overtake me. 

It was only moments before I saw the stage lights come on and I sat up straighter as the popular, well known host came out and introduced the show. It was one I was very familiar with and I smiled. This was really cool! Wild Silver were introduced as the first guests of the show and were going to sing first before any interviewing would be done. I watched as they all walked onto the stage, amid shrill but well controlled screams, and took their seats, as a familiar new song began in the background. My eyes took them all in but InuYasha... Oh my! My InuYasha... MINE!. 

He was beautiful and so sexy. How could anybody NOT let their eyes go to him first and then stay there?? When he opened his mouth to sing, I felt my heart surge forward and placed my hands over my mouth. I 'd never seen him really perform, hadn't ever been to a Wild Silver concert. I had only maybe seen them on the TV a handful of times, heard them mainly on the radio but now. And InuYasha... Oh, InuYasha... 

His eyes never strayed to me during the program but once commercial break was called he immediately looked over toward where he had shown me to sit and his eyes found mine. And he smiled, his InuYasha-smile. I smiled back and sat back waiting for more. I had loved the song, had loved it the first time I heard it on the radio, and now, as the program came back to live I sat and watched the four of them answer questions with confidence and grace. InuYasha, I saw at once, was the main spokesperson for the group. If he didn't automatically speak up once a question was asked, three pairs of eyes would swing to him and he'd smile and answer it then. I saw his charisma on the stage that day, saw his intelligence and his love for what he did shine through and I was so very proud of him. All thoughts of what had happened earlier between us gone, at least for now. 

The show ended much too soon for me and I stood and stretched, going to stand by a doorway to wait for him. Shippo came out first and startled me, reaching around me to plant a kiss on my cheek. "Kagome, I'm glad you could make it. Please say it ain't so, tell me you are not with InuYasha now!", he smiled and then pulled a playful pout. "Whoever would have told you that lie?", I asked him, all innocence and he grinned and slapped my bum before winking. "I can see it in InuYasha's eyes and in yours...", he said. We stood there a few minutes more and talked about the show and his new baby girl; he, pulling out scads of pictures to show me and me, ooohing and ahhhing over every one. 

Miroku came out next and looked at me, eyes curious. "Does InuYasha always pin you up like that, Kagome?", he asked and then broke into a grin. I blushed and shook my head and he laughed and hugged me. "Don't worry, he'll be calming down soon, trust me. He's just wild in love right now. I see the signs.", he said. I blushed deeper and turned away as I heard Kouga come back behind me. All looked fine and Kouga smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want anything to happen between he and InuYasha, not because of me, so I hoped they had talked or at least smoothed things over. 

They all said goodbye and I leaned back against the wall, waiting for InuYasha. Soon I heard his footsteps from behind me and I stayed the way I was, not turning to him, my head resting against the wall. "Ready?", he asked as he walked up behind me and pressed himself deeply against me, his arms going around my waist. "I suppose, yeah. I'm ready. You guys were great out there, InuYasha. Thanks for letting me sneak in...", I said and he turned me back against the wall and kissed me. 

"You didn't leave...", he said and I shook my head, my eyes never leaving his. "No. I promised you that. I wouldn't break a promise to you...", I said. "Nor would I... never...", he said. "Kagome... I don't want to lose you, in any way. And I'm getting ready to leave you tomorrow for a month. I just get so crazy with it. This is new, you and I... I lost my head, please?", he whispered as he took my hands and held them. "InuYasha, I know. I know it's all so new, and maybe we both have to adjust. But you... you take over everything. And you just can't DO that!", I said softly. "But Kouga. He was... he KISSED you, Kagome. You were kissing. And the last time you were together you were kissing... I just... Fuck! Why in hell WERE you kissing?", he asked. 

Why had we kissed? Kouga and I? What could I say to InuYasha to make him understand, when I really didn't. I didn't even understand InuYasha and myself yet. "Answer me, Kagome. Because I know you're not playing both of us. I know you that well. And I know Kouga wouldn't do anything to hurt you or me..", he added. "He was just saying 'good-bye' to me, InuYasha, in a way. We DID go out quite a few times. I DID promise him more time. I TOLD you that I was going to talk to Kouga, and then he tells me that YOU came to him and told him, "hands off", as far as I was concerned. I was supposed to do that, InuYasha. Not you! It was MY place to do that!", I said and frowned. His hands had stayed around my waist as we talked and he pulled me tighter against him. 

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I just... hell, I don't know...", he said and looked down. "I guess at the time I was afraid you'd change your mind and I didn't want Kouga coming in and taking you from me... WE hadn't even properly talked yet about US, but I had to do it and you're right, baby. I always seem to have to be in control. It's just this thing with me, and in regards to YOU… Well, like I said before, you're new to me, wild and sweet and almost an unbelievable thing. I've NEVER been with anyone like you, ever. And we've only got to spend a couple, maybe three weeks together. Now I'm leaving you and you'll go to school... Guys will be all over you. I won't be here and your family is a strong influence in your life, they'll be there too. And what if... well, what if you decide while I'm gone that it's just not worth it all... It makes me MAD, crazy MAD!", he said. 

"InuYasha, you say I have no faith or trust in YOU. Now you sound as if the reverse it true. Do you know that Kouga asked me if I loved you and I said yes? Do you?", I asked him. "I've never told anyone outside my family that I loved them, especially not a boyfriend or a lover. Not that there've been other lovers, but do you see how big a step that is for me?", I said. "I won't disappear on you. I won't change my mind. When you come back, I'll be here waiting for you and if things should ever change, as I'm sure in any relationship they do, we'll talk about it and what's best for US. But I won't ever disappear out from under you, InuYasha. All you have to do is call. I promise..", I said and stood on tiptoe to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him to me. I loved him so much, the way his golden eyes looked when he pleaded for understanding, the way he smiled at me when he was happy, the crinkling of his eyes when he was really jazzed at something, and how he unashamedly loved me and held me near. "Hungry for some lunch, Kagome?", he asked me and I nodded and smiled. We walked out of the building arm in arm and to his car on our way to find some lunch...

We picked up lunch and InuYasha drove to the park where he had picked me up in the car on the first day I had met him, where I had been jogging then. I looked at him as he pulled into a space and turned off the car. "Why here?", I asked quietly and looked out the window. The little park was deserted this time of day and I let my eyes wander it as I waited for him to answer. "Because, Kagome, this is where I first made me move on you, even if you never knew it. I picked you up here, took you to dinner, danced with you again and kissed you for the very first time.", he said. "I know that, InuYasha. I know all of that...", I whispered. "Come on. I'm starving and I'm sure you are. Let's go find a place to sit down and eat.", he smiled. 

He grabbed the sacks full of food and grinned at me. We found a little concrete picnic table nestled way back nearly into the woods, close to the creek and sat down, side by side. He pulled out boxes of chicken, cartons of potatoes and gravy, biscuits and cole slaw. "Hungry are we?", I laughed and he nodded and pulled out two plates, handing one to me. 

He was busy biting into a chicken leg before I had my plate fixed and I eyed him as I sipped on my Coke. "What?", he asked, his mouth chewing around a hunk of chicken. "You're absolutely cute!", I laughed and shook my head, pinching off a piece of biscuit and popping it into my mouth. "My eating is cute?", he asked and smiled at me. "Yeah... Everything about you is cute, except your being so damned bossy!", I said. "Bossy, me?", he asked, his eyes wide. "Yeah, you!", I said and nodded, picking up a chicken wing and pulling the crust off it to eat. 

"Hmmpphh", he replied and continued to bite off bits of chicken and chew them, looking out over the creek. He finished his meal in no time and looked over at me. I was almost finished, so he started to clear away the refuse and dump it in the garbage bin. I watched him, it was impossible not to as he walked away from me and down to the creek, his hands stuck in his jean pockets. Finishing, I stood and threw away my things then joined him down by the water. 

"What are you thinking of, InuYasha?", I asked him and he shook his head and smiled at me, then looked back at the water. "Leaving tomorrow morning...", he said softly and turned to me, pulling me into his arms. "I know but it won't be the first time you've left anybody to go on the road and it won't be the last, I'm sure.", I said. He pushed me back to arm's length and looked at me, a frown on his face. "Why do you always do that?", he asked. "Do WHAT?", I asked him. "Just put me and you down to any relationship I've had. It's not that way... Yes, it's been hard to leave sometimes but not like THIS, Kagome. This is different for me, maybe not for you... Damn, I just can't get a reading on you, not at all. It's like you want me but then... It's OK with you if you don't have me.", he said. "That's so untrue, InuYasha. I want you, trust me...", I said. "Then why do you just blow these little remarks off like we're nothing, like me being gone for over a month will not affect you. Maybe it won't..", he said. "You know me better than that, InuYasha..", I said and snuggled against him, my ear to his heart, and I could hear it beating wildly in his chest. 

"I think I do, then you... then you say or you DO something that makes me think I'm all wrong about you...", he said softly. "Just do as you say I should do with you, InuYasha... TRUST ME, ok?", I mumbled and clutched the back of his shirt as I hugged him. He inclined his head and I looked up at him, his lips lowering to mine, his eyes already closed. "I love you, InuYasha...", I whispered against his mouth as he started to kiss me and I heard a soft moan escape him. 

"Let's go back to the apartment and just spend the day together. Let's not go anywhere, ok?", he whispered against my hair. And that's just what we did.

--------------------

**A/N: **Review! Reviews make me happy!

Maggz


	23. Chapter 27

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 27**

We drove quickly back to the apartment, not talking, lost in our own worlds. I knew InuYasha needed the reassurance but I didn't understand why. He was confidence and security wrapped into one gorgeous package; was it just what a man had to do to 'mark his territory'? I had no idea but he seemed intent on making sure I remembered just who I 'belonged' to. It wasn't that I minded, not at all. He had made me nearly insatiable for his love making, so much so that I craved him even when I was with him and we weren't doing it. 

I had no plans to 'leave' him once he was on tour again or traveling, wherever he was. Things would just naturally flow, in my mind, from one thing to the next and when he was home, we'd be back in each other's arms again. I was confident in his feelings. I wasn't worried about him and I wasn't worried about me. I wanted nobody else, only him. We pulled up outside the apartment and got out and he waited for me on the curb, then took my hand and walked down the steps and to the front door. He fished for his key and unlocked the door, then pulled me in. I was expecting what came from him next but not the way it came, so swift, so sudden, taking me by surprise, taking my breath away. 

His hands went to mine and he brought them over my head and held them there. "Don't move, Kagome...", he said softly and I swallowed hard and looked into his eyes. "I won't.", I whispered. His fingers then moved to my shirt and he lifted it up and then over my head, allowing my arms and hands to come thru it then taking it from me and throwing it in the floor. He was breathing hard, intent on his purpose, and I knew that purpose was to bed me and quickly. I grew excited just thinking of him inside of me and I closed my eyes and let the sensations take me. 

He moved his hands to my jeans and pulled them off just as quickly before coming back up to me. I stood before him in my bra and panties and his eyes burned into my body as his hands slid the straps from my shoulders, then unhooked the bra from the front. Once done, he plunged his hands, both of them, into either side of my panties and pulled them roughly down my body. I stepped out of them as he got them to my feet and stood there just looking at him. He just stood there, chest heaving, looking at me  and I waited. "Shit... I think I'm gonna come in my pants... RIGHT now!", he moaned and I took him against me and held him. 

His lips started to nuzzle at my neck as his hands slid over my now naked flesh. I moved my hands to his pants and undid them, making fast work of them and slid them off him, along with the boxers he wore. "Kagome,  please...", he moaned as I made my way quickly up his body, wrapping my leg around his bum. He eased a hand in between us and fixed himself as I squirmed my way around him, helping him to enter me. "I… need… hurry... now… please...", he breathed into my ear and I felt him as he found my center, pushing himself home. "Ahhhhh... God... so good… so fucking good, baby...", he moaned into my ear. 

His rhythm was hard against me, pushing me against the wall, and he grunted with each thrust into me. "InuYasha!", I cried as my nails dug into the soft skin of his back. His breathing was ragged in my ear and I heard him cry out and felt him spill himself inside of me white hot! "Oh, InuYasha... please, me too… me too!", I cried helplessly, for I only wanted completion myself. His fingers went between us once more and he started a slow rub against my clit. I slid against him, up and down his body. I needed him so badly, needed the release. "Sweet girl... sweet, sexy baby... making you feel so good, baby?", he crooned into my ear and I cried as I felt myself fall against him, coming hard and fast myself. 

He picked me up then and carried me into the bedroom, laying me down on the mussed bed and sliding in beside of me, covering us both up. His arms held me tightly as I held him. I never wanted to let him go, never! He smelled good, he felt good, he sounded and he tasted good. "InuYasha, don't leave me...", I whispered under my breath before I realized it and he squeezed me tight, his fingers clutching my bum hard. "Don't wanna leave you... Come with me, Kagome. It'll be fun. We can be together and get to know what it's like on the road together. At some point all the girls have done it, stayed with Shippo or Kouga... even Miroku... You can come with me, it would make me feel so good, baby!", he said against my hair. 

I dug my head into his shoulder and shook it, not wanting to cry. I knew I couldn't go, he knew it too. It was just a silly dream, but still the thoughts of it, being with him... and worse, the thoughts of being without him. I was so confused. One minute, it was OK to be without him and the next minute, the thought was pure torture. "Hold me, InuYasha. Just hold me...", I said and he ran his fingers into my hair and held me against him as I calmed down. 

We spent the rest of the day in bed, or on the sofa, or in the shower. Anywhere our hearts desired, or any other parts of us as well! Day fell into night and I curled up again with him in the bed and we made love gently and easily for a very long time. Sweet, whispered words between us, long looks and gentle touches. If this was how he said goodbye, I wondered how he said hello! We must've slept at some point, because before I knew it he was gently kissing me awake and I peeked out from slitted eyelids to see that it was daybreak. 

"So soon?", I pouted and turned toward him, wrapping us both in the sheet. "Yeah, so fucking soon!", he whispered and pulled me on top of him. "Oh InuYasha, I never realized you could make love so many ways and in so many places and STILL want it!", I grinned down at him. "So you had fun? You forgave me? You still love me?", he asked as his mouth slid along my collar bone. "Yes to all. I love you, InuYasha...", I said and he laughed and turned me over. "Good answer!", he crowed and started to tickle and kiss me until my laughter bubbled out of me. 

We somehow made it thru that morning, his bags had already been packed and sent over to the awaiting car. All he had to do was show up and in two hours time. We cleaned up the apartment, locked it behind us and I went to my car. "What are you doing, Kagome?", he asked from behind me, his hand stealing around my waist. "I'm... um... going, InuYasha. Kiss me and smile for me...", I quipped as tears welled up in my eyes. "You can't just GO!", he said and rubbed a thumb across my cheek to catch the tear. "I can't go with you and watch you drive away from me, InuYasha... I just can't..", I said and kissed his smooth cheek. 

"But I need you...", he said and my heart twisted within me. "I need you too... Is it really that important to you that I go there and say goodbye in front of everybody again, InuYasha? I thought that was what we did last night, ALL last night and this morning... and... this is so hard!", I said. "Go with me, follow me. I have to hold you before I go... I have to...", he said and held my fingers. "You know I can't tell you 'no', don't you, InuYasha. Not when you ask me so seriously for something like that. But well... nevermind, I'll follow you. Let's go...", I said. "Good girl. It'll be easier next time around, I promise!", he smiled. "NEXT TIME?", I growled and sank into my car. 

All the way there behind him, I cursed myself. This was only going to be hard, make me crazy mad but he needed me... How could I say no? We pulled up outside an office building and InuYasha went and parked his car in security parking, as I parked in front. He ran out quickly and waved at me, motioning me in and I laughed and ran to him. He caught me in his arms and swung me around, kissing my face and I held tightly to him. "This feels like Hello... Can we just pretend that it is?", I asked as he set me down. "You won't believe my hello, Kagome...", he whispered in my ear and I shivered pleasantly. "I think I would, InuYasha... I really think I would believe it. You're amazing in every way.", I said softly and leaned up to place a kiss on his cheek. 

We held hands and walked to find the other guys. I looked at my watch and saw he had only 30 more minutes before he left me and he caught my sigh. "It's OK, Kagome... It's Ok. I'll call you a lot. I'll buy cute things for you. I'll talk naughty to you at bedtime!," he smiled. "Is that a promise or a threat?", I countered and he grinned at me. "Your choice!", he sang and pulled me over to where everyone was saying their last goodbyes and making sure all things were loaded on the correct vehicle. 

I got a hug from the guys. And Kouga was especially sweet but I saw InuYasha's golden eyes over Kouga's shoulder as I got my hug from Kouga and I just closed my eyes and hoped he held to his temper. "Ok, Guys. Say goodbye to the girls, it's time to pull out!" Myouga stated and InuYasha shrugged his shoulders at me and came to take me in his arms. "Kiss me and smile for me, tell me that you'll wait for me, hold me like you'll never let me go..." he whispered into my ear and I pulled back. "I love you, Kagome. Take care of yourself, we've got lots of planning to do when I get back, OK? And keep the boys off you!", he growled and then his mouth was on mine, sweet, gentle, slow, and I felt his fingers run through my hair and then catch me about my waist and pull my hips to his. "Let's GOOOOOO... Loverboy HARA!", Shippo crowed from the vehicle he was sharing with InuYasha. I released us from the kiss, smiled at him and pushed on his tummy, pushing him back toward the car and toward Shippo. "Love you...", I said softly and he nodded. He never turned from me, just backed his way to the car and then laughed as Shippo drug him from under his arms into the seat with him. 

I covered my mouth, laughter escaping me, and then felt a sob wrestle it's way up my throat. "God, don't cry here!", I said under my breath and bit my finger hard. Somehow, someway I made it thru the doors closing, made it thru the waves of goodbye, made it thru the vehicle pulling out of the lot and away from me. And I trudged to my car, tears burning in my throat, behind my eyes. "Love you, InuYasha...", I whispered to the rear of the car as it left my sight and turned the corner... 

--------------------

**A/N: **Review! Reviews make me happy!

Maggz


	24. Chapter 28

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 28**

Life does go on, doesn't it? I'd heard that all my life but had never applied it to myself. InuYasha left on a Saturday morning and by Monday, I was getting ready to begin my classes the following week. I had major changes going on in my life, at home, with my sister, my mom. I'd driven around for awhile after InuYasha and the other boys had left that day, just until I could get myself calmed down and sorted. Then I took the shortest drive of my life to my own house, the house I grew up in. My dad was sitting outside on the swing reading the paper when I pulled in and I got out of the car and left my things in there, even all the new clothes I had bought. I made my way up the steps toward him and walked to the swing. He looked up and smiled a small smile at me, patting the space next to him with his free hand and I smiled and scooted in next to him. 

"Your mom has been worried, Kagome.", he said and I nodded. Where did I start? "Were you worried, dad?", I asked and picked up his hand in mine. "No. If you can take care of yourself in America for a year, you can surely take care of yourself an overnight or two here at home, right?", he asked me. I nodded, "Thanks, dad. At least that's the way I see it but I'm sorry I didn't call...", I said. "No worries, I believe Kikyo filled us in on where you were. It was with InuYasha, right?", he said and looked long at me. "Yes, dad. It was with InuYasha. He's gone now traveling...", I said. "You care for InuYasha, don't you? very much? ", he said and I nodded, looking at his hands. "He cares for you too. I could tell, the day he brought you home when his car broke down..", he said. "It's all so new, dad. But we do care for each other, very much. It's just horrible that Kikyo and mom...", I started. "Kagome, it's not going to be easy. You being with InuYasha after he was with Kikyo around for a bit... But honey, it's not unheard of. He just met you and fell for you. That isn't wrong, just makes it complicated. Your mom and Kikyo had big visions about Kikyo and InuYasha, that's where it's hurting you, and they won't let that go very easily. It's going to be hard on you.", he said. 

I guess I knew what he was going to say next and part of me rejoiced, while part of me cried. "Kagome, I've been thinking... How would you like your own place when you start college next week?", he asked and I jerked my head up, looking at him. "You mean that?", I asked him. "Yes, a place just for you, close to campus maybe. And tho I DON'T approve of InuYasha and you living together… Well, I'm not so old that I don't know you want to be together alone when he comes home. And I know his schedule is hectic so the times together would be more special if you had your own private place. I don't like the idea of my daughter hunting out places to spend with her boyfriend, and I'm sure InuYasha feels a bit strange coming here to the house..", he said. I flung my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek soundly. "Thanks dad. Yes, I would love that... Only, does mom…?", I left the question hanging. "I've told her. She doesn't like it, of course. But I'm doing this for you, Kagome. You've given me much to be proud of, you're 19 years old and you deserve the happiness that InuYasha is giving you, as well as the quiet time with your studies at college. We'll look at places tomorrow, OK? I have a few in mind but you can make up your mind and tell me. It's up to you...", he said. "You DO understand, don't you, dad?", I said and squeezed his hand. "Yes, Kagome... I do. I might not like it all but I do understand it. And I hold nothing against InuYasha at all. Attraction is a powerful thing. I'd say the boy has good taste!", he laughed. 

I hugged him once more and got up to go inside, stopping back by my car to grab my things out of it. He winked at me as I walked past him and into the house. I made my way up the stairs and was on the third or fourth from the top when I heard my mom's voice. "Kagome? You need to come down here as soon as possible, please...", she stated from the kitchen. I groaned and drug my shopping bags and backpack into my bedroom. The shopping bags, I put in my closet, my back pack I dug thru and put everything back to where it went. I saw that I had grabbed InuYasha's boxers with my clothes somehow and grinned, a treasure of my own to keep! I folded them and put them back in my backpack and set it in the closet as well. 

Walking back down the steps wasn't easy. If I was the apple of my dad's eye I was the worm in my mom's. I had never been able to please her, ever. And now would be no different. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "I'm very disappointed in you, Kagome..", she started off with a bang, but I'd heard it many times before and I let her continue. "Kikyo told me she found you and InuYasha at his friend's apartment; you in a state of undress as well as InuYasha. I suppose I don't have to ask you if it's true...", she frowned at me. "We WERE at his friend's apartment, mom. I spent the night with him for two nights, he left a bit ago for some more travel... We are sleeping together mom...", I said figuring it was better to get it all out in the open with her. Her face reddened, her frown deepened and she turned away from me for a moment. 

"It makes you look like a common whore, Kagome... a slut...", she said tightly. "No, mom. I care for InuYasha and he cares for me. If you're telling me it was OK for Kikyo to sleep with him and not me then I need an explanation, ok?", I said. "Don't get sassy with me, Kagome...", she turned on me then. "I'm not mom, but just tell me why?", I said. "I'm 19, I've lived abroad. I'm on birth control, I'm responsible and I love InuYasha...", I said firmly. "And that makes it OK for you to sleep with him. What do you think that does to your sister?", she said. "I'm sure it hurts, mom but she and InuYasha were finished before he and I got involved... granted, not for very long but they were finished. She pushed him for engagement and he didn't want it. She kept pushing him for newspaper stories and magazine stories about the two of them and he didn't want that either. The night of that party they broke up and she let someone else take her home without telling him. They were finished, mom!", I said once more making my point. 

"I'm sorry if it hurts Kikyo but she's a woman now, she will deal with it. I've dealt with it, dealt with her saying horrible things to me, dealt with her busting in on InuYasha and I saying horrible things to both of us. Now it's her turn. I'm sorry that's just how I feel.", I said. "Then I think it best if your father helps you get that apartment for you. There'll be no peace in this house until he does...", she said and turned away from me. 

So that was it? Was she just throwing me out? Washing her hands of me? Not willing to ever discuss Kikyo's actions, only mine? I got up and walked back upstairs, closed my door and shed my clothes to lie across my bed and take a nap. I slept soundly, not awaking until I heard the chirp of my mobile. Rubbing my eyes, I hopped off my bed and started to search for my phone. Digging in my closet for my bag, I found it at last and answered it. "Hello?", I said, a bit out of breath. "Kagome, what took so long?", my InuYasha asked. "Oh, I was asleep... napping and I forgot where I put the darned thing so I was madly searching for it.", I laughed. "So do you miss me?", he asked and I smiled. "So much I, miss you!", I said. "Ahhhh, me too. I just got booked into a hotel here, now just relaxing...", he sighed into the phone and I could just see him, lain back on the bed, talking into his mobile. 

"You at home?", he asked. "Yeah, home...", I answered. "Did you talk to your parents?", he asked me. "Yes, already. Note I said I was sleeping, taking a nap???", I laughed. "That bad, huh? Kagome, I'm so sorry...", he said. "No, no need to be. I have some news for you!", I laughed. "Oh, good news?", he asked. "Very. My dad is taking me apartment hunting tomorrow. It was his idea. I'm moving out...", I said. I was met with silence on the other end of the phone and the smile slowly faded from my face. "InuYasha? Are you there still?", I asked. "Here, Kagome. Look, are you fooling with me, now?', he asked quietly. 

"NO, not fooling. I'm going with my dad tomorrow to look for an apartment.", I said. And again... SILENCE. "INUYASHA, you're scaring me here! Say something!", I pleaded. "I don't know what to say, Kagome. I'm so chuffed!", he finally said. "You mean it, you're moving. We can be together when I come home, just us...", he said. "Yes, just us, InuYasha. Me and you..", I murmured. "Ahhhhh, that's great... just brilliant, Kagome!", he laughed into the phone. "I think I'm getting turned on just thinking of it now...", he offered. "InuYasha Hara! Control it!", I laughed. "No control when it comes to you, Kagome. This is excellent, we can stay in bed all fucking day… just fucking!", he offered once more and I laughed harder. "You're terrible, InuYasha... just horrible!", I laughed. 

"Say it didn't cross you mind, Kagome...", he said. "What?", I asked already knowing where this would lead. "Say that you didn't think we can damn well fuck the shit out of each other when and where we want...", he said. "The thought MAY have crossed my mind...", I said and grinned. "That's my girl!", he laughed. "Look, sweetheart. I gotta go, have to go to a call. I'll talk to you later, ok? Give us a kiss and wrap your arms around yourself and say you love me...", he said. "I love you, InuYasha...", I smiled. "I adore you, Kagome...", he said and then he rang off. 

I smiled and lay my head back on my pillow, holding the phone in my hand, letting his words, his laughter roll over me. I never noticed Kikyo had made her way into my room as I was talking to him. Now she made her presence known. "You're fucking sick!", she said lowly and I jumped, not realizing she was there. I sat up on the bed and lay my phone on the night table. "Excuse me?", I said softly and reached over to turn on my lamp. "I said you are sick, fucking sick!", she spat at me. "Don't Kikyo. Please, not again...", I said and watched her. "I'll bet you two fuck like rabbits. I can see it in YOUR eyes and I could see it in his too. You can't get enough of each other, can you? Why in hell did he want YOU so much but push me AWAY?", she asked. "I don't know, Kikyo...", I started but she pushed ahead. "I'll bet he's on you and IN you before you can get laid down, isn't he?", she asked and I drew in a breath. "Is that how it is with him? God, he was a good fuck!", she moaned and sank down to my floor. "Kikyo, please. Don't do this, please. Have more pride. Don't!", I said. "You took him from me, Kagome. He's telling you he loves you, isn't he already?", she asked. "Nevermind. I heard it all. Now you have your own place to fuck in... That's grand, just grand...", she said and lay her head in her hands. 

I got up off my bed, grabbed my robe to cover myself and walked to her, not sure how to approach her but knowing I had to. "Kikyo... I... Look, I don't know what to say to you at all. I'm not sorry InuYasha and I are together, not at all, but I don't want to hurt you, ever...", I said. "Liar... fucking LIAR!", she blasted at me and I backed away. "I'm not lying and I'm sorry you think that, but I deserve to be happy just like you have been, and you didn't want him anymore, Kikyo… nor he, you. It was all over before InuYasha and I slept together. I never would have had it any other way.", I said. "I hate you, Kagome. I hate how he looked at you that night at the apartment, how he begged you to stay and just pushed me aside. He's... different with you. And I hate you for it. I can't help it... maybe someday...", she cried into her hands. "Maybe someday then, Kikyo. I'm sorry. I'll always be ready to talk with you, always. You're my sister but I can't make you stop feeling about me the way you do.", I said. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway, down the stairs, and out the front door to sit on the steps. It wasn't a very cold night and I wrapped my robe tightly around me and sat there, looking at the stars as I let my thoughts wander. 

Tomorrow would start a new life for me, a very independent one. And I looked forward to it. I was sorry things between my mom and Kikyo couldn't have been better, but there seemed to be no win for me in this situation and I wasn't going to waste my time or energy on it now. My energy needed to be directed toward my schooling and then to my relationship with InuYasha. I was ready. 

--------------------

**A/N: **Review! Reviews make me happy!

Maggz


	25. Chapter 29

When He Was Mine 

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

  
**Chapter 29**

I was busy, happy in my element, busy with school. Two weeks into InuYasha being away and secure in my relationship with him. I had fell back in with my old crowd and we usually ended up in a coffee house sooner or later after classes discussing everything. My classes were tight and controlled and I was studying as much as possible. My experience in the States had been a good one and was serving me well. I had been asked to share it with my classmates and they were quite interested in what I'd learned, how different it was in America and if I ever planned to go back. 

I was thinking over the question of going back late that afternoon on my way back to my apartment. I could actually walk to campus from where I lived and these first two weeks had been heaven. I had wondered if I'd be lonely or depressed, but I wasn't. I felt safe and happy. I had chosen a two bedroom ground floor apartment and my dad had went furniture shopping with me to help me complete the place. It felt like home to me… even moreso than my childhood home did now. I spent lots of time there, studying and relaxing and when InuYasha called, as he often did, I know I must've sounded like a very different girl. It was only two more weeks 'til he arrived back home and I tried not to let it crowd my mind too much burrowing down into my school work.

It was about this time that my former boyfriend from the States, Josh, called. I was surprised to say the least. Since InuYasha and I had become close, I hadn't kept in contact with Josh and felt a bit guilty about it. He was the last person I expected to hear from when I answered my phone that late evening. 

I had sat down to a lazy frozen dinner and the TV when the phone rang. Picking up my mobile, I had no idea who it could be and answered it. "Kagome?", I heard and still, having my attention directed on the TV, I had no idea who was calling. "Yes? Who is this?", I asked. "It's me, it's Josh!", I heard from the other end and his laugh echoed across the line. "Oh my God! Really!?", I sang and sat my half-eaten dinner on the table in front of me. "Yes, really! How are you?", he asked. "Fine, Josh. Just great. I started school two weeks ago, have my own place... life is good!", I grinned into the phone. 

"And a boyfriend?", he asked. I swallowed hard, not sure what to say. "C'mon Kagome, we had no ties when you left. I just care a good deal about you is all... You deserve to be happy so tell me!", he urged. "Well, yes. I do have a boyfriend...", I admitted sheepishly. "And is he at college?", he asked me. "No, he's not... He's, well... Josh... Jeez, you'll never believe this. Never...", I said. "Try me. Now you got me curious!", he said. "Well, you remember Wild Silver? The rock band from Japan... We spoke of them a bit, of them being from here and all...", I said. "Yeah, I remember. They had a song out over here the summer before you came...", he said. "Right. Well, I'm dating InuYasha Hara, Wild Silver's vocalist.", I said softy and waited. "No shit!", he exclaimed and I laughed. "Yeah shit!", I corrected and heard his laugh once more. 

"Man, that's great! I don't know which guy is which or anything, you should email me a picture of the two of you...", he said. "OK, I can do that. Only you'll have to wait, he's on a travel bit right now until two more weeks. And then I'll ask him to get photos done of us, some snaps and I'll email them.", I said. "Great, but I have a better idea...", he said. "What is that?", I asked and waited. "I've some holiday time. I know this is sudden but Shannen and I would like to fly to Japan for a visit, not a full week, maybe four or five days this coming week. Could you swing that?", he asked. "Oh, yes! That would be great!", I sang and we then made plans for their stay. They would come and stay with me in the apartment and we'd have a wonderful reunion. 

I got a call from InuYasha the next evening as I was pounding away on my keyboard thru another term paper. He sounded tired, down, and I immediately turned off my computer and settled myself on the sofa giving him my full attention. "What's wrong, InuYasha?", I asked him softly and heard him sigh into the phone. "Shit, Kagome. I miss you so bad today. I saw this cute little skirt that would look killer on you, show off your gorgeous, and bought it along with this little itty-bitty tight satin t-shirt to go with it, I bought that too but it only made me want and miss you so bad!", he groaned. "You shopped for ME?", I said, incredulous. "Yeah and when you wear it no underwear is a requirement. None whatsoever, do you hear?", he puffed into the phone. "InuYasha... you're horny, aren't you?", I asked and he laughed. "A bit. I just sit and look at this skirt... It's so short, and the blouse it's so tiny. You'll be so hot in it.", he said softly. "InuYasha, put the clothes away right now in your suitcase... if not, you'll soil them before I can wear them!", I said firmly and he let out a huge laugh at that. "You're silly, Kagome... but probably correct!", he said. 

We talked on for a bit, his mood had picked up and I told him about Josh and Shannen. He was quiet for several long seconds and I waited knowing this was NOT a good sign, not from InuYasha. "He was your boyfriend in America, right?", he asked me. "Well, we were very good friends.", I countered. "No, I remember the first time we talked .about long distance romance, and you said you didn't know if this one would work out or not... So why is he coming to see you then?", he asked quietly. "InuYasha, Shannen is coming as well for five days. You have nothing to worry over!", I said. "Oh really! Let's see, my girl is having an old boyfriend stay at her apartment while I'm thousands of miles away. I have no control...", he started and I stopped him. "InuYasha listen to me, ok? This is what we discussed before you left. Your control, remember?", I asked him. He said not a word so I continued on. "You said you would trust me... You CAN trust me. I feel only friendship for Josh now. I LOVE you, InuYasha, LOVE!", I said. "I don't like it, Kagome but it's your thing, not mine. If I know he ever touches you or kisses you... or tries to sleep...", he started. "Stop, InuYasha. NOW!", I said. "It's not that way. I never slept with him, only you, just you InuYasha!", I said softly. "Keep it that way! I mean it Kagome. Shit, I hate this!", he growled. "I know you do, really, but it will be fine. I promise...", I said and he grunted into the phone, told me he loved me and rang off. I really hoped he would trust me but I didn't think he would. 

I busied myself the remainder of the week with tests and papers, going out with friends and going home to see my family twice. I had dinner with them one night and spent a Saturday afternoon with them the second time. It wasn't the happiest occasion I had experienced but it wasn't horrible either and I wasn't going to keep away from them. Kikyo was there and had brought a friend on that Saturday but she virtually ignored me and I let her do as she wished. My mom wasn't much better but I took my turn in the kitchen with her cooking and cleaning up after dinner and 'made' her talk to me. My dad was all questions about school and my friends, even asking if I had spoken to InuYasha. Before I knew it, Josh and Shannen's arrival day had came upon me and I was meeting them at the airport. It was instant hugs, tears and laughter as they both ran up to me and picked me up twirling me around. I had missed both my best friends dearly and was thankful they wanted to see me so much that they wanted a trip to Ireland to do it. 

"Damn, Kagome. You look totally sexy!", Shannen grinned, looking me up and down. "Oh stop!", I said, embarrassed. "No, I mean it. Just LOOK at you... Josh says you're seeing InuYasha of Wild Silver, is that so? I did a bit of internet searching since he talked to you and I must say he's HOT!", she grinned. "Yeah...", I smiled shyly and Josh laughed. "Don't pull the shy stuff on me, Kagome. You're like glowing!", he laughed and I punched him in the arm. "I don't know why I would be glowing, Josh, InuYasha's been traveling for over three weeks now, not due home until week after next.", I said. "You miss him!", Shannen sighed and I nodded and smiled. She had been the romantic one in our bunch. "He's beautiful, Kagome. At least in the pictures I pulled up. And I read some interviews he's done, he's very well spoken too. You'll HAVE to fill me in when we're alone!", she whispered as we walked toward baggage claim to pick up their things. "He's just what you think he is, Shannen: gorgeous, sweet, funny, intelligent, charming and a bit jealous!", I grinned at her. 

"I wouldn't care if HE was jealous. Oh my God! He's just so HOT!", she said again. Josh had hung back as we talked of InuYasha and I reached back and pulled my arm thru his bringing him up with the two of us. "I can't believe you guys are here! I can show you the city, school, my apartment, my friends here... my family!", I counted off and they laughed. 

We were soon going out to my car and toward my apartment, talking and laughing non-stop. My phone rang as soon as we walked into the apartment and I noticed my answer phone was blinking several times, indicating multiple messages. I dove for the phone and motioned for them to put their bags down and come on in. 

"Where have you been?", were the first words out of InuYasha's mouth and I smiled. "I love you too, InuYasha...", I laughed and he laughed in spite of his haughty tone. "I love you, Kagome. Now where have you been?", he asked me. "I went to the airport to pick up Josh and Shannen. We just walked in the door. Am I to assume that these messages on my phone are from you?", I asked him. "Maybe, maybe not...", he pouted. "What are your plans tonight?", he asked me. "Going to a club and then back here. I'm sure their long flight made them very tired.", I said. "Clubbing?", he asked me. "Yeah, probably to the new one over here. I've heard lots of things about it.", I said. He was silent for a moment and I closed my eyes. I could hear his breathing thru the phone line and I waited. 

"Kagome, you don't miss me do, you?", he asked at last. "InuYasha, how could you say that?", I replied. "I go to a club and you think I don't miss you? But you get surrounded by beautiful girls at every turn and it's OK?", I countered. "But I love you.", he said. "And I don't love you?", I asked him. "Not as much as I love you!", he said firmly and I sighed. "God, I'll be so glad when you get your Japanese ass back over here and I can slug you, InuYasha!", I said and then he laughed. "Would you really hit me, m'lady?", he asked. "You better believe it. I've got them saved up for you!", I said. "Violence in my woman... I love it!", he said. "Just know I love you, InuYasha.", I said softly. "You do, do you?", he asked. "Yes, I do. I've plans for you when you come home, trust me.", I smiled into the phone. "Oh, I love to hear that... really I do. We won't leave the bed all day and night, will we, sweetheart?", he breathed. "No. Not if I can help it, InuYasha. Every piece of me misses every piece of you.", I said. "It's like being without my heart, Kagome.", he said. "Yeah, it is. I can't wait to see you.", I said. "Well, I suppose I've worried you long enough. Just be a good girl at the club. And no guys, you hear!?", he said. "OK. I'll only dance with girls then. Will that make you happy?", I laughed. "Yes.", he said and I laughed louder. 

We rang off and I went back to find Josh and Shannen. They both smiled at me as I walked back into the room and I blushed. "Your lover called?", Shannen grinned. "Yeah.", I smiled. "You look all dreamy-eyed. Must've been good!", Josh laughed. "C'mon you guys, let's go eat and go to the club. Let's have some fun!", I laughed and we walked out into the early evening light to do just that.

* * *

  
**A/N:** Review! Reviews make me happy!   
  
Maggz


	26. CHapter 30

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 30**

My visit with Josh and Shannen went very well. It provided a nice distraction from my thinking of InuYasha coming home to me and renewed two wonderful friendships in my life. I need not have worried, things with Josh were not strange or 'weird', maybe because we had never progressed passed the innocent, gentle kissing stage of a boy/girl relationship, but it made me feel all warm inside to know that two people that lived clear in the 'new world' had cared enough about me to want to see me on their holiday. They were both interested in my relationship with InuYasha, probably Shannen more so than Josh, just her being a female and all, and we sat and giggled like two young school girls about boyfriends with Josh just shaking his head and laughing at us. 

Before long, it was time for them to go back and I realized InuYasha would be back to me sooner than I had believed possible. I had classes to attend on the day he was due back and in all reality, I wasn't even sure if he would, in fact, be home that day or the following. It depended on many things, strange schedules and hectic life styles. I had told him where the apartment was located as well as left him a key in his car to the place so he would be able to come to see me when he wished. 

A surprise quiz and a term paper had me busy that afternoon and evening and by 11:00 pm, I was dead-tired and just fell asleep on the sofa with the TV on. No classes the next day would be a wonderful thing and I had no trouble dreaming of being in the arms of my sweet lover again. 

I was awakened at some point during the night by a noise at the door and I pushed myself up on the sofa and ran my hands thru my hair trying to get my bearings. Again the same noise and I stood up and stretched then went to the door, only to have it open toward me. I shrieked, surely waking the rest of my building and found two strong arms suddenly surrounding me. It wasn't until I took a deep breath and smelled the familiar scent of his cologne that I knew it was InuYasha that held me captive. 

"Kagome, it's me... InuYasha... shhhhhhhhhh!", he laughed softly as he sat me on my feet and put his hands to my waist pushing me back to look at me. "You ok?", he asked softly and looked into my eyes. "I... yes... Now I am... yes!", I cried and threw my arms around his neck, holding him close. He chuckled, dug his nose into my hair and breathed deeply. "Let's get inside before we give a show out here!", he whispered and half picked me up, taking me with him into the apartment, kicking the door shut behind him. 

It seemed he knew his way around the place, even though he had never been there, for we ended up on the sofa, me facing him, straddling his lap, my arms wound around his neck. "You're really here!", I said softly and ran my fingers over his face, tracing his cheek, his lips. "Kiss me, Kagome...", he groaned and pulled my head down to him, our lips touching softly at first and then the kiss growing more hungry, more needy. It seemed it had been forever since I had been in those arms, felt that hard chest against my own, had those hands all over my body and I wanted, needed more. 

I felt him shift underneath me, felt his hardness press against my center, even thru his jeans. He arched his hips up off the sofa and toward me. I knew it wouldn't be long. Strong hands pulled at my thin t-shirt, going up under it and quickly seeking, then finding my breasts. "God!", he murmured as his fingers pulled at my nipples and I felt the lightening go thru me as he touched me. He pulled the shirt up and over my head and soon had me reclining against the sofa, nearly underneath him. I felt him kick off his shoes and then he moved up on his knees between my legs. He looked down at me for a long minute, his eyes traveling from my eyes down to my bare chest, his sweet pink tongue peeking out to wet his lower lip. "So long...", he whispered and reached out a tentative finger to run across both nipples until they stood at attention and begged for his mouth to cover them. 

His hands dove down into my loose sweat pants now and he had them off my body in no time flat. Somewhere in that space of time, his clothes came off too but for the life of me, I can't remember how or when. Reaching down between us I felt his hand slip to my center and I cried out. If it was possible to come without having him inside of me, I would surely have done it if I hadn't kept a strong hold on myself. But I wanted him in me, wanted to feel him move in and out of me, had waited for it. I shouldn't have worried for he was frantic with his own need once our bodies were pressed together and his hands had found what they loved to touch. With a soft cry, he slipped both hands under my bottom and entered me quickly as I wrapped my legs around his waist. "God help me...", he moaned as his rhythm picked up and soon he had me rocking back against the sofa, my cries matching his own. "So good, InuYasha... so damned good!", I whispered against his neck and felt him tense up, lift me tightly against him and then felt his fluid fill me over and over until I cried out with my own release. 

I had known the first time back with him after an absence would be fast and furious. If only because I needed him so badly, wanted him so much! He didn't disappoint me, he never did... 

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Review! Reviews make me happy! 

Maggz


	27. Chapter 31

> **When He Was Mine**
> 
> **By:** Maggz
> 
> **Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi
> 
> **Chapter 31**
> 
> All sexy promises aside, InuYasha and I slept wrapped around each other that night. Slept like I knew I had not slept since he had been on the road. When I awoke that morning, it was to find myself still wrapped in his arms, he still asleep, his breathing deep and regular. I moved a bit and heard him mumble in his sleep and then he pulled me closer and buried his nose into my neck, giving it a gentle bite. I laughed then heard him chuckle sleepily. "Morning...", he said gruffly and hugged me even closer. "Morning to YOU.", I sighed happily and wrapped my own arms snuggly around him. "I've missed this so much, even though we didn't have THAT many mornings together before I left. I missed you every morning that I woke up without you.", he said and wrapped his leg around me. "Me too, InuYasha. Me too!", I said and closed my eyes, breathing in his scent.
> 
> "What are we doing today?", I asked him. "Fucking", he said softly and pushed himself suggestively against me. I giggled. I could think of nothing at all that I wanted to do more than make love with him all day. It was something my dreams were made of. "Is that OK with you, Kagome?", he asked me and I nodded and pressed myself to him. "Ahhhh, you don't need to be doing that!", he moaned and I smiled. "Doing what?", I asked innocently. "Letting me feel your body so close to my own, not right now. I could go for another one with you!", he laughed. "I'm not complaining, InuYasha!", I said softly and moved up off him.
> 
> "Hey!! Where are you going?", he complained and reached for my hand, pulling me back to the sofa. "To the bathroom, InuYasha. Care to join me?", I laughed and leaned down to kiss his nose, quickly slipping away from him. "Hurry and come back here. I miss you already!", he shouted and I shook my head and smiled. I had missed him so much!
> 
> "InuYasha, come here a minute!", I said as I walked to my bedroom from the bathroom and I heard him grunt and complain as he got up off the sofa to come to me. "Where are you?", he asked as he ambled down the hallway toward me. "Here in the bedroom...", I said and sank back onto my big, soft feather bed. "Ahhhh...", he said softly as he entered the room and spied me sprawled naked across the bed.
> 
> "What are you on about, Kagome?", he grinned and came toward me. I couldn't help but notice he was still naked too and let my eyes wander suggestively, hungrily over his sexy body... tanned, strong, muscled. "Nothing, just thought the bed needed to welcome you home too!", I said shyly and smiled at him. "Sounds wonderful. Think you can help the BED welcome me home, baby?", he asked and I nodded and reached out for him. He took my hands and straddled me then reached behind and underneath me to scoot me backward, laying in between my legs as he did.
> 
> He made love to me slowly, softly, over and over that morning, up until early afternoon and I found I was soon relaxed and happy, happier than I had ever been.
> 
> "Wake up, beautiful...", I heard softly as I turned over toward him. "Hmmmm?", I mumbled and tucked myself into his warm, naked body. "Ahhhh, now don't be doing THAT, Kagome.", he chuckled against my neck and I snuggled even closer to him. "Don't wanna wake up, InuYasha. Just wanna stay here with YOU, in YOUR arms in bed and make the rest of the world go AWAY!", I grumbled. He laughed loudly and pulled me atop him.
> 
> "Hear THAT?", he asked and I cocked my head sideways and listened closely. I heard nothing, but then yes. A long, low growl that was coming from directly beneath me. "Your stomach?", I asked and he nodded slowly and winked. "Ohhhhhhh, InuYasha. I'm sorry!", I cried and started to climb off him. He quickly pulled me back down and held me to him. "Whoa! Wait a second!! Sorry? For what?", he asked. "For not feeding you. My GOD! You must think I'm an insatiable slut. I should have realized at some point since you got here that you would be hungry. I'm sooooo sorry!", I cried again and moved to get off him once more.
> 
> "Slow down, baby!", he laughed. "But…!", I started. "First of all, I love you as an insatiable slut!" he grinned and I playfully slapped at him. "Let's go out somewhere quiet. I know just the place, just me and you. We'll eat our hearts out there, OK?", he said and ran his fingers down my back, leaving them to rest on my bum which he playfully squeezed. "Oh, OK.", I said. "Now may I please get up, InuYasha?", I asked sweetly as I smiled at him. "If you insist, but ONLY if you insist!", he said. "I insist. The bathroom calls me!", I said and he released me with a loud, smacking kiss and another playful squeeze to my bum. I quickly made my way to the bathroom but not before hearing him throw a wolf whistle my way.
> 
> "InuYasha, it's not like you've never seen me naked before!", I laughed and heard him return the laugh. "Ahhh but I never tire of it, Kagome. Never!", he said. I turned on the shower and started to step in not hearing him come up from behind me. "Not gonna wait for me?", he pouted and I shrieked in surprise, not having expected his sudden appearance. Jumping into his arms with a cry, I found myself soon pulled into the shower and under the warm spray of water.
> 
> "Did I scare you?", he asked softly as his hands ran up and down my sides. "Yes, you did. But it was a "GOOD scare. Not often do I get surprised by handsome, sexy men in the bathroom!", I giggled. "Not OFTEN??? How about NEVER!?", he burst out and I ducked my head to hide my grin from him. We showered... Well, we showered and made love once more that early afternoon. I found it hard to believe my sweet, handsome, sexy guy was really with me... really HOME... And was a bit shocked at how my own body was reacting to him, how very much I wanted him, needed him, and I could see he felt the same way. It seemed we'd no sooner finish making love and lying in each other's arms than one or both of us would be looking softly into the other's eyes... and again, we'd have a go. I was pleasantly sore all over my body from the attentions of my InuYasha but I found I could've made love 20 times more if he had wanted it, and judging from his actions, it might've been a safe bet that 20 times could be reached.
> 
> InuYasha finished showering before me and tying a towel around his waist, disappeared from the bathroom. Once I got out, I could hear him in the kitchen piddling about and I smiled to myself. He was making tea, that much I knew. I grabbed my robe and pulled it on, then went to the bedroom to grab a pair of jeans and one of my old oversized sweatshirts. Putting them on, I made my way back out to the kitchen and sure enough found InuYasha with two teacups ready and waiting on the counter.
> 
> I walked to him and cuddled myself into his hug, liking the fact that he was still basically undressed and finding the warmth of his skin intoxicating. He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tightly.
> 
> "Kagome, can I get you to go out to my car and grab my luggage. I was so ready to get to you last night that I never even thought to grab my stuff out of the car!", he laughed. "Sure. Though I must say, I love you like this... all warm and partially naked, just for me!", I grinned and tugged on the towel he had knotted at his waist. It fell to the floor as he tried to make a grab for it and I laughed, running away from him and to the front door.
> 
> "Kagome?", I heard him from the kitchen calling me. "Yes, InuYasha- my love!", I sang back. "Erm... you gonna need these, aren't you?", he smiled evilly as he dangled his keys from his index finger. He was standing completely naked looking at me from the kitchen doorway, and as I watched, he walked up to me slowly and reached out his hand toward me. I swallowed hard and reached for the keys as he pulled them back closer to him with a wicked grin.
> 
> "Give me the keys, InuYasha.", I said and looked into his eyes. "Come and get them, Kagome.", he challenged and I shook my head. "No, I have no problem with you staying naked in this apartment with me forever, so if you really ARE hungry and you REALLY want your luggage then you better hand them over, 'cause the ONLY thing I'm hungry for is YOU!", I said seriously and watched his eyes widen at me in surprise at my boldness.
> 
> "Oh man! I left an innocent girl behind a month or so ago and came back to find a sexy vixen in front of me!", he grinned. "I can be WHATEVER you want, InuYasha... trust me...", I said levelly and his smile faded as he reached out and took my hands pulling me to him. "You ARE whatever I want and need, Kagome. Trust me..." he whispered.
> 
> He held me against him, his one free hand that didn't hold the keys stroking up my back and into my hair. "Do you believe me, Kagome?", he asked me softly and I nodded, my head pressed into the hollow between his shoulder and neck. I could've stayed there forever locked in his embrace but I knew he was hungry and needed his clothing, so I grabbed the keys from his hand and moved away from him.
> 
> "Be back in a second.", I said and slipped out the door. I made my way to his car and unlocked it, grabbing his bag and hefting it to my shoulder. Making my way back to the apartment, I wondered where he planned for us to go and realized I was getting hungry too.
> 
> Could a girl live on just his love alone???? I smiled to myself and opened the apartment door to go back to him.
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **A/N:** This chapter has been edited. If u want to read the original version go to: http : adultfan . nexcess . net / aff / story . php ? no = 21509 & chapter = 31
> 
> Review! Reviews make me happy!
> 
> Maggz


	28. Chapter 32

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 32**

We were soon on our way driving along a familiar stretch of highway. "Do you know where we're going now, Kagome?", he asked me as he grabbed my hand. I had been looking out the window of the car, watching the scenery as we drove by, thinking of how very nice it was for InuYasha to be home... 'home' with me. I turned to him now and smiled. I knew where we were going.

"Yeah, I know where we're going.", I said and touched his cheek. He smiled and looked back at the road, taking me to where we had first kissed, taking me to the bar we had first been alone at together.

We pulled into the parking lot and InuYasha cut the engine and turned to me. Few cars were there at this time of the day so we had no stray fans to worry about. He took both of my hands in his and held them, smiling at me.

"Quiet and private, just for us. And reminds of me of when we first came here. I already knew I wanted you.", he said. "Oh really? And you belonged to my sister then. How strange...", I said and smiled a bit. "Does that bother you still, Kagome? It shouldn't and I don't want it to but I can see how it would. Listen, let me tell you something. Maybe it will make you feel better about it...", he said. "No, I'd rather NOT hear anything about you and Kikyo, InuYasha. Just drop it, ok?", I said and pulled my hands from his, reached for the door handle and got out.

"Wait, Kagome. Damn it!", I heard him say and before I had my car door fully closed and walked two steps, I could hear him behind me swearing. "Fuck! What in hell did I SAY?", he asked as his hands caught me around my waist and pulled me sharply back against him. I pushed at his hands and strained against him but he was stronger and held me tight. "I'm not letting you go, baby. Struggle all you want but I'm not letting you GO!", he whispered into my ear.

I noticed a couple of guys leaving the bar, now with their curious gaze on us. "Stop it, Kagome. Stop it now...", InuYasha said and because the guys were headed our way with concern on their faces. I ceased fighting against InuYasha and put on my best smile.

"Is everything OK here?", the biggest guy asked, looking only at me. "Yes, everything is fine. Right, baby?", InuYasha said. The guys ignored him and continued looking at me. "I'm asking the lady... Is everything alright?", he said once more. InuYasha nudged me in my side and I nodded. "Sure?", the guy said once more and I nodded again, more convincingly, and smiled wider. "Ok, I just wanted to make sure...", he said and turned away, looking back once and shaking his head, probably wondering what in hell was going on.

"Damn, Kagome. You wanna get me into a fight?", InuYasha said and I noticed his hands were still about my waist. I moved my hands to his and pushed them off me. It did no good; he wrapped an arm around my waist and turned me to him, pushing me up against the car. He was smiling and it infuriated me!

"God, I love when you get all fiery and passionate. Shit! You got me hard!" he grinned and I refused to look at him, biting the inside of my cheek to hide the smile that threatened to spill from me. "Smile at me, Kagome. I see you fighting it!", he said and pressed himself to me. "Damn you, InuYasha!", I said and finally looked into his golden eyes. "Damn ME?", he asked and poked out his lower lip. It won't work, InuYasha, not this time...", I said and he shuffled his feet and poked the lip out further, looking down and back up at me. "Stop with that!", I said and tried to move away from him but he held me prisoner against the car still.

"Let's go eat, please!", he begged and I only nodded. He eased up off me and grabbed my hand, pulling me toward the place. We went inside; not many customers were there and InuYasha walked on to the same back table he and I had occupied on our trip there before. "There, see? Everything's perfect, we have our very own table and we can dance and eat..." he was saying. "I'm NOT dancing with you.", I said still a bit angry at him.

I knew it made no sense. I had known he was Kikyo's boyfriend and he and I had gotten together almost too soon after they had broken up. But I had been helpless to stop my attraction to him and it seemed the same way with him. So why was I angry at him now? He had only wanted to explain something to me, trying to ease my mind and I had blown up, pouted, acted spoiled, selfish, and jealous. I supposed I just didn't like to even think that the man that I now was hopelessly falling in love with could have ever loved my sister, slept with her...

InuYasha pushed me down into the booth, and instead of sitting across from me, he pushed me over and sat down next to me trapping me between him and the wall. He turned to me, his knee pulled up onto the bench and pressing against my thigh. "Don't be mad at me, Kagome, please?", he said softly. "I'm not.", I said. "You are!", he insisted and I shook my head. "I'm over it!", I said and he shook his head. "You know I love you, don't you?", he asked. "Yes.", I said and looked down at the table. He hooked a finger under my chin and pulled my face up to meet his gaze. "You HAVE to know I love you, Kagome. And even if you don't want to think about it, I WAS involved with Kikyo. But what I wanted to say to you was this... it was never, ever like THIS. Like what I feel for you and with you, understand?", he asked. "Kind of...", I said lowly.

"She's not YOU. You're... you're so much more. You make me so happy and relaxed. I love you without even thinking about it, or trying... It just happened...", he said. I looked at him, wondering if he even realized what he was doing to me. My heart felt like it could burst with happiness but I didn't want to let myself just 'let go' like that with him. Not just yet.

"Don't you love me?", he asked. I just nodded my head. So much I COULD say but I wouldn't. Not now, not yet. "Can't you even SAY it? Just... just this once?", he asked. "I do, InuYasha, you KNOW that!", I smiled. "Ok, I won't push you. I'm sorry... You want to dance? Will you?", he asked, changing the subject, but not before I saw the look of pain on his face. Pain and surprise. I didn't want to hurt him, I would never do that, but it would be so very damned easy for him to hurt me. And I had to protect myself somehow, someway. I could love him and still keep a barrier up between myself and my heart.

I smiled at him and watched as he scooted out of the booth, then grabbed my hands and pulled me to my feet. He led me to the old polished oak dance floor and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close. The music... ahhh... it was a beautiful as it had been the very first time, and I closed my eyes and let myself relax in InuYasha's arms. I felt his lips as he pressed them to the top of my head and kissed me there, and I sighed deeply. "Love you.", he whispered and I cuddled into him deeper and moved slowly with him to the music.

We danced to the end of the song and I heard his tummy rumble again as it had at the apartment. "C'mon, InuYasha. Let's order up some food. That steak and chips is sounding better and better!", I smiled and this time it was me that was leading him off the floor and back to the booth. I slid into the seat and he moved across from me this time. The waitress soon came over and with a smile at InuYasha, asked for our orders. It wasn't long before she had brought back two beers for us and InuYasha grinned as I tipped my mug back and drank deeply.

"I love to see you do that.", he laughed. "Oh yeah? It's a disgrace to Kikyo and my mom!", I laughed and then stopped suddenly. Why had I even brought up Kikyo's name again? InuYasha saw the smile leave my face and he sat his mug down and took my hand. "Kagome, look... Can't you see how much you mean to me? Is it that hard? Don't I show you enough? Tell you enough?", he asked and his eyes were clouded with worry. "You do, InuYasha, but you have to remember. We haven't been together very long or very much. It'll take time.", I said. "I guess it just seems longer to me. I feel like I've been with you forever. I felt like that the very first time I held you in my arms.", he said and squeezed my hands. "You're so sweet.", I said and looked down at the table.

"I never loved her, Kagome. I wouldn't lie about that to you.", he said after awhile, and it was uttered very softly... so softly that I thought I had misunderstood him. "What did you say?", I asked him. "I said, I never loved your sister, never. You may think me callous or unfeeling. It may make you hate me but I need to be honest with you and I'm not just saying this. It's true, I never loved her." he said. "I think I know that InuYasha, really. I think I knew it from the very first time. You were too good for her, trust me.", I said and stroked my fingers over his hands. "You knew?", he asked, looking deeply into my eyes. "Yeah, I knew and maybe HOPED.", I laughed a little and he chuckled.

"I guess that's why it didn't bother me so much when you and I made love at the cabin. At least that's what I tell myself.", I said. "Then you'd be correct. I never loved her and I think we really 'broke up' way before that night at the party. I just didn't have the time, patience or maybe courage to break up with her before then, but when you came into my life... oh shit, Kagome, please believe me when I say I fell for you very fast. It took everything in me not to run off with you the first time I laid eyes on you." he smiled. "I wouldn't have objected, InuYasha. You could've just smiled at me and said 'Let's go' and I'd have done it.", I said.

Our food came then and we were soon eating hungrily, both of us starving. All that lovemaking had made us hungry. We took our time, danced two more songs, sat back and had two more beers and then left to go back to the apartment.

We were both silent on the way back home but he reached for my hand as soon as we started home and held it until we pulled up in front of the apartment. He cut the engine and before I knew it, he had pulled me into his arms across the car seat. His lips were warm on mine. I could taste the beer on his lips and tongue and I sucked on it eagerly. I heard him moan into my mouth, felt his hold on me tighten, his hands move up under my sweatshirt and I braced myself. InuYasha's hands on my skin were a feeling I'd never forget as long as I lived.

He pulled back from me and kissed my forehead, smoothing my hair back behind my ear. "Let's go inside. I got two surprises for you.", he grinned and I laughed. "Noooo, I mean it!", he said and I hugged him tight. "You're one in a million, InuYasha. If I died tonight, I'd go a happy girl. I mean that!", I said suddenly and he smiled then, real big. I suppose he realized that saying that was the closest I could come to an outright 'I Love You'. Somehow saying it while in the throes of an orgasm, in passion, just didn't seem the same as coming out and saying it face to face without the lovemaking.

"C'mon, Kagome.", he said and pulled me across his lap and out his side of the car.

"Two surprises?", I giggled again and he slapped my bum and winked. "Two, and you owe me BIG TIME for one of them!", he laughed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Review! Reviews make me happy!

Maggz


	29. Chapter 33

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha and Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Chapter 33**

We made it into the apartment. I found I was nearly burning with want for him once again, was that possible??? He fumbled for the light switch once we made it inside but I brushed his hand aside and nearly pulled him to the sofa. He was chuckling, laughing, his hands moving all over me as I led him there and down to lie on top of me. "Kagome... my Kagome", he cooed softly to me and I let my lips love him, kissing his cheeks, his ears, his neck.

"InuYasha... want you, please.", I said and he smiled against my lips, I could feel the smile. "Don't laugh at me, InuYasha.", I whispered into his mouth and he pulled me against him and held me tight. "…not laughing at you... just so fucking happy!", he said and I reached down and pulled his shirt free of his trousers. My hands searched up under the shirt feeling baby smooth, warm skin, up further to pebbled nipples that hardened and elongated under my fingernails. He sucked in a breath and unmindfully arched his hips against mine.

"Kagomeeee...", he breathed. I wanted to pleasure InuYasha, I wanted him so badly I felt my mouth water for him. The feeling was a little scary, my heart feeling like it was pounding out of my chest, my mouth dry. I shoved any scared feeling aside and concentrated on loving InuYasha because that's what I wanted more than anything, more than breathing at that moment.

I pulled the shirt over his head, my mouth going to suck on a nipple letting my tongue probe at it, then gently nibbling him. "Fuck... Fuck... Fuck", he moaned over and over. "I love that word when it comes from your lips, InuYasha.", I growled and he made an attempt at laughing but could only grunt, moan.

"Let's fuck then. C'mon Kagome, let's fuck.", he said and reached to my jeans, down to my center, rubbing me roughly thru the fabric. "God, InuYasha...", I sighed. His hands, I wanted them in me, on me. "Let me first... I want to... ahhhhh, InuYasha... Please, let me love you...", I said. "I WANT you to love me, silly girl. That's all I've wanted to hear for weeks...", he moaned. "Hush, InuYasha, just hush. Let me do this.", I grunted and moved up off him so that I could pull his jeans and boxers off.

My fingers fumbled with the button, with the zip and I cursed, making him chuckle softly. "Slow down, Kagome.", he said. "No.", I uttered and finally popped the button, slid down the zip and shoved my hands inside. I felt his hardness against my palm and I moaned, then slid the clothes down and off him in a rush. "Taste...", I muttered and edged down him in a hurry, between golden legs that wrapped around my shoulders, holding my head prisoner to him.

I held him in my hand, felt the throb of him, ran my thumb over his tip, felt the sticky wetness and heard him moan. My mouth could already taste him. I remembered what he felt like, tasted like, and I wanted him. His hand was behind my neck, pushing me down as if I needed it! I let my tongue glide gently over him and felt him jerk in response, calling out my name hoarsely. Sucking him into my mouth, I let my tongue play over him, his cries making me want to please him more and more.

"Kagomeeee... Please now!", I heard him cry and then his body stiffened, his hands tightened on my neck, his legs on my shoulders, his penis jerking against my mouth, his cum spraying across my lips and down my throat as he arched his hips toward me.

When he was finished, he lay back limply on the sofa bringing me up with him and I lay my head on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his heavy breathing, the pounding of his runaway heart. "I... good... oh man!", he said softly and snuggled against me. "Kagome, I want you to learn to trust and love me. I won't push you, I won't bother you with it. I know it has to come on it's own and I feel like you really DO want to love me... You're just afraid to let go, am I right?", he asked. I nodded against him, not trusting myself to look at him. "That's OK. And that's all I'll ask you but I want you to know I won't hurt you, I only want to love you.", he said and stroked his fingers up into my hair. "Ok...", I answered and held him round the waist.

"Now..." he said and I knew he was changing the subject. "I have you a present... actually two, and you know about one of them if you haven't forgotten a certain phone conversation we had.", he offered. "Is it clothing?", I smiled against his silken skin and he laughed. "Yeah, it is. And I want you to wear it but to a special occasion. Somewhere you will go with me, somewhere you really WANT to go.", he said. I raised up off him and looked at him.

"Where?", I asked. "Remember when we discussed rock bands, music and you said you loved Bizarre Puppets?", he grinned. "Yeah...", I answered slowly. I knew Bizarre Puppets were touring close by very soon, only I hadn't been lucky enough to get tickets. I had been very busy with school and none of my friends had been able to get any either. I knew InuYasha had his connections though, and I felt my heart start to pound.

"InuYasha, don't tease me. You got tickets?", I asked. "Well, sort of... Front row tickets, back stage passes... It wasn't hard...", he said off handedly. "Ohhhhhhhhh", I squealed and hopped up off the sofa, dancing around the room. His eyes danced with laughter as he watched me. If that is what it takes to get you to jiggle around and boogie like that in front of me... hell, I'll get tickets to every show!", he grinned. I stopped my dance of joy and ran to him, throwing myself into his arms, kissing his face all over. He was laughing and talking... "Should... I be jealous?", he was trying to say as I kissed him.

I pulled back from him. "God NO, InuYasha. Never!", I said. "You get this excited over ME?", he wondered. "Of course I would... do...", I laughed. "You said you weren't a fan of Wild Silver, remember?", he said. "But I am NOW!", I frowned and he laughed. "It doesn't matter. You're gonna see your Bizarre Puppets this weekend. Front row, backstage... You'll get to meet them. Wasn't Naraku your favorite? Though God forgive me, I can't see why.", he muttered. "Shush, oh jealous one!", I said and kissed him quickly.

"Oh, yeah,  the other surprise! Sit here and I'll grab my bag.", he said as he got up off the sofa. I sank down and waited for him. He was soon back with a small shopping bag and he sat down next to me and pulled out what was inside. I watched as he came out with a tiny black lycra mini-skirt and then gasped as he pulled out a tiny pink satin t-shirt. "InuYasha!!!!", I said and he laughed. "You think I can wear THAT??", I asked, incredulous. It was NOT something I would have bought for myself ever. "What is it? Don't you like it?", he frowned. "It's not THAT. It's just... well, is that... I mean... ME?", I asked and he laughed. "It's my fantasy of you and my only condition to giving you your Bizarre Puppets ticket, understand?", he said. "Call me crazy but... well, I want you to wear this to the concert. I want you to be seen with me like this, all mine, all sexy. I want to show you off...", he said and I swear I could see a faint blush rise up his neck and to his cheeks.

"You're serious?", I asked. "Yeah. You'll be killer in this, trust me.", he said. "InuYasha, I don't know…" I said and picked up the skirt and t-shirt, looking at it once more closely. "Oh yeah, remember the other requirement?", he added almost as an afterthought. "Other requirement?", I echoed and he grinned. "Yeah... erm... no undies, no panties, no bra...", he said and I gasped again. "You mean at the concert???", I cried. "Yeah, or I take away the tickets.", he said boldly and grinned. "You wouldn't!", I huffed and he looked into my eyes. "I wouldn't? Oh yes, baby, I sure would. I've dreamt of this outfit on you for over a month. I WANT you to be seen in this and I want it to be known you're with ME!", he said. "Jeez, InuYasha. That's about as public as you can get. I'll be the poster girl in the paper for sure. My tits... erm... in this shirt...", I said doubtfully. "Yeah, Kagome, your tits in this shirt. I almost can't wait!", he said softly and reached out to squeeze a breast in each hand. "You are one sick puppy, InuYasha., but I have to go to that concert. I'll suffer whatever this outfit puts me through for that... OK, you got a deal!", I said and he grinned. "That's my girl!", he said and smiled as big as I'd ever seen him smile.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Review! Reviews make me happy!

Maggz


	30. Chapter 34

> **When He Was Mine**
> 
> **By:** Maggz
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing
> 
> **Chapter 34**
> 
> InuYasha asked me more than once to try on the little outfit he had picked out and bought for me but I refused. If he was going to place conditions on me getting those hot Bizarre Puppets tickets, then I had the right to refuse to try on the skirt and t-shirt for him, to make him wait until the night of the concert.
> 
> I still could hardly believe he was asking me to wear it. InuYasha was jealous of what he thought of as 'his', he guarded closely and I'd witnessed his jealousy and his temper with it before. That was the main reason I didn't want to wear the outfit to the concert. Trust me, it was a racey, sexy outfit and any description I try to give wouldn't do it justice. If InuYasha thought nobody was going to gawk at me in that outfit, he was crazy!
> 
> The day of the concert finally came. I say finally because it had been heavily hyped in the press and I was greatly anticipating it. InuYasha had been granted a bit of holiday as had the rest of the guys while they were home and we spent most of the week together and always every night. To say we couldn't get enough of each other is an understatement. I think more often than not we were at each other and it was wonderful. I realized it would be very hard to get used to NOT being with him, to NOT having him in my bed once he left again.
> 
> I made him leave the apartment the day of the concert. I had instructed him NOT to pick me up until absolutely the last minute. We had backstage passes that we would be permitted to use before the concert and I found that surprisingly, I wasn't very nervous at all... just excited. Maybe having a celebrity boyfriend like InuYasha had prepared me...
> 
> I dressed slowly, doing my makeup and hair then pulling on the skirt, smoothing lotion on my bare legs, tugging on the tight, tiny t-shirt... and finally fastening strappy sandals on my feet. I stood in front of the full length mirror in my bedroom with eyes closed, took a deep breath and finally opened them, my teeth worrying my lower lip. It took a full minute for me to get the full effect of myself and I mean that in all honesty. The girl that looked back at me from the mirror was not the girl I knew as me. She looked sexy, beautiful and she stared back at me with wide, shining, excited eyes.
> 
> I let my gaze travel down my body and swallowed hard. The outfit left nothing… nothing to the imagination, and even if I do say so myself it DID look good on me and THAT surprised the hell out of me. Maybe InuYasha saw me better than I did myself after all. I heard the doorbell ring and picked up my purse going to meet him. I knew it was InuYasha, and I knew if I let him into the apartment that we would never leave for the concert on time. I knew HIM that well!
> 
> I grabbed my keys and my leather jacket buttoning it up tight. He could just wait until we reached the venue to look at me. I opened the door and quickly shut it and locked it before turning to smile at him. "In a hurry, Kagome?", he asked and smiled back. "Sort of...", I grinned and took his hand, pulling him to the car.
> 
> "Let me SEE!", he frowned and hung back dragging his feet. "See what, InuYasha?", I fudged and he frowned deeper. "Kagome!!!", he complained and I laughed. "No, InuYasha. You have to wait.", I said. "Did you wear it like I asked you to? You aren't fooling me, are you?", he asked. "No, I'd never do that to you. I have the skirt and blouse on, trust me!", I said and tried pulling him to the car again. He planted his feet and held firm. "Did you go without undies?", he asked me and grinned like a naughty school boy. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to wait and see on that one, InuYasha.", I said and let go of his hand, making my own way to the car. "Damnit, Kagome!", I heard him growl behind me and I giggled and waited for him to unlock the car door for me. I heard him whistle long and low and I turned toward him. He was still standing in the spot where I had left him, and was grinning a big cheesy grin. "Your legs... MAN! If I see nothing else but those babies tonight...", he growled playfully and walked slowly toward me. "If you see nothing else but these...", I said and struck a pose. I knew I was flirting with disaster, we were only steps outside my apartment and I would not have put it past InuYasha to sling me over his shoulder and take me inside cave man style!
> 
> "Kagome!!!", he whined and started to my side of the car. I put up my hand and he stopped and stared. "What?", he asked. "Just stay back. I know you. I know myself around you... Don't come any closer, just get in the car ON YOUR SIDE and I'll get in over here!", I said and tried to hide my smile. "Am I THAT Neanderthal?", he asked me, his eyes wide. "Erm... Yep, sometimes.", I laughed and moved to get into the car. "Well, can I at LEAST watch you get in the car?", he begged. "God, InuYasha! OK.", I said and opened the door, then put one foot inside and turning toward him. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you sexually deprived.", I said and lowered myself into the car seat. "Fuck! I HAVE been sexually deprived!!", he complained. I laughed as I watched him walk around the car, his mouth moving as he grumbled to himself.
> 
> He climbed in the car and looked at me then pointedly down at my legs. "How about you just hike that skirt up a bit and let me see your pretty bits!?", he smiled sweetly. "InuYasha, NO!", I said and he moved his hand to my knee, stroking slowly, ever so slowly up my thigh. "InuYasha, STOP IT!", I said, more forcefully and with one hand I clamped my fingers over his wrist while I reached over him to turn the key in the ignition. The car started up and he wriggled his hand around under mine until he had it loose and with a grin at me, turned to put his hands to the gear shift and the wheel.
> 
> "I hope Naraku appreciates what you've done for him.", InuYasha groused once we were on the open highway going toward the venue. "Hmmm?", I asked absently. I had been thinking of the concert as I looked out the window. "What do you mean HMMM?", InuYasha asked and reached over to gently pull on my hair. I immediately slapped at his hand and he laughed, looking back at the road. "Stop messing with me, InuYasha. You're the one that bought this outfit, and you're the one that asked me- NO, excuse that- TOLD me to wear it, remember?", I said. He looked at me and winked. "I'm only joking with you!", he said and I shook my head at him and looked back out the window.
> 
> Truth was I WAS a bit worried about InuYasha and how he would react. I knew his jealousy, knew his temper, but I had been unable to persuade him to change his mind about the outfit and my wearing it to the venue. Don't get me wrong. I have never and didn't then think I was some gorgeous bombshell that Naraku wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of, but I DID realize how I looked in the skirt and top InuYasha had picked out, and I knew there was a very good chance to strike up a conversation with Naraku once I got to meet the Bizarre Puppets. I just hoped InuYasha realized what he was doing and could hold himself in check. I, for one, was not looking forward to calming him down IF something were to piss him off.
> 
> We neared the arena and InuYasha pulled in to VIP parking. Because Wild Silver had played the venue many times, he was aware of all the 'underground' tunnels and entrances. We parked and InuYasha smiled at me and got out of the car, walking quickly around it to open my door for me. I stuck one foot out and happened to glance at him and saw again his hungry gaze on my legs. "InuYasha, for God's sake, please. You're making me all nervous here staring at me like that!", I said as I let my other foot join the first outside the car.
> 
> "Jeez, Kagome, just let me have one, just one glance at you before we go inside... Please!", he begged and I shook my head. "Why the fuck not? Are you saving yourself for Naraku?", he asked me and I reached my hands up and out for him. He took them and pulled me from the car and into his arms. "You're trying to make me all jealous, Kagome?", he asked huskily as his lips found my neck. "No, InuYasha, I'm not. Just be patient!", I said weakly. I knew if he ever got started on me that I was a goner and I didn't want to miss this show or the chance to meet The Bizarre Puppets.
> 
> "Fine. In we'll go. Are you ready?", he asked me and I smiled at him and nodded. He took me inside the door and we started our way down a maze of hallways and through doors. Soon, we came to a door with Security posted outside it and InuYasha stopped short. "This is it, Kagome.", he said and smiled at the guy guarding the dressing room door. "Hi, InuYasha. How's things?", the man smiled and then looked at me. "This guy is trouble. What's a pretty girl like you doing with him?", he asked and then started to laugh. InuYasha punched him playfully in the arm and hooked an arm around my waist. "Don't believe anything he says.", InuYasha laughed and kissed my cheek. "You're here to see the band?", he asked InuYasha and InuYasha nodded and pointed at me. "She's a fan.", he offered. "Nice lot, those guys... go ahead, InuYasha, take her in.", he said.
> 
> We moved inside the doorway and InuYasha put a gentle hand to my back and guided me forward into the room. I saw lots of people and looked around the room for a familiar Bizarre Puppet face. The first face we saw was Kagura's and InuYasha poked me in the ribs with his elbow and nodded toward her. Kagura spotted InuYasha and walked over quickly. Wild Silver had toured with them when they had just started out and though the two bands didn't keep in constant contact, they did run into each other on occasion. Kagura hugged InuYasha enthusiastically and then turned to me.
> 
> InuYasha introduced me and I got a hug from her with Hiten and Hakudoushi soon walking up. InuYasha had told me he liked Kagura the best of all them, she was really good with the bass, though he liked the lot of them. I just had a feeling Naraku wasn't his very favorite. It was nothing he said, more how he acted or spoke of Naraku. I was introduced to Hiten and Hakudoushi and then InuYasha was pulled into a major conversation with the two of them as my eyes wandered the room. We were standing near a wall and I leaned against it and pulled my leg up at the knee, letting my foot rest against the wall... just looking around, enjoying the scenery and the conversation going on around me.
> 
> Have you ever felt like someone's eyes were on you? Like you knew you were being watched... looked at?
> 
> That's how I first was introduced to Naraku. I felt eyes on me and I turned to look curious. Auburn eyes and long dark hair... tall... that's the first impression I got. Huge smile next and I swallowed and blinked. InuYasha's back was to me and he was still very much into his conversation with the other band members as Naraku walked over to me. His eyes traveled over me. I felt my body grow warm with it and I looked down and back up with a smile I couldn't hide.
> 
> "Hi. Who do YOU belong to?", Naraku grinned as he walked up beside of me and leaned back against the wall. "I... I'm here with InuYasha...", I said and looked over to where InuYasha was. "InuYasha?", Naraku said and his smile faltered just a bit, but I saw it. "InuYasha? InuYasha Hara from Wild Silver, is that so?", Naraku asked and looked over to InuYasha. "Yes, that's right. InuYasha Hara.", I said and smiled. InuYasha turned at the mention of his name and smiled at me before he glanced over next to me and saw Naraku. I saw his smile falter a bit too and realized at that moment that he would be a problem I'd have to deal with once we got back to my place after the concert.
> 
> My InuYasha was jealous.
> 
> I could see it.
> 
> I could feel it.
> 
> InuYasha and Naraku looked at each other, they seemed to size each other up. I wondered if it was just me and my over active imagination... but then I saw the looks that passed between them and groaned inwardly.
> 
> InuYasha's arm immediately went around my waist, pulling me back against him and away from the wall... and Naraku. I felt his hands encircle my waist and link around the front of me, resting on my tummy. "Hi, InuYasha. I was just meeting your girl... Or are you just friends?", Naraku asked and I felt InuYasha stiffen behind me. "No, she's my girl, Naraku. This is Kagome.", InuYasha said and kissed my cheek. "Then hello, Kagome... InuYasha's girl.", Naraku said and smiled at me.
> 
> "Hi, Naraku.", I said and smiled back. He was so hot! And I couldn't believe I was meeting him. His eyes looked me over once more and I was happy that I hadn't shed my jacket just yet. I'd have died if I'd had to feel his eyes on my outfit... my body.
> 
> Just then Kagura walked back over to us as InuYasha suggested we go into the arena and find our seats before the lights dimmed. "InuYasha, how about you and Kagome meet us back at THE CLUB when the concert is over. It's the last night and we're having a party to celebrate! Would you both join us?", she asked. I saw Naraku's smile and felt InuYasha's body stiffen again behind me, his arms tighten around my waist.
> 
> "Sure, Kagura. We'll be there, thanks for the invitation.", InuYasha said and then stepped to my side, his arm still looped around my waist. "We should be going to find our seats, guys.", InuYasha smiled. "Sure, go ahead. Enjoy the show and thanks for coming!", she smiled. I thanked the guys for meeting us and turned to go but heard Naraku say something. Turning back toward him, I smiled and waited. "What did you say, Naraku? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you.", I said.
> 
> InuYasha's arm had slipped from my waist and I felt his hand reach for and grab my own.
> 
> "I said I'll catch you at the party.", Naraku grinned and winked. "We'll be there.", I said and turned back toward InuYasha... an unsmiling InuYasha now.
> 
> We left the dressing area and made our way through the hallways once more to go to our seats in the arena. InuYasha was silent as we made our way back and I didn't say anything either. He led me out a door and into the concert hall, my hand tucked securely inside his own. He was noticed at once by several female fans and we were soon surrounded with them. InuYasha signed autographs and passed out hugs until Security helped us out and led us to our seats.
> 
> I stood and took off my jacket, turning to place it on my seat behind me and my eyes caught InuYasha's. He was standing next to me, helping me with my jacket and as he took it from me, his eyes moved over me from head to toe. "Dear God, Kagome...", he said softly and a smile lit his face. "Dear God? Is that good, InuYasha?", I asked and started to sit. "Oh... wow! You look fantastic, absolutely FIT!", he grinned from ear to ear. "Well, thanks. Thank you, InuYasha.", I said and sat down, crossing one leg over the other. He took his seat next to me and put an arm around me, leaning in close to whisper in my ear.
> 
> "I can tell you right now, you won't get any rest from me tonight. Damn! Fuck! Just looking at you...", he whispered in my ear and I felt the soft wetness of his hot tongue as he gently probed at my ear lobe. "Promise me that?", I asked him and he laughed softly in my ear making me shiver.
> 
> We sat through two group's performances before Bizarre Puppets took the stage and the lights were dimmed dramatically. For most of the show, the crowd stood on it's feet and InuYasha and I found ourselves on our feet as well.
> 
> A break came in the middle of the show, then the lights dimmed once more. The band came out onto the stage and I heard the opening bars of Feed My Frankenstein. As I watched, Naraku came to the edge of the stage nearest us and stopped in front of me. He stuck out an arm and pointed straight at me and smiled.
> 
> "Me?", I mouthed and he nodded and laughed. I looked back at InuYasha and he looked at me. "Can I? Is it…?", I asked and he laughed and nodded pushing me forward, toward the stage. I walked up the steps and Naraku reached out his hand for me as I made it up onto the stage. Holding hands, and he led me to the center of the stage. I stood and waited.
> 
> The song is one of my favorites, I listened to it as I studied most of the time. I laughed as Naraku turned toward me with a pelvic thrust aimed my way, then he started to sing the song.
> 
> _Well, I ain't evil, I'm just good lookin'  
Start a little fire, and baby start cookin'  
I'm a hungry man  
But I don't want pizza  
I'll blow down your house  
And then I'm gonna eat ya  
  
Bring you to a simmer  
Right on time  
Run my greasy fingers  
Up your greasy spine  
  
Feed my Frankenstein  
Meet my libido  
He's a psycho  
Feed my Frankenstein  
Hungry for love  
And it's feeding time  
  
You don't want to talk  
So baby shut up  
And let me drink the wine from your fur tea cup  
Velcro candy, sticky sweet  
Make my tattoos melt in the heat  
Well, I ain't no veggie  
Like my flesh on the bone  
Alive and lickin' on your ice cream cone_
> 
> _Feed my Frankenstein  
Meet my libido  
He's a psycho  
Feed my Frankenstein  
Hungry for love  
And it's feeding time_
> 
> It was then that I realized the words of the song and I had no desire to seek out InuYasha's gaze from the front row. Jeez! Naraku couldn't have planned a better tactic to piss InuYasha off than what he was doing now but I believed it was all innocent fun, only InuYasha would NOT see it that way.
> 
> The song soon ended and Pour Some Sugar On Me started. I was surprised I had not been led offstage before the song started. I saw him smile at me and took my hand.
> 
> "Ohhhhh shit...", I said under my breath. I'd caught InuYasha's stare from the corner of my eye and it wasn't a happy one. Naraku sang his verse and kissed my hand and the song ended with him leading me down the stage and off the steps with a kiss to my cheek. He squeezed my hand and whispered in my ear. "Killer-ass outfit, Kagome. DAMN!", before I moved away from him and he patted my bum as I turned and walked down the steps.
> 
> InuYasha's eyes shot fire at me as I made my way back to him and my seat. I could see very well that Naraku had truly pissed off InuYasha. "Nice job, Kagome.", he said through clenched teeth and I looked at him worried. "Why didn't he just fuck you on stage?", he growled and I punched him in the arm. "Stop!", I said and sank down into my seat. For the remainder of the show, InuYasha sat and I know he was trying his best to act unconcerned in front of the crowd as well as Naraku, but I knew InuYasha better and I knew he was raging underneath his cool facade.
> 
> The concert ended, the house lights went on and we moved toward the private VIP exit to the car.
> 
> I figured InuYasha would head toward the apartment but he was soon driving toward THE CLUB deadly silent. "Erm... InuYasha?", I asked and he looked straight ahead silent. "Where are you going?", I asked. He turned his golden eyes to me and then back to the road. "You know quite fucking well where we're headed. Why don't I just do you a favor and drop you off at the door? I'm sure Naraku is waiting for you!", he bit off. "Take me home, InuYasha.", I said.
> 
> "No", he answered and proceeded to park the car. "No?", I asked and he simply nodded. "Fine! Then YOU can go in alone, I'm not going.", I said and crossed my arms in front of me, turning away from him and toward the window. InuYasha opened his door and got out slamming it. I was so angry at him at the moment. It had been HIM that had insisted on my outfit... HIM that had gotten me the tickets and taken me to the show as well as taken me to meet the guys. He had even been the one to push me toward the stage when Naraku had asked me up.
> 
> I hoped he WOULD go on inside without me to the party because at that moment I was really angry with him. If he knew me as well as he thought he did, he would know it was best to leave me alone.
> 
> But...
> 
> My car door was soon jerked open as he reached inside and hauled me to my feet by my elbow. I sputtered at him, unable to even form the words that had come to my lips. He slammed my car door and pushed me up against it. "You ARE going in to that party and you ARE going to have a good time.", he said, his face inches from mine. "Just who the hell do you think you ARE, InuYasha?", I said back and stood my ground. If he wanted me inside he would have to pick me up and take me in there.
> 
> I saw him take a deep breath, saw the struggle for control of his temper on his face and waited. I loved InuYasha, even an angry InuYasha, so I waited for him to control himself and say what he had to say. It was probably the hardest thing I'd ever done because I so wanted to have it out with him but I knew deep down where he was coming from and what he was struggling with; plus I could very well see that Naraku had done a bit of a job on me just for InuYasha's benefit.
> 
> "I'm sorry, Kagome.", he said softly and looked into my eyes. His hand had found mine and he was rubbing his thumb gently across the top of it. "I'm so damned fucking mad right now. We should probably go back to your place... but we're not. I'm gonna learn how to deal with this. You did nothing wrong, it's just hard for me to see anybody touch you... or hold you. I want you all to myself. Since I found you, I'm thinking you'll easily slip away. I suppose nobody has stuck with me for long since Wild Silver became famous. Sometimes it's just too much to ask for a girl to stick by you, do you understand?", he asked me.
> 
> How could I NOT understand? How could I refuse the look in those beautiful eyes of his?
> 
> "Oh InuYasha, honey. Of course I do but you really have no need to worry so much about ME!", I cried. "I'm satisfied, more than happy with what you and I have found and I take it all one day at a time. You're the one that I think will stray... So many opportunities come your way with women and you being away from me a lot... It has to be hard on you.", I said. He pulled me to him and held me tight, picking me up off my feet.
> 
> "Kagome, I'm sorry.", he said and rocked me back and forth. "It's OK, InuYasha, really. Now why don't we go home, ok? It's no big deal, and I'd rather be with you alone, anyway.", I said. He pulled back from me and smiled. "Me too, but I wanted this for you and now I feel like I've ruined it. You were so sexy up on that stage it nearly killed me! And you were having so much fun. I'm gonna make this scene I've caused up to you. Let's go to the party.", he said. "Only if you're sure!", I said and squeezed his hand. "I am. Let's go." he said and leaned forward. His soft lips covered mine in a sweet, warm kiss and I melted against him, feeling his hands reach up and softly rub against my breasts.
> 
> "Ahhhhh, so sweet.", he sighed as his fingers traced across my now erect nipples. How could he ever doubt my feelings for him? It made me nearly crazy with want when he even slightly touched me.
> 
> "Ok. Ok, I'll stop.", he said and looked down at me. "I never told you to.", I answered back. It was true, I wanted to go home and be with him... just him...
> 
> "But I will, at least for now. C'mon Kagome, this is your night. Let's go party.", he said and with that he took my hand and led me toward the entrance of THE CLUB.
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **A/N:** Review! Reviews make me happy!
> 
> Maggz
> 
> Lyrics:
> 
> _Feed My Frankenstein_
> 
> _By: Alice Cooper_
> 
> _Pour Some Sugar On Me_
> 
> _By: Def Leppard _


	31. Chapter 35

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

****

**Chapter 35**

A strong bass beat pounded that I could feel through my body as InuYasha and I made our way to the side entrance of THE CLUB. He turned to look at me once more before pushing open the door and I smiled at him slightly. I was still very, very unsure of going into the place with him and seeing Naraku in a more intimate setting than a concert hall. If things went like they'd been going, I could see InuYasha getting terribly pissed before the night was through.

But what was I to do?

I had asked him to take me home. I had TOLD him I only wanted him, that I wanted to go home and BE with him but he had insisted. He said because he felt he owed it to me. I just wished we could've gone on home. I was sure this wasn't going to turn out for the best.

Already the place was crowded. Bizarre Puppets had rented out the entire club, a multi-level dance club full of moving bodies and flashing lights. InuYasha grabbed my hand as we moved through the crowd toward the bar and we took our seats at the stools in front of the huge granite topped bar. He ordered beers for the both of us and sat back looking at me.

"You're beautiful tonight, Kagome; you know that?", he asked me and put his hand on my knee. I could feel his fingers, hot against my skin and I shivered. "Thanks, InuYasha.", I said and leaned forward to kiss him. His hands moved to my waist to hold me steady on my stool as he moved more forward for the kiss. What I had intended as a short, sweet kiss had turned into a long, involved, intense kiss that had my heart thundering away in my chest. What was he doing? in public? wasn't he usually more reserved when we were in a public place where fans could be and pictures could be taken?

His hands had moved up just under my breasts and he was pulling me slowly off the stool as his kiss went on and on. I soon found myself standing in between his legs as he sat on his stool, his hands moving to my bum and squeezing me. I pulled back from him when I heard the moan escape his lips. He might want what he was getting at the moment but I didn't want him having to pay the price with a racey photo in the papers the next day.

I put my hands to either side of his face and squeezed his cheeks slightly. I was breathless and I wasn't the only one. His eyes were heavy lidded, pupils dilated with desire, his lips parted - soft and moist from our kiss. I felt his hands run over my bum and felt his hardness against my tummy.

"InuYasha...", I said softly and he smiled. "Kagome...", he answered back with a slow, sexy grin. "Whoa, what was that?', I asked him and he leaned back toward me as if to kiss me again. I leaned away from him and he looked up at me. "What...? what is it?", he asked. "That... ermmm... kiss. It was fantastic.", I said. "So fantastic that you don't want another one?", he asked me with a slight frown. "I didn't mean it like that... Just that, well, there are loads of people here and...", I started. "And you don't want them to see us, is that it?", he asked. "NO, that isn't it... not exactly. It's for you that I'm concerned, InuYasha.", I said. This wasn't going at all like I wanted it to and I was becoming confused. He was acting totally unlike the InuYasha I knew.

"Don't waste concern on me, Kagome, not when I can take you in the nearest toilet and fuck you.", he said. I backed away from him and hopped back up on my stool, turning toward the bar and my mug of beer. I picked it up and took a long swallow, looking into the mirror in front of me. I knew then at that moment that we had made a huge mistake by coming to this party, I knew it with everything in me.

It turned out that several people knew InuYasha in the place and soon started to come around and talk to him. Fans seemed to leave him be, letting him enjoy his 'down time', so he seemed to relax a bit more as his friends came up and chatted with him. He introduced me to them all and soon I felt like things were returning to normal. These people were all industry-entertainment people that Bizarre Puppets and Wild Silver had in common so the conversation flowed.

I still hadn't seen any of the guys come in and got up to go to the toilets after my beer was finished. Coming out of the restroom, I soon spotted Kagura, who gave me a wave and I returned to the bar. InuYasha was talking to Hiten as I walked up and he smiled a hello at me as I hopped up on my stool.

Soon enough, to my left and away from InuYasha's side, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned on my stool to find Naraku just inches from me. "Hi, Kagome.", he said and I smiled. "Hi, Naraku.", I answered back. "Been here long?", he asked and inched closer to me. "About half an hour. You just got here?", I asked, very aware of his nearness. He had changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a hunter green sweater. I could even tell that his hair was still a bit damp from the shower he had probably taken after the concert.

"You want to dance?", he asked and I turned back to the bar, on the pretense of sipping from another mug of beer, but really wanting to see if InuYasha was paying attention. I was going to take my cues from him for the rest of the evening. If it looked like he was in a mood I wasn't going to antagonize him further. I'd just turn Naraku down.

InuYasha was heavily into his conversation so I decided to play it safe and wait a bit. "Kagome? Hello?", Naraku sang from beside of me and laughing, I turned to him. "Wanna dance with me?", he asked again. "Erm... maybe in a bit, do you mind?", I asked. "Nope, as long as you promise me you WILL dance with me. I can wait." he grinned. He sank down on the stool next to me and ordered a pitcher of beer. Between the two of us, we had it drank in about an hour. I was feeling a pretty steady buzz by that time and when he asked me to dance again with him, I didn't turn back to look at InuYasha. I figured it would've been OK. He HAD said to have fun, he said he was really trying to control his jealousy, he wanted me to make the most of the opportunity.

Didn't he?

The song was fast and Naraku. was an excellent dancer. We danced to the finish of that song and then another one, and another one... and another one. I lost track of time as we laughed and talked and danced.

I felt a tap on my shoulder right before the song ended and turned with a ready smile. InuYasha stood right behind me and HE wasn't smiling at all, at least not with his eyes... THOSE eyes. "Dance with me? Give Naraku a little break here?", he asked and I turned to smile at Naraku. "Don't need a break, buddy, but sure... be my guest, have fun.", Naraku smiled and then leaned toward me, whispering in my ear "See you in a bit. Save a slow one."

I felt InuYasha pull on my arm and I turned back to him and was crushed into his embrace. "I thought you had left.", he whispered in my ear and I could only shake my head for he had me pinned against him tightly, so tightly I could hardly breathe, much less move. "Having fun?", he asked. "Yes.", I got out and heard him swear. "InuYasha, I...", I started but he cut me off. "No, HAVE a good time. I want you to, please.", he said and I closed my eyes.

I could tell he was angry, but right now I found myself controlling my own temper. He'd been deeply involved in conversation for the last hour or so that I had been dancing with Naraku. Why did it bother him so badly when he knew I loved him and ONLY him?

The song finished and I moved out of his arms, or tried to. He held me close. "Not finished... another dance.", he said but I put my hands on his forearms and forced myself out of his hold. Turning away from him, I walked off the dance floor and to the restroom. If he was trying to make me mad, he was doing a good job. I didn't mind his possessive attitude most of the time. It really had never bothered me too much and I even found it a bit flattering, but he was really pushing it now.

I splashed cold water on my face and breathed in deeply, counting to ten. When I felt calm enough, I opened the door and walked back out into the club. InuYasha, I could not see anywhere. Naraku was standing up against the bar talking to two girls. I moved to the opposite end of the bar and sat down. I soon felt two hands massaging my neck and I leaned back and into it, deciding to give InuYasha a chance to make up. He continued to knead the muscles of my neck and I leaned back and rested myself against him. His hands moved down to my arms and he smoothed down my arms and back up. I touched him and looked down, realizing at once that the hands that held me were NOT InuYasha's familiar ones.

I heard Naraku chuckle softly behind me and I turned around. "Sorry, wasn't fair to trick you, but you looked like you could use the massage.", he said. "Oh, that's it's. Don't worry about it.", I said.

But I slid off the stool and away from those hands.

I turned to look for InuYasha, still not seeing him and half wondered if he had up and left me. I'd heard his growl of protest when I'd walked away from him on the dance floor but I'd been too angry to respond to it. Now, I didn't see him anywhere. But it was a huge place, he could've been in the restroom or on any of the upper levels for that matter.

"What's wrong? Lose something... or somebody?", Naraku asked from behind me as his lips came within inches of my neck. "No, I just… have you seen InuYasha in the last few minutes?", I asked and he smiled at me. "Nope, I wasn't looking for him. Why?", he asked. "No reason. I just needed to ask him something, but that's OK", I said, trying to recover.

"C'mon, you promised me more dances, let's don't waste any more time. If I spot Hara while we're dancing, I'll let you know.", Naraku said and pulled me with him out on the floor. The music was slow and sultry and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

"What made you go out with Hara? How did he get a girl like you?", he asked me. I pulled back and looked at Naraku. "What do you mean?", I asked him. "Well, he isn't the most charming of men.", Naraku said with a sarcastic tone. "Now why would you say that?", I asked him. "I've just heard some things…", he said and twirled me around the room. "I don't agree with you on that one, Naraku. Sorry but InuYasha is very charming.", I said. "Yeah, whatever.", he said.

I wondered what he was trying to do. Was he just having a go at InuYasha? Was he teasing me?

"Must be his bedside manner.", Naraku said and I pulled back again. "Naraku.", I said with a note of warning in my voice. I realized he was getting ready to take this where I didn't want it to go. "Yeah?", he asked and smirked at me. I noticed his gaze had lit to a place behind me and I turned to look. "Looks like InuYasha's got himself a dance partner.", Naraku whispered in my ear and I felt him blow a warm breath there.

I looked at where Naraku's gaze had been and saw InuYasha with his back toward me. A curvy dark haired beauty was in his arms and she was whispering in his ear as he threw back his head and laughed. I turned back toward Naraku. "Make you jealous? Does it?", he grinned. "No, why should it? He's doing nothing any different than me.", I said but my blood was boiling. No matter how irrational it seemed, for it WAS true, he wasn't doing anything more than what he had witnessed between Naraku and I.

"InuYasha's playing you...", Naraku said and I tried to pull out of his arms. "Stop, Naraku. Let me go. I think YOU'RE the one that's playing me. Wasn't that girl just chatting you up at the bar a bit ago?", I asked as I threw my head back toward InuYasha and the curvy female. "Yeah, so?", he asked as his hands moved up and down my back. "So? Did you maybe have anything to do with her dancing with InuYasha? Maybe told her she should ask him to dance?", I asked. "Who ME? Would I do anything like THAT?", he laughed and I tried to pull out of his arms again. "Stay here, Kagome, don't struggle. Your 'Prince' is looking this way an awful lot. I'm doing you a favor, trust me. He's so fucking jealous, you wouldn't believe the look on his face. And he's trying to make YOU jealous. Just play it cool. You'll thank me for it when he gets your fine ass back home and makes you his again!", Naraku said.

I flushed hot with anger and embarrassment. How could he possibly think it was OK to talk to me the way he had, or to mess around with mine and InuYasha's relationship like he was doing?

He had moved me around on the dance floor and soon he was grinding into me, his hands gripping my bum. "Naraku, don't… please…", I said and he grinned. "I love dancing with you, Kagome. And the thrill of the chase with you is making me horny.... God! I'll bet you make InuYasha a happy man!", he whispered in my ear. "I don't think you should say THAT!", I bit off each word as he held me prisoner against him. "One question, baby, just one.", he breathed into my ear. "What?", I asked, ready to leave now for sure. If InuYasha wouldn't leave, I'd just call me a cab.

"I wanna know, and I'm placing bets on this, so answer me honestly or I won't let you go. I don't care how fucking pissed off you get, trust me. It just makes me hot for you anyway!", he said. "God, Naraku. Stop!", I squirmed against him. "No, and stop squirming that body of yours against me or I'll take you in the back... or maybe up to the upper level, and I'll show you how to feel no pain.", he said. "Now hush a minute... listen to me.", he said.

I had no choice, he was holding me captive against him, his hands roaming my bum freely. If I moved, he'd make a scene, one InuYasha definitely wouldn't miss this time. "Listening?', he asked me and I nodded, my fingers squeezing his biceps. "Ok, I wanna know...", he grinned and let his hands, both of them squeeze my bum, pulling me hard against him. "Know what?", I whispered fiercely. "Are you naked underneath this teeny-tiny skirt you got on... 'Cause I KNOW you don't have on a bra... so do you have on any panties?", he nearly moaned into my ear.

I had no time to react, no time to express any outrage. I hadn't expected even that from Naraku. Suddenly, I felt Naraku being jerked away from me and a flash of a fist in his face before I could even realize what had happened. It was then that I saw InuYasha standing over Naraku, his fist raised back once more. "InuYasha!", I cried and moved to him quickly, intent on grabbing him and getting the both of us away from there. Instead he grabbed ME and pulled me to my tiptoes, his face inches from mine. "Get your ass out of here with me right now. I MEAN IT! Let's get the fuck OUT of here!", he growled at me. He half drug me from the floor, his fingers locked around my upper arm. And though I knew people were looking at us, I couldn't even see their faces. He was pulling me that fast and hard out the door. He shoved into the door with all his force and pulled me after him, dragging me to the car.

"INUYASHA!!", I yelped as he shoved me against the door of the car, fishing in his pocket for the car keys. "Shut UP!", he yelled and I started to move away from him. No way was he gonna talk like that to me! He had the car door opened as he made a grab for me once again and hauled me back toward him. "Get your fine little ass over here, Kagome, and stay PUT! Fuck! What in the hell were you DOING out there with him like that?", he yelled at me. "Leave me alone, InuYasha. I'm finding my own way home!", I spat and moved only an inch before he had hauled me back again and pinned me against the car. "You ain't going anywhere except in this car and home with ME. And I'm gonna give you just what you've been screaming for all night long, trust me. You'll know who you belong to before this night is over!", he said and with that he shoved me down into the seat and slammed the door, walking swiftly around to his side of the car and getting in.

My heart was beating furiously as he glared at me and shifted the car into reverse in a squeal of tires. What in the hell had I done?

****

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, my dear readers… I have some bad news. My comp has crashed for the third time and I've lost ALL MY FILES… Fortunately, I got to save my stories on a diskette, so I won't stop posting. However, these are gonna be slower… U know, I'd have use the comp at work and I'm kinda busier here. Anyway, I promise I won't let u down guys. I hope to solve this problem ASAP

So please, I beg u to review! You reviews make me happy! Especially at a time like this… I mean, you have to cheer me up, guys! lol

Huggles and love,

Maggz


	32. Chapter 36

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Chapter 36**

InuYasha sped down the drive and with another squeal of tires, careened out of the parking area of the club. I hadn't even had a chance to catch my breath since he had hauled me back toward the car and practically threw me in the seat before slamming the door on me. Now I watched as the speedometer climbed upward and fought the urge to say something to him. I'd be damned if I was going to even speak to him.

Soon he had us out of the city and down an open stretch of highway going toward home. I wanted nothing more than to get as far away from the male species as possible at that moment and my boyfriend topped that list. I felt his gaze on me and I looked levelly at him. His amber eyes burned into mine and he opened his mouth to say something, making me turn deliberately in my seat and away from him to stare out the window.

"Look at me, Kagome. Turn your ass around here and LOOK at me!", InuYasha said angrily. I crossed my arms over my chest and moved as far away from him as the close quarters in the car would permit me. "You think you can get away from me here in this car? Why the FUCK did you try to run away from me out in the parking area?", he nearly screamed at me. "Do it again... you'll be sorry...", he muttered under his breath.

I was seething with anger and frustration and I felt like I'd explode if I couldn't get out of the car and away from his ranting. "Naraku. FUCK! I should've known better than to take you to that fucking concert. Fucking Bizarre Puppets, my ass!", he ranted. "Why didn't you just let him fucking feel you up out there on the dance floor, Kagome, huh? Damn it! I saw it all, he had his hands all over you bum, pushed up against him... SHIT! What did you expect? You know you wanted it. If I hadn't walked over and knocked the shit out of him, what would've  happened? You wanna tell me? Think you'd ended up in the toilets letting him fuck you senseless, is that what you wanted, you little slut?", he yelled. The more he talked, the louder he yelled and I refused to give him a reaction. If he wanted to work himself more and more into anger, then I wasn't going to help him.

I noticed we were nearing home and I took a deep breath. Getting away from InuYasha and into the apartment for some peace of mind was high on my list of priorities right now. He pulled into the parking space in front of the apartment and before he could cut the engine, I jumped out, grabbing my purse and digging for my key. Damned if I was gonna stay and listen to his trashy, possessive, loud mouth any longer than I had to.

"Hey! Don't you DARE run away again, Kagome!", he yelled from the car but I was already at the door and fumbling with the lock. "Go FUCK yourself, InuYasha!", I shouted at him from the door as I tried to open the door. "Come on! Come on!", I muttered as I finally got the lock turned and just as I heard him slam his car door, I pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind me with a turn of the lock. "Fuck MYSELF, is that it? FUCK MYSELF? In your fucking dreams Kagome. I'm planning on fucking the hell out of YOU! Trust me, you won't ever wonder who you belong to again!", he screamed through the closed and locked door, his fists pounding away. I threw my purse on the floor and fumbled with my shoes, trying to get them off. I heard him yelling from the door, swearing loudly and I finally made my way into the bathroom and turned on the water full force. I was going to drown out his yelling and soak myself in a huge tubful of bubbles to try to forget the disaster of an evening I knew from the start was gonna be bad.

I sat on the edge of the tub and unstrapped my shoes, not hearing him any longer- the pounding of the door or the sound of his shouting. Good! I hoped like hell he was gone, I hoped he DID go and fuck himself! He sure wasn't going to get any from me!

I stood up and turned toward the tub, leaning down to turn off the water and that was when he grabbed me round the waist. "What in the hell...", my mind screamed and I twisted in his arms. "How did you get IN here?", I shouted at him, trying to slap him. "I've got a goddamned key, baby, remember?", he said through clenched teeth as he pulled me out of the bathroom, dragging me toward the living room. "I'm taking a bath, InuYasha, leave me alone. How many times do I have to say that? I don't want you here, get OUT! Go find somebody else to bother. I HATE you!", I screamed as he pulled me further with him. "Like it's gonna happen!", he screamed back at me. "If you think for one fucking minute that I'm leaving here, you're dead wrong. Trust me!", he said and chuckled in my ear as he licked the side of my face. "Stop, InuYasha!", I cried and tried to hit him. He had me imprisoned, my back against him and I could feel his breath coming fast.

He turned me toward him and held me by my forearms as I struggled still and tried to pull away. "Be still, Kagome and take what's coming at you. You acted like a slut for Naraku all night, you're gonna be my fucking slut now. Let's see who you enjoy more!", he smirked at me. "You wouldn't DARE!", I said lowly. "I wouldn't? We'll see about THAT!", he said and reached to the neckline of the tight little tee shirt he had bought for me and insisted I wear in front of Naraku. I heard the fabric rip as he jerked it down as hard as he could and it split open around me. He jerked it from my body and threw it to the floor. "You BASTARD!", I screamed and turned quickly, surprising him by leaping out of his arms. MY body was pulsing with adrenalin and I shot forward away from him and toward my bedroom, intent on locking that door behind me with no chance of him getting in, he wouldn't have a key to my bedroom!

I underestimated him once again for he grabbed me round my waist once more and drug me back against him, turning and pushing me against the wall, my hands over my head. "Fuck this, Kagome. You're mine and you're gonna realize it sooner or later!", he growled as his lips covered mine and crushed them. I bit down on his bottom lip and he yelped and pushed himself hard into me. I could feel his hard cock through his pants and I started to bring my knee up and into him but this time he anticipated me and grabbed my leg by the knee in his hand. "Oh no, you don't!", he spat and his angry eyes bored into mine. With that he hooked a finger in the waistband of my skirt and yanked hard, causing it to split and fall from my body into his hands.

"Fuck, Kagome. Make this easy, you know you want it. A girl like you, so hot... Just come on and admit it!", he said as his eyes raked my body. He looked as if he'd never seen me naked before, hungry eyes eating me alive. He held the scrap of my skirt in his hands and I thought for one foolish minute that he would come to his senses and leave but I was wrong. "You little sly fox, you DIDN'T have on any panties. God! Naraku must be going crazy by now, too fucking BAD!", InuYasha laughed.

He pulled me by one arm into the living room again and stalked to the kitchen table to drag a chair forward. Grabbing my ruined t-shirt from the floor while he held me tight. His fingers dug into my wrist and he pushed me roughly down into the chair. Holding me down, he moved around behind me and made quick work of tying my hands behind me. "What in the hell do you think you're doing to me, InuYasha? I don't want THIS. I sure as hell don't want YOU!", I yelled. "Shut UP, Kagome.", he huffed out a breath and moved kneeling in front of me. He picked up the skirt he had ripped from me and tore it in half then grabbed one of my feet by the ankle before I could protest. He tied the leg securely and then reached for the other one, tying it up quickly.

Standing up, he started to unbutton his shirt, his eyes never leaving my own. "You just sit there and let me show you how I can do for you, what no other man can do. You'll be begging me to fuck that pussy of yours before I'm done!", he said as his eyes dropped and took in my spread legs. "You are SICK!", I said and he laughed. "Nope, not sick, baby... Just in need, just like you are... Don't deny it, you're just like me.", he said and removed his shirt.

I sat and looked at him as his hands moved to his trousers while he toed off his shoes. It seemed I had no choice at all but to let him do as he wanted, but I'd be damned if he'd get any reaction from me, and I certainly would not enjoy it. What was he trying to prove to me?

He slid his pants down and pulled his socks off with them, now standing only in a pair of garnet boxers. His cock stood at attention, I noticed, as my eyes wandered down. "You're turned ON?", I asked, incredulous. "Fuck YEAH!", he grunted and dropped to his knees in front of me. "InuYasha, how do you plan to fuck me when I'm tied to a chair? Did you think of that when you had this brilliant plan?", I smirked. "Shut the fuck up…", he muttered as his fingers moved from my calves upward. He was watching his own hands at work as they moved up and down my legs. I just sat and watched him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Wanna know the rest? Go to:

http : adultfan . nexcess . net / aff / story . php ? no = 21509 & chapter = 36

Maggz

P.S. Don't forget to review!!!!


	33. Chapter 37

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Chapter 37**

He pulled his fingers from me and held them up in front of his face, held them so I could see them. "Does this look like a girl that ain't turned fucking ON?", he grinned at me and I screamed at him. He smiled at me, at my apparent frustration, at my need. "What is it, Kagome? Do you want something?", he grinned evilly and I groaned and tried to tip the chair backwards, anywhere except near him and his hatefulness.

"Ohhh, whoa. Watch out, my little fire breathing dragon!", he laughed and grabbed my thighs, pushing down on them and bringing the chair legs back to the floor with a thud. "Leave me alone, InuYasha.", I moaned. I could almost have cried but I didn't want him to see it. "No. I'm not finished with you. You aren't needy enough.", he said, shaking his head. "Then you may as well forget it, InuYasha. I DON'T need you, trust me.", I said. "Ohhhh, really?  Now, well I beg to differ. Was that not YOU I heard moaning in the chair? Twisting her cute lil' bum cause she couldn't stand the pleasure of my touch? It wasn't YOU that was calling out for me?", he teased and slid both hands up to the tops of my thighs squeezing me.

"I have some more I want to do. I'm not finished, so just keep your jaw shut and let me have me fun!", he growled. I slumped back in the chair, laying my head back, resigning myself once more to his touch.

He chuckled and I felt him move himself in between my legs, still on his knees, but raised up a bit higher. I jumped when I felt both of his hands squeeze my breasts. "Beautiful, Kagome. Did Naraku compliment your sweet tits?", he asked me as his hands squeezed harder. "That hurts, InuYasha!", I said and opened my eyes. "I don't care.", he said and continued to squeeze me. "Asshole.", I muttered and he slid his fingers to my nipples and squeezed them hard. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet, Kagome?", he asked as I yelped once more. "Do I need to tape that lovely mouth of yours up just so I can have my fun?", he asked as he grinned at me.

"You tape my fucking mouth shut and as soon as I get loose I'll scratch your eyes out, InuYasha. I'm tired of this game, let me GO!", I growled. "Baby, I would but there's one small problem. You see, I'M not tired of this, not at all. Does my cock look like I'm tired of it?", he asked me as he pointedly stood up with it inches from my face. "Of course not. Your cock looks hard, just a normal state for you.", I said sarcastically. "But you like it, don't you?", he grinned. "No.", I said. "Yeah, you do. Do you know how I know? Cause you were all wet; that sweet, tight pussy of yours was nearly soaking for me.", he said and sank to his knees once more as his fingers went to my center. I jerked when he touched me between my legs once more and he smiled. "See?", he said and held up his fingers to show me the wetness once more.

As I watched him, he looked into my eyes and pulled his fingers to his mouth slowly. Inserting the fingers into his mouth, he sucked on them, closing his eyes with a soft moan. "It's good", he said softly. I hadn't anything to say to him. I could only sit and watch him.

Suddenly, his eyes opened and he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. "Now back to business.", he said as he lowered his head to my breasts and began to suck first one and then the other. I knew this was his most favorite spot in the world, it hadn't taken long for me to realize InuYasha was a 'breast man' and I felt my body start to hum once more as his mouth did it's job on me. If he knew what it was doing to me, he didn't let on, not for a long time. He seemed very 'into' what he was doing to me, how he was feeling, and I could hear soft, satisfied sucking sounds along with low moans escaping him. Maybe if I was quiet he'd cum, like he had at the cabin when he had awakened me by sucking on my nipples. If he came, then maybe he'd untie me, forget this game and go home.

But I felt him stop and look up at me. "What is it now, InuYasha?", I asked him. "You taste good everywhere.", he said and quickly inserted his fingers, two of them, once more into me as he lowered his head to suck my tits once more. He soon had me moaning, wanting to reach my orgasm once more. It was murder not to be able to touch him, touch his hair, wrap myself around him; and as long as he kept me tied up that was what he was denying me. Hell, I didn't even WANT to touch him now.

Did I?

His fingers were plunging in and out of me quickly, making me cry out with each thrust, making me want him, remember what it felt like to have him inside of me loving me. "InuYasha, now. Please!", I cried out and he suddenly lifted his head from my breasts and removed his fingers from me, sitting back on his heels as I whimpered. "Please, now...", I said and he smiled. "No, not yet... not just yet. You're gonna remember why this happened, Kagome, and you'll never want to see, let alone hear Naraku's name again. I told you NOBODY can do to you what I can. You're gonna see that!", he said seriously. "But I KNOW that, InuYasha, already, OK? I KNOW that. I just... I wanna... please!" I cried. "No. Not yet, Kagome, now hush.", he said as he sat down flat on his bum between my feet. He spread his legs around the chair and pulled me to him, gripping my bum with his hands.

As I watched, he inclined his head toward me and began to open me with his fingers. I cried out as I felt his lips touch me there, kissing me over and over, then the soft warmth of his tongue as he lapped at me. "InuYasha, please. Let me loose. I want to hold... I need to hold you, please.", I said, beyond caring anymore who was right or who was wrong in this little game, this argument we'd had. "Uh-un", he grunted against my skin and I cried out louder. "Then let me at least COME!", I cried as I felt his teeth nibble at my very core. "INUYASHA!", I cried even louder. I thought I would go insane with the feeling. Was that possible?

Crying real tears now, I let my chin sag to my chest, the tears flowing freely. I wasn't even aware that he had stopped the game until I felt him pick me up, taking me in his arms and carrying me to my bed, OUR bed. I wound my arms around his neck, my face dug into his shoulder and still I cried.

He laid me down on the bed and crawled up next to me. "Kagome, don't cry, baby. I didn't ever think you'd CRY!", he murmured into my ear. "C'mere, let me hold you.", he said softly and gathered me into his arms, pulling me close. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, really I am. I just wanted you to see, to realize.", he said as he pulled back from me and smoothed my hair away from my face. "You hate me?", he asked and I could only snuffle, whimper and start crying again.

"Oh God, you DO hate me!", he said and sat up on the bed, pulling me with him and into his lap. "Kagome, I didn't hurt you. I only wanted to play the game with you, that's all. If I hurt you, I'm sorry. Tell me if I did. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Just tell me!", he said urgently. His hands stroked my hair as he pulled my head down to his chest. My crying quieted a bit and I just rested my head against him for awhile, listening to the steady drumming of his heart. He was silent, all I could hear was the sound of his breathing along with his heartbeat.

"Kagome, look at me, please.", he said softly. I raised my head and looked at him. "I'm so sorry. I love you, Kagome, with all my heart, and I let my damned temper get the best of me. I'm so sorry, but God! I can't promise you that I'd never do it again cause I don't want anybody having their hands on you like Naraku did. Do you understand?", he asked.

Bless him. I could forgive him in an instant and he couldn't stop talking, apologizing. For the life of him, his mouth continued to run on and on. How many different ways could he think of to say he was sorry?

"InuYasha...", I finally interrupted him. He stopped in mid-sentence and stared at me. "You talk too much. I only wanted you to love me up, that's all. Just love me up... My body, it's still. I'm still on fire for you. You HAVE to know that, don't you?", I smiled a little.

The smile was slow to come to his face, but it came and it was like sunshine on a cloudy day. "You're not pissed at me then?", he asked. "I'm pissed, yeah, but I'll deal with you on that later. Right now I need some Hara lovin'. Can you handle that, baby?", I grinned at him.

"Do you really need to ask me that, Kagome?', he smiled. "Who loves you, girl? Who takes care of you?", he laughed. "Am I supposed to say YOU?", I teased. "You had BETTER say me!", he said at once.

What happened next between us was the wonderful thing about our time together, the love could be fast and furious, all consuming.

OR 

It could be sweet, tender and slow but still all consuming.

He loved me then, that's the only way I can describe what happened... A tender, sweet love. His voice whispering sweet love words as his hands, his mouth, and finally all of him made me very happy to be his girl.

I drifted to sleep wrapped in his arms, his fingers curled into my hair...

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Yay! Double update!


	34. Chapter 38

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Chapter 38**

I woke up early the next morning disentangling myself from InuYasha's arms and legs. Pulling the duvet back over him, I quietly pulled on my robe and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. After cleaning up, I went to make a pot of tea. With my cup ready, I walked out onto the small balcony off the living room of my apartment and sank down on my lounger. The air was cool but not cold and I sipped at my steaming cup of tea and let my thoughts wander.

I wrapped my arms around my pulled up knees and rested my chin there. InuYasha. That was what was on my mind. InuYasha. He was what I thought about. InuYasha. InuYasha and me. What were we doing? Where were we going? Did I love him and did he love me or was it just lust? How would I know? Did he even know? Did I even WANT to know? Was I ready for this? Was he? Did I want to be with just one person? Was he the one? How could I be sure?

I startled when I felt his hand on my shoulder. I don't know how long he had been standing there watching me. Looking up at him, I smiled but he didn't smile back.

"Kagome, what's wrong?", he asked and his hand went to my hair. "Nothing...", I said and looked quickly down. I'd never be able to lie to him, ever, and if he looked into my eyes... well, he'd know I was lying. He slung a leg over the chair and straddled it, sitting so he was facing me. Once there, he pulled my chin up and made me look into his eyes. "You don't love me.", he said simply and I shook my head. "No... I... well, I don't know, InuYasha. It feels like love but I've so many questions.", I said.

I was terrified. I was afraid of losing him. I was afraid to speak my mind. How would I get over him if he left me? But how could I lie to him?

"I love you.", he said and I started to cry. "Hey, don't cry, no reason to. It's OK. I know you're confused and I've pushed you on things, acted an ass. You're bound to be confused. It's OK, Kagome. It's OK", he said and pulled me up into his lap. I cried against his chest, much the same as I had last night, only now for very different reasons.

I had so many things going thru my mind. Part of me wanted only him forever. Knew that if I lost him, I'd never get him back and berated me for opening my big mouth. But another part of me, just as big, wondered if I was doing the right thing getting so involved with him. It wasn't like he was a regular guy with a normal life, it wasn't like he wouldn't be tempted to be with other women. It was more like it would kill me to love him and then lose him over something like that.

What did I do? And what did I say? We had no time for games. He could be home a few days and then back on the road for five months without me seeing him. I was a mixed up, emotional mess and I hated myself for it.

"Kagome? You have to tell me what's going on in your head. I can't help if you don't tell me.", InuYasha whispered against my hair. "I can't...", I cried, clutching at him. "You can and you will.." he said. "I don't wanna hurt you...", I said and brushed the tears away from my eyes. "You're afraid you're gonna hurt me? How? You're not planning on breaking with me are you?", he asked, his amber eyes wide.

"InuYasha, what's to break? What do we have?", I asked him. "What do you mean, ''What do we have?'", he asked, surprised. "We have each other...", he said. "But is it just… I mean, is it sex, is that all it is?", I asked him and blushed crimson. "Kagome! Is that what this is about? Last night? You're worried that's all we have?", he asked. "Well, a bit...", I answered him.

"I can't deny I don't like having you in me bed but really, don't you know me better than that by now?", he smiled. "I think I know you but then something just steps in and blows that confidence away the satisfied feeling. I don't know why and I hate feeling like this. I just wish we had kept it like we first talked of. You know, taking it one day at a time. What ever comes, will come. I was the one that said that, now look at me.", I said and started to cry again.

"Kagome, come on. You're putting yourself through this for nothing. Forgive me but... well. Is it time... your time... your time of the month? Are you having PMS, is that what this could be?", he asked me and sat back to look at me. "INUYASHA!", I said and moved to get up. He could be so crude sometimes!

"Kagome, don't be so damned shy! You think I don't know about that!?", he asked as he pushed me back down in the chair. "I know you know about it, you just don't know about MINE!", I said. "Well you never answered, could that be what is wrong?", he asked. "Why would that even cross your mind, InuYasha?", I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. You're very emotional, you're moody. I just was thinking.", he said and waited for me to answer.

"I, well... maybe... maybe it's time but really! I never get that way, EVER...", I stated emphatically. "Oh, really? I thought all ladies got 'like that'", he said and his lips curved up slowly into a grin. "Well, maybe you just thought WRONG... not THIS lady!", I said and pushed off him, swinging my legs to one side of the lounger and grabbing my tea cup.

"Hey! Where are you going?", he asked me and got up to come after me. "Inside. I'm cold and it's gotten crowded out here all of a sudden.", I said and flounced inside. He followed me and I could hear his chuckling behind me. I banged my teacup down in the sink and turned abruptly to go to my bedroom but ended up in his arms instead.

"Slow down, Kagome, my lil' hothead! Slow down...", InuYasha murmured, his finger coming up to trace a path against my throat and chest where the robe opened. "You never think before you explode, do you?", he smiled. "No.", I answered quietly, for it was true. "Give us some time, Kagome. You don't have to worry that I'll disappear on you. I mean, I'll leave and go on tour for months at a time, but I'm planning on being with you for the long haul. I mean that with all me heart, OK?", he said as he brought his fingers to my lips. "But, InuYasha...", I started and he pressed his index finger to my lips to silence me.

"Nope, not buts. Nothing, just... just let me show you so you'll see what I mean. Trust me, can you?", he asked. "I can try but InuYasha, what does it benefit you to be with me? I mean, if you're away for months on end, why do you need me? God knows there are hundreds, thousands of women and girls after you to sleep with them. It's easy, I'm sure. I don't want you if it's gonna be like that. If you can't be true to me then I don't want an 'us', and I'm not sure asking you to BE true is fair to you, is it? I mean, when a beautiful girl comes up to you and you've not seen me for weeks, or I've ticked you off somehow, or you're just plain tired of me... is it fair of me to expect you NOT to want to be with her?", I asked him.

"You're serious?", he asked. "Deadly.", I answered him. "Kagome....", he said and heaved a huge sigh. "Yes?", I answered. "You just can't believe me, can you?", he said and moved away from me, turned his back and walked to the sofa. He slumped down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. I didn't know what to do so I stood where I was, waited a minute then turned and walked back to the sink to rinse out my cup, taking my time to dry it and put it back in the cupboard. I pulled down another cup automatically and set about making InuYasha a cup of tea. I never looked up to look at him, just kept at my task and once finished walked into the living room and sat down next to him, nudging him with my elbow and handing him his tea cup when he looked at me.

"Thanks.", he said softly and took the cup from me, his fingers brushing mine. He took a long swallow and another before setting the cup down in front of him on the coffee table and then he turned to me, taking my hands in his. "Kagome... I'm gonna say this once more. I want you to listen, OK?", he said slowly and I nodded and waited.

"I only want to be with you.", he said and sat looking at me for a full minute before going on. I could only sit and wait to see what he'd say. "I've told you over and over again... I'm not gonna be a player, I don't want to be. I wanted you from the beginning. It was like, hell I don't know, like a spark... something... but I know you felt it too. It was like everything just slid into place with you that first time. And it's only gotten stronger... well, at least for me. I can only speak for myself, but how could you NOT feel the same?", he said. "I love you. I know it seems strange, it felt strange to me when I realized it but it doesn't anymore, it hasn't for awhile. You were what kept me going on this last trip away from home... YOU, Kagome.", he said. "Just knowing you were back here, that you were my girl, that you'd be here for me to call and to talk to... to share things with, to buy things for, to plan things with... it made a huge difference. Ask any of the guys, they'll tell you I was much easier to live with. And it was all because of YOU!", he said.

I had started to cry again. I couldn't help it, the tears just started and rolled down my face as I listened to him. He DID love me. It WAS true. Maybe it was safe to peel away the protection I'd put around myself and let him in, all the way in.

"If I could do one thing for you, Kagome, do you know what that would be?", he asked as he slid his hands to my face and thumbed the tears away. "What?", I whispered back. "I'd give you the ability to see into my heart so that you would know for very sure that I'm being honest with you here, totally honest but I'd also give you the ability to see yourself for who you are, for how special, how beautiful you are. I don't know why but for some reason, your family never gave you that to build on - at least not your mom, that I can see. That's a shame, a real shame cause it seems likes Kikyo got all of that but none of your sweet heart", he said and pulled me into his arms.

My heart had thudded at the mention of Kikyo's name on his lips. I hated hearing it, hated thinking he'd been with her in any way but especially in his bed. "What is it? You're stiffening on me...", InuYasha said and pulled me back from him. "Nothing", I said stubbornly and turned my head away, trying to get up off the sofa and out of his arms. He'd made me mad again… or I'd made myself mad again, what did it matter?, I was pissed and I wanted to be alone, away from him. "Jeez, Kagome, what NOW?", he complained and watched me as I got up.

"I said - nothing, InuYasha", I said and walked toward my room. "Goddamn, Kagome! It's Kikyo isn't it?", he said and I froze, then turned in my tracks to glare at him. "You LIKE saying her name, InuYasha. Is that it?", I shouted. "What the fuck?", he asked and rose from his seat to come toward me. "No, just... just leave me alone. I don't know what's wrong with me. Maybe you should go to KIKYO and let her explain it to you... Better yet, why don't you just let KIKYO comfort and hold you, sleep with you and FUCK you??", I screamed at him and turned abruptly to run into my room.

I flung myself down on the bed and grabbed my pillow, bawling my eyes out. I hated myself for doing what I'd done. I wanted to show supreme confidence in myself when I was with InuYasha. Being dependent on him wasn't me at all but I found myself becoming more and more dependent on 'being' with him the more I was around him.

I didn't HEAR him come into the room to me but I felt the bed move as he sat down on it. "Kagome...", he said softly and touched my foot, then stroked it. "We have to get your sister out from between us. THAT's what's wrong with you, can't you see it?", he asked. "No, get out.", I said and moved my foot. "Kagome, c'mon now. You're acting like a baby. Stop it.", he said a bit gruffly and I turned on my tummy fully and pulled the pillow over my head to try to stop his voice. He pulled the pillow off my head and laid down next to me, pulling me toward him - his tummy to my back spooning me.

"How can I ever make you see? It's impossible isn't it? Damn, Kagome, I love YOU. I never loved HER, ever.", he said. "Did you TELL her you loved her, InuYasha?", I asked, hating myself. "No, never. Why? Did Kikyo tell you I did?", he asked.

I thought back to the conversations Kikyo and I had had about she and InuYasha. No, she'd never said he 'loved' her. Only that she was crazy about him and wanted to be publicly engaged as soon as possible. She'd never really said she 'loved' him for that matter. I remembered thinking it strange that she seemed more concerned with how she and he looked together than anything other than what gifts or jewelry he could give her.

"So? Did she?", InuYasha asked again and squeezed around my waist, kissing my neck. "No, I don't remember that she did.", I admitted. "Did she ever say she loved ME, then?", he asked. "Why? Did you WANT her to?", I asked him and inched away from him. "There you go again... Get over it, Kagome, just get OVER it.", he said and pulled me back to him hard. "I'm not letting you go. I mean it. I'm wanting to hold you and that's what's gonna happen. How could you be so mean as to NOT let me hold you when that's all I want?", he asked me and kissed my neck once more. "Don't be mean, Kagome, be sweet, I like you sweet... Well, I like you MEAN and BAD too, THAT turns me ON but well, either way turns me on but…", he was talking - mumbling to himself and it made me smile.

I felt his hand unwrap from my waist and creep up my arm and to my cheek. "Is that a smile I'd be feeling?", he laughed against me and I couldn't help it. I laughed too. "Now, so much better. Let's talk!", he said and turned me to my back, slinging his leg over my lower body. "You ARE gonna talk. We ARE gonna get this shit out of the way and you ARE gonna listen to me for once, understand?", he said as he leaned down to take my mouth with his own. He kissed me slowly... so slowly and I loved it, never wanted it to stop.

But it did.

I opened my eyes, his own face mere inches from mine, and looked into his eyes. "OK.", I said. "We'll talk."

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Don't forget to review!


	35. Chapter 39

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Chapter 39**

He waited... waited for me to speak, I suppose. It WAS my turn, after all. He'd done his best, as he saw it, to convince me that I was the one for him. I was HIS girl. I really didn't know what to say to him about what I was feeling. It was all so mixed up in my head. Should I just say the first thing that popped out?

"Kagome?", I heard the warning tone in his voice and I sat up on my bed, crossed my legs 'indian style' and looked down at him. "You're bossy, InuYasha. VERY bossy!", I said, frowning cause sometimes he did make me a bit angry. "ME? Bossy? How about YOU?", he asked and sat up quickly to face me. "I'm not bossy.", I said. "No, but maybe you just NEED bossing around. You're a little wild thing.", he frowned and then grinned at me. "Yeah, I am soooooo wild. Whoo hoo! Watch out for Kagome Party Girl extraordinaire!", I said sarcastically. "Well, nobody may know how wild you are but me and that's fine. I like it just that way, you and me, wild together in secret forever.", he said. "InuYasha.", I started. This was getting us nowhere. If I let him, he'd talk himself as well as me into sex once more and I just didn't know if we should ''do it' again until the two of us were clear about our relationship.

"Ok. Ok, sorry, but I'm waiting on you. Go ahead, talk to me.", he said and leaned back on his elbows to watch me. I suppose he had no idea what he looked like. Part of me knew how much importance he placed on his appearance but I figured that was mainly for his public persona, InuYasha from Wild Silver. When he was with me, he was much more casual and relaxed.

I looked at him, laid out on my bed, as relaxed as I'd ever seen him. My eyes traveled down his body. The t-shirt he wore was snug and fit tightly across his chest. I let my eyes go further down to his loose-fitting sweat pants, and though they were loose, they hugged him in all the right places, if you know what I mean.

I shivered in spite of myself. Damn! He was sexy even when he wasn't trying to be!

I looked back up to his face and he smiled at me but kept silent.

"InuYasha, I don't like to think about you with my sister. It makes me feel... strange. Like I have to compete with her somehow for you and I hate that. I've felt like she overshadowed me all my life but I never tried to compete with her over anything, especially guys.", I said.

InuYasha started to say something but I shook my head and held up my hand to silence him. "Don't, cause I know what you're gonna say. You've said it a hundred times to me and it makes no difference, really. Just listen to me so you'll understand where I'm coming from.", I tried to explain to him.

He just sat there and looked at me then finally smiled and said, "Go on."

"I never dated until I left here, InuYasha, until I got to Florida. Josh was the first person I dated and we didn't get very involved sexually. What you got was a very inexperienced girl that was ready to please you in any way that night at the cabin. I was so crazy about you that I let my imagination run me, just praying I was getting it all right and really, relying on you to lead the way... which you did and for that I am grateful. I always will be. You made me feel special, you still do. But that night I felt like the most beautiful, cared for girl in the world. I'll always love you for that, InuYasha.", I said.

"A girl couldn't pick a better guy for her first lover than you. I mean that with everything in me.", I said. He started to speak again but remembered what I'd said and silenced himself once more. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"But InuYasha, Kikyo said some things to me about you... about you and her.", I said and looked down at my hands which were by now twisting in my lap. I felt him take both hands and I looked up at him then. "It's OK, Kagome. You can tell me.", he said softly.

"She told me that you were using me, that you used me to make her jealous, that she could have you back in a minute if she wanted you... and that I'd see for myself in time just how you were. She also said you had a different girl in every place you went, she said my only draw for you was my innocence... my... well, my virginity.", I nearly whispered.

"If that's true, InuYasha, I want you to tell me right now and I want the truth from you. I mean it.", I said firmly and lifted my chin, ready to hear anything from him.

"God.", he simply uttered and scooted to the end of the bed away from me. I felt my heart drop to my feet. This was why I'd been afraid of speaking my mind. I was torn in two. I wanted the truth but I didn't want to lose him if the truth meant losing him. Still, did I want him for a boyfriend if the things I'd just told him were true?

I sat where I was waiting for him to speak...

Finally, after what seemed an eternity he did speak but kept his back to me.

"I wish I'd never met Kikyo...", he said lowly. "But like I told you before, if I'd never met her, then I wouldn't have YOU... and YOU are what's important to me.", he said.

"No, Kagome. No. I never used you, baby, never.", he said as he turned toward me. "I could see you were fragile, inexperienced, when we first met. You were nervous, you wanted to do the right thing.", he said. "I'd never have taken advantage of you that way.", he said. "I was very attracted to you, both emotionally and sexually. I'll be honest about that. I thought you were hot, I still do, but I saw lots more underneath there that I wanted to get to know. I still feel that way.", he said and inched up the bed toward me now.

"Don't push me away, Kagome, please. We can work through whatever we have to, but I have to tell you right now. I need you in my life, more than you know so don't push me away.", he said and I had to look away from the pain in his eyes. "If you want the truth from me then I'll tell you. If I used anybody, it was Kikyo. I used her because it's hard on the road when you're alone and haven't a girl, nobody at home waiting on you...", he said. "She showed up at the video shoot, we talked, we started to go out... We never really clicked but she was lovely, physically so... I was interested and Kagome, I just wasn't home enough to really get to know her, but when I was home, we went out, we were seen together. Damn, I knew it wasn't right and it wouldn't last but I wasn't gonna end it. I figured she would sooner or later. But then she started pressing me for a ring, a commitment. I couldn't figure it out. I'd heard she was seeing other guys when I was out of town on tour, so why was she after me to commit?", he said.

"I didn't want to commit to her and then... well, then she asked me one day to meet her at a pub in town. I figure then that she was going to either tell me to commit or she was having nothing else to do with me, which was fine. I got there first, waited and saw her walk in with someone else. Only when she got to the table did I see it was you, her little sister.", he said and then reached out to touch my face with his hand.

"I thought you were beautiful in a very different way than Kikyo... Just as beautiful physically, Kagome... even moreso than Kikyo, but more... well, more inside than out. You made me feel good, that's the best way I know to explain it. From the way you sat down and ate your meal to the way you easily threw back a pint, to the way you acted with me on the dance floor. I was hooked by the time you girls got up to leave and it was driving me mad. I wanted nothing more than to ask you to meet me later when we were dancing but I knew you'd say no. I could just tell.", he said.

"I like to think it was fate that brought you to me, like when I found you jogging and we went to that little pub in the middle of nowhere.", he smiled and then reached for me, pulling me into his lap. "So do you see? See how happy you make me? How much I love being with you? How I never had with your sister what you and I share?" , he asked me.

"I can't make it go away, Kagome... the thing that was Kikyo and me. I can only ask you to let it go, it wasn't and isn't worth the time you're putting in on it, trust me.", he said softly as his hands made quick work of untying my robe and pushing it off my body.

He pushed me back on the bed and lay against me, nudging my legs apart with his knee.

"You're so sexy...", he said and kissed me softly on the lips, then down my chin and to my throat. His hands slid over my body, causing gooseflesh to break out on my tummy and down my legs. "I'm gonna love you up, Kagome. I'm gonna show you what I mean when I say I love you very much, and I'm gonna show you that I'm sorry I bullied you last night...", he said as he kissed me again.

"InuYasha...", I murmured against his mouth. "Um hmm?", he answered back. "You don't have to say you're sorry for last night... for what happened...", I said. "No?", he asked. "No, you don't. I know why you did what you did to me and well... I WAS mad at you, very mad but I was... oh shit, why am I saying all this to you?", I said and hid my face with my hands.

He laughed then pulled my hands away so that he could make me look at him. "Say it, Kagome.", he insisted. "Say it... say it?", I asked and blushed. "Yeah, go ahead... Say it and make me happy.", he grinned. "Oh, InuYasha... you're hopeless and always so damned horny!", I laughed. "But that's not a bad thing, baby!", he teased as his fingers tickled me. "Ohhhhhhhhh... stop that, InuYasha!", I was twisting and turning underneath him on the bed as I giggled. "No, not until you tell me what you wanted to!", he laughed.

"Fine. OK. Just stop that...", I laughed, breathless. He ceased tickling me and grinned. "I was just wanting to tell you that what you did... it was... ummmm... oh God! It was really sexy. Now that I think about it, you're very cute when you're angry, InuYasha.", I smiled. "So are you, Kagome, so are you!", he laughed and hugged me hard to him.

I suppose it goes without saying that InuYasha and I made love once again after that 'confrontational' talk we'd had. It makes me smile anytime now that I think of how we did that... how we'd argue, sometimes heatedly, and then make up nice and slow. But that's the fun of it, I suppose... At least it was with InuYasha and I.

I lay in his arms that early afternoon, not talking, just breathing and listening to him breathe. We'd said alot of things to each other that I suppose we needed to just think on and it seemed we were both of the same mind. I felt his fingers trace up my spine and down as I ran my own fingers up and down his tummy, stopping just at the 'point of no return' and slowly going back up. I could hear his breath quicken after awhile but I kept my face turned into him, not daring to look at him but smiling. He was so easy to turn on, so easy to have fun with and a thought crossed my mind stilling my hands and my breath.

"What's wrong, Kagome?", InuYasha asked, his fingers twined in my hair. How had he noticed something was wrong, I wondered. "Hey... answer me, Kagome. What's wrong?", he said again, more insistent when I didn't answer right away. "I was just thinking to myself...", I started and then shushed myself. "Thinking about?", he prompted. "About you...", I said. He waited a beat and sighed. "Kagome, this is like pulling teeth here. What's up with you and what were you thinking about me that made you go into your own little world… and tell me the truth, now.", he said as he moved his fingers from my hair to my chin, trying to lift my face to his.

I looked at him and he frowned. "This is never good, I can tell. It's either gonna piss me off or make you cry but I have to insist...", he said firmly. "I just... I was thinking about how easy it is to turn you on, how a simple touch or a word from me and you're already halfway there...", I said softly and looked down at his chest. "Well, is that a problem?", he asked, confused. "No, not as long as you're here with me... But what about... well, what about when you're on the road? When a beautiful girl comes onto you, InuYasha, and for God's sake, do NOT try to tell me it doesn't happen... hell, it happens when we're out sometimes. They're relentless!", I fumed. He laughed and patted my bare bum and I scowled at him.

"Ok. Ok I won't lie. Yes, it happens. Yes, they are relentless... but NO, it doesn't turn me on. Only YOU can do that, Kagome, just you and that's what I mean when I say 'I love you', understand now?", he asked as if it was the most simple thing in the world. Maybe it was to him but I wasn't so sure... Our 'love' hadn't really been put to the test. It was in the 'learning, early stages' still.

"I hate this. I really do. I hate it!", I said and made as it to get up. "No you don't, stay put... You and you're hot headed temper! And they say I'M the one that needs to cool it down!", he grunted as he pulled me back down with him.

"Look, let's change the subject for a moment, ok? I forgot to tell you about a party I want you to attend with me. It's for the release of the new video... a fancy dress party.", he said. "Oh, when is it?", I asked. "Tomorrow..", he said and grinned. "That's just great, InuYasha. How in hell am I supposed to get ready?", I fussed. "Get ready? Why we can go out and find you a dress right now, and that's all that needs to be done...", he said. I hated his simplicity today!

"Ok, let's go...", I said and hopped off him before he could pull me back down. He followed me happily into the shower and we dressed and ate a light lunch/dinner, then headed out the door. He hopped in the car and I did as well, watching him as he made his way downtown to a fancy dress shop. He had me out of the car and into the shop in no time flat and was walking around the place, picking up dresses of every color and bringing them to me to try on. I must admit, he was choosing my dress in the more conservative styles and I was happy, there was no way I was going to 'dress the slut' for him again unless it was in our own private place.

We finally settled on two dresses and he made me try both back on for him and parade around the shop as he made his mind up. The one we finally agreed upon and settled over was actually a very simple silk sheath, royal blue with a spattering of sequins over the bodice. It's only claim to sexiness was a low neckline but I'd expected that much at least from InuYasha, he wasn't completely reformed!

He paid for the dress and we made our way back to the car where he placed it carefully in back as I got inside. It had started to rain and I was more than ready to get home and warm. He stopped by a small deli on our way and bought sandwiches and beer. He ran back to the car in the now-steady downpour and ducked inside quickly, slinging his head and spattering me with cold water.

"Hey, stop that!", I laughed as he reached for me and gave me a hard kiss. "You're sooooo cold!", I said and he wiggled his brows at me and winked. "I know but I'll be warm in just abit, right?", he asked. "INUYASHA!", I blushed and he laughed. "You think me insatiable, is that it?, he asked. "I don't think, InuYasha, I KNOW, but I'm not complaining... Nope, not me.", I grinned and he laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "Good, cause I'd hate to tie you to the chair once more.", he said and I smacked him. He laughed and tried to kiss me but I turned my head away and slid as far across the seat as I could. "Hey, get back here!", he complained. "No, not a chance. Kiss my ass, InuYasha Hara. That was a very bad thing to say... about tying me to the chair again!", I said as my breath puffed and clouded up the window. "Ahhh, shit. Kagome, I'm sorry, give me a kiss, puleeeeze!!", he whimpered and reached for my hand. "Will you start the car then if I do give you a kiss?", I asked, shivering now for it was cold. "Yeah, I promise...", he chuckled.

I turned my head toward him and laughed, for he had his eyes closed and his lips puckered in a comical parody of a kiss. "God, InuYasha, that's sexy!", I laughed and leaned over quickly and gave him a tiny peck on his pursed lips. I sat back and watched as his eyes remained closed and then slowly opened, looking at me.

"That's it?", he asked and stuck out his lower lip. "Yes, that's it. Now let's go!", I said. "Tease!", he muttered as he started the car and made his way back to the apartment.

We spent the rest of the evening channel surfing and eating the sandwiches and drinking the beer he'd bought before coming home. It was nearly midnight when I felt him pick me up off the sofa and turn off the TV.

"InuYasha, I can walk.", I said sleepily. "It's ok. I'd rather hold you. You were snoring so cute!", he laughed as he headed toward the bedroom. "Thanks...", I said and pulled my arms around his neck, leaned my head down and fastened my lips to his jaw. "Do you think I could give you a hickey if I sucked hard enough right here?", I asked. "I've no idea but I'll show you something else you can sure suck hard, if you wanna!", he laughed and I bit him gently.

"InuYasha, you're horrible... horrible...", I giggled as he threw me onto the bed and chased me across it. "But you love it like that, Kagome...", he was laughing as he caught my foot and pulled me back toward him. "Ohhh, playing hard to get?", he asked as he pinned me down, pulling my hands over my head. "No, but you're playing rough, aren't you?", I panted, still laughing. His golden eyes stilled on my face and I felt him look me over from the hair on my head to my neck, then back up.

"InuYasha, what is it?", I asked him for he suddenly looked lost, worried, afraid - totally unlike him at all and it startled me. I had almost gotten used to the swinging of his moods but this one had thrown me completely.

His hands moved from my upraised wrists and he moved them to my face, tracing lightly there. "You're lovely...", he whispered, still looking closely at me. I didn't know whether to answer him or to stay quiet, so I stayed quiet and held my breath.

He leaned down and kissed me then, a sweet, slow kiss and then pulled back up once more to look at me, face all serious. "I do so love you...", he breathed and smiled.

Oh god, that InuYasha... What was he doing to me? Breaking my heart and stealing it away as well... what was I to do?

"Don't let anything happen while I'm away, Kagome... Please, be here for me when I come back home next time... Can you promise it?", he asked.

"InuYasha, I...", I started but he pressed a finger to my lips.

"Don't... Don't say you'll take it one day at a time. Don't say you're afraid... Just say yes or just say no. That's all I need.", he said firmly.

"InuYasha, I can't just.", I started again and he shook his head and put his whole hand across my mouth this time.

"Kagome, listen real careful, ok? Are you listening, are you?", he asked and I nodded, my eyes wide, heart pounding. "I said only yes or no. That's all... Even YOU can do that if you only try... So do it... yes or no?", he asked softly and took his hand slowly off my mouth.

"Yes.", I answered back and felt the tears start to clog my throat and burn the back of my eyelids. Was he really so lonely? Did he really need someone so badly? Did he really love me? I worried for him, felt sorry for him and yes, I loved him. I'd told him as much. But I was still afraid, afraid to let him get completely under my skin. Oh, he'd burrowed his way in there deeply but I hadn't given my all to him. It was just too hard, too risky, it was going to take some time. But I'd never hurt him, not ever.

"Good girl... Is that your final answer?", he grinned and I managed a smile back and hugged him to me, trying to gain control of my overwhelming emotions. "Now, that's what I like!", he mumbled against my chest for I'd pressed him to me there.

"InuYasha...", I groaned and pulled his head back. "You're getting tired of me? Tired of my sexual demands, is that it? I think I must be a nympho, I really do. I need to test that theory of mine and see what you think... let's fuck, ok? Let's do it!", he growled and I laughed.

"No, never tired of you... ever, ever... If you're a nympho, then Saint's preserve us. I am as well and you've made me that way!", I giggled as he pushed my shirt up and over my head, slid his hands to my jeans and pushed them off me and got up to undress himself.

"Look at you... You're blushing again. Damn that is so sexy, Kagome... so sexy!", he said and leaned down to kiss me. "How can you keep blushing like that every time?", he asked as he released my mouth from the kiss.

"You... you do it!", I said and hid my face in his chest.

"Are you ashamed, Kagome... Is that it? Please, don't be… not with me. I'll take you however I can and whenever I can get you. I'm warning you, trust me. I can't get enough of you, of any part of you, so just lose the shyness... Although I must say it kinda turns me on!", he smiled and winked at me.

"I am NOT shy with you, InuYasha... just... just... hell, I don't know!", I burst out and he laughed again. "And don't laugh. I know I'm not the sex kitten you're used to but I try my best!", I cried.

"I'm not complaining, am I? I like you as my 'little sex kitten' Grrrrrrr!", he teased and grabbed my hands, kissing them both.

"InuYasha, we need to get some sleep if we're going to that party tomorrow. Don't we?", I finally asked him and he sighed and rolled off me, pulling the duvet down and grabbing me round my waist, pulling me toward him to spoon against my back.

"Night, Kagome. Sleep well. See you in the morning... Love you...", he mumbled and unbelievably I heard him start to softly snore against my neck. I smiled and snuggled down against him and slept until morning without moving an inch.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **This chapter was for those who were complaining about me posting short chapters… Well, u wanted a longer chappy, there u have it: 7 pages, 4.734 words, 78 paragraphs and 298 lines… Want some more? lol Anyway, I wanted u to know that we are in the final lap… There are less than 10 chapters left, probably 6 or 7… But don't be sad, cuz I'm planning a couple of surprises, plus another great appearance of our beloved Kikyo (yeah, right!) and I promise you all gonna love it…

Please don't forget to review! 'Til the next update (it will be very soon)

Huggles,

Maggz

P. S. Edited version... If u want to read the original one, go to:

http: www . mediaminer . org /fanfic/ view st. php/ 56400


	36. Chapter 40

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Chapter 40**

The next morning we slept in very late... and yes, we only slept.

It was nearly lunchtime before I dared open my eyes against the glare of sunlight that was peeking thru the window blinds at me. InuYasha was still pressed firmly to my back and I tried to move inch by inch out of his arms and away from him. I should've known better.

As soon as he felt the absence of body warmth, he moaned and reached for me, pulling me back against him and snuggling down with me. I sighed and smiled. I realized I'd better enjoy this time with InuYasha; it wouldn't be very long before he was on the road again and I'd not have the pleasure of snuggling down in my very own bed with him.

"You're trying to get away from me this morning?", he growled in my ear and flung a leg across my hip.

"Nope, just ready to get up and it's not morning, InuYasha... it's after twelve!", I said and pushed my bum against him.

"If you're wanting to get up, then you just made your very first mistake", he chuckled and stuck his hands immediately between my legs. "See? I told you... you can't fight me, not when you want it so bad too!", he challenged.

"Sorry, I was teasing you, InuYasha. It won't happen again, now let me up.", I said and wriggled against him.

"There you go again. Nope, you can't get up 'til I have some morning love and I don't care if it IS twelve noon. It's still morning in my book and I'm wanting something fierce, can't you feel it?", he asked me and to emphasize his point, rubbed himself firmly against my backside.

"Ohhhh, InuYasha Hara... What am I gonna do with you? You know I can't ever refuse you!", I moaned and turned over toward him, putting my arms around his neck and smiling at him.

"Good to see that you keep that attitude. Now let me have some!", he said and pushed me back on the bed, situating himself between my legs and entering me smoothly. It wasn't long before we both were breathless and finished, holding each other tightly.

Getting up, we showered, ate a big late breakfast and relaxed around the TV once more until it was time to get ready for the party.

Have I forgotten to say that the video to be released - the reason for this party, was the one my sister, Kikyo, had been in... The one where she met InuYasha for the first time?

I knew she would more than likely be there and this I wasn't looking forward to at all. I hadn't seen her since I'd moved away from home and I didn't want to see her now. But I felt I owed it to InuYasha to go and try to be as confident in "US" as I could be.

We showered once more and I went into the bedroom to dress for the party. Picking out a royal blue thong, I pulled it on and walked to the closet to grab the dress InuYasha had picked out and bought for me.

"Oh My God!", I heard him exclaim from the door and I turned and smiled at him. "You look brilliant... Absolutely FIT, Kagome.", he grinned and walked toward me. He wore only a towel, wrapped around his waist and droplets of water still clung to the skin of his upper body. HE was the one who looked fit!

"InuYasha, you know if you come over here and touch me we'll be late, and you don't want to be late, ok? So let's just get dressed and go. We've got all evening to be together, ok?", I started to laugh as I backed toward the closet away from him.

"Kagome, you know it won't take long. Not if we just have a quickie. I promise I'll make it all up to you when we get back here. Please, sweetheart... darling, my Love!", he cajoled but I held firm and shook my head.

"No, InuYasha. It'll take a bit for me to get ready. I want to look nice for you tonight, so be a good boy and get dressed yourself. Your things are in the other bedroom. I already laid out your clothes on the bed.", I said and smiled.

"Oh, you did then? Ok, off I go to get dressed. Shall I close the door to give you your privacy?", he teased.

"That wouldn't be such a bad idea. Yeah, just close it on your way out. I'll see you when I'm dressed.", I said and blew him a kiss.

"Tease.", he growled again and I laughed.

Truth be told, I was nervous as hell. Never had I been to an 'official' Wild Silver party and I wasn't sure how I would do. But it seemed to mean a lot to InuYasha that I go, so I swallowed my self-doubt and tried to psych myself up for it. I carefully applied my makeup, paying special attention to my eyes, playing them up with sapphire blue liner and two coats of mascara. When I had finished, I smiled at myself... dramatic was the effect I was going for and I looked totally different.

I piled my hair up and clipped it with a pearl comb, letting it cascade down my back a bit from the upsweep. Then I sprayed my favorite perfume on and walked over to the bed to get the dress and put it on. First, I grabbed sheer silk stockings and slid them up my legs, then pulled on the dress. It fit like a glove and it felt good as I pulled it on. Walking back over to my closet, I pulled out a pair of black strappy high heels and slid my feet into them, buckling the tiny silver buckles.

With a sigh, I stood in front of the mirror and finally had a look at myself and I had to grin. I didn't even look like me, not like the 'me' I was used to. My heart fluttered in my chest as I wondered what InuYasha would think, what he'd say, if he'd really be proud to have me on his arm.

Slowly, I reached for my fancy purse and opened the door of my room. InuYasha was in the kitchen, pouring himself a glass of water with his back to me. I stood silently for a moment and looked at him. From behind, he looked divine. He wore dark dress pants and a black button down shirt. I grinned as I let my eyes wander to his cute ass and giggled. Hearing me, he turned at once and started to say something then stopped.

"InuYasha?", I said softly.

"My God, look at you...", he whispered and set the glass down on the counter top, walking toward me, a small smile on his lips. "You are a vision, so pretty. Look at your hair!", he whispered as his fingers stole gently up and touched an errant lock. "Ohhh, you smell so nice too, and this dress... God, it's lovely!", he said.

"So do I pass the inspection?", I grinned and unable to help myself, I turned in a circle for him and gave him a chance to gaze at me.

"Ohhhhhhh baby!", he said softly and grabbed my hands when I at last turned to face him again. "That dress does wonderful things for you. And your body does wonderful things for this dress. I won't be able to keep my eyes or my hands off you the whole evening...", he said.

"Really, InuYasha... Do you really like it? Do I look Ok?", I asked. I knew he was used to being with beautiful people. HE was beautiful himself, so beautiful... and I breathed in and smiled.

"You have to ask me that?", he asked and cocked his head sideways. "Yeah, I suppose you do. But if you don't believe me just wait 'til you get to the party. I'm gonna have to knock the guys away with all my force!", he laughed.

"You look stunning, InuYasha. Dark colors are good for you...", I said as I let my hand reach up and my index finger stroke the tiny silver chain around his neck. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, making me smile.

"Thank you. You really like me in black?", he asked.

"Yeah, I do. You look extra sexy in black. Are you gonna wear that leather jacket tonight?", I asked.

"Why?", he grinned at me. "Does it turn you on?", he asked.

"Ohhh, InuYasha, you know it does! Now go get it and I suppose we'll be ready to go, right?', I asked and he nodded and smiled, going into the bedroom to grab his jacket.

I picked up my wrap from the back of the sofa and got myself into it. Grabbed my purse once more and waited for InuYasha.

"Ready, Kagome?", he asked and I nodded. I supposed I was as ready as I'd ever be. How was I supposed to be prepared for this anyway? But I bit the bullet and took his hand, accepted a light kiss to my cheek and a not so light pat to my bum from him, and with a laugh walked out the door and into the cold night air towards the car.

What would happen tonight, I wondered. What would Kikyo be like. How would InuYasha react to her... to me?

We pulled up at the entrance to a nice club and I saw loads of cars already there, lots of people. InuYasha grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze, making me look at him.

"Kagome, I can't wait to get you inside, to show you off!", he said and smiled at me. I smiled back and drew in a breath.

'_You can do this, you can do this.',_ I chanted to myself as he got out of the car and made his way around to open my door for me. He reached in and grabbed my hands, pulling me out and against him into the cold night air. I let him hug me and looked at him, my eyes almost level with his own, since I wore my heels.

"I owe you a big kiss and a gigantic fuck when we get home.", he said and I burst out laughing. Nobody could say things like InuYasha and get away with it!

"So you do. Now let's get going. You don't want to be the last one to arrive, do you? Or maybe you do. I can see you liking to make an entrance real bad!", I said and kissed his cheek.

He laughed and tugged on my hand, pulling me forward and we went inside where it was warm, where there were loads of people and lots of food and drink. InuYasha looked around and tucked my hand inside his arm, close to his body as we made our way to the coat room to shuck our outerwear. He smiled at me as I handed over my wrap and his eyes trailed down to take in the generous display of cleavage the dress offered him of me. "Lovely. You are an angel... C'mon, let's go party.", he said and pulled me with him back into the main room.

I saw Miroku standing with Koharu in the middle of the room and they both waved us over. I noticed Shippo had come in alone as he walked over to join our little group and asked him about Anna. It turned out baby Mari was having a bad evening and Anna had urged him to go on alone…

Kouga was the only one yet to arrive; I noticed as we found a table and sat down. InuYasha walked over to get drinks for us and Shippo asked if I wanted to dance. "Sure.", I said and walked with him out on the crowded floor. He pulled me into his arms for a slow number and I looked up at him. He grinned at me and I smiled again. I'd always thought Shippo to have the loveliest smile!

"InuYasha picked out your dress, is that right?", he whispered in my ear and I looked up surprised.

"Yes, he did. How did you know?", I wondered.

"I can tell. He thinks you're lovely, talked of you non-stop on our last trip out of town. Just looking at you in that dress and seeing how he looks at you, I could tell. He's nuts about you.", he said.

"Thanks. I'm sure InuYasha appreciates you tattling on him, Shippo.", I laughed. "But thanks just the same.", I smiled.

I felt Shippo stiffen against me and turn me so that my back was to our table. He started to keep up a steady babble of conversation and had me answering all sorts of questions. We had danced through two dances before I realized something must be up and it didn't take much for me to realize that it was probably the entrance of my sister.

I put a finger to his lips to stop his babbling and he looked at me knowing, I suppose that I'd figured him out. "It's OK, Shippo. Kikyo's here, is that it?", I asked him.

"Yes, she is. Are you ok?", he asked.

I laughed. "Yes, Shippo. I'm Ok. Remember, that she IS my sister. It'll be OK.", I said. I saw a look pass over his face and wondered again what he was trying to hide me from or hide from me. Turning from him, I saw at once why he had tried to shield me from the table and what I would see there.

Kikyo was there with Kouga, but it wasn't Kouga she was clinging to. A group of men had walked over. I noticed Totousai, their manager, as one of them and had the guys in a conversation. I realized that most people would still think InuYasha and Kikyo involved since InuYasha hadn't made any public appearances with me. I saw Kikyo look my way and smile a tight little smile before grabbing InuYasha's hand and placing it around her waist. He was deep into the conversation, that I could see, and his hand stayed put.

I felt Shippo's hand on my back, pushing me forward. Maybe that was how I got my feet to move but I was at once walking up to them. "Sorry, Kagome. I know she's your damned sister but that sucks, sucks big time.", Shippo said softly in my ear. I turned my head to look at him, to try to give him a confident smile but a small sob choked me and I fought it hard. "Just keep your head up, Kagome. Don't let her do this, please. It'll be OK.", Shippo whispered and pulled his arm around my waist, leading me forward.

Kikyo looked like a million bucks. Her straight dark glossy hair gleamed under the lights, her eyes shone, her lips and nails were painted a sexy siren red. Her dress was snug and revealing, hugging her super slim body to perfection, and she was glued to my boyfriend who still hadn't noticed Shippo and I had walked up, still talking to Totousai and his group.

"Kagome...", Kikyo said lowly and fit herself more snugly against InuYasha. I felt sick inside, so sick. I had really talked myself up for this, knew what was likely to happen, or at least I thought I had. Now I realized I had only been in denial. I tried to smile, hoping it came out alright, and caught Kouga's eye from Kikyo's left side.

"I'm sorry.", he mouthed silently at me and I looked quickly away, realizing he had been the one to escort Kikyo there.

"How are you, little sister?", she smiled levelly at me and I swallowed and tried the smile again, feeling Shippo press his fingers into my side.

"I'm fine... you?", I asked. She simply smiled and pulled an arm around InuYasha, causing him to turn and look my way. At once I saw his eyes change, saw him as he tried to remove his arm from around her and to move himself out of her embrace but to no avail. He would be causing a scene in front of Totousai and his group if he did anything, and he couldn't afford to do that, not tonight.

"Oh, I'm much better, thanks.", Kikyo said and smiled at InuYasha. "InuYasha, should we dance?", she asked sweetly and I watched helplessly as his eyes went to me then to Totousai, who was smiling at the two of them, then back to me. Kikyo started to walk to the dance floor taking InuYasha's hand and pulling him with her. "Baby...", he said as he moved past me and I closed my eyes, feeling them pass me by.

"Shippo, who is your date?", Totousai asked.

"This is Kagome, Kikyo's little sister.", Shippo smiled and I saw understanding of some sort dawn in Totousai's eyes before he smiled at me. "Nice to meet you, Kagome. I'm hoping you'll be proud of Kikyo's work in the video. She did an excellent job, though after seeing you, I'm thinking we should have gotten both sisters to work in it.", he said and laughed. I nodded, smiled and looked at Kouga when Totousai turned back to continue his conversation with his group.

"I need to talk to Kagome, Shippo. Just a second...", Kouga said and reached for my hand. "I'll be back in a flash, Kagome. You're ok?", Shippo asked. "I'm fine, Shippo. Go ahead...", I assured him and let Kouga guide me to a small table at the back of the room.

"Your hands are freezing, Kagome. Are you cold?", he asked me. "No, I'm fine.", I mumbled and took a seat in the chair he offered. It allowed me to see InuYasha and Kikyo on the dance floor and I closed my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Kagome, but she called and asked me to escort her. And she WAS in the video, she HAD to be here. I wasn't sure what to do. Please forgive me.", Kouga said.

"Nothing to forgive, Kouga.", I said softly and opened my eyes to look at him.

"But you're hurt, or angry... or both, and I don't want you to be.", he said.

"No, I'm fine, trust me. I have to handle this sometime or other. It will be fine.", I said.

Out on the dance floor - InuYasha and Kikyo were pressed tightly to each other and I felt myself start to get sick. Even if I knew beyond any doubt that InuYasha was mine and this was all for show, it still hurt me terribly to see the two of them together. It made me feel about two inches tall and horribly stupid... horribly.

"Kouga, I need to excuse myself a minute. I'm sorry...", I said and got up to search blindly for the restroom.

I heard him behind me but waved him off and walked toward what looked to be the toilets. Stumbling in, I shoved into a stall and sank onto the toilet shaking.

"Damn her...", I whispered as I rested my face in my hands. "Damn you, Kikyo. Damn you for ruining our last night together before InuYasha leaves.", I whispered into my hands. I held my breath and willed the tears away, hoping beyond hope that the telltale signs wouldn't show when I returned to the party.

Getting up slowly, I made my way to the sink and took my make up out of my purse, touching up my face. I heard a noise behind me and looked in the mirror to see Kikyo there silent.

"You are so stupid, Kagome. So fucking stupid. I told you I'd humiliate you. I told you I could get InuYasha back and you just wouldn't listen. You live in this fairy tale world where you think you're some kind of Cinderella and he's your Prince Charming and it doesn't work that way, Kagome. I tried to tell you that.", she said and moved toward me.

I had no idea what she was getting at but I knew it would be something I really didn't need to hear. I shoved my compact back in my purse and snapped it closed, turned and started to walk past her. She grabbed my elbow as I passed and dug her long fingernails in, holding me there.

"Just wait, you little bitch. I'm not finished with you yet. Hold on.", she sneered into my face. I stood my ground waiting, knowing I'd have to let her speak.

"He told me while we were dancing that he wants me back. He just doesn't know how to break it to you, said he'd seen the light. You were just too young and inexperienced, couldn't hold his interest, you don't have anything in common. I really don't know if I even WANT him back but he was very insistent we meet before he leaves to go out of town tomorrow. If you don't mind, I'd like to sit with him at the video screening. Almost everyone here still believes we are a couple and it would just be better press for the group, don't you think?", she asked me.

My heart thundered in my chest and I moved my arm, trying to get out of her grasp. I didn't want to hear her ugly words any longer.

"You let him ruin you, Kagome. You always told me you were going to save yourself for the man you loved, the man you would marry. Now look what you did. You went and compromised your morals, your principles. If you didn't have a lot going for you but your brain, well... you always had your principles and mom and dad admired you for that. Now just look at you, you're like a common whore. It's like he 'keeps' you as his own personal slut to just fuck when he comes home. Damn it, Kagome. I TOLD you he had a girl in every city. I TOLD you that he doesn't care about you. He only wants to keep you tied to him so he can have someone to call when he's on the road and lonely... so if he doesn't have a date or anything better to do he can come home and relieve the pressure, the stress, by fucking you.", she spat.

"Stop it, Kikyo. Just stop it!", I cried as I finally wrenched my arm from her grasp. "Aren't you ashamed, Kagome?", she said sadly and just shook her head.

I was in a blind panic as I left the restroom and thanked my lucky stars that nobody was watching as I made off to the coatroom and asked for my wrap. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw InuYasha talking to Kouga and ducked quickly back to the entrance of the club.

"Would you like me to call you a cab, miss?", the doorman/bouncer asked and I nodded and sank back against the wall. The wind whipped around me and I shivered, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill down my face.

A cab pulled up and I hopped in, told him where to take me and pulled my head into my hands and quietly cried. The cab pulled up outside my friend, Sango's house and I hopped out, paid the driver and made my way to her front door. I knocked softly, rang the bell once and waited for her to answer.

Soon enough she opened the door dressed in her pajamas, and her look of delight soon changed to a look of curiosity, then worry.

"Kagome? Honey, what's wrong?', she asked me as I fell into her arms and sobbed.

She took me inside and held me as I cried, unable to stop the tears from falling. When I had calmed down, she took my face in her hands and made me look at her.

"Look, I'm going to run you a bubble bath then you're gonna get into a soft warm pair of pajamas, and we're gonna drink hot cocoa and have a talk... You're gonna tell me what's going on and it'll make you feel better.", she said.

I nodded and followed her into the bathroom as she ran a strawberry scented bath for me. She helped me out of my fancy dress and heels and I sank gratefully into the tub as she walked out and closed the door.

"Sango, don't leave. Sit, talk to me.", I said and she opened the door back and came to sit on the toilet.

"Kagome, is it that guy... the one you've been seeing in secret?", she asked and I nodded and wiped my tears away once more.

"Did he hurt you?", she asked and I looked up. I suppose she thought he had physically hurt me but InuYasha would've never done that.

"No, not like that... no...", I said and sank lower in the tub.

"Then what?", she asked.

"Sango, remember how we always talked about saving ourselves for our one true love, the man we would marry?", I asked her and looked back down into the swirl of bubbles.

"Yes, I remember. You were always the one with the strongest opinion on that... so what has that got to do with this guy?", she asked. "Oh, no... Oh, Kagome. You did it with him. I mean, you had sex with this guy, is that it? Are you pregnant, sweetheart?", she asked fearfully.

"No... no, Sango. Not that, not pregnant.", I said. Maybe there were some things to be happy about after all. Being pregnant with InuYasha's child at this point would've been a disaster.

"But you slept with him...", she asked and I nodded. "Oh, but Kagome... that's not horrible, honey. You really must love him if you slept with him. I know you that well.", she said and sank down to her knees beside the tub, putting an arm around me.

"I do… did...", I corrected myself. "Look, maybe I just need to get some sleep. I'll look at everything different in the morning, I'm sure. You don't mind, do you?", I asked her.

"No, of course not. It'll be like old times, a sleepover.", she smiled and got up to grab a towel and robe for me. She left me alone to get out of the tub and get dried off. I got into the robe and pulled the pearl comb out of my hair, then brushed it.

Sango came to the door of the bathroom and knocked on it as she handed in a pair of her pajamas for me to sleep in.

"Kagome, erm...", she said softly and I looked up. She sounded different to me.

"What is it, Sango?", I asked.

"Your mobile was ringing. I picked it up. I didn't even think it might be your guy but it was... and he's frantic, Kagome.", she said.

"You didn't tell him where I was, did you?", I asked her, grabbing her arm. "Sango, please tell me! Say you didn't.", I begged.

"No, I didn't. But he sounded so worried. I HAD to tell him you were fine. I'm sorry, Kagome", she said.

"It's OK, Sango. As long as he doesn't know you, he won't know where to find me.", I said softly and took my phone from her, noticing two unanswered messages blinking at me.

I took it into her bedroom and punched in the code to hear the messages, wishing I had just deleted them. Both were from InuYasha, both broke my heart...

"Kagome, it's me. Where are you? Why in fuck did you leave like that? Kouga said he saw you go through the entrance, but the bastard gave you enough time to leave before telling me he saw you do it. Honey, I know you're not home, I've been there. I know you wouldn't go back to your dad's. Please, Kagome. I have to see you before I leave tomorrow. Please, call me..", he said.

Then the second one, which he must've made after he'd spoken to Sango.

"Kagome, baby. I don't know what else to do. I can only hope you get this message before I leave. At least I know you're OK and I know that bitch sister of yours had to have said something to you to make you leave me the way you did. Please, baby. I can't stand the thought of leaving you for over three months without knowing what's in your mind about us. Don't DO this to me, please. Let me make it alright again. Kagome, I love you... you know that. I need you. Please, answer me. Please, I'm going back to your apartment to wait for you tonight. Please, call me.", he said softly.

I curled up on the bed and cried... cried because I had no idea what to do. Cried because in a million years I never wanted to think I could make InuYasha hurt the way he sounded as if he was hurting right now. Cried because I did love him. I had let him get under my skin and I didn't know which way to turn now.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Review! Reviews make me happy

Maggz


	37. Chapter 41

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Chapter 41**

I have no idea what time it was when something startled me from a restless sleep. I must've fallen asleep before Sango had a chance to come back to her bedroom and check on me because as I opened my eyes and tried to remember where I was... I only found myself in the bed in her room. I lay still and quiet, waiting to see if I'd hear again what had awoken me, thinking it might have been just part of a now forgotten dream.

But no. I heard it again, loud voices... one of them Sango's, although she didn't sound angry, more like she was talking to someone through the door.

...talking to someone through the door. "Oh Shit!", I muttered as I threw off the duvet and walked quickly into the dark living room. It had to be InuYasha at the door, my heart just knew it and had kicked into high gear to let me know it.

"No, I can't let you in. I'm sorry. She's doing fine, she's asleep. Maybe you can talk to her later.", Sango was pleading thru the door. I sighed. Sango was fighting a losing battle if she thought she could satisfy InuYasha with her words. I knew better. I knew HIM better than that. He wouldn't leave until he'd heard my voice.

"Let me the fuck in there, Sango. Look, I'm sorry to be so rude. I know it's late but I've been through hell the past few hours, and I've a plane to catch in the morning later. I NEED to talk to my girlfriend, is that too much to ask?", he was saying and I could hear the anger now in his voice.

I didn't want Sango in the middle of something between InuYasha and I just because she was my best friend and wanted to help and protect me, so I touched her arm and smiled when she jumped, startled at my touch.

"I'm sorry.", I whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's InuYasha. I'll talk to him... I'm sorry.", I said once more. "It's OK. He just sounds so frantic, so worried...", she said and squeezed my arm. "Kagome, you never told me it was HIM. You never said it was InuYasha from Wild Silver that you were involved with.", she whispered to me as I made my way to the door. I only shrugged my shoulders at her and watched as she walked back down the hallway to her bedroom to give me some privacy.

"Sango, did you hear me?", InuYasha asked from the other side of the door and I closed my eyes and leaned my head against my side of it. What should I do? I didn't want him to cause a scene and it WAS my fault. I'd left him stranded at the party and should've known what he'd do, to what lengths he would go to find me.

"InuYasha, it's me...", I said softly and heard his movement outside. "Kagome, open up, let me in...", he said at once and if I kept my eyes closed. I could just 'see' him standing outside on the porch. Tears ran down my face as I shook my head. "No, InuYasha, I can't. I'm sorry...", I said. "Kagome, now goddamn it. I've been patient long enough. Do you have any idea what I've been through since I found you missing at the party? Do you?", he asked, his voice rising. "Yes, and I'm sorry, InuYasha...", I answered him back. "Then open up and let me make it alright...", he pleaded.

"No, InuYasha, just go on. I don't want to see you right now.", I said. I heard dead silence from the outside and thought he might've just decided to leave, that I'd really made him angry now. Again, I should've known better.

"Open up the fucking door, Kagome. If you don't open the goddamned door, I'm gonna break it in, and you should know me good enough by now to know I'll fucking do it. So open the door.", he yelled. "If I have to do that then I'll tie your ass up and throw you in the car and take you home. I mean it.", he finished.

"Damn it, InuYasha.", I said softly and knew I'd have to open the door to him. How in the hell had he found me?

I turned the lock and he pushed the door open, making me stumble back and nearly fall. But he caught my hand and pulled me back toward him. "Come here...", he said gruffly and held me tightly to him. I twisted in his arms and tried to move out of his embrace but to no avail.

"What's wrong, Kagome? You can't stand for me to hold you anymore, is that it?", he asked me and I screwed my eyes shut to the pain in his voice. "I love you, you know that. I've said it a thousand times. How could you leave me like that at that party? I was going mad trying to find you. Please, tell me why you did it...", he begged.

"Let me go, InuYasha. I won't talk to you like this. You can't keep me prisoner in somebody else's home, and trust me, if it wasn't for Sango I'd never have let you in. I'd have called the police to come get you. Why do you think I left the damned party, huh? I left to GET AWAY FROM YOU, so what makes you think I've changed my mind?", I said firmly, looking him in the eye. He released me and took a step back, the hurt in his golden eyes clear.

"So you can change your feelings just like that for me? It's that easy is it?", he said softly. I turned away from him and walked to the sofa, sinking down onto it. 2Your sister is one fucked up bitch, Kagome. I've no idea why you can't see that and then understand what she's doing to you. You want to know how I found you? Kikyo told me where you'd be. I went back to the apartment and you weren't there so I went back to find her and made her tell me where you were.", he said.

I turned to look at him, my eyes wide. "You made her tell you... how?", I asked him. I had visions of all kinds of things in my head, from InuYasha seducing it out of her, to him causing a huge uproar at the party.

"Don't worry. I didn't fuck her to get it out of her. I know you assumed that first.", he said sarcastically and I bit my lip. "You didn't cause a scene, did you, InuYasha?", I asked him. "Only outside the club, and Kouga was there as well. I should've beat his sorry ass when I found out he saw you leave and didn't stop you or tell me so I could.", he said.

"Oh InuYasha...", I sighed and put my head in my hands. Now look what I'd caused for him.

I felt his hand on my shoulder as he sat down next to me. Pulling me into his arms, he pulled the elastic band from my hair that I had tied it back with before bed. "You know I like your hair down.", he murmured against my head and I nodded. "Kagome, what can I do to convince you? Just tell me.", he said softly as his fingers moved through my hair.

"I don't know, InuYasha. Maybe you can't convince me, maybe that's the problem. Maybe we don't need to be together.", I said and felt him stiffen against me. "You know that's not true.", he said and crushed me to him. "Don't say that... don't ever say that to me.", he said.

"InuYasha, we need to leave here... go back home. This is Sango's place and I don't want to keep her awake any longer. Just let me grab my things and I'll follow you home in a cab.", I said. "No., now that's just crazy! Just tell Sango you'll pick up your things later on. You're riding with me.", he insisted. I nodded, knowing it would do no good to argue with him and went to find Sango. She was sitting on her bed, waiting for me.

"Kagome, is everything OK?", she asked and reached for me. "Yeah, it's Ok... or it will be and I'm so sorry, Sango. InuYasha is very stubborn but he's a sweetheart too. I'm sure he didn't mean to be so loud and obnoxious... well, maybe he did.", I smiled a little and she smiled back. "He must really love you, Kagome", she said. "…or at least thinks he does.", I said and hugged her. "I'm going home with him. I'll be back tomorrow to pick up my things.", I said. "Ok... and Kagome?", she said softly as I made my way back to InuYasha. "Yeah?", I answered. "Think about what your doing. Don't rush into anything or out of anything.", she said and I nodded and walked back toward the living room and InuYasha.

He looked up at me as I came back in and went to the door, opening it and motioning for me to follow him. Once I reached him, he put an arm around me and smiled. "You're going out in your pajamas, Kagome?", he asked and I looked down at what I was wearing. I couldn't help but laugh then because I was wearing Sango's bunny pajamas. They were soft pink with blue and yellow bunnies covering them. He fingered the collar of my PJ shirt and grinned at me. "I like them, Kagome... they're cute." he said and leaned down to kiss me. I let him, it was what he wanted to do.

"Let's go.", he said softly as his lips left mine and he held my hand as we walked to the car. "Are you cold?", he questioned me. "No, I'm fine.", I said and he opened his car door, letting me slide across the seat. He climbed in after me and started the car, turning on the heat full blast and leaned toward me, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me closer to him.

"Kagome, please. Don't do this...", he said when I resisted his tugging. "I can't bear to leave you like this. You have to know that!", he said and I sighed and scooted over against him. "That's my girl. Here, snuggle up and get warm.", he said and I snuggled against him, laying my head on his shoulder as he drove toward home.

He was silent all the way back to my apartment so was I. I didn't want to let him leave in the morning the way he was feeling now. Even if I decided we didn't need to be together, I couldn't break his heart and let him leave upset. I knew we'd have to talk once we got home and I dreaded it.

We pulled up into the parking area and he cut the engine, turned to me and opened his door. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me out and put an arm around me, taking me to the door and unlocking it, pushing me inside. He leaned down and clicked on a lamp by the door, then turned me to him and pulled me close.

"I love you, damn it", he swore as his eyes searched mine for some kind of reassurance. "Oh, InuYasha.", I said. It seemed like that was all that would come from my lips now.

"You can't say you don't love me, Kagome? Can you?", he asked and I shook my head. "No, I can't, but I can't say either that this is what is best for me or you anymore. I can't seem to handle being your girlfriend... and it only upsets you, InuYasha. You need a stable relationship that can be your support system while you are on the road. I don't know that I'm ready for that, or that I'm what you need or want. It would kill me to let you go but I'd be selfish if I made you stay. Can't you see?", I asked him.

"I only see that I'm willing to let you learn to be strong with what we have, Kagome. I can wait. I know it takes time and I know that with you, it may take even more time but I'm willing to wait for that. I love you, I need you. I feel like I've found a big part of myself with you. If you leave me, if you don't want us, you're throwing something away that can be a good thing... hell, it IS a good thing!", he said.

"InuYasha, you're leaving very soon and you'll be gone for three months, is that right?", I asked him. "You know it is, why?", he answered. "How about we just take some time apart., think this through... would you be up for that?", I asked him. "No, I wouldn't. I know what I want and that is you and me together... but Kagome, if you don't want it, I can't make you stay.", he said and moved away from me.

God help me. I did want him. I wanted us but I wanted to be right for him in every way. A strong person. A person who believed in herself enough and in her lover to make things right. I was so afraid of hurting him or being hurt myself... what was I to do?

He had sat down on the sofa and was removing his shoes. I walked to him and slid behind him, my legs on either side of him, putting my head against his back. "Don't tease me, Kagome... please...", he said softly and I hugged my arms around his waist. "I'm not, InuYasha. I just want to hold you is all.", I said. "Why? Why do you want to hold me... so you can give me hope that you'll change your mind? Don't do it. I can't take that.", he said. "But I do love you, InuYasha. I just need room to breathe is all... just room to step back and breathe.", I tried to explain.

"And what happens if you take your time and decide I'm not who you want?", he asked, turning his head to look at me. "I don't think that will happen. I know I want you. I just want to learn how to be strong in myself and in us. Please, let me do that. I'd never hurt you, InuYasha.", I said. "You did a damned good job of it tonight, Kagome...", he mumbled and stood up. I sat where I was and he turned to me and smiled a lopsided smile. He looked sad.

"All I want is to make love to you right now, is that too much to ask?", he asked me and I shook my head. "No, InuYasha. I want that too.", I said. He pulled me up from the sofa, his lips coming down on my own... and the kiss he gave me took my breath away. He was moaning against my mouth, his hands all over me, and when he finally released me and I could look into his eyes, he was crying.

"Oh, please don't.", I said and pulled his head to me, holding him close. "InuYasha, I'm so sorry... so sorry... I never meant to hurt you. I was just hurting so badly myself. All I could think of was how to get away from Kikyo, from looking at her all over you. And I knew you had no choice, InuYasha. I wasn't angry at you, just upset and confused. Kikyo said some horrible things to me before I left... horrible.", I said.

"I knew it... She told me some of the things she said but I'm sure not all of it. Kagome, I'm so sorry. You should've known I'd never say anything to her like she claimed.", he said. "I DID know, InuYasha but... oh God, I don't know... just hold me...", I said and clung to him. He pulled me down the hallway to the bedroom and that night was the one night I've never forgotten when I think back now on our love. I'd never been loved at any time InuYasha and I were together like he loved me but that night... it was like we only existed for each other. We cried together in each other's arms, held each other and loved each other until the InuYasha's mobile rang and interrupted us, telling us it was time to say goodbye.

I watched him as he moved about my apartment, getting the remainder of his things together and putting them in his car. I fixed him a cup of tea and watched him as he sipped slowly from it. I wanted to memorize every shadow, every plane of his face, every line and mole. I reached out my finger and touched his cheek, then bent down and kissed it. "I love you, Kagome.", he whispered to me and pulled me down into his lap, kissing me breathless once more. "I know you do, InuYasha, and I promise you I'm going to try to believe in us, ok?", I said. "That's all I can ask. Now I gotta run, I'm late already. Tell me you love me one more time and I'll call you when I get to the hotel tonight, OK?", he said.

"I love you.", I choked out and climbed out of his lap. He hugged me, grabbed his carryon bag and clipped his mobile to his jeans. "Be safe, InuYasha.", I said and he smiled and blew me a kiss at the door.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **It's official now, there are 5 chapters left… we're getting closer and closer to the end sniff But I promise I won't disappoint u . Any idea of how could it be? Review and let me know… My comp is still screwed but I hope to get it back this week… Well, like I always say:Review! Reviews make me happy

Maggz


	38. Chapter 42

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Chapter 42**

To say that the first week after InuYasha was gone was hard is quite the understatement. I tried very hard to keep busy, which wasn't difficult to do since school was coming to the end of my second semester and holidays would be approaching within the two weeks. I had exams though and my evenings were filled with studying and writing papers - lots of late nights with lots of coffee.

InuYasha called when he could. His schedule was frantic and I felt guilty for even the little bit of time that I took talking to him when he called. I tried to make the phone calls as short as possible for his sake, I didn't want to take up too much of the time he needed for rest and relaxation. I missed him terribly and I knew he missed me but I could feel him giving me space, and I didn't know, in truth, if that was what I wanted or not. On the one hand, I felt a sense of relief that I could try to get my focus back on myself and my school work... on the other hand, I felt like he was growing further and further away from me. But I had been the one to ask for the time and he had agreed, even if I could plainly see that he didn't want to.

I had just gotten into bed around 12:00 am one evening when the phone rang on my bedside table. I reached for it and grabbed it, pulling it to my ear. "Hello?", I said and heard a moment of silence... nothing more. I was about to hang up, cursing whoever could have called at this hour of the morning and then just SIT there after waking me up when I heard InuYasha's soft. "Hi babe.", back in my ear. I quickly sat up in bed, the pillow falling to the floor. "InuYasha? Is everything alright?", I asked. He sounded different... strange... not at all like himself and my heart started to pound against my ribs. "Yes, everything is OK. I just... I miss you is all, Kagome.", he said lowly and I gripped the phone tightly in my hand. I looked at the clock and made a mental calculation that it was very, very early in the morning, in fact the early hours of the morning where he was.

"Kagome, you still there?", he asked. "Yes, InuYasha, I'm still here. I was just trying to figure out what time it was there.", I said. "Oh, it's around 4:00 am. I hoped I'd catch you before you went to bed, did I?", he asked. "Yes, you lucked out.", I half-lied, because I hadn't yet went to sleep. I'd only just gotten to bed but I didn't want him to worry about waking me. "Good, but why are you up so late?", he asked. I could hear something creeping into his voice. I wasn't sure what but it sounded somewhere between fear and distrust.

"Studying. I've got finals this week and papers to write.", I said. "Oh, yeah. You told me that.", he said. "InuYasha, what is it?", I asked. "Is something wrong?" I heard him take a deep breath on the other end of the phone and hold it, then slowly release it. "No. I just wanted to hear your voice. We went to a club tonight after our show was taped and I got a bit pissed... but I'm ok now, just couldn't sleep is all.", he said. "I'm sorry. You really need your sleep, InuYasha. I should let you go.", I said. God how I hated to think of him trying to get through a grueling day and think I had been the one to keep him up late.

He was silent for a full minute and I wondered if he had fallen asleep on me, or if the connection had been broken. "InuYasha? Hello, you there?", I asked. "I'm here, Kagome. God, why won't you talk to me any more? Everytime I call you rush me off and say you need to let me go... Is this space you wanted working out better for you than you being my girlfriend, is that it?", he asked and I could hear the anger beneath his words... and the pain.

"No, InuYasha, that's not it. You've got it all wrong.", I said. "What part?", he asked, sullen. "All of it. I've spoken with you every time you've called me. I just don't want you to be worn out. You are tired enough without me being added to the mix. Long phone conversations in the middle of the night or early morning can't be helping you.", I said. "Don't you fucking think that I know what's good for me... after all this time? Did you ever think that I might just NEED to talk to you, that I think THAT is what is good for me... THAT is what I need?", he asked.

I really didn't know what to say. He'd sounded so angry but so hurt too, and being far away from him didn't help. There was no way to comfort him. "I want you to fly down to Hawaii and be with me next weekend.", he said at once. "Next weekend?", I asked. "Yeah, we've some time... Three days that weekend and I need you with me. There's no reason you can't, you said yourself you'll be on holiday… unless, you just don't want to see me.", he said. "God, InuYasha. Please don't say things like that.", I said softly. "Well, it's true...", he pouted. "No, it's not... but anyway... sure, I'll fly down and be with you. Just let me make the arrangements and tell me where to meet you at." I said. "I'll meet your plane and I've already booked it, so don't worry.", he said.

I had to smile. Was this what my bossy boyfriend called giving up control?

He gave me the details over the phone as I searched for a pad of paper and a pencil from my bedside table to write them down. "Ok, I've got it all down.", I said as I read it back to him. "Good... well, I suppose you want to sleep. Damn, I'm missing you so bad.", he said and I pressed my fingers against the phone, wishing I could hold him. "I miss you too, InuYasha.", I said. "Do you really, Kagome... please, do you?", he asked. "Of course, InuYasha... Yes, very much.", I said. "I love you.", he said softly and I closed my eyes. "Me too.", I answered back.

I hung up the phone and sat there in the darkness for awhile with my arms wrapped around my knees. Was this really good for us, either of us, if it left him feeling confused and hurt? It made my stomach lurch when I thought of leaving him, or of him leaving me, but I still didn't know for sure if this relationship was for the best for either of us.

I was determined to see how things went in Hawaii. To talk to InuYasha and get his thoughts on where he thought we were and where he wanted to be. I wasn't even sure what I wanted except that I wanted him... needed him; in fact, was swallowed whole by the very essence of him when we were together.

I sighed and laid back down on my side, looking out the dark bedroom window toward the night time sky. "InuYasha. I want to be the one.", I said and felt a tear roll down my face.

The next two weeks passed slowly, even though I was very busy. InuYasha called nearly every night no matter where he was, and even if he could only speak for just a little while. He sounded more upbeat as the day drew closer for me to meet him in Hawaii. I only hoped I could cheer him up.

My flight left on time and I got into the airport right on schedule. InuYasha had asked me just to bring a small overnight bag with me since he planned to take me shopping as soon as I got there. The weather was warm and beautiful and I looked around and smiled as I stepped off the plane. This was definitely going to be a beautiful place to relax in.

I hitched my bag on my shoulder and followed the rest of the passengers into the lobby of the airport. InuYasha had told me he'd be there to meet me and I gazed around at the people obviously gathered there to greet the deplaning passengers. I didn't see him anywhere but I knew the hotel we were staying at and if he wasn't there within a few minutes, I'd just hail a taxi to take me there.

I decided to take a seat and give him a good thirty minutes since anything could have happened. My mobile rang as soon as I sat down and I dug it out of my bag and saw that InuYasha's name was displayed on the Caller ID. "Hi, where are you?", I asked. "God, I'm just pulling in the parking area. I got held up in traffic... Shit, wait for me! I'll be there in less than five minutes.", he huffed. I could tell he was agitated and in a hurry and I held back a giggle.

True to his word, he arrived within five minutes. I heard him before I saw him and smiled. He wore a white t-shirt, a pair of faded loose Gas jeans and a sparkling pair of new white Nikes; his smile radiated from his tanned face but his eyes were blocked by a pair of wrap around sunglasses and he looked extremely fit! I jumped up and ran to him, throwing myself into his arms with a cry and he twirled me round and round his face buried in my hair, his arms tight around my waist. We were both laughing as we broke apart and he took my chin in his hand and held my face firmly with one hand while reaching up to tug off his sunglasses with the other, hooking them onto the front collar of his shirt.

"God, you're even more beautiful that when I was home.", he breathed. "No, YOU are! Look at your tan!", I smiled. "You'll never guess what I've found here.", he said. "What's that?", I asked him as he pulled his arm around me and we went back to my seat for my bag. "I want to surprise you, do you mind?", he asked. "Well, no. I don't mind at all. I'd love to be surprised by you.", I said. "Good, it's just that I'm about bursting to tell you about it but I want to surprise you more!", he grinned.

"This must be good.", I giggled. "Oh, it's very good. Let's get out of here.", he said and we walked out of the airport and to the parking area where his rented JEEP sat. "Here, give me that.", he said and took my bag, putting it into the backseat. He unlocked my door and I climbed in while he ran around to his side. I could only look at him as he smiled a huge smile at me, making my heart pound. His hair was shorter than the last time I'd seen him. He wore a killer pair of shades that made him look extra sexy and when he smiled at me, I felt myself nearly melt.

"You look great!", he said and reached over to rub my knee. "Thanks.", I said and turned to look out the window at the passing scenery. It was truly a beautiful place and the weather couldn't have been more perfect. We drove past hotel after hotel and I couldn't help but wonder what ours would look like. InuYasha kept turning to grin at me and I could tell that keeping a secret from me was killing him. But I refused to give into the bait.

I looked up as we passed by a hotel, it had the same name as what InuYasha had said ours was and I looked back over my shoulder as we passed it by. "InuYasha, wasn't that...?", I said and looked at him. His grin was nearly splitting his face now and I had to laugh at him. "What is it, InuYasha?", I asked. "You'll see!", he chuckled and made a grab for me, pulling me clear across the seat and swerving nearly off the road. I squealed as he laughed and swung the car back to the road and off the shoulder. "Sorry, Kagome, Just wanted you close!", he said.

He drove along for maybe 10 more miles until we were out of the commercial district, then pulled onto a dirt road that led right down to the beach. "InuYasha, where are we going?", I asked him very curious now. Maybe he just wanted to show me how beautiful the water was upclose, it's emerald green color was dazzling to the eye just from where I now sat. I couldn't imagine how it would feel to go into those clear depths.

He rode for perhaps another five minutes and then pulled up in front of a small weathered seaside cottage. The wood was bleached a silvery gray from years and years of the ocean's effects but only added to the charm of the little house. A small railed porch greeted us cheerfully with baskets of bright flowers hanging from the porch railings above as well as window boxes filled with every brightly colored exotic flower I could imagine. I looked at InuYasha, my eyes wide, and saw his face brighten even more. "You like it?", he asked. "Like it? I love it! What is this?", I asked. "It's ours, at least for the weekend. All ours, very private.", he explained. "Oh, InuYasha. I want to see inside!", I giggled and opened the JEEP door, jumping down and running for the front door.

The front yard was basically beach and ocean and my sandals kicked up sand as I ran for the porch. I could hear InuYasha's laugh from behind me as he got out and grabbed my bag, then quickly followed me to the front. A big weathered wooden swing hung from the rafters, even now being rocked by the gentle ocean breezes that wafted over the cottage. I bounced from one foot to the other impatiently as InuYasha dug for the key to the little house. "I've never seen you so excited!", he laughed as he inserted the key and opened the door. "I think you're more excited by this house than you are by me!", he pouted. "InuYasha!", I exclaimed and threw my arms around his neck, so enthusiastically that he stumbled backward from me. "Don't say that!", I laughed and hugged him tightly. He let go of my bag and as I heard it drop to the floor. I felt both his arms surround my waist and pull me tightly to him.

"I've missed you so much!", he said and caressed my back. "Me too... and InuYasha, you haven't even kissed me yet!", I whispered. He hadn't, not even at the airport, and I was too excited about seeing him at the moment to have wondered why. Now it came to me and I looked at him. "You didn't kiss ME!", he said and his eyes fastened on my mouth. "But InuYasha... you always do it...", I said and he shook his head at me. "You keep score? On who kisses who when... since when have you done that, Kagome?", he asked me softly and I didn't know what to say so I pulled out of his arms and reached down to grab my bag, digging inside.

"What are you doing?", he asked me as I finally sat down on the floor and pulled everything out of my bag. "I brought something for you, at least I thought I did!", I was near to tears now. I'd looked and looked for something special to give him, something for him to keep with him always, to remind him of me and our times together. "You brought something for me?" he asked and sank down on his haunches to watch me as I dug thru everything in my bag. "Was it these?", he asked, wiggling his brows at me as he lifted up a pair of silky white panties and dangled them from his finger. "NO, give me those!", I said and snatched them from his hands. He laughed as he watched me stuff them back into the bag and dig through the rest of the contents on the floor. "How about THIS?', he asked once more and I looked up, catching him holding a pretty lilac colored bra. "INUYASHA! Stop that! I'm very serious here...", I cried as I frantically dug through the remaining items on the floor, throwing things back into my bag as I dug through them.

I had now gotten to the few remaining items I had packed into my bag and my gift for InuYasha was still not in sight. I started to cry. I'd taken so long to pick out something perfect for him, something personal and now I'd lost it or left it laying somewhere at home. "Ahhhh, Kagome, it's OK. All I need is you. You have no idea what you coming here for me this weekend means to me. I was so afraid you'd say no.", he said and pulled me onto his lap. That only made me cry harder. I had been so worried about him... and us... not sure what I wanted to do and not sure what was the best thing for him.

"Kagome, what is it?", he crooned as his hands smoothed through my hair. "I... bought... something... spec-special... InuYasha... and nnnn..nnnn..nnoow I can't ffff..find ..IT", I bawled and he held me tighter and rocked me in his arms. "Aren't you over reacting just a bit? Kagome, are you PMS'ing again by any chance?", he asked me. "INUYASHA!", I said and made to get off his lap. "No, stay PUT.", he said forcefully and brought his hands down onto my hips to hold me into place. "Kagome, now look... I have no idea what's going on in that pretty head of yours, but we're gonna straighten it out this weekend for sure. I need my girl back, the one that I love and you've been far too distant to me since I left. All I want is YOU.", he said and lowered his mouth to mine. His kiss was hard at first, crushing my lips, but soon enough it softened and I held onto him as if for dear life.

"Now, you're OK with this? You're not upset by the fact you can't find the gift?", he asked me and I sniffed and wiped at my eyes. "Yes, I'm upset. I wanted to give it to you. I spent a long time finding it, the perfect thing, and I'm just about sure I left it at home!", I cried. "You can save it for me 'til I get home, can't you?", he asked and rubbed a finger across my lips. "Yes, I can... Oh InuYasha, I'm so sorry for losing it like that!", I said. "It's OK, Kagome, honestly... And I think it's sweet you bought me something, just save it for me to have when I get home.", he said. "I will.", I said and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Now, how about I show you around our little 'love shack'? Will that bring the pretty smile back to your face?", he asked me. I smiled a trembling, watery smile and nodded. "Good, now let me up.", he grunted and sat me off his lap as he stood, reaching for my hands and pulling me up with him. "There you go!", he sang and kissed the tip of my nose.

I smiled and looked around at the inside of our 'love shack' for the very first time. It was tiny but clean and very cozy. The bed was the focal point of the whole room. A huge feather mattress covered it and mosquito netting was draped all around it, making it look like something out of a fairy tale. Several comfy chairs and a small table were sat around near a tiny kitchen whose window looked out over the ocean. "Oh, InuYasha!!!", I breathed as I walked around and around the bed, my eyes growing wider, my face warmer. "What is it, Kagome?", he laughed and came to join me. "This is sooooo wonderful. I never in my wildest dreams imagined something soooo... personal, so private for us as this. How did you do it?", I laughed. "Contacts... pays to know the right people.", he smiled. "A friend of a friend knows the person that owns this little stretch of beach and they owed me a favor, so I called them up on it. To tell you the truth, I'd forgotten about it until Miroku mentioned it to me, so I immediately canceled our reservations at the hotel and called in my favor!", he explained. "This is like a dream, InuYasha. I could be here forever!", I sighed and sank down onto the bed. "I'd love to KEEP you here forever, Kagome.", he murmured and walked to the bed, sitting down next to me.

"Have I told you that you're so beautiful today? It was like my heart was beating out of my chest when I spied you at the airport. Something told me you might not come today and I really don't know what I would've done if you hadn't!", he said softly. I looked into his eyes... eyes so amber and so intense, eyes that filled my dreams at night when he was away and then I looked down at his hands and picked one up, turning it palm up. I traced the lines that ran across it and pulled it to my mouth kissing it softly. I heard him swallow, actually heard the click in his throat as he did and I smiled at him.

"Kagome?", he nearly moaned. "Yeah, InuYasha...", I answered. "I... we...", he started and then broke out in nervous laughter. "Fuck, I feel like I'm 16 again. I'm actually nervous.", he laughed. I don't know if he knew it or not, but at that moment he made me melt nearly into my shoes. "Oh, InuYasha...", I whispered and pulled him to me, his head against my chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held on tightly as I found myself rocking him gently on the bed in my arms. And that's how we sat... for how long, I don't know. It didn't matter; it was what we needed, what we both wanted.

After awhile I felt his head move against my breasts and I released him and looked down, running my fingers through his soft hair. He edged up just a bit and moved his fingers to my blouse. It was a white sleeveless button down blouse that I had tied at my waist. His hands smoothed down the blouse and he looked up at me, eyes wide. I was afraid to speak...afraid to move...it was dead silent in the house. The only sounds were the waves breaking on the nearby beach and our intermingled breathing.

His fingers moved from the top button on down until they reached the knot where I'd tied it. He pulled at the knot and then opened my blouse. It still hung on my shoulders yet he didn't remove it, he just pushed on my tummy and I leaned back on my elbows. He scooted up a bit and laid me back on the bed, lying to my side but leaned over me. "Beautiful...", he whispered and ran his fingers over the front of my bra. I felt my nipples nearly sing with his touch, hardening quickly, and a shudder wracked my body. He took his time, it was like he was memorizing every little pucker and ridge. I felt so warm, so liquid, and I closed my eyes, letting the sensations wrap around me. This was MY InuYasha... My lover.

I felt him put his hands to my skirt; it was a short wrap skirt in a pearly pink color. He pulled at the knot there and I felt it loosen around my waist as he opened it around me. His breath quickened and I felt his hands take hold of my thighs, pushing them apart then running inside of them. I couldn't help myself, I moaned and moved. My InuYasha... My Lover...

I felt him move his hands to my legs and down to my sandaled feet. He unfastened them and slid them off, running a finger against my simple golden anklet. His hands slid into my panties, pulling them down and to my feet but I kicked them off myself. He then crawled back to me and pulled me into his arms.

Pushing my blouse clear off me now, he moved his hands to my back and quickly undid the hook and eye clasp of my bra, freeing my breasts and then sliding the straps off my shoulders.

I sat up then, completely naked, on my knees and he sat up too. He looked at me for a long time, a very long time, from my head to my toes and then I moved toward him. It was my turn to undress him.

He smiled at me but stayed silent when I sank down near him on the bed. I slid my hands to his waist and to the front of his jeans. Pulling on the buckle, I undid it, and then loosened the button fly. I then grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled up on it, exposing his flat, tanned tummy. My hands moved slowly up, slowly and I let my fingers just graze his nipples. He sucked in a breath and grabbed my wrists on impulse, and I sat still, looking at him. "I... Kagome...", he said and I shook my head and closed my eyes, then planted a soft kiss on his warm mouth.

He let me kiss him, just a simple sweet kiss and I pulled away and sat back. Taking his shirt back from where I had pulled it up, I finished and pulled it over his head. He was good, he was patient, he was silent. My InuYasha... My Lover...

I crawled now to the edge of the bed and let my legs hang over the sides as I reached for his feet. Untying his laces, I loosened the shoes and then pulled each one off him along with his low-cut socks. Then I reached up for his waist and gripped his jeans, yanking on them, making him laugh suddenly. I giggled and he raised his hips, allowing me to pull them off him. "InuYasha Hara!", I burst out and he laughed louder still.

"You like?", he asked me as I eyed his nakedness. My InuYasha was going commando... no boxers, no briefs, just InuYasha- plain, pure and simple. A very aroused InuYasha... a very, very aroused InuYasha! My eyes just couldn't seem to get enough of him. "What in the hell?", I yelped and he grinned wider. "I… well... Would you believe it if I told you I forgot my undies at the hotel?", he laughed. "No, I wouldn't... You can do way better than that one!", I said. "I mean it, no fooling... I did!", he said. "Lucky me then, getting to see you 'swing' all weekend long!", I said and raised a brow at him. He pulled me to him then and rolled on top of me, pinning me to the bed.

"I have wanted this ever since I left you, Kagome.", he said softly and leaned down to place a soft kiss on my mouth. "You have?", I asked as his hands moved to my breasts and began to knead them. "Yes, I have .missed you.", he mumbled as he kissed down my neck. "Me too, InuYasha...", I whispered. His mouth was warm and as he was kissing down my body, his tongue swirled against my skin. "You taste so good. I remembered your smell... taste... every night...", he smiled against my skin. "You did?", I breathed as his mouth reached the hollow between my breasts. "I did.", he said and ran his hot tongue down the hollow and then up to a breast, taking the nipple quickly into his eager mouth. I cried out and he grabbed my hips, sliding his hands up under my bottom and pulled me against him.

"So sexy...", he growled as he pulled me atop him now and I sat astride his tummy, looking down at him. Watching as his fingers moved from nipple to tummy and down to my center. I gasped and he smiled, but his hands kept up their slow, agonizing movements and I felt like my head was spinning. "Kagome? Did you miss me?", he asked me softly and I could only give the barest hint of an answer. "uh... uh huh...", I whimpered. "A lot?", he asked softly and I swallowed hard and simply nodded, my throat was dry.

"I need you, Kagome... so bad.", he said and I felt him as he grasped my hips once more and rolled me over to my back, going in between my legs quickly. He moved my legs apart, slid his finger down against me and inserted it. "InuYasha!", I cried and jumped against him. "It's Ok, Kagome... It's ok...", he soothed and I hooked my legs around his waist, wanting him inside of me... Oh yes... MY sweet InuYasha... My dear lover...

It felt like heaven when he entered me and I heard him moan low and soft as he pulled back and then went back in again. "Missed... ah GOD... missed you... missed THIS...", he whispered and slowly, very slowly moved in and out of me.

I don't know how long he did this. I felt every sense come alive in me, every little sound was magnified, and then I heard him cry... cry softly but clearly... cry for me.

"Kagome, please stay... don't... don't go... don't leave me... ah... GOD!", he moaned and then I knew he had come, his body first tensing then relaxing and I held him, held him close to me, still inside of me until I felt him relax further and finally sleep in my arms...

My InuYasha... My sweet lover...

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Ok, some of u guessed right, some others didn't… Too bad I can't tell u what's coming next bites on fingernail But I so want to tell…  bites lower lip but I won't Oo lol Am I evil? Well, I'd say I'm halfway to heaven (or hell, whatever…)

ENOUGH RAMBLING!

'Til the next update

Review! Reviews make me happy

Maggz


	39. Chapter 43

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** I'm poor and I own nothing. InuYasha © Rumiko Takahasi.  
  
**Chapter 43  
**  
It was only mid-afternoon when I woke up. I suppose I had gone asleep myself as we laid together. I stretched my hands over my head and groaned. InuYasha mumbled something in his sleep and rolled off me then, curling onto his side. I sat up slowly and looked down at him, sound asleep still. He must've been so tired.  
  
I grabbed a light blanket that had been folded and set upon a huge antique trunk that sat at the side of the bed nearest me. Gently, I covered him with it and got up off the bed, grabbing my discarded clothing and making my way to the bathroom.  
  
As was the rest of the cottage, the bathroom was tiny but serviceable and I ran water for a shower and climbed in. A quick wash and I was out and dressed in my skirt and blouse again. I pulled a comb through my tangled hair and then walked back into the main room. InuYasha was still sleeping soundly, a light snore coming from him, his lips parted. I smiled. This was so nice... to be here with him.  
  
I decided I wanted to walk down to the ocean's edge for a minute and made my way quietly out the door. It wasn't even a 20 yard walk to the water and soon I was standing in the shallow clear green of it as it lapped at my feet. I dug my hands into the side pockets of my skirt and stood there with a smile on my face. The sun was so warm on my skin. I tilted my head backward and let it caress me.  
  
My fingers connected with something in my pocket then and puzzled, I grabbed for it and pulled it out. With a cry of joy I realized I had found InuYasha's gift, the one I had been so upset about, thinking I'd lost it. I opened my palm once more and looked at it closely. It was a platinum ID bracelet, very slim, no adornment on the upside of it but when I turned it over and ran my finger over the back side I could feel the engraving there. I smiled, it was beautiful. I hoped he liked it. I had thought it would look excellent on his wrist. Not too flash, simple but beautiful.  
  
I put it back into my pocket then I strolled a ways down the shore, letting my thoughts wander. I so wanted to be the one for InuYasha, wanted to make him happy, satisfied and confident. He was all those things to me on the surface, but underneath sometimes I sensed sadness, worry, and pain. Was I the right one to comfort him, to support him? Was I strong enough for that?  
  
I heard him call my name then from the cottage and shielding my eyes with my hands, I saw him then. He was running down from the yard front toward me on the beach and I let that image freeze in my brain, in my heart. The sun sparkled off his hair, illuminated his skin. He had showered and changed his clothes, pulling on a soft dark green pair of shorts, his chest bare as well as his feet. He was beautiful, I could've looked at him forever right there and for some reason, I felt the hot prickling of tears behind my eyes. I quickly blinked them back as he jogged up beside of me and grinned.  
  
"I thought I'd find you out here!", he said and pulled me into his arms, turning me to face the ocean, my back to him and his arms wrapped around me. I liked the feeling of his bare chest against my back. His skin was still cool to the touch from his recent shower but I could feel its warmth radiating against me from within.  
  
"It's beautiful, InuYasha.", I said and felt him kiss the back of my head. "Yeah, wouldn't it be heaven just to hole up here and not ever come out?", he sighed wistfully. I turned my head to look at him and he looked down at me. "InuYasha, are you alright? I mean, is everything fine?", I asked him and turned toward him. "Yes, it is now.", he said and pulled me tightly against his chest. I could hear the 'thud-thud' of his heartbeat against my cheek and I closed my eyes and breathed him in.  
  
"You wanna talk about it?", I asked him. "No, not right now...", he answered at once and I understood. He wanted to preserve this moment just as much as I did. I'm glad now that he did, glad he would have something wonderful to pull out and keep with him when the times got tough or just when he missed me or was lonely.  
  
"Hey, look what I found!", I said at once, thinking of the ID bracelet in my pocket and I turned in his arms and faced him. Reaching into my pocket, I withdrew the bracelet, warm against my palm as it had been resting in my pocket for quite sometime. InuYasha looked down as I pushed my hand up closer to his and smiled. "That's for me?", he asked with a grin and I nodded, wondering what he would think. I'd thought of him immediately when I'd seen, known at once what I was going to have engraved upon the back... it just seemed right BUT I wasn't sure if he would think it 'looked' like him! Still, I saw the way his face seemed to change as he took it from my hand and ran his finger over the smoothness of it.  
  
"It's beautiful, Kagome...", he said softly and looked quickly up at me. "You really like it, InuYasha?", I asked. "I mean, if you don't you don't have to wear it at all. I just wanted you to see I DO think of you when we're apart, and if you decided to keep it close to you, not even wearing it but just NEAR you, then you'll know I'm thinking of you and it'll make you happy.", I said.  
  
"You think I wouldn't WEAR it?", he asked incredulous and I shrugged my shoulders. "It's ok if you don't. I know it can be seen quite clearly and it IS an ID bracelet and most people know these things are given to you from people that are close to you and you might get questioned about it and...", I kept talking, just wanting him to see I didn't expect to have him wear it all the time. He had turned the bracelet over as I had been chattering away and his finger touched the engraving there. The sun was glinting off the platinum making it hard for him to read what was there and I watched, my heart in my throat as he brought the bracelet closer to his face, then cupped his hands around it so that he could read it.  
  
He ran a finger over it then looked up at me and his face... Oh! I'll never forget that either. That day would hold many special memories for me over the years but this was one of the best. "Kagome...", he said softly and started to fasten the bracelet on his left wrist. "Here InuYasha, let me.", I said and took it from him, my fingers shaking as I pulled it around his wrist and then fastened it there. I felt his eyes on me the entire time I was doing it and I swallowed nervously. Finally I was done and I looked up at him and smiled. "It's perfect. It couldn't BE any more perfect and Kagome, you're more right than you even realize. I AM yours.", he said and pulled me to him.  
  
I had known from the beginning what I wanted to have engraved on that bracelet; it had come to me in a flash of inspiration just as quickly as I had picked out the piece of jewelry itself. Looking at it in the jewelry shop and turning it over I had smiled, then handed over to the clerk. "You'd be wanting an engraving here now, would you?", she smiled. "Yes, I would.", I answered back. She pulled out a pad of paper and wrote up the ticket for the bracelet then looked up at me. "And what would you be wanting on it?", she smiled. "Mine...", I answered and she smiled bigger. "That's just about the most perfect thing I've ever heard of to be put on one of these, that's beautiful.", she said and I smiled. I agreed... he WAS mine!  
  
InuYasha had loved the gift, he lifted his wrist up to the sun and turned it this way and that then smiled at me. "Why didn't you just put it on the front?", he asked me. "InuYasha, it's very personal, just between us... kinda like OUR secret, understand?", I said softly. "Yes, I understand and it's so lovely. I couldn't have done better picking out a bracelet for myself if I'd tried!", he said and pulled me close to him, nearly lifting me from my feet. He hugged my hard to him and held on a long time. "You do love me...", he whispered into my hair and I closed my eyes tightly and hugged him back. "Yes, I do. I don't ever want to be without you, InuYasha, not ever.", I said. "You mean that?", he asked and pulled away from me to grab my hands and look into my eyes. "I mean it. I realized it from the beginning but with you gone I just could never imagine NOT having you in my life. I just have to be a stronger person, InuYasha... be strong for you because I just can't see ever NOT having you." I said softly.  
  
"Kagome, I've worried so much these last weeks. I just don't know what I'd have done if you hadn't agreed to come to me here...", he said. "I've felt like you were slipping from me and I was frustrated I couldn't just pack up and come home to you to convince you to stay with me." he said. "I'm sorry, InuYasha. I didn't mean to frustrate you. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you wanted!", I said. "I've known what I wanted since the day you walked into that restaurant with Kikyo. I've wanted you and now... are you telling me that I've got you?", he asked. "Yes, you've GOT me, InuYasha Hara... hook, line, and sinker!", I laughed.  
  
We decided to take a long walk up the deserted section of beach that our little cottage sat on, so walking hand in hand, we made our way up the direction I had been started on when InuYasha had called for me from the house.  
  
We walked with our feet sloshing through the warm water, and before long we were kicking the water at each other. Laughing, I pulled away from InuYasha and took off at a fast pace down the beach, daring him to catch me if he could. I could hear him laugh as he chased after me, catching up quickly and it made me breathless, running and giggling, the sweet anticipation of him capturing me in his arms!  
  
"Come back here, you naughty wench!", he shouted and I looked back over my shoulder and giggled harder. He was gaining on me quickly, so I sped up and tried my best to outrun him once more. It wasn't long before the pounding of his feet on the wet sand came closer to me and I tripped and nearly fell, but felt him grab me and pull me toward him. We both fell then right into the water, me landing on him, both of us still laughing so hard we couldn't speak. "Inu... InuYasha!", I giggled as water sloshed around us. But he was laughing too, and soon I felt his hands against my very wet blouse, unbuttoning it, untying the knot once more and lifting me a little so he could get it off me. I shrieked and made to grab the blouse from him but he held it aloft and then threw it toward the sand.  
  
"InuYasha!", I shouted and looked around me everywhere at once. "Nobody's out here, Kagome. Why do you think I brought you here?", he asked and I quit struggling against him then and laughed. "I suppose you're right but still... what if somebody just happens to come by?", I asked him. "Nobody will, it's all ours... trust me.", he said.  
  
"Do you realize how very beautiful you look right now? You look like an exotic mermaid, my very own sea goddess. God, how lovely you are...", he whispered as his fingers touched my face. I kissed the tips of the fingers that touched my lips and closed my eyes. "I love you, Kagome...", he said and put a hand to either side of my face now...so that when I opened my eyes, I was looking straight into his. "You'll let me love you right here, on this stretch of beautiful beach right under the sun, will you?", he asked me and I could only nod my head. "Good." he smiled and brought his lips to mine, covering them sweetly and slowly.  
  
We were both soaking wet, covered in sand but it didn't matter. His hands moved again, this time against my breasts and I heard him sigh as he let his fingers slip against an erect nipple. Lowering his head, he started down to kiss the nipple and I felt him hesitate, then scoop up some of the warm water in his hand and spill it over me - washing away the sand from my skin. This done, he lowered his mouth now and began to suck on the sensitive skin of my breasts. I gripped his head, pulling on him to make him look up at me. "Off... take off my skirt...", I panted and he slid his fingers down and pulled at the knot there, taking it off me quickly. The tide caught my skirt and moved it back and forth in the shallow water as InuYasha continued to kiss and suck me to oblivion. I gripped his bum and then slid his shorts down, using my feet to help pull them off. I didn't want his mouth off me for more than a second. I'd do what I had to in order to keep it there.  
  
"Ohhhh, InuYasha... This is goood! Sooooo goooood!", I whispered against his hair, tasting the saltiness of the ocean. "Yeah, good!", he breathed and lifted me to him, pulled us both up and carried me out deeper into the water. We were waist high, our lips connected now and I pulled my legs around his waist and held him firmly against me. He broke the kiss and slid his hands against the sides of my face, sliding my hair back behind my ears then smiling at me. "Fuck!", he swore and I laughed... My InuYasha and his knack for words!  
  
He cradled my bottom with both his hands and I reached down between us and gripped his hard member, guiding it to me, guiding it home. He sensed when I was close and bucked his hips forward hard, entering me swiftly and before long we were making love out in the open sea, under a brilliant blue sky with nobody else around in the world but us.  
  
When we were finished, I laid my head on his shoulder and let him carry me back up to the beach where he sat down and cuddled me onto his lap. After the coolness of the water, the sun felt sensual on our exposed skin and he laid back with me in his arms and played with my wet hair, twirling a strand around his finger.  
  
"Amazing...", I said softly as I ran my fingers over his tummy. "Yeah, was...", he said. "InuYasha?", I asked softly. "Hmmmm?", he answered and I felt him looking down, waiting for me to speak. "I'm hungry.", I said finally and he chuckled and sat up with me...  
  
"Shit!", he swore once up and I looked over to where his gaze rested. My skirt and his shorts had washed out to sea, only a tiny glimpse on the break of a wave now. I laughed and got up, reaching my hands down to him. He grabbed mine and pulled up then reached down and picked up my blouse from the sand. With a laugh, he tied it around his waist as best he could and pulled me with him toward the cottage. "How fair is that, InuYasha?", I complained for I was completely naked. "Ohhhh, very fair. I'd much rather YOU be naked than me!", he laughed. "Maybe I'd rather it be YOU!", I said back and once he had stepped onto the porch, I jerked on the blouse and felt it rip in my hands. "Uh-oh!", I said as he turned to look at me. "Uh- oh, is right...", he said levelly and pulled the ripped blouse from my hands. "InuYasha, don't!", I said and started to back away from him, giggling. "Don't WHAT?", he asked me and continued his slow pursuit of me. I felt the seat of the swing as it hit the back of my knees and before I knew it, I had landed there.  
  
He sank down next to me with a sigh and pulled me into his arms. "I love playing with you!", he said and pulled on my hair. "I love you to play WITH me!", I said. "Ahhhh, Kagome. Not like THAT. I mean, yeah... like that but that wasn't what I meant...", he said and started to laugh. "I KNOW what you mean, InuYasha...", I said and he leaned over and kissed me. "Are you hungry, really?", he asked. "Yes, starving... Do we have to go anywhere to get food or have you something here?", I asked. "No, nothing here. We'll have to go out, do you mind?", he asked. "No, of course not but let's hurry. I feel weak.", I said and got up off the swing.  
  
"Too bad I can't get you to walk around all naked like that all the time when I'm home!", InuYasha said from his seat still in the swing. "You couldn't handle it, InuYasha. You can barely handle me now!", I teased as I made my way inside. "Ahhh, I think I've been handling you quite well, wouldn't you say?", I heard him say as he followed me inside. "Whatever you say, InuYasha.", I smiled and reached for my bag, digging through it for a pair of panties. "I'm showering, wanna join?", I asked him as I made my way to the bathroom. "Yeah, be there in a second.", he said and I started the water, climbed in and began to shower. It wasn't long before he climbed in behind me and started to slide his hands against my soap lathered body. "Mmmm, something about rubbing you with all this slick soap on you feels sooooo good!", he said and I felt him push himself against my back. I reached for the soap and lathered it into my hands, turned and pushed him back against the wet tile. "Oh, DOES it feel good? Let me SEE!", I said and started at his shoulders, running my fingers down his chest, across his nipples, down his tummy to his very much aroused member, to his thighs and then kneeling down to his calves and over his feet.  
  
"Yeah, it does feel good but something... something's not right. Hold up..", I said and slid my hands back up, staying on my knees in front of him. I moved so that the spray of water hit him and sluiced the lather from his skin, then I reached for his erect penis and slid my fingers around him, slowly pumping him. "Ahhhhh, Kagome...", he murmured as his head lolled back and rested against the tile. "Want me to suck you?", I asked, my lips already covering the tip of him. "Ahhh, God! Kagome!!", he groaned and I slid my hands up and down slowly, then sucked him full into my mouth. "Shit... Ah, Fuck!", he cried and I felt his hips move forward, then back, then side to side. I gripped his bum and held to it as he moaned softly above me, his hips moving wildly now.  
  
"Coming...", he warned me and I pulled off him, wanting to watch him spray. I let my fingers stay wrapped around him, pumping him, felt the creaminess of him slide down my hands, watched it hit the wet floor of the shower and got up on my feet, pulling my arms around his neck and urging him to raise his head from the tile. "InuYasha, look at me.", I said and he shook his head from side to side, very slow. "Look at me, InuYasha.", I said once more and he opened one lazy eye and grinned. "You're such a good fuck!", he said huskily and slid his arms around my waist. "Am I then?', I asked, pressing my wet body into his. "You are, now do you realize what I go through when I'm alone, on the road away from you?", he asked. "Yeah, I do. Jjust don't go getting into any strange panties, InuYasha.", I warned and put my finger against his lips. He playfully bit my finger and then sucked it against the roof of his mouth.  
  
"I owe you, Kagome. I'd do you right now but fuck if I reckon I'm getting weak now!", he laughed. I turned around to cut off the water and he patted my bum. "That's ok, InuYasha. I'm thinking I got just as much out of this one as you did, watching you like that... oh, it's such... ggggrrrrrrr!", I shivered playfully and he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the shower with him. We each wrapped in a towel and went to find something to put on. We were both starving to death now!


	40. Chapter 44

**When He Was Mine**

**By: **Maggz

**Disclaimer: **I'm poor and I own nothing (grumbles) stupid computer! (glares at comp). InuYasha © Rumiko Takahasi.

**Chapter 44**

Now when I think back to Hawaii with InuYasha, it seems just as magical now as it did then. Those three days were probably the best we'd ever had and I smile even now when I think of being there with him.

We spent most of our time at our "love shack", as he continued to call it and I suppose that it was the most correct term for the place, for we loved there more than anything; it seemed we ate, drank, slept, and breathed each other. The pace was slow and unhurried for us time flowed like honey and we both thoroughly enjoyed each other's company. I think it was a healing time for the two of us and I'm so happy that InuYasha and I got to have that, something we could always remember... so sweet...

Soon... too soon it was time for me to head back to Japan and I woke with a dreaded feeling in the pit of my stomach the morning of my departure. I groaned and reached behind me for my pillow, putting it over my head to block the sunlight, wanting to regress back into Friday, not today. The time now seemed to have flown and I didn't want to leave InuYasha, not at all.

"Up, up, up!", he sang and I felt him land hard on the bed as he grabbed my pillow and pulled it from my face. "I KNOW you're not up yet, you can't be. You NEVER are first and you're NEVER this cheerful when you ARE finally drug from the bed kicking and screaming!", I said as my eyes widened. He had gotten up, had his shower, and was dressed in a pair of light grey baggy combat trousers and a snug red t-shirt.

"I didn't want to waste a bit of today so get UP!", he said and grabbed me , hugged me to him, popped a kiss on top of my very messy bed hair and pulled the covers off me, pulling me up and propelling me to the bathroom. "INUYASHA!!!!", I complained as he kept his arm around me whilst turning the water taps on full blast. "In with you!", he laughed and pushed me into the steaming shower. "GET OUT!", I shouted and grabbed the shower curtain, jerking it closed on his smiling face.

I burst into silent tears at once and grabbed the washcloth that hung from the metal bar beside of me, stuffing it quickly into my mouth so he wouldn't hear me. It wouldn't do for him to see me so upset about leaving. I wanted, needed to be his strong support, he needed to see me cheerful and upbeat.

Thankfully, he HAD gone back into the main bit of the cottage so he didn't risk a peek into my shower to catch my overflowing tears. I took a deep breath and stuck my head fully into the warm spray of water, washing away my sleepiness and my upset. Climbing out of the shower, I smiled... InuYasha must've come back into the bathroom because my clothes, his choice of what he wished for me to wear for him that day, was folded neatly into a pile and placed on the shelf over the toilet.

I dressed in a pair of jeans, a brand new pair he had insisted we buy while shopping the previous day, and a short peasant top that was a swirl of tiny pastel flowers. It came to just above my belly button and I smiled and winced a bit when I touched the belly button ring that now adorned me there... also a gift from my sweetheart. InuYasha had insisted I get the piercing since, in his words "you have a brilliant belly button...". So he had stood right by my side as I had nearly cried with the pain of getting it, holding my hand and trying to keep my mind off it. It was gold with a tiny emerald in it that even now caught the light.

"It's beautiful.", I heard InuYasha say from the doorway of the bathroom. I hadn't even heard him come back and open the door as I had been so into my memories of yesterday. "Is it still sore?", he asked me and stepped forward into the small room with me. "A bit, but not bad.", I said and went into his arms for a hug. "It looks deadly!", he said and I smiled. Everything looked deadly this weekend to him!

We ate breakfast, a simple fare of fruit and cereal with milk and grabbed our huge mugs of tea, making our way down to the beach to walk along it. "I want to thank you for coming, Kagome. It's been amazing, just brilliant. I'll never forget this.", he said and pulled an arm around my shoulders, hugging me into him. "Yeah, I know. Thank YOU for asking me here.", I said.

We talked and walked for over an hour then made our way back to the cottage. I had to get ready to leave, to pack what I'd brought as well as what InuYasha had bought for me. I was certainly going back with more luggage than what I'd brought.

He had several phone calls to make so while I packed, he went onto the porch outside and did his business. I made sure I kept him within my sights while packing. I wanted to look at him as much as possible. He'd bought several pairs of panties in beautiful colors for me, he'd even picked them all out! A cute little sundress in bright blue with matching sandals, two shorts outfits - one in pale, creamy yellow, the other in baby blue and of course, the jeans and blouse I now wore. I smiled to myself as I tucked the last of the clothing into a new piece of luggage, taking a moment to look at a snapshot that one of the island children had taken of us the day before as we had shopped. It was a beautiful picture of InuYasha. He'd said the same in regards to me, but we were wrapped in each other's arms with the sparkle of the sun off the ocean behind us as well as a peek at the brilliant sugar white beach. I tucked the picture into the bag and zipped it up. I would buy a special frame for it when I got back home. InuYasha had another picture of us in much the same pose, he'd asked for two so we both could have something to hang onto.

"You ready?", I heard him say from the doorway and I looked up and smiled. "No but am I ever ready to be without you?", I laughed. I had tried my best to be upbeat and happy for him the whole day, and I suppose I had finally talked myself into feeling that way!

He gathered me into his arms and held me close, kissing the top of my ear. "I'm missing you already, but at least I'll be back home in a few weeks time. This made it all good for me.", he murmured and kissed down my cheek. His hands slid around my waist and I felt the warmth of his fingers against my bare skin there. "Is it possible to feel so good?", he laughed and kissed my neck, sucking the skin there. "You feel good?", I asked, breathless. "No, YOU do!", he said and placed a soft kiss on my bare shoulder.

"_I've found a reason___

_To change who I used to be___

_A reason to start over new___

_And the reason is you_"__

InuYasha's soft baritone floated against my ear and I clenched my eyes shut to keep from crying. He'd never sung to me before... ever... and it was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard come from his lips. I knew the song was a Wild Silver one, I'd heard it but I'd never heard him sing it... and just to me, well, that was almost more than my poor heart could bear.

"Kagome?", he whispered as he rocked me to and fro, then gently danced me around the room and when I didn't answer him right away he stopped and pulled back from me. "Kagome?", he insisted and bent his knees so that he was the same height as me and looked into my eyes... eyes that couldn't hide their sadness any longer. "Oh, Kagome. Don't cry, it's OK.", he said and pulled me to him, holding me close.

"I… I… I'm s..s..sorry, INUYASHA!", I cried and clung to him, holding onto him. "Sorry for what?", he asked as his fingers stroked through my hair. "I...I'm a bbb..bbb...big ole baby!", I bawled now and he chuckled a little and continued to hold me. "No, it's Ok. And you can be MY big ole baby any day, but please don't cry. I want you to remember this as happy. We had a great time, didn't we?", he asked and eased back from me a little more, rubbing my tears away with his fingers.

"Oh, InuYasha. It was wonderful. I had an excellent time... Thank you so much!", I said and he smiled and kissed my forehead. "So c'mon then. This is the hardest part, going to the airport but we'll be ok. You and me. We'll be fine!", he said and hugged me again.

We made it to the airport with about 45 minutes to spare and I stood with InuYasha, not sure if I should open my mouth for fear I'd cry again, and I didn't want his last memory of me to be my tears. "Let's sit, we've time.", he said and pulled on my hand, taking me to a chair. He sat my carry-on next to us and pulled me onto his lap right there in the airport.

"I want you to be happy, Kagome. And you make me happy, so just give me a big smile when you get on that plane and promise to call me soon as you get home, ok?", he said and picked up my hand. He pulled his other hand from his pocket and opened my palm, placing a small box inside it. "What's this?", I asked as my fingers closed over the box. "A surprise.", he smiled and I grinned back. "When did you get this? I never saw you go anywhere without me!", I laughed. "Yes, when you were trying on clothes. I knew what I wanted, it wasn't that hard to run and get it!", he chuckled.

I started to open the box and he quickly grabbed it from my hand. "Wha...?", I asked as I tried to get it back. But he held it aloft and grinned at me. "No. Not until you leave, ok?", he said. "But InuYasha, I want to see it!", I said and tried to grab it once more. "No, that's the only condition. You have to wait, you can open it on the plane but not before, understand? Or I'll take it right now back with me and give it to you when I come home!", he said firmly. I stuck out my chin and frowned at him.

"You're mean, InuYasha!", I pouted and he laughed and held me close to him. "Nah, I just love you, is all. I want this to be special for you. I know you're feeling lost and this will make you feel better. I just know it!", he said.

My plane was called then and with a look at him, I almost started to cry once more. "No. No worries, it's ok. I'll be talking to you as soon as you land, got it?", he said and pulled me up. I stood on tiptoe and placed a soft kiss on his mouth, feeling his tongue slide against my lips. "I love you, InuYasha...", I said. "Me too...", he said and just as I turned he placed the small box back into my hands, closed my fingers around it and kissed the closed fist. "Be safe...", he said and I nodded, no longer able to talk around the lump in my throat.

I picked up my bag and walked backward toward the boarding area. InuYasha kissed his palm and waved at me. I did the same then turned and walked away from him...

On the plane, I took my seat and sat looking out the window. I knew I couldn't very well see him and in all probability he'd left, but I pressed my face to the window and waved at the place where I imagined him to be. As I felt the plane start to roll forward, I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes then realized I still held the box in my hand.

Curious, I slid the silver wrapping off it and lifted the lid and my heart lurched in my chest as tears rolled freely down my cheeks. "Ohhhhhh, InuYasha...", I whispered as I stared in awe at his gift to me. For inside the box, on a bed of soft white cotton was a small, pure platinum ID bracelet much the same as what I'd given to him. The only difference was the addition of two diamonds on either side of the smooth engraveable band. Almost afraid, I picked it up and turned it over in my hands, holding it close and running my fingers over the word there...

He had chosen 'FOREVER'...

_Lyrics: The Reason_

_By: Hoobastank___


	41. Chapter 45

**When He Was Mine**

**By:** Maggz

**Disclaimer:** I'm poor and I own nothing! InuYasha © Rumiko Takahasi.

**Author Note:** u.u Please don't hate me!

**Chapter 45**

Sometimes things happen in our lives that we don't understand and can't explain. I suppose the best way to handle those things is to just accept them and go on. This part of my story of InuYasha is the hardest to write but I've told you everything that happened with us so far, and you- as the reader, deserve to know everything. Just be patient with me. It's very hard... even now...

Going back home was bittersweet for me after my three day holiday with InuYasha in Hawaii. In one way it seemed to have been a forever type of time... in another, it seemed to have only lasted a second. I had called him as soon as my plane landed, punching his mobile number into mine as quickly as my fingers could dial it. My hands were shaking as I waited for him to answer. I was half-afraid he'd not answer... I just had this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach and didn't know why.

He picked up on the third ring and it took me a minute to catch my breath, my heart was racing!

"Kagome? Is that you?", he asked and I nodded, then realized at once that he couldn't see me. "Kagome?", he said once more and I suddenly broke my silence. "InuYasha! I'm home...", I said and I heard his laugh, so familiar to me, but now it made me feel so alone. "Excellent. Was it a good flight?", he asked and again I nodded before I realized it. "Kagome, is everything ok?", he asked me and I smiled. "Yes, InuYasha. It's more than OK. Your gift, it was perfect. I don't really know what to say...", I murmured and he was silent for just a minute.

"Just say you love it and you love me. That's all I need.", he said. "I love it, it's so beautiful. And the word there, FOREVER... Oh InuYasha, how do you know just exactly what I always need to hear??", I cried. "Cause I love you, Kagome... and you are mine FOREVER!", he said. "I miss you, InuYasha.", I said and bit my lip. I hadn't wanted to bring him down. "I know, and I miss YOU but when I get home we'll be able to spend a bit of time together. And I was thinking, when you go on summer break you might like to just come on the road with me for a bit of the summer tour. Would you like that?", he asked. "That would be fun. We'll see. At least part of it.", I smiled. "Good. Well, just keep it in mind and don't make any commitments for the summer.", he said. "Ok. Well, I suppose I'll let you go. I should drive on home now.", I said. "Ok, take care. I love you!", he said. "Me too.", I answered back and rang off.

Now I was driving back to my apartment, my life, my existence without InuYasha as a visible presence in my life... at least for awhile.

The next few weeks were full of surprises for me. I'd made the Dean's list and had been in the top 2% of my class. My counselor had called me to his office for a meeting and that was where I was headed that morning as my mobile rang. I grabbed it and saw InuYasha's name displayed. Happily, I picked up the call and made a loud smooching sound into it. "What the fuck?", I heard him exclaim and I laughed hard. "Hi InuYasha. What's up?", I giggled. "Nothing I can tell you about but you might need to use your naughty imagination!", he said lowly. "Ohhhhhhh, InuYasha. Tell me more!", I laughed. "No, just keep in mind that SOMEbody misses YOUR body very much...", he said and I laughed louder. I was feeling on top of the world, nothing could bring me down!

"I'll be home sometime this evening or in the morning, not sure yet. Should I just use the key?", he asked. "Yes, just use the key. I'll be there.", I said. God! I couldn't wait for him to get home to me.

I walked into my counselor's office, Mr. Himura, and was escorted in by his secretary. "Hi there, Kagome.", he smiled and indicated I take a seat across from him. "Hello, Mr. Himura.", I said and seated myself. "Looks like you've something to be proud of!", he smiled as he held my grades up for inspection. "Yes, I'm very proud of that. A lot of hard work and sweat went into those!", I said. "Of that, I have no doubt.", he agreed.

He sat back and folded his hands on his desktop, studying me for a minute.

"Kagome, how did you enjoy your time in America?", he asked. "You mean when I went to school there, abroad?", I asked him. "Yes, did you enjoy living there?", he queried. "I did. I loved it very much.", I answered.

"Good. Now I have something to present to you, something for you to think on long and hard. It's an excellent opportunity, one I'm sure you won't pass up and I'm proud to be able to give it to you.", he said. I sat up straighter in my chair. It was obvious this was going to be some unexpected revelation.

"As you know, we have several work/study programs here that go in tandem with our programs in the States. You can be certified to teach here as well as there, and it's such a wonderful thing to be able to bring both cultures to each country, don't you think? In the position you'll be in, teaching middle level children.", he smiled. "Sure.", I answered back, not sure where this was headed.

"I was contacted last week by Mr. David Lewis from the University you attended in Florida. He's the dean there.", Mr. Himura explained. I nodded and waited. "He has been kept informed of your grades here, wanted to keep up with how you accepted the challenges that were afforded you here at home and he's offering you a chance to finish your studies there. Full on scholarship plus a doctorate degree comes with the package. He says you were quite impressive when you schooled there. Kagome, they want you back!", Mr. Himura said and grinned at me.

My heart thudded away in my chest. I wasn't sure what I felt but mostly it was excitement and pride... pride that my hard work hadn't gone unnoticed. I had worked long and hard to get the grades that had distinguished me among my peers. It would've been so easy for me just to have picked up and gone with InuYasha when he'd asked me to go on tour with him but I had wanted, craved, needed the part of me that was still being developed and honed. The part that felt worth something, the part I was responsible for. Now I was being sought out for something spectacular and my first thought was to grab my phone and tell InuYasha!

"Kagome?", Mr. Himura interrupted my thoughts. "Yes, sir?", I answered. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity here, you understand that?", he asked me. "Yes, I know.", I said, breathless. "Any ideas what your answer will be or dare I even ask?", he smiled. "I'd love to go... I just... I have to let this sink in. How soon do you need to know?", I asked. "As soon as possible, no later than next Tuesday. And Kagome, this is your future and the future of the children's lives you'll be enriching that we're talking about here.", he said. "I understand, Mr. Himura.", I said as I rose and shook his hand. "Be sure you do. I'll look forward to hearing your positive response.", he smiled. I nodded and walked out the door, or maybe I floated. I wasn't sure.

I walked out onto the lawn with the biggest smile on my face. It was like a dream come true for me. A full scholarship to continue my studies plus earn a doctorate degree and be able to travel abroad and share what I'd learned, what I could teach. I'd known of the program ever since I first went to the States to study. I'd met a girl there who was in the very program Mr. Himura was telling me about now. She'd had to stay there in the States for five years to complete her education then travel back to her own country to begin teaching.

That was when the first wave of unease hit me...

Five years in America... Five years…

Five years further away from InuYasha than I was now...

InuYasha.

I sat down hard on the hood of my car and dropped my bag onto the pavement with a thud. What would I say to him? How would I say it? Did I want to go? How could I not?

I put my head in my hands and breathed deeply. "God, please help me here. I need some kind of guidance. I need to know what to do...", I whispered.

After awhile not feeling any calmer, but with the realization that I did indeed need to get home, I picked up my bag and climbed in my car heading for home. Once there, I showered and changed into my bright teal fleece lounge pants and a matching teal tank top. My mind was awhirl with all the possibilities and I wanted so much to share my news but I wasn't telling anyone until I had spoken to InuYasha... He would be the first.

My heart dropped to my feet everytime I even thought about telling him. I wanted him to be OK with it, to tell me to go ahead, that we would be fine. We could handle the separation. I'd be home on holidays and to visit and maybe Wild Silver would finally break the States. But could we handle it? Would he even want to?

I finally fell into an exhausted restless sleep around midnight and didn't come awake until I realized I wasn't alone in bed. Turning over, I felt the lump that could only be my InuYasha lying against me and I wondered why he hadn't tried to wake me. Turning toward him fully, I cuddled into his arms and breathed him in deep.

"Kagome...", he mumbled and pulled me close but stayed asleep. I figured he was worn out and exhausted from the travel so I stroked his back and went back to sleep myself.

It was near to midmorning before we awoke the next day and it seemed we did it together. I stretched and yawned as he turned over to me and pulled me back against him. "Morning!", he said and rubbed his stubbled cheek against my face. "Morning to you, InuYasha.", I grinned and kissed him at once. "I couldn't wake you last night. You damn near must've been dead!", he growled and I smiled. "I never heard you come in. I can't believe it!", I said. "Guess that shows how much you miss me!", he said and I reached down to tickle his ribs, making him jerk and laugh.

"I missed you so much!", I said. "Hold up your arm!", he said and I held them both straight up in the air. "Ahhhh, just look how pretty that little thing looks on your arm, see?", he said and grabbed my wrist, running his finger over my ID bracelet. "Put out YOUR arm!", I commanded with a laugh and he stuck his out then stuck his tongue out at me. "SEE? It hasn't left my arm!", he said pointedly. "Neither has mine! And it won't. I mean it!", I said. "Good. Now let's get up and have breakfast. I'm fair to starving", he said.

We showered then fixed a big breakfast together while downing our morning tea.

We ate slowly and my mind went to my news. I wanted to pick the right time to tell him and I wanted him to be happy for me.

"Kagome, where are you? You've been a million miles away since we started breakfast. I've asked you the same question twice and still you don't look like you heard me!", he said. "OH, InuYasha. I'm sorry, really. It's just... I need to tell you something.", I said. His eyes changed then, going a deeper shade of amber and his frown deepened.

"You've met somebody", he said and started to push his chair back from the table and away from me. "No. No InuYasha, not that… no...", I said. "And please, sit down... and listen, please!", I begged. He sank back into his chair, his eyes never leaving my face. I smiled at him, to try to show him it was a good thing I wanted to say to him but he wasn't having any of it, his frown remained pasted to his lovely face.

"My meeting with Mr. Himura yesterday...", I started out and he nodded, then picked up his tea for a sip. "Well, I've made the top 2% of my class, InuYasha. I've made the Dean's list.", I explained. "Well, that's great, but I'm not surprised in the least. My girl is very intelligent!", he said with a slow smile. "Thanks, InuYasha but there's more...", I started. I could feel my heart start to beat faster. I so wanted him to be happy for me, it would make it so much easier. I hadn't even LET myself imagine leaving him for the time and space apart that I'd be. I couldn't think on it. It would drive me crazy!

"So, what's up?", he asked and sat forward in his chair. "The college I attended in America, they've kept tabs on me here. The Dean there has requested I come back, work in the program once more on full scholarship and then have my doctorate taken care of with the same bit.", I said and held my breath. He was silent, deadly silent and he picked his tea cup up and stood walking to the sink to rinse it and then put it in the drainer. "InuYasha?", I finally chanced.

He turned to me and stood with his back against the kitchen counter. "What does this mean exactly?", he asked. "Well, just like I said. It means I'll be in America again... for five years... and that.", I had started but he burst out before I could finish. "FIVE YEARS... FIVE FUCKING YEARS??"

My head started to spin... Why was he doing it like this? Why?

"InuYasha, please. Be happy for me!", I said softly. "Happy? Happy you want to leave me? I thought we were starting something here, Kagome.", he said. "I love you, InuYasha.", I said and he shook his head angrily at me. "Don't SAY that. Don't fucking SAY that and then turn around and tell me you're pulling out on me!", he shouted. "I'm NOT pulling out on you, InuYasha. I want to still be with you. And didn't you say Wild Silver was scheduled for the States in the fall?", I asked. "Who the fuck CARES, Kagome!", he shouted again and I closed my eyes. This was just what I'd been afraid of and I didn't want it to be this way, not at all.

"So you've made up your mind, is that what your saying?, he asked me as he looked long and hard at me. I had opened my eyes now and was looking at him. "InuYasha, how can I NOT go?", I said. "Because... I need you here... for me!", he said angrily. "That isn't fair, InuYasha, and you know it. You have your dream. You've been living it for awhile now. This is mine...", I said, my voice shaking. God help me, I didn't want to lose him.

"But it's not the same. I mean, I could take care of us both. You'd never HAVE to work, not unless you wanted to... and you should teach HERE in Japan, not over THERE!", he said. "InuYasha, you're not seriously trying to tell me what to do are you?", I asked. "Yes, I am. Why don't we just get married?", he said suddenly and my face must've paled considerably because he shot forward and right to my side now.

He took my hands in his, holding both of them and sank to his knees in front of me. "No. Stop it, InuYasha. Don't, please...", I moaned. My head was really whirling now and I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle much more. "Don't what? Tell you I want you, that I need you with me... is that it?", he asked. "Please, I'm begging you. Not like this!", I cried and tried to wrench my hands away from his. "If we were married, you'd stay?", he asked. "NO. Stop this, InuYasha. It's mad! Stop!", I cried louder and this time I did pull free and shove my chair backward, tipping it over and hearing it crash behind me.

I ran for my room, frantic to breathe anywhere alone .and heard him behind me. "NO, don't!", I shouted and tried to shut my bedroom door. "Kagome, c'mon. We can get married in the spring, go buy a ring even today... have it announced, it'll be perfect...", he was saying and I could hear the pain in his voice, pain that was driving me insane. "NOOOOO!", I cried and grabbed for my trainers. I sank down onto the floor and pulled them on while he continued to talk in front of me, squatting down to look into my eyes. "Say yes, Kagome.", he begged and I started to cry hard now, pushing him away. My only thoughts were to get out of the apartment...

I flung open the door, running out into a steady bit of rain. Not heavy, just steady, and started to run with all my might, putting distance between myself and him, the pain a physical thing now. I ran... and ran... and ran... until I felt my lungs would burst, until I saw bright spots in front of my eyes, until my hair hung wet and ragged in my face and my clothes were stuck to me. I ran until I couldn't run any further and stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, not sure where I was or what I wanted anymore.

My breath came ragged and harsh, it hurt to breathe and I realized I was still crying as well. Gradually, I saw that I had stopped in the same little park that InuYasha and I had started in. The same park that he and I had picnicked in and the irony of it hit me full force. I walked toward the concrete picnic tables, wanting only to rest but before I could get to one, a car pulled into the parking area, blocking my way. I looked up irritated, ready to shout at whoever had gotten in my way, making me walk around the offending car and saw it was only InuYasha.

Only InuYasha.

Only the love of my life.

Everything in me just stilled at that moment and I sank to the wet ground on my knees, burying my head in my hands and sobbing. I didn't want to lose this opportunity I'd been given, the chance to finally prove to myself, my family, that I was indeed worth something, that I was to be recognized. But I couldn't bear to lose the only person in my life so far that truly loved me for who I was, that made my day just by seeing his smile, that cherished me from the bottom of his heart...

So what did I do?

I felt his arms surround me and he didn't speak one word. Just picked me up with a soft grunt and carried me to the car, buckled me in and shut my door before walking around to his own side and climbing in. Shifting into drive, he turned the heat up full force as I shivered against it, my knees pulled up against my chest, my head down and I felt him touch my head brushing the hair back from my face...

It wasn't long before he stopped and I hadn't the strength to look up to see where we were. I only knew we weren't home, he had driven for much too long.

"Be back in a minute.", he said softly and got out of the car, shutting the door. I kept my head down, listening to the rain, too tired to even try to see what was going on, only wanting to shut down my brain and my heart. I heard him come back in a bit, opening my door and gathering me into his arms once more. I kept my head pressed into my chest as he carried me, not caring where or what was going on. He paused under a breezeway and shifted me in his arms and I heard a key scraping against a lock. I felt him nudge a door open with his knee beneath me and then kick it shut as he walked with me into a room. He walked only a short distance before I felt him lean over, pulling at something and then lay me down on the softest bed I've ever felt before or since. I sank down into it, my eyes closing and felt him pull my wet clothes from my body then pull a thick blanket up over me.

I slept… for how long, I don't know. But when I woke up he was pressed against my back, holding me in his arms. I stretched a tiny bit and tried to look about me, to see if I could figure where we were. In the dark, it was hard to tell but it seemed to be a small room and I could dimly see the reflection of a TV directly in front of the bed.

He had brought me to a hotel of some sorts.

I had thought him asleep; maybe I should've known him better than that. Once I stirred in his arms. I felt him pull me closer and I let him, his warm body pressed to mine felt divine, I was still sooooo cold. He pulled on me and I turned to face him in the dark, just barely able to make out his face. He touched my cheeks, my nose, eyes, and lips and then kissed me softly, just a tiny kiss.

"You ran away.", was all he said and his voice was low and hoarse. I tried to sit up in the bed, wanting to see his face, needing to see him but he grunted and I felt him shake his head no' at me, pushing me back down.

We lay there in each other's arms without another word and when he eased his naked body over mine at some point in that time, I accepted him without any thought. He cried as he made love to me. I had no tears left. I felt the drops as they hit my chest and it seemed the harder he thrust up into me, the harder he cried. He was rasping now for breath and the sobs wracked his body as he grabbed hold of my hands and pulled them roughly over my head, pinning me there. "Goddamnit all... Damn it all to hell!", he cried as he climaxed inside me. He collapsed against my body, holding me tight and he cried long and hard as he held me. I could only put my arms around him, wrap my legs around him and hold him tightly, as tightly to me as I could press him. It was a very long time before he stopped crying, then his breath huffed against his chest until finally he fell into an exhausted sleep.

I held him all night long against me, not moving once except to run my fingers over his body and up into his hair. I closed my eyes and let my fingers memorize every bit and piece of my InuYasha so that I'd never forget him... not ever!

It was morning way too soon. I saw it break from the bed, the light changing from purple/black, to midnight blue, then to black/grey and finally pearl grey. InuYasha hadn't stirred and I held onto him tightly still. What were we going to do?

I felt him move just a bit, his head, and heard him moan in his near awake state. "Nooo... nooooo... don't...", and I felt my stomach start to churn again. I'd never wanted to hurt him. It was hard enough to tell him that I'd wanted to go to school away from him, further apart than we'd ever been. But part of me had assumed we'd try the best way we knew how to stay together. I supposed now that was a silly thought on my part.

"Kagome...", he mumbled and lifted his head from my chest where he'd slept all night long. I looked at him and my heart broke in a million pieces once again. His eyes were puffed and red-rimmed. His lips soft looking and swollen. He had a red patch on one cheek where he'd kept it firmly pressed to me through the night and his hair stuck up in tufts on his head. He'd never looked more adorable to me and my heart twisted in my chest. "What is it, InuYasha?", I asked him. He looked long and hard into my eyes and then he sat up and pulled me up with him.

"I won't hold you back... Your dream means as much to you as mine has meant to me and I was wrong to assume it didn't. I need you in my life but I can't bear to be separated from you by such a distance with the chance that years might go by before we're ever together again. I want you to know I love you, that if you change your mind and want to come back to me all you gotta do is call. I'll be here but don't wait too long, Kagome. My heart can only stand so much pain.", he said softly.

"Oh, InuYasha.", I said and pulled him to me, letting myself slide onto his lap. He pulled feverishly at my breasts, his fingers kneading and pulling then lowering his head, he sucked a nipple into his mouth and moaned. When he made love to me this time, it was without the tears but I could still feel his pain, and my own was so horrible I was trembling beneath him, against him.

We left the hotel together and he took me back home, coming inside with me.

"I don't know how to do this, InuYasha, really. I don't... I can't just say good-bye to you. I just can't.", I said and put a hand to his cheek. "You know I love you, don't you?", I asked him. Somehow I had to know his answer. Whether it made it worse or better. I wasn't sure but I had to know. "Yes, I know you love me...", he said haltingly.

"This hurts like hell, Kagome...", he said finally and I nodded, for it did. I don't think I've ever known pain again in my life like I knew it that day. "I'm not even sure I'm doing the right thing, InuYasha.", I said softly. He picked up my hand and turned it over, palm facing him, and kissed it. "If it's not right, you'll know, he said "Just follow that beautiful heart of yours…", And then he was leaving me, going out my front door. I stood at the door and watched him as he climbed into the car, wanting to shout at him to stop, to beg me to stay, to ask me one more time to marry him but I could only stand there in the end and watch him leave...


	42. Epilogue

**When He Was Mine**

**By: **Maggz

**Disclaimer: **InuYasha & Co. © Rumiko Takahashi

**Author Note: **Finally the chapter you all have been waiting... Sadly all things come to an end, and now is WHWM's turn. I want to thank you all for the incredible amount of reviews (I never thought I'd get that much), and the tons of emails. Thanks with all my heart.

I also want to give special thanks to all those readers that were with from the beginning, giving me all your love and support; so many thanks for the nominations to the 'InuYasha Fanguild 1st Quarter 2004 Awards (Fatalfury, Numisma, Emme-chan), and especially to my girls at Woo Hoo Haven: Mom, Khell, Del and Janet:. You rock, girls!

My mind and my hands won't cease of working and writing, sharing my stories with you. Meanwhile keep an eye on IB because the good thing's coming, and also a couple of new projects of which I'll fill you in later on.

Thank you,

Maggz

**Epilogue**

Time has passed, five years of my life and today I'm going home for the very first time... home to Japan. Does time heal all wounds? I'm not sure, but I think you have to be able to just go on in order to survive. That's just human nature, isn't it? So that's what I did, I just let myself go on, learned to live with the decision I'd made and made the best of it. What you will read now will not go into detail about that part of my life, it's just to let you know that I did survive being without my dear, sweet InuYasha... I did OK.

I did go back to Florida after all; in fact, I went to see Mr. Himura the very next day and asked how soon I'd be able to leave. He'd told me as soon as I wanted since the quarter was over for my studies there in Japan. I'd gone to my mom and dad to let them know and had stayed to pack away my things. The only thing left for me was to see to leaving my apartment and this I did by the end of that week.

I didn't see Kikyo. I had no need to. Just seeing the look in my mom's face when I'd told her I was leaving had been enough for me to know I'd made the right choice. My dad had been quite proud of me though and we'd stayed up half the night talking about my decision. He'd even asked me about InuYasha and his reaction but I'd told him I couldn't talk about InuYasha then. I wondered if I'd ever be able to.

The pain was fresh and raw, my skin even ached for him. It was torture to lie in my bed at night and not have him with me... Twice I'd picked up the phone to call him, just to let him know that I cared, to see how he was doing. But I'd laid the receiver down both times and went immediately to my bedroom, grabbed my trainers and went out for a mind-clearing run.

I still wasn't sure my decision to leave him was for the best. I still had moments of clear, stark terror when I felt that letting InuYasha go had been the worst mistake of my life. What if I never found another love like him? How could I ever love anybody else when my heart and soul seemed to belonged to InuYasha?

So I left Japan once again and I started my life over, as it were, in Florida. I was given a nice apartment in student housing that had been included into the scholarship I'd received. I was to have two weeks before classes resumed from the holiday break and then I'd be so busy I wouldn't have time to let InuYasha enter my brain. At least that's what I told myself.

I found a job working part-time at a record store there; maybe it was my subconscious at work wanting me to keep up with Wild Silver no matter what. I'd nearly dropped the Wild Silver CD that a boy was purchasing as I rang it up one day seeing InuYasha's face on the cover.

The years flowed. I never once went home in those five years because going back would've meant running into InuYasha or one of the other guys if they were about home. My family... well, I only talked to them if I called first, even though my dad sent regular checks to me to help me out.

I'd dated. I'd had one or two lovers since InuYasha and I had split, but nobody came close to touching my life like InuYasha. Maybe it was because every man I met got compared to InuYasha and was found severely lacking. I was worried about myself. Worried that I was ruining my life, that I'd be happier without a lover or husband... that in my mindset - not having InuYasha meant not ever having anyone. But I couldn't help it and I didn't know if I even wanted to.

I never tried to call him, nor he me. I think it was better that way, calling would've been painful. It was best just to let it go and get on with our lives. Wild Silver didn't come to America during that time but I did keep up with them and with InuYasha through the internet, I couldn't seem to help myself. I saw and read stories of him with other girls... beautiful girls. I even joined a few chat lists anonymously to catch all the gossip, never sure if it was gossip or the truth when rumors flared about him. I heard more than one story about his terrible temper exploding, about his drinking a bit more than he should've... and I hoped it was just InuYasha being InuYasha and not InuYasha hurting. I saw where he had been involved pretty steady with an actress he met on their first tour...and I felt a hard knot form in my belly. He had been mine, how could he have forgotten so easily?

At the end of five years time I had finished my schooling, graduated in the top 5% of the class, gotten my Doctorate degree and was ready to go back to Japan... to go back home, to start my life over once again. Would it never stop? Would I never be settled and at peace? I found peace in my work, though I loved children and I loved teaching them. I supposed I could always find solace in that.

A new school had just opened in the small town where I had lived my whole life, an exclusive private school, and I'd gotten first choice of the positions there. My family knew I was on my way back home, though I told them not to worry about picking me up at the airport. I kind of wanted to make my own way back on my own time.

I got to the airport in Miami ahead of schedule, checking my bags in and taking a seat to await the announcement of my flight. It wasn't long before I saw the flight had been delayed for another two hours and with a sigh, I got up and went for the bathroom. I checked myself in the mirror before I left the bathroom. I'd chosen a wine colored straight skirt that hit just at my knee with a white silk blouse and a wine colored jacket. Wine pumps and sheer hose completed my outfit. My hair, I had pulled up and twisted into some sort of an updo and gold earrings decorated my lobes. Satisfied that I looked OK and not too rumpled I went in search of a snack. The flight was a long one, ten hours or more and I wasn't a big fan of airline food.

Paying for my soft drink and a bag of chips, I walked over by a newsstand and idly flipped through magazines. The guy that ran the stand came over to chat me up and being bored and not wanting to hurt his feelings I talked to him and laughed, then I left and walked back to the waiting area and looked at my watch, seeing that I still had over an hour to go.

I wasn't one to sit still and I hadn't brought myself a book or a magazine. I didn't want to read. My stomach was churning anyway and I didn't know why except that maybe I just wasn't looking forward to going home at all. I got up with a sigh and decided to take a walk, never realizing that my life would drastically change within the next few hours.

_(InuYasha's POV)_

I saw her. Maybe I felt her before I actually saw her. I don't remember really, but everything in me told me that Kagome was there... my Kagome... in that same airport... somehow, someway. I looked up from the magazine I had been flipping through, saw the woman approach and felt my heart drop to my feet. It WAS her... But I couldn't move. I slipped back behind a rack of newspapers to watch her, unobserved, just to be able to see her was a miracle in itself. What Gods had smiled on me that day?

She was strolling along, her face serious, thoughtful, alternating between eating from a bag of chips and drinking her soda. She stopped and picked up a magazine, giving me a chance to stare at her... a chance to drink her in...

She was even more lovely than I'd remembered. I'd worn smooth the photograph we'd had made in Hawaii by the little island boy. I'd kept it with me, stuffed into a pocket or my wallet or a suitcase, carrying it everywhere. I'd missed her, it hurt so bad that I'd never thought I'd get over it. The guys had tried to help, telling me I should call her, talk it out... that we could handle it long distance. But I didn't think I could do it. I needed her with me all the way or not at all. My whole being had been tied up in her and it took over a year and a half before I would even consider going out with another girl. I'd had lovers... several, even a half attempt at a serious relationship with an actress I met in one of our tours. But nothing ever seemed to work out, it just didn't feel right. Every girl paled in comparison to my Kagome. I knew I was fighting a losing battle, it even got to the point that the guys were fixing me up on dates, they were worried. Well, so was I. Was I going to be unhappy forever? Would every girl suffer in comparison to Kagome? Why couldn't I go on? It had been five fucking years, for God sakes; high time to get on with my life and in ways I suppose I had... but in the important ways I hadn't.

Kagome...

I edged around the corner of the newspaper rack and had to hold myself back from just running to her and pulling her into my arms. I had only caught a side view of her but it was enough to fair take my breath away. She was dressed a bit fancy for her, at least more fancy than what I'd ever seen her, and her lovely hair was pulled into a loose upsweep. She bent her head to look more closely at something in the magazine and I smiled. My arms ached to hold her but my mouth was as dry as sand. I wondered what the chances were that she was on the same plane as myself... Surely she had to be, didn't she?

I knew she hadn't gone back home in all the time we'd been apart. I'd kept tabs on her very closely. I just never let her know it. I supposed she was finished with her schooling now and was returning home to begin teaching there. She looked absolutely fit! I watched her as the proprietor of the magazine stand walked up to her with a smile. It hadn't gone unnoticed by me that he had kept his eye on her the entire time she'd been standing there, even before, and I felt my gut twist. She looked up as he approached and smiled that smile of hers and I nearly moaned. I knew she'd probably had lovers; there was no way in hell she'd stayed celibate... even for me, but how the thought made me sick. I wanted to rip apart any man that had lain with her, kissed her, held her, and most especially fucked her. I didn't like to even say 'make love' to her because only she and I had been capable of that... and that was only us together. I refused to believe she could ever make love with anyone ever again.

She smiled and chatted with the magazine man for a short while. I could hear her laughter and it washed over me, taking my breath away. She put the magazine away and walked off with a little wave and a smile to him, and I felt something akin to fury run through my body. I only wanted her to turn and see me but she walked on at a slow pace, and then went to sit back down in the waiting area, and that's when I knew she was going to be on the same plane as myself. I stayed far back from where she was and when I saw her look at her wrist watch and sigh then get up, I followed her, just because I couldn't stand to have her out of my sights now. I was thrilled that the flight would be a long one. I just didn't know where she would be sitting on the plane, would it be close to me? or somewhere different? It wouldn't do me much good if she wasn't even in the same section.

I felt high, felt like I was soaring. My heart was pounding furiously against my ribs as I watched her walk. I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down her body; she was walking with a gentle, rolling sway to her hips and her legs... oh, how I remembered them wrapped around me. I couldn't HELP it. I'd had dreams of her nearly every fucking night for five whole years, waking in a state of frustration because my body wanted what wasn't mine to have anymore. And more than once I'd awakened with her name on my lips and tears running down my face. I'd even embarrassed myself more times than I cared to remember with more than one woman at the most inappropriate time by calling out Kagome's name... Needless to say, a second chance was never given, not that I cared.

She walked back toward the lobby now and I followed, looking at my watch and then at the boarding screen. The flight was nearly ready to board. I took a deep breath and watched as she looked up at the board too, then stood and grabbed her carry-on, walking over to hand over her ticket. I let several people get in front of me in line, to put a safe distance between myself and her. I didn't want to chance her turning around and seeing me there. I'd already decided I'd make my move once we got on the plane. I just needed to find out where she was going to be seated.

I handed over my ticket and craned my neck to keep my eyes on her. She was moving forward still, not having sat down and I looked down at my ticket once more to make sure where my seat would be. Looking back up, I saw she wasn't there in my line of vision any longer and my heart stopped. But I knew she HAD to be on the plane, so it was only a momentary scare. I looked carefully from side to side and then she stood, placing her bag in the overhead compartment. I saw that a young guy about our age was seated next to her, she had the window seat and my stomach knotted again. He had his eye on her bum as she reached and stretched over her head. I could've knocked his block off then and there. He stood then and I saw him lean forward, probably asking if he could help her and she smiled back at him and allowed him to lean against her, putting the bag up safely. His hand had strayed to her lower back as he had leaned over her and I watched in frustration as it stayed put, along with her beautiful smile.

I had no choice but to move forward, my seat was rows and rows ahead and I wasn't going to turn around just yet and allow her to see me. I had to find someway to get the guy to trade seats with me. The only thing I could figure was that he'd love a first class seat as opposed to the coach seat he was now occupying. I sank down into my seat and dug in my backpack for a pen and a piece of paper. Quickly, I scribbled out a note to the guy and folding it, stopped the flight attendant as she passed by. I gave her my most charming smile... Don't ever let it be said that InuYasha Hara didn't know how to turn on the charm! And she smiled back and leaned forward. "Miss, would you mind very much handing this note to the gentleman in section C back there, sitting with the lady in the wine colored suit? And please be a love and don't let them know where the note came from, would you?", I asked. I didn't have much time and I was frantic to get next to Kagome before the flight started. I was lucky, the flight attendant was young and flirty and she smiled back at me, ready and willing to help. She took the note from me and walked it back to where Kagome sat. It was very hard for me not to turn around to look. I had to will myself to sit tight and wait. I was sure if there was a message for me, the flight attendant would carry it back.

The engines came to life and still I sat there waiting, almost ready to turn around when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "You send this over?", the guy who'd been sizing up my Kagome asked. I looked up and smiled. "Yes, it was me. Do you mind?", I asked. "Of course not and I didn't mention anything to the lady so I hope you're not trying to stalk her or something", he said with a frown. "No. Ah, God. No. I know her but haven't seen her in awhile. I wanted to surprise her.", I said. "Yeah, I notice you two sound alike when you talk... OK, so you better get a move on, seatbelt signs are already on. Hey! and thanks for the first class seat! She must really be something!", he said with a wink. I smiled and grabbed my backpack then headed back toward Kagome, my head down and turned slightly away, to the side.

The pilot came on then and I saw the flight attendant coming toward me, shooing me into the empty seat next to Kagome just in time. I sank down, my head turned away and grabbed my seatbelt, then turned quickly toward her and saw that she was looking down as well. She'd taken off her jacket and the white silk blouse she wore allowed me enough of a peek down between her breasts to see the faint edges of lace that cupped her. I felt my groin tighten and cursed myself. "Kagome?", I said softly and saw her body stiffen.

She looked up at me then, and her face... it was almost as if layers were peeled away one by one. Surprise, fear, anger, doubt, and happiness crossed over her gorgeous features so quickly that it took ME by surprise. "InuYasha?", she said softly and I smiled and nodded. "But... how?", she asked and I saw the sparkle of tears in the corners of her eyes. "I saw you at the airport. I just wasn't sure what to say and I reckoned you'd be on this flight... or at least I hoped so... or I was gonna have to change MY flight...", I explained. "You SAW me in the AIRPORT?', she asked and her eyes went wide. "You were WATCHING me?", she asked and her voice went higher. She started to fumble with her seatbelt and was trying to get up at the same time. "Kagome, you can't go anywhere! The plane is just starting to go...", I said. My heart twisted for her, she seemed about to lose it. I'd shocked her quite a good one!

"Let me GO, InuYasha! NOW!", she shrieked and I put a finger to her lips, shushing her. The flight attendant came forward quickly and looked at the two of us worriedly. "Is everything OK here?", she asked and I nodded. Kagome just sat there. "Ma'am, is everything OK?", she asked again. My hand had gripped Kagome's and I tightened it just a bit, making her jump. She looked at me, her beautiful eyes wide, the two little tears now rolling down her face slowly. "It's OK, Kagome...", I said softly and rubbed my thumb against her hand. "I... yes, it's ok...", she finally said and the flight attendant stood there for a few seconds longer and then walked to the back of the plane.

Kagome sank back into the seat, her eyes closed but she didn't pull her hand away and I felt that a good sign. I kept quiet until we were well on our way, not sure where to start with her, and more than a little afraid to look her way. But I felt her eyes on me and I turned to look.

"I'm going home... finally...", she said softly and I smiled. "Home, yeah. Me too. I've been on holiday for a few weeks here in Miami.", I said. "Oh.", she answered and turned to look out the window. Her hand was still warm and small in mine and I held tightly to it.

"You did well in school then, got finished?", I asked her and she nodded, keeping her eyes on the clouds outside the window. I took a deep breath, blowing it out. She turned to look at me then back to the window. "Kagome, look I don't think it should be this hard.", I said. She turned away from the window then and completely toward me. "Oh, you don't...", she said softly, still leaving her hand in place inside my own. "No, I don't. For Godsakes, we were TOGETHER once.", I said, exasperated. "I know that. You don't think I KNOW that!", she said and her eyes flashed fire at me.

"Then just TALK to me.", I said. "OK, I'll talk. Let's see... hmmm... What model are you involved with now, InuYasha? What actress? How many this week?", she asked and immediately blushed. "You knew? You heard? how?", I asked her, more than a little surprised. "I just know and I'm so happy you got on with your life... truly I am, InuYasha.", she said a bit snappish and I had to fight not to smile. SHE WAS JEALOUS!

"Oh, it was hard, Kagome... very hard, but somehow I managed.", I said. "Yeah, I just bet you managed. I can plainly SEE you managed!", she said. "I had no choice, Kagome. It was either get on with my life or go mad!", I said. She must have expected I'd never be with anyone else, would always be true to her no matter if we had broken up. And it hadn't even crossed my mind that I had expected probably the same thing out of her until then.

"InuYasha, this is crazy.", she mumbled and I watched as she closed her eyes and lowered her head. "No, it's right, Kagome. Don't you see? What were the chances of us getting on the same flight at the same time to Japan? See? It's fate.", I tried to explain to her. "But it's unreal. I can't... I need to get my head wrapped around it.", she said softly. She still hadn't looked up at me...

I let go of her hand then and she moved it back to her lap. Something caught the light as she moved her hand and I gasped aloud, causing her to look up at me. "InuYasha? What is it?", she asked, her eyes wide. Could it be? Would she have kept it on for five years even if we were not together? I couldn't believe me eyes. She suddenly realized where my eyes were and looked down then back up with a smile.

"You never took it off, did you?", I asked, stupidly. I could feel the tears start at the back of my throat and I tried hard to cover it up. She shook her head and reached for my own wrist, sliding her fingers up into my shirt cuff and searching, her eyes clouded... and then she touched it and brought it back down around my wrist to rest against my hand. I'd never taken mine off either, not once. "You either?", she whispered.

"No, never. I told you I never would.", I said. She pulled my hand forward and pressed my palm against her warm cheek then turned toward it and placed a kiss there. Closing her eyes now, she let her mouth travel up a bit more and her lips met with the inside of my wrist, pressed there and then released. I felt the tears start now and they spilled out, down my cheeks and onto my hands. And she looked up, her eyes meeting mine.

"I never loved anyone else, InuYasha... only you.", she said. I reached for her hand then, pulling it toward me, sliding my fingers around to encircle her tiny wrist, feeling the warmth of the bracelet there. "It's really there, isn't it?", I said. "Yes, InuYasha, it is... every bit of it.", she said and I suddenly realized what she meant. She wasn't just talking about the bracelet, he was talking about everything... everything we'd ever had.

"I never loved anyone else myself, Kagome. I just couldn't. I suppose it was you or nobody...", I whispered as she reached up and wiped the tears off my face. "InuYasha, dare I say it?", she asked and leaned forward just a bit toward me in her seat. "Say it, Kagome... please…", I smiled through my tears. "I love you. I always have and I always will. We'll find our way again, won't we?", she said and then I knew... I knew it would be alright...

She took my hand once more and turned it palm up, reaching her fingers around my wrist and pulling on the bracelet until the band was facing her now. She turned the other side toward her and ran a finger over the word she had put there for me over five years before. A word I never took for granted, a word I'd hung onto for a long, lonely five years without her and she looked up at me then and smiled.

"Mine.", she whispered and I took her hand back to me, turned the bracelet on her wrist around and smiled at her, then back down at the bracelet and back up to her. "Forever...", I answered back...

**_THE END_******


End file.
